Grand Theft Auto Episode 3: Turn For The Worst
by bleedgreen99
Summary: Alex and everyone else thought that their problems were done, but recently they found out a whole new group of foes have risen to challenge them. They've put them to the test so far but now, things seem like they can't get much worse than this. Alex looks to see if he can turn things around for everyone. Can our favorite characters survive a turn for the worst? Or is all hope lost?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

PLEASE READ THIS. This story is the sequel to my previous Grand Theft Auto story, Far From Over. That story is a sequel to my first story, To Live And Die. If you haven't read either story please make sure to back track and read those before going onto this one. If you have read those two, thank you! I'm sorry for any emotional drama I've caused due to last chapters ending or the feeling of last chapter but prepare because in this one our beloved favorites face a turn for the worst. Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter One**

Alex ran up to an abandoned house and looked around. He was extremely tired but he couldn't stop moving. Cop cars were right behind him and the sounds of sirens rang in his ear. He stormed into the house and looked around, seeing it was completely empty but extremely creaky. Every step he took the wood floor would squeak under his weight. That didn't stop him though, he ran around the house, opening every door, looking for anything useful.

"Fuck fuck fuck." Alex said to himself as he pulled open a closet door and saw a jug of gasoline sitting there. He looked back at the front door and saw two cop cars stop in front of the house. Alex quickly grabbed the jug and popped the top off of it. He then began to throw the gasoline all over the house, looking up every once in awhile to make sure the cops weren't coming. He saw the Chief of Police, Emma, waiting outside for the three other officers to get out of the cars.

"Now or never." Alex said to himself. He looked back and saw a backdoor to the house and began running for it. He quickly turned around when he reached the door and pulled out the pistol Alexa used to kill Mitchell. He closed his eyes and shot the gasoline, causing a fire to erupt around the house. He threw the pistol into the fire and then ran through the back door. As soon as he was out he was at the edge of a hill, and the momentum he had caused him to go down the hill, tumbling downwards as the house began to catch on fire behind him.

Alex eventually came to a stop when he fell into a bush on the hill. He was caught there, and decided to stay still and quiet until he knew the cops were leaving the area. He laid there, looking at the sky and a tear rolled down his cheek at the thought of what had happened just minutes ago.

* * *

"Welcome back boss." Alexa said with a wicked smile on her face as she sat across from Connor in the small limousine they had. Connor smiled at her and then looked to her right where Colton sat with his head hung. He had been staring at the floor since they pulled away from the airfield.

"Aw, are you alright Colton?" Connor asked.

"I'm going to kill you." Colton said, not looking up. A tear fell onto the carpet and Connor just laughed at him.

"Are you really going to make threats after what just happened. I don't know if you saw it, but Mitchell is dead! D. E. A. D. Dead!" Connor bragged, a smug smile across his face. Colton looked up, the fury in his eyes was something Connor had never seen before.

"Hit him. Go ahead." Alexa egged on, smiling.

"Yeah punch me. That's just another one of your pathetic friends dead Colton. Alex is probably being arrested by the police right now. There are two dead bodies back there that have his name all over it. He has the murder weapon, all the evidence points to him. So who should we kill? Carlos? Heath? Leo?"

"Fuck you!" Colton said.

"No no no. You do not speak to me like that. Driver, stop the car." Connor ordered. The car then pulled over onto the side of the road and Connor opened one of the doors. He got out and pulled Colton out with him once he was outside. Alexa followed the two, and one of their trucks pulled over to cover the three.

"What are you going to do to him?" Alexa asked.

"I'm going to make sure he knows who is boss around here." Connor said.

"Unless you have Morgan Madden in one of those vans, all I'm looking at is a corporate bitch." Colton said. Connor just smiled and cracked his neck. Colton felt the restraints on his hands be taken off and he rubbed his wrists, looking at Connor.

"Go ahead. One free shot Colton." Connor said, pointing at his chin. He put his hands behind his back and leaned forward, jutting out his chin for Colton. Colton quickly walked up to Connor and drew his arm back. Once he was about to swing he heard a gun being cocked. Colton looked back and saw three of Connor's men aiming pistols at him.

"Go ahead." Alexa said with a smile. Colton looked backed at her, seeing she had a golden gun aimed at his head. Colton lowered his fist and looked at the ground. He turned around and began walking back to the car but was knocked down when Connor punched him in the back of the head.

Connor then kicked Colton in the stomach, as his men joined in, all four of them kicking Colton's downed body. All Colton could do was curl up into a ball and cover his head, trying to reduce the damage down by their blows. Connor stuck his arms out and stopped his men. He then squatted down and looked at Colton who looked up at him. Connor grabbed a handful of Colton's hair and smiled.

"Learn who is really in charge bitch." Connor said as he pushed Colton's head into the dirt. He stood up and snapped his fingers while he walked back to the limousine, getting into it while Alexa stood outside waiting for Colton to be lifted up and tied up again. Once that was done, she pulled out a burlap sack and put it over Colton's head before shoving him into the car, and getting in with him.

* * *

Alex ran along the train tracks in Blaine County and was huffing and puffing by the time he was halfway from where he started. He looked back and saw that police cars were patrolling all the roads, looking for him. He sighed and started jogging again when all of a sudden he saw a small neighborhood to his right. Alex looked back at the cop car that was headed his way and he just shook his head. He bolted across the train track and towards the small neighborhood. He ran in front of a car that just stopped in front of him and the person inside flipped him off.

Alex looked back and saw that the cops were after him, sirens blaring now as they turned at the same place Alex did. Alex continued running and then turned down one of the streets, then hopped over a fence to one of the houses. He continued running into the person's backyard that he was at. Alex then dove inside a somewhat large dog house and backed up inside of it, able to hide in there.

The sirens seemed to fade away but he heard footsteps slowly coming his way, crunching against the rocks and dirt that made up this backyard. Alex slowed down his breathing so he wasn't too loud and saw two feet appear in the small window he could see out of.

"Can I help you?" the person outside the large dog house asked.

* * *

Emma and Frank stood outside of the now destroyed house. Fire fighters arrived on the scene and destroyed the raging flames that took over the place. Once it was safe to go in, Emma and Frank did so, looking around at the floor and walls for any type of clue the suspect could have left behind.

"Look at this." Frank said, lifting up a melted and destroyed gun with two fingers. Emma shook her head at it and looked around more.

"He burnt the prints away basically. He was smart about this." Emma said.

"Why didn't we just go after him once he set the house on fire?" Frank asked. Emma looked back at Frank and then opened up the closet door. The door fell off its hinges and dropped to the ground.

"We don't know if he even got away. He could've burned alive in here for all we know." Emma said, looking around the closet. She sighed and turned away as a large black van pulled up outside the burnt house.

"Who's that?" Frank asked as the two began walking outside where Emma's other officers were waiting. Two men exited the black van wearing all black suits and black sunglasses. The men took their glasses off at the same time and put them in their suit jacket pockets. The one on the driver's side was white with long black hair which was combed to the side. He had a gun holstered on his belt along with a badge.

His friend had the same badge and a gun holstered as well. His skin was a sort of olive color and the man was half white, half chinese. He had short black hair and blue eyes, which stuck out from his whole look.

"Abraham Dixon." the one next to the driver's seat said.

"Ethan Rhee." his friend said. Abraham took his badge off of his belt and held it up, walking over to Emma.

"We work with the FIB." Abraham said.

"Miss Grimes we'll be taking over three of your major investigations going on. You and your officers are free to work the cases but you must report to us." Ethan said, walking up next to Abraham.

"What cases might those be?" Emma asked, extremely annoyed.

"The case of Paul Madden's death. The Most Wanted list that escaped from prison…" Abraham said, turning to look at Ethan.

"And this specific case that you are working on right now. The death of Mitchell Spruce." Ethan finished. Emma stared at the two, a fit of rage burning up inside of her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

"Just keep fucking driving man." Tank said, looking back and seeing two large black vans coming after them. Heath stepped on the gas and started to bob and weave down the road avoiding any cars in his way. The two vans behind him took a different approach, using the dirt on either side of the road to avoid the cars and catch up with them.

"Take a right, right?" Heath asked, looking at the highway.

"I can't think about that right now nigga." Tank said, looking at him bug eyed. He rolled down his window and stuck his head out and began shouting, "Can't y'all niggas just give us a break?!" Their pursuers responded with a bullet that just missed Tank's face. "Understood!"

"How'd that work out for you?" Heath asked as he quickly turned right and took the more populated road, continuing to bob and weave. The two vans followed them and instead of avoiding civilians, they began to ram into cars, making the pedestrian cars skid off to the sides.

"These niggas are determined." Tank said.

"Can you stop saying that word." Heath said, turning onto the wrong side of the road and avoiding head on traffic. Tank looked at him with a face that only said "really nigga?"

"Why?" Tank asked.

"It's not necessary is it?" Heath asked.

"Oh I know you aren't bouta give me a lesson on words." Tank said. Heath rolled his eyes and opened his mouth but didn't talk when they felt a large force hit the back of their car. They were sent off road into the mountains, and hit a tree. Heath and Tank's head smacked into the dashboard. The two vans pulled up behind the car and Heath and Tank began to panick.

"I got you okay, just run and I'll draw their attention." Tank said. "Play dead." Tank opened his door and rose his hands as he exited the car. Four men came out of one van, the lead man walking right up to him.

"Tank, today is your lucky day." The man said. He had a moustache and chin beard that didn't connect and short dirty blonde hair that was in a buzz cut style. He wasn't the most muscular guard this crew had, but he didn't look weak either. "I'm taking you back to see you buddy Colton."

"Aw shit man is that what's happening?" Tank said, squinting his eyes so he could see the man's name tag. "Listen… C. Larson… I actually got some place to be. You killed my friend by the way so I'll be on-"

"Killed him?" C. Larson asked. He nodded his head to one of his men who went around to the front door and pulled Heath out of the car who fell to the ground.

"He doesn't look alright Clarence." his man told him. Clarence pulled a cap out of his pocket and put it on his head. It was a black army cap that fit all of his black military gear. He then walked over to where Heath was and kneeled down next to him. Tank realized almost everybody's attention was drawn to Heath. Tank began sprinting past the two black vans and out onto the highway where multiple cars swerved to avoid him and honked at him. Clarence looked back at this and hollered at his men to go after him.

"Move you lazy fucks!" Clarence yelled standing up as his men piled into the vans and backed away from the scene, leaving Clarence and Heath behind.

* * *

"I need you to do something for me." a voice said over the phone. The person who hard that was a nineteen year old dropout from college. He made a living for himself by doing odd jobs for people, but only things that involved technology. He had brown hair that he kept cut short and combed to the side, and he was skinny. He kept fit because he always needed to be on the move incase anyone ever came after him for the work he does.

"Sure you name it." the kid spoke back.

"Find everything you can on Connor Fox. Once you find it, put it onto a flash drive and then delete all the information you found so only you have it." the voice said to him.

"Strange request, might cost ya' a little extra." the kid spoke back, dropping into a rolling chair and sliding across his room. He stopped himself at his desk where he had two laptops and a computer set up. He began to type into all three, moving from one to another at an extreme pace.

"Whatever price it is doesn't matter. Just get it done. I'll call you in two days." the voice said. The phone then hung up and the kid shook his head and let it drop into his lap. He continued typing when there was a knock on the door.

"Tyler, it's me. Open up." Tyler heard come from the other side. He closed his two laptops and stood up realizing it was his landlord. He grabbed an envelope filled with the rent money and slipped it under the door.

"I'm uh… I'm currently naked." Tyler said, closing his eyes and cursing to himself. He heard his landlord laugh and then walk away. Tyler turned around and ran back over to his laptops, opening them back up and getting back to work.

* * *

Tank looked back and saw the two vans driving up the hill after him. He ducked down as one van jumped over his head and he saw Clarence waiting for him at the bottom of the hill. Looking back up, Tank saw one of the vans coming back down towards him. He jumped down the hill right in front of Clarence who hit him across the face with the butt of his gun. Tank fell to the ground and Clarence picked him up, handcuffing him and shoving him into the back of one of the vans. He looked back and saw that Heath's body was gone and so was the car that was crashed.

"That fucking…" Clarence said. He looked at Tank who smiled to himself and Clarence punched him across the face before getting into the back of the van with him.

Meanwhile, Heath was speeding down the right side of the road, the front of his car having a huge dent and smoking but that wasn't stopping him. He needed to get back to the others and he knew Tank's distraction worked well enough to buy him time. As Heath was driving, he saw flames start to rise up from the hood of the car and his eyes began to go wide.

"Fuck no no no. Not now." Heath said to himself. He was just reaching the city and he tried to hit the brakes so he could make a turn, but the car continued going, crashing right into a wooden fence. After it cleared the wooden fence the car was in the air and began to head for the ground, the fire growing bigger. Heath took his glasses off and jumped out of the car as it plummeted to the ground. It exploded once it made contact and Heath fell onto the ground with a loud thud. He held his arm and grit his teeth in pain. Sirens were in the distance and Heath couldn't lie around for long. He stood up but immediately fell to the ground, feeling a sharp pain in his ankle.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:**

Colton was sitting in the corner of his room when he heard footsteps headed towards his direction. He balled his hands into fists and was ready for whatever beating was coming his way today. The door opened and Connor stood there with multiple guards, all armed. Connor motioned for Colton to stand up, but he didn't. Connor then walked over to Colton and grabbed him by the back of the shirt and lifted him up, pushing him out of the room. The guards began walking down the hall and Colton looked back at Connor.

"Follow them." Connor said, shoving Colton again but continuing to hold onto his shirt. The group eventually reached a room in the underground cellar where there was a TV, some couches, and a table with a chessboard on it. A few men were in the room, all wearing the same thing as Colton. The bars in front of the room were slid open and Colton was shoved in, and then the door closed. Connor disappeared with his men and Colton looked around.

There were five other men in the room with him. Two men were sitting at the table, playing chess against each other. One man was sitting in one of the corners of the room huddled up in the fetal position. The other two men were sitting on a couch, one holding a guitar. Colton walked over to the two men on the couch and sat in a chair a few feet away from the two. The one not holding the guitar smiled and looked at Colton.

"Hi." the man said. Colton stared at him, a bit worried.

"Hello." Colton said.

"Don't worry. I know what you are probably thinking." the man told him.

"Okay." Colton said nodding his head and looking around, wanting to get out of there.

"It's okay, you probably think I'm insane. Not yet. They haven't broken me that badly yet." the man told Colton.

"Good to know." Colton said.

"My name's Dean. Dean Cunningham." the man said, extending his hand.

"Colton Sheeler." Colton said shaking the man's head, still skeptical however. Dean had no hair on the side of his head, just on the top and it was extremely short. He also had black stubble growing and a crooked nose. Colton looked at his eyes for a brief moment, but for that moment, his eyes seemed full of hope.

"They get to you?" Dean asked.

"No." Colton answered.

"Good, can't let them win, right?" Dean asked. Colton shook his head as he heard people walking by the room. He stood up and saw a man pushing another man down the hall.

"Let's go you stupid fuck." Clarence ordered Tank. Colton ran to the cell door and put his hands on the bars.

"Tank?!" Colton yelled. Tank looked back and saw Colton and smiled. Clarence also looked back and let go of Tank. Someone else grabbed him and continued pushing him down the hall as Clarence walked up to Colton.

"Ah Clarence, I'm glad you've got to meet Colton. He is our number one priority as you've probably heard. But, I need you to meet your new boss." Connor said, interrupting the two before anything started.

"My new boss? I'm in charge down here." Clarence said, turning to Connor. Standing behind Connor was Sergeant Boles, the man Morgan had hired.

"This is Sergeant Boles. Your new boss. A retired military man." Connor said. Colton looked at the three, seeing that Clarence was building with rage at his job being taken, and the other two didn't mind.

"Why don't you give me a tour of the place?" Sergeant Boles recommended, with a deep gruff voice. Clarence sighed and nodded. Sergeant Boles looked at Colton and smiled. "Bring him too. I wanna keep my eye on him."

The cell was opened up and Colton was pulled out, Clarence now holding onto the back of his shirt. He motioned for Sergeant Boles to begin walking, and was right behind him. Connor disappeared yet again while Dean looked over the couch at all that had just happened.

"That guy seems very special to them." Dean said, looking at his friend playing the guitar. His friend nodded and Dean turned back around and listened to him play.

* * *

"So who exactly are you?" Alex heard the man ask. Alex was sitting at a kitchen table, a glass of water in front of him. The man in front of him had blonde hair down to his chin. He also had a blonde goatee and a scar over one of his eyes.

"I'm Alex." Alex answered. The man looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"That's very helpful. Anything else you can tell me that is useful?" the man asked him. "I caught you on my property, least you could do is tell me why."

"I was running." Alex said as he blankly stared at the glass of water. "My friend. He was… killed. I'm being blamed for it. Police think I did it."

"And how am I supposed to believe you?" the man asked.

"You don't have to." Alex said looking at the man. The man sighed and rolled his eyes. He was about to say something but a knock at his front door made him stop.

"We are gonna talk more about this kid." the man told him, walking over to his front door. He opened it and saw Emma, Frank, Ethan, and Abraham standing there, all holding up badges.

"Good evening sir." Abraham said.

"Have you seen anyone suspicious running through this part of town?" Ethan asked. The man looked back at Alex and Alex stood up, getting ready to leave. The man stuck a hand up that the officers couldn't see.

"No officers. I've been spending the day with my cousin who just came into town." he told the police.

"Mind if we look around?" Emma asked.

"Not at all." the man said, walking away from the door over to Alex.

"My name is Steven Hayward, your mom is my sister, got it?" Steven asked. Alex nodded and the four officers walked into the apartment. Abraham and Ethan walked into the small living room and looked around the place. There was nowhere to hide so they had no luck. Frank looked around the bedroom and had no luck finding anything as well.

Emma walked into the kitchen and immediately made eye contact with Alex. Alex stared at her, his eyes going wide. She stared back at him, not giving away what her reaction to this was.

"Find anything Grimes?" Ethan shouted out.

"No. Nothing." Emma said almost instantly. She turned around and walked out of the kitchen with Steven right behind her.

"Well it seems there is nothing here. Sorry about that." Frank said as the four officers made their way back to the door.

"Oh no problem. I'm happy to help." Steven said with a smile. The four officers left his house and he shut the door. "Alright kid start talking."

Outside, the four stood in a circle and Emma was the first to talk. "He seemed suspicious. I'm gonna stake out the house, report back to you if I find anything out." Abraham and Ethan nodded at this, then walked away to their van.

"I can grab cof-" Frank began to say.

"No. Just me on this one." Emma interrupted. Frank looked a bit surprised but shrugged, running after the two FIB agents and getting in their van. Emma walked to her police cruiser on the other side of the street and got into it.

* * *

Maddon and Latavius sprinted down the street as a lowrider quickly approached them. It raced down the street with Elijah hanging out of the passenger window. He held a Combat MG and aimed it right at the two men. Maddog looked back as he ran and his eyes went wide. He grabbed Latavius and pulled him into an alleyway, but the two didn't stop running. A loud screeching noise could be heard which was followed up by the roar of an engine. The car came racing down the alley way, the walls of it scratching against the buildings.

"Fuck off!" Maddog at Elijah. Elijah just laughed in response and fired the Combat MG at the two, just missing them as the bullets hit the ground where there feet just were. Maddon and Latavius split up when they reached the end of the alley. Maddog ran into a dead end and turned around to see Elijah get out of the car and walk around it, aiming the gun at Maddog's head.

"This is it, ain't it?" Elijah asked with a devious smirk. Maddog stuck his hand up.

"What exactly… did… Reg tell you happened to me?" Maddog asked, gasping for air in between words.

"That you tried to sell us out, but you were caught a day before in a smuggling ring." Elijah said, keeping his gun aimed at Maddog's head.

"Damn, that fucking liar." Maddog said, sitting down, leaning against the dead end wall. Elijah raised an eyebrow.

"Liar?" Elijah asked.

"He sold me the fuck out. All the orders he makes, he's just a puppet. Someone is using him which means you're being used too." Maddog said.

"What the fuck are you talking about?!" Elijah asked, not lowering his defense.

"One of the boys who got locked up after me told me. Reg ratted out a location I was meeting the Ballas leader at. Motha' fucka' thought he could be slick." Maddog said. "Elijah, I hand picked you out of all the rest to be one of my top guys."

"Why should I believe all this? Maybe you're lying." Elijah accused Maddog.

"Do you really think I would wanna kill Reg for just no reason? I have a lot of better things to be doing but he took what was mine. And what would I get from selling you boys out? A loss of my top guys! Think it through Elijah." Maddog said. Elijah stood there and stared down the barrel of the gun and slowly began to lower it.

"You get it now?" Latavius asked walking around the car. Elijah's men got out of the car and he looked back at them.

"Lead us against Reg, Maddog." Elijah said as he looked back down at Maddog who slowly began to smile.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Morgan sat behind her desk with Connor and Alexa standing behind her on opposite sides. Alexa was wearing a black leather jacket and black skinny jeans. Connor had on a suit like usual while two bodyguards of his sat on the couch in the corner of the room.

"Right this year sir." Morgan heard one of her men say outside her office. Through the door walked four people. The first was a man in his mid 30's who was wearing a suit. He had a black goatee and short black hair. The woman next to him had a clipboard in her hand and glasses on. She had long black hair and wore a black dress that went down to her knees.

"Jiao-Long Fong. It's a pleasure to meet you." Morgan said with a smile as she stood up. Jiao-Long smiled back at her and shook her hand before sitting down in the seat in front of her desk. His assistant did the same and he said something to her in Mandarin that Morgan didn't understand. What she could make out was that his assistant's name was "Miss Liew".

"Let's get straight to business Mrs. Madden." Jiao-Long said, turning to face her. Morgan nodded and reached under her desk, pulling out a briefcase.

"I understand that the Triads are having problems right now in the criminal underworld. The Families have been pushing past the competition. The Aztecas and Ballas haven't been the same since their leaders were taken out." Morgan said. "I want to help you Mr. Fong."

"How so?" Jiao-Long asked.

"I can back up your business of course. Provide you with weaponry, money, drugs. Anything to help you get business going." Morgan said.

"And what is in it for you?" Jiao-Long asked.

"You would need to be on my side when things start to go down in this city. With your forces combined with mine, who would truly challenge us? After we take over the city, you can control the underworld. All the money you make you keep, I don't want any of that just your loyalty." Morgan said. Jiao-Long sat there for a moment and looked at Miss Liew. They began to talk in Mandarin to each other. Morgan looked back at Connor who closed his eyes and gave a sly thumbs up. Jiao-Long cleared his throat and Morgan looked back at him.

"Mrs. Morgan, I know that the other gang leaders have been under attack. Tank from the Ballas was working with you and ended up in jail. Jorge from the Aztecas worked for you and was killed. This man… Reg is it?-" Jiao-Long was saying before being interrupted by Connor.

"We have no relations to The Families. Everything Reg does is on his own terms to our knowledge." Connor said.

"Quiet, this is between these two." Miss Liew spoke up.

"Listen honey watch your tone." Alexa said. Jiao-Long's two bodyguards took a step forward and Connor and Alexa reached behind them. Morgan's bodyguards got up from the couch and cracked their knuckles.

"Everybody calm down." Morgan ordered. Alexa and Connor moved their hands back to their sides which caused Jiao-Long's bodyguards to take a step back to where they were previously standing. Morgan's own guards sat back down and she sighed.

"It is also to my knowledge that your husband, may he rest in peace, was in charge of all this before. But he was taken out like the others. What should make me think that won't happen to me and you?" Jiao-Long asked. The comment about Paul hit Morgan right in the heart and she took a moment before she said anything. She stared at the desk and took a deep breath.

"Paul worked hard to get us where we are today. I'm deeply upset that he isn't here now to see our progress. The people that killed him are being dealt with or have been. Three men killed him that day. Colton Sheeler. Alex Polk. Mitchell Spruce. Colton is under our supervision currently and we are working on making him one of us again. Mitchell was killed recently by our newest employ Alexa here. As for Alex, he has yet to be dealt with, but his time is coming." Morgan said.

"You believe we could handle this Alex?" Jiao-Long asked.

"He's a broken man playing hero. What he doesn't realize is that the floor is close to being ripped out from under him. His friends won't prove to be a threat and soon neither will he." Morgan said. Jiao-Long stood up and so did Miss Liew. Morgan did the same and waited to see what he would say.

"I accept your offer Mrs. Madden." Jiao-Long answered. Morgan smiled and shook Jiao-Long's hand before handing him the briefcase.

"That is your first payment. Use it wisely and get the Triads flourishing. I'll speak to you soon." Morgan said. Jiao-Long did a slight bow before he walked out of the office followed by the three who accompanied him.

* * *

Heath stood up and began hobbling again, trying to get away from the burning wreckage that was Mitchell's car. Sirens were coming closer to the area and Heath had no idea where to go. He just began going down the street, one hand on his leg as he forced himself to fight through the pain. A cop car was coming up the way he was walking down and Heath had to think fast. He stopped holding onto his leg and stood straight up, no matter how much it killed him. The car stopped in front of him and the officer rolled down their window.

"You see what happened?" the officer asked.

"No sir. I was just walking my dog when I heard the bang of it all. I ran up to see what had happened but no one was around, just the burning car. My dog ran though so if you don't mind I have to get going." Heath said.

"Stay safe." the officer said, nodding her head and then rolling up the window. She drove away and Heath continued walking down the street. When he was a far enough distance away he fell to the ground, clutching his leg.

"Son of a bitch!" he hissed out through his teeth. He rolled up his jeans and saw that his ankle was swollen. He had many small cuts on his lower leg as well and could feel blood under his shirt. He leaned against a tree and reached into his pocket, pulling out his cellphone. The screen was cracked but it still worked and he began dialing a number.

* * *

Robbie turned the corner and saw three gang members talking, and they seemed to be angry about something. He looked back down the alley and saw the two guys he had just killed. He shook his head and began walking down the street, towards the three men. Robbie then remembered the blood he had on his cheek but was lucky that the men couldn't see it.

"Yo man, you see any guys who got these colors on?" one of the men asked Robbie as he was passing by them.

"Why no sir I do not. I did see them chasing someone into that alley however." Robbie said, licking his top row of teeth quickly. "You boys have a good night." He watched as the three ran into the alley and that was when he began sprinting down the street, making sure they didn't come back looking for him.

Robbie continued running for a couple blocks before he turned the corner and entered an alley that seemed deserted. The walls in the alley had scratches along them and he looked at it skeptically. He took a few steps forward and eventually saw a car parked at the end of the alley. He ducked down and the pulled the gun out he got from the gang members. Robbie moved forward and hid behind the back of the car. He peeked his head up and saw a group of men talking. He thought he recognized one of them but brushed it off and turned around.

"Too many of 'em. Anyway, lil ol' Robbie has to go shopping." Robbie said, pulling out the cash he had stacked up mugging people on the street.

* * *

"Where the fuck are they?!" Jordan yelled as he paced back and forth in Mitchell's house. Catherine, Carlos, Sarah, and Leo all sat around staring at him as he paced back and forth, rubbing the back of his head.

"Calm down nigga damn." Leo said.

"Seriously. Everything is going to be fine." Catherine said, looking at Jordan.

"They probably killed Connor those idiots." Jordan mumbled to himself.

"They wouldn't be that dumb." Sarah said.

"You know these people. I can tell how they are." Jordan said, looking at everyone.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Catherine said standing up. Jordan looked at her and he raised his hands up in defense.

"Don't take that the wrong way. Just some of you guys can be very hard headed." Jordan said.

"Why don't you stop while you're ahead smart guy." Carlos said, standing up as well. Jordan just shook his head and walked to the front door. He mumbled that he was going to Heath's office then left the house. The four looked at each other and Catherine pulled out her phone.

"I'll try calling Alex." she said, walking away.

"Mitchell left his phone here." Sarah said, picking it up from the coffee table. She leaned back on the couch while Carlos grabbed a hoodie and threw it on.

"I'm gonna go talk to Jordan. Try and calm him down from his nerves." Carlos said. He left the house, leaving Leo and Sarah in the living room.

"I bet we got nothing to worry about." Leo said.

"I don't doubt that. I just feel like they would've contacted us by now." Sarah said.

"Maybe they wanna surprise us with Colton coming back." Leo said with a shrug. Sarah shrugged as well as the two then sat there in silence. Catherine walked back in and shook her head, showing she got no answer from Alex.

"Where are they?" Catherine asked as herself as she looked out the window.

* * *

Alex looked at his phone and saw he had missed calls from Heath and Catherine now. He looked up at Steven who was drinking a glass of water. He put the cup down and sighed. Steven then scratched his beard and looked at the ground.

"That shit sounds heavy kid." Steven said, looking up at Alex. Alex had just told Steven how he had gotten into the mess he was in. He mentioned all the important parts at least, Maxine dying, Mitchell dying, Chris dying, and everyone else who was taken because of the assholes.

"It's been a lot on me." Alex said. Steven nodded his head. He bit his bottom lip, thinking for a moment before standing up.

"Get out of here. Your friends need you." Steven said. Alex was up within a second after hearing that. He grabbed his phone and walked towards the front door. "If I see you in the news, and you are responsible for all this. Well you would lose all respect kid."

"That won't happen." Alex said with a smirk. He opened the door and left Steven's house, seeing it had gotten dark outside. Alex began walking down the street, back towards the airfield he had run from. He needed a car or something to get him back to the city. As he was walking, he heard a car coming from behind him but it was going slowly it seemed. Alex began jogging across the street but when he did the car sped up and ran right into the side of him, sending him flying a few feet and then crashing into the ground.

"What the fuck man!" Alex yelled, holding onto his side and rocking back and forth. He looked up and saw the front door open and heard a gun get cocked. "You've gotta be fucking kidding me." Alex sighed to himself.

"Freeze Polk." Emma said as she stood behind the opened car door.

"Chief. It ain't you! I thought you would let me slide. I mean it's not like I did anything wrong." Alex said, sitting up to look at her.

"I know you killed that man. And I know you were involved with Paul Madden's death Polk. You can't get that by me." Emma said.

"I didn't kill that man at the airfield! He was my friend and I had to watch him die!" Alex yelled at her.

"Then why run?" Emma asked.

"I didn't have a choice." Alex said. "But you keeping me here or in custody is going to let those people kill much more than just him."

"Until that happens I need to take you in." Emma said.

"Fuck that." Steven said, exiting his car that was parked behind Emma's. He pulled out a shotgun and cocked it, shooting the back window of Emma's car, causing her to duck. Steven then aimed his gun at Emma and nodded his head at Alex. "Get in kid."

Alex stood up and ran over to Steven, getting into the back of his pickup truck. Steven began backing up, keeping his eye on Emma and the shotgun aimed at her. He then got into his truck and immediately backed up as Emma shot her gun, hitting the back window of his truck.

"Until next time Chief!" Alex yelled out to her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Alex sat in the back of the pickup truck as Steven sped down the highway, approaching the city at a fast rate. In the back of his truck was a bunch of hunting gear and what looked like a stuffed dog. Alex moved closed to the window and slid it open.

"Thanks for that back there." Alex said.

"Don't mention it." Steven said. Alex looked back and realized that the dog had moved spots, but was still lying down and not moving an inch. He turned his head but he heard something, causing his head to snap back to the dog which was now right in front of him.

"Down boy." Alex said. The dog got right up into his face and licked him on the cheek. It was a German Shepherd. Steven looked back in the rear view mirror and smirked.

"I see you met Buster." Steven said. Alex nodded his head as Buster laid down in front of him. Steven began to pull over on the side of the road and Alex jumped out of the back of the truck. He walked over to the passenger seat and got into it.

"Why did you save me?" Alex asked, looking at Steven as he began to drive again.

"If you really are against those people I need you alive." Steven said as he began to speed up like before. His face was like stone, stuck on a serious expression. Alex just nodded his head and looked forward.

"Why?" he asked.

"I have my reasons." Steven said as Buster let out a small cry. Alex looked back at the dog and then at Steven and decided to stop asking questions at that point. He put his head against the window and closed his eyes.

* * *

Colton was sitting in the room where he and the five men got to go for a short period of the day. The man he had already met, Dean, was sitting with his friend who was strumming the guitar. The man who was in the fetal position last time was closer to those two now but still secluded to himself in a way. The other two men seemed to be continuing their chess game. Dean got up from his spot and walked over to Colton, putting his arm around him and smiling.

"Welcome back Colton." Dean said. Colton just nodded at him and looked around. Dean noticed this and cleared his throat. "Why don't I let you know who everyone is."

"That'd be nice." Colton said.

"That right there is Spencer." Dean said, pointing to the one in the fetal position. "He's been broken, but not to the point where he'll do what they want. He's never talked to any of us so we don't know much. Those two over there are Sam and Daniel." Dean said, pointing to the two playing chess. "And that is my buddy Jensen, the one with the guitar. We were the first two ever put in this room."

"Noted." Colton said, keeping his words at a minimum. Dean seemed to notice he was staying quiet but he didn't push it. Dean instead walked Colton over to Jensen and Spencer and the two sat down. Jensen began to strum the guitar louder and Dean smiled.

"I love this one." Dean said as Jensen began to play an actual song. The guards outside noticed this and began to bang on the cell door.

"Well, I won't back down." Dean began to sing as Jensen strummed the guitar. "No I won't back down. You can stand me up at the gates of hell, but I won't back down."

"Shut the hell up in there!" a guard hollered.

"Gonna stand my ground." Daniel began to sing as he got up and walked over to the four.

"Won't be turned a-round." Sam added in, walking over as well.

"And I'll keep this world from draggin me down, no I won't back down." Dean said.

"Gonna stand my ground. And I won't back down." Colton finished, staring at the ground. Jensen continued to strum as the room fell silent and the guards stared inside.

"Well I know what's right. I've got just one life." Dean started again. "In a world that keeps on pushing me around, but I'll stand my ground and I won't back down." The guards opened the doors upon hearing this and pulled out their batons.

Colton was the first to stand up, followed by Dean, Sam, Daniel, and then Jensen. Jensen backed away from the others as he continued to play the guitar and the guards stood at the door.

"Heyyyyy baby. There ain't no easy way out. Heyyyyy I, will stand my ground. And I won't back down. No I won't back down." Jensen sang as he strummed louder. The guards ran at the small group and Colton reacted by lifting a guard up and throwing the guard over his head. The guard landed on the floor and Colton looked back at him with a smirk. As Jensen played, the prisoners tackled the guards to the ground. Colton punched one across the face and grabbed the baton from him. Dean slammed one into the wall while Sam and Daniel were shoved down to the ground.

"Woo!" Jensen yelled out as he turned the guitar around and smashed it onto the head of one of the guards. He then pulled it off and used the remains of it, whacking a guard across the face with it. He then dropped what was left and smiled right before being tackled.

Dean was the next to go down as he smacked across the face with a baton. Colton looked over and saw him fall but that wasn't gonna stop him, the cell door was open. Colton began to push forward, using the baton he grabbed to smack away the guards in his way. Blocking his way however was Clarence, who stood there smirking.

"Think you were gonna get away that easily?" Clarence asked. Colton raised his hand with the baton but felt it get grabbed. He then raised his left hand but that was grabbed too. Clarence walked up to him and then punched him in the stomach. Colton responded by headbutting Clarence and before anything else could happen a gun went off, making everyone freeze.

"What in the fuck is going on here?!" Sergeant Boles yelled out, walking into the room.

"They wouldn't shut that guitar down." one of the guards said.

"You can shut a guitar down ass weed." Jensen said. He was hit in the stomach for the remark but smiled through it.

"We let them have a guitar for a reason. But it was wrong of them to respond in such a violent and idiotic way. Take them back to their cells. I think this group of pussies has lost privileges for the next couple days." Boles said. Jensen, Dean, Sam, Daniel, and Spencer were grabbed and dragged out of the room. Boles then walked right up into Colton's face, who was still being held back by the two guards.

"I don't know why they are working so hard to save your ass. Your days seem numbered anyway. Act like that a gain, and I can promise you'll be seeing the devil much sooner than you planned." Boles said. "Take him away Clarence."

Clarence grabbed Colton by the back of his shirt and yanked him out of the room towards his cell. Colton looked down one of the halls and saw everyone else being shoved into their cells. Clarence shoved Colton into the wall for not looking and then right into his small little room. Colton fell to the ground and looked back. He stood up and ran at the door, only to have it slammed in his face.

* * *

Carlos walked into Heath's office and saw Jordan sitting behind the desk, looking more disheveled than when he left Mitchell's house. Carlos had left the house just a few minutes ago, telling everyone he was going to check on Jordan to make sure he was okay. Jordan looked up at Carlos and gave a small wave before looking back down at the computer.

"What are you uh… what are you working on?" Carlos asked.

"Researching." Jordan answered.

"Researching what?" Carlos retorted.

"Connor Fox." Jordan simply said again. Carlos sighed and rolled his eyes, walking around the desk and standing over Jordan as he read the articles he could find, although there were not a lot. "The only things I can seem to find are about the election going on."

"This guy seems like a ghost." Carlos said.

"Yeah. Seems like it." Jordan said. As he was reading the article the screen quickly went white. Jordan backed away from it and Carlos squinted his eyes. A message popped up that seemed like an alert, signaling that the webpage was being hacked. It also sent a location to the computer telling where it was coming from.

"What the fuck is going on?" Carlos asked.

"Heath installed software so he can track people that do things to his computer." Jordan answered. "It's tracking them right now." Carlos pulled out his phone and walked to the door to the office. "What are you doing?" Jordan asked.

"Getting help. Read me that address." Carlos said as he put the phone up to his face.

* * *

"I gotta go y'all." Leo said as he grabbed his big black hoodie, threw it on, and walked to the door. "Carlos is telling me to go somewhere. Somethin' happened at Heath's office apparently."

"Go. It's fine." Catherine said. Leo nodded and walked out the door leaving just Catherine and Sarah in Mitchell's house. Catherine looked over at Sarah who was staring at the large sliding doors. She was playing with a necklace she wore and turned around when she heard Catherine walking up to her.

"Something doesn't feel right." Sarah admitted.

"I know." Catherine simply said. "It's been a day and they aren't back."

"We would've heard from them or something. They would've let us known everything went alright by now." Sarah said. "What if something happened to them?"

"Don't think like that. You can't." Catherine said. Sarah stared out the door again and sighed.

"I wish I could stop." Sarah said. A knock at the door startled the two and they both turned their heads. Catherine motioned for Sarah to get down and hide while she slowly crept towards the door. When she reached it, she stood up and looked through the peephole to see a familiar face standing there. She let out a gasp and flung the door open as Sarah stood up.

* * *

Reg sat in a chair in a warehouse, the left half of his face had blood pouring down it as he sat there with a bandage now covering his left eye. His body shook violently as he felt anger and rage consume him. The man who had just worked on his eye stood by his side and looked at the ground, knowing his boss was not in a good mood.

"I'm sorry but we had to remove before an infection took over." the doctor said to Reg.

"What's done is done. But we all have unfinished business." Reg said, standing up from his chair and staring at the hundreds of men he had gathered at the location. "Those fuckers who did this are out there! Maddog! Latavius! Now I hear Elijah is gonna help 'em out! Those three need to be dealt with. I want their fucking bodies brought here dead or alive. And if it's dead make sure it's extremely bloody!" Reg yelled out to his men. They all stood silent and he seethed with anger.

"As a matter of fact, add that pussy ass punk Alex to the list. Bring those four to me and you'll get a reward plus a promotion. Don't fucking disappoint me because I'll kill whoever fucking bitches out. I'm done playing around. Not the get fuck outta here and do some dirty work!" Reg yelled out. "Big Reg is back and ain't playin' no games!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Tyler unplugged all the computers in his room and then pulled out a flashdrive out of one and stuffed it into his pocket. He then grabbed his laptop and stuffed into a backpack which he then put on. He could hear his landlord yelling and thunderous steps getting closer. Those steps by the way, did not belong to his landlord. Tyler quickly moved to the window and climbed out, ending up on a firescape. He began to make his way down it where a motorcycle was waiting in the alley below.

Tyler eventually reached it and got onto the motorcycle, revving the engine as men in military gear stuck their hands out his window. Tyler looked up and smiled at them. He gave a slight wave as they began to yell down at him. He hit the gas and sped out of the alley way, onto the busy street in front of him. He began to bob and weave through traffic as he noticed cars were now following him along with large black vans.

* * *

Leo pulled up outside of Heath's office and stuck his body halfway out his window. He saw Carlos standing outside right next to his car and Leo made a gesture with his hands. Carlos nodded his head at him and began to get into his own car.

"I texted you the address. Let's be quick about this!" Carlos shouted. He got into his car and immediately pulled away from the curb, heading to the location. Leo was right behind him and the two were heading towards the more run down part of Los Santos where the cheap apartment buildings and gang members occasionally hung out.

As Leo and Carlos began to approach the location, a motorcycle shot out of an alley and both men assumed that was the person they were after. The two began to chase after the person and noticed that they weren't the only ones. Behind them were large black vans that belonged to Connor's people. The motorcyclist made a hard right, using someone else on a bike as a diversion. Leo noticed this but saw Carlos turn the wrong way, going after the wrong guy. The black vans went that way as well but Leo turned his car and continued to follow him.

He saw the bike parked in a side street and pulled his car up next to the sidewalk. He got out and grabbed a gun he had in his glove compartment. Leo tucked the gun into his pants and slowly got out and walked to the parked bike. He saw what was basically a kid standing there, smiling at himself as he put the kickstand down.

"Freeze kid." Leo said. The kid turned around and looked at Leo with a shocked expression. Leo slowly raised his hands, which raised his shirt. The kid, Tyler, noticed this and decided to play along.

"What do you want from me man?" Tyler asked.

"I wanna help you. You got some bad people after you kid." Leo said.

"I bet I do. How the hell are you gonna help me?" Tyler asked.

"It's a long story. But if you come with me I can explain on the way." Leo said, lowering his hands. Tyler nodded his head and began walking forward, causing Leo to drop his guard. He turned around and Tyler instantly grabbed the gun from him. He cocked it and aimed it at Leo, who turned around and sucked in his teeth.

"I'm just trying to get by man." Tyler said. He threw the gun into a trash can and then did a spin. While spinning he raised his leg and kicked Leo across the face, knocking him to the ground. Tyler took this moment to get back on his bike and speed off out of the side street. Leo laid there, holding his jaw as Carlos pulled up at the side street.

"What the hell happened?" Carlos asked.

"The kid's a fucking ninja apparently." Leo said, standing up and grabbing his gun. "Keep going after him." he waved his hand at Carlos who drove off and Leo got back into his car.

* * *

Tyler again smiled to himself as he sped down the street, noticing no one was right behind him. He took this moment to breath and stopped at a red light. He felt his pocket and could feel the small device still in there and that made him feel better. That device held the key to his payday after all. As he sat at the red light, a large black van came tumbling down the street to his left, not slowing down and coming right at Tyler. His eyes began to widen as he revved up his bike, did a wheelie, and sped off, narrowly avoiding the van. He again used a side street to his advantage, turning down one as he began to pass a car wash. Tyler looked at it for a brief moment before a pipe was thrown at his tire, causing him to swerve out of control and crash into a line of trash cans set up at the end of the side street.

"Well what do we have here?" a man asked, standing over Tyler. Tyler looked up at the man who licked his top row of teeth and extended a hand down to Tyler. The man felt disrespected when Tyler picked himself up and stared at him.

"Are you after me too?" Tyler asked. The man, Robbie, looked Tyler up and down and chuckled.

"I don't know kiddo. Seems you got a lot of people chasing after you. I was lucky to just keep up. Hell the pigs aren't far away either." Robbie said.

"So you are." Tyler assumed. Robbie shrugged and pulled out a gun, aiming it at Tyler.

"What is it you have exactly?" Robbie asked. Carlos's car quickly pulled up to the scene, but Robbie kept his eyes on Tyler. "Go away kind sir, I'm just getting back what is mine."

"You sick fuck." Carlos said. Robbie turned his head when he heard the voice and his eyes went wide. Carlos punched Robbie across the face and then disarmed him, taking his gun. Robbie backed away from Carlos, who now aimed the gun at him. Tyler stared at the two and his mouth hung open.

"What the fuck is going on? I thought I'm being chased because I removed files about that guy?" Tyler asked the two.

"What guy?" Robbie asked.

"I'm trying to see why you did it." Carlos answered him. Tyler stared at him as the sound of sirens were getting closer.

"Told you. The pigs." Robbie said, shaking his head. Tyler's eyes went wide and he began moving towards his bike.

"Stop! I can't let you get away!" Carlos said, aiming the gun at Tyler now. Tyler looked back at him and raised an eyebrow. Robbie also turned to Tyler, not wanting to be on the bad end of things.

* * *

"Can you fucking not!" Leo yelled out his window as one of the large black vans hit the back of his car. The van honked and Leo stuck the middle finger out the window. The van then pulled off of him and Leo sighed in relief as he saw Carlos' car coming up. All of a sudden a bullet went flying his back window and through the windshield, causing Leo to swerve. He crashed into the building next to Carlos' car as smoke began to rise from the front of his car. The black van rammed into the side of his car, causing Leo to fall out of the drivers side and onto the pavement. He laid on the ground and watched as three pairs of feet began to walk into the alley.

"Be more polite next time." a familiar voice said.

* * *

"Take the gun away from Tyler. We need to speak to him." Alexa said as she walked up to the three men. She held an Assault Rifle and had Donny and Larry behind her. The two carried pistols as well and saw Carlos and Robbie both standing there.

"You've gotta be fucking kidding me." Donny said.

"Well ain't this the reunion!" Robbie shouted. Donny and Carlos aimed their guns at Robbie who immediately threw his hands into the air. Tyler began to move again which made Larry aim his gun at Tyler.

"Can someone please explain what the fuck is going on!" Tyler yelled out.

"I was sent after you when we realized you were gathering research and keeping it for yourself about one of my bosses." Alexa said. "I've now been sent to hunt you down, get the information back, and kill you."

Carlos turned his head and saw Alexa standing there and his mouth practically fell to the ground. His jaw was wide open and she smiled at him. "Alexa?" he asked in disbelief.

"I guess you didn't hear." she said to him with a slight shrug.

"Freeze!" Abraham yelled as he appeared around the opposite corner, aiming his gun at Alexa, Donny, Larry, Carlos, and Robbie. Behind Abraham was Ethan who as well aimed his gun.

"Now this is just a fucking party." Robbie said, sighing and leaning against the wall.

"So wait!" Tyler yelled, attracting everyone's attention. "You are all here because I hacked something?"

"We got the signal as soon as you did it." Ethan said. Abraham nodded his head and Tyler smiled cockily.

"I'm so proud of myself right now." Tyler said. He picked up his bike and looked at everyone. "I'd love to stay but I have somewhere to be so, toodle loo!" He drove right past Abraham and Ethan, making them jump out of the way so he couldn't hit them. Alexa fired her gun at the bike but missed as Tyler rounded the corner.

"Most of you are wanted criminals." Abraham said, looking at Larry, Donny, Robbie, and Carlos. The four looked at each other and Alexa aimed her gun at the FIB agents. Abraham and Ethan aimed their guns at her but she quickly shot a pipe, causing smoke to shoot out from it covering their view.

"Time to go boys." She said, walking back to her van. Carlos aimed his gun at her and she heard it being cocked. "You won't fire that."

"Where are Alex, Heath, Tank, and Mitchell?" Carlos asked. Alexa looked at the ground and smiled to herself. She cracked her neck and didn't even turn around to give him an answer.

"I think it's better you hear for yourself." she said, walking away and back into the van. Larry was about to enter when a gunshot went off and he fell to the ground, grabbing his leg in pain.

"Grab him!" Abraham yelled as he and Ethan ran forward. Carlos and Robbie sprinted out of the side street as the two agents made their way to the downed man. Donny and Alexa pulled away, leaving him there and disappearing into the city as Carlos picked up Leo and got him into his car.

Abraham and Ethan grabbed Larry who laid there with the bullet hole in his leg. Abraham looked at Ethan who nodded his head. Abraham then punched Larry in the nose, causing blood to spurt out of it and knocking Larry out.

"All that and we come away with this piece of shit." Ethan said.

"We have four of the most wanted right in our face. We get one. We see the hacker who made our systems freak the fuck out." Abraham said.

"He gets away. Three of the most wanted escape." Ethan said, shaking his head now as he pulled out handcuffs.

"They were all after the hacker too." Abraham said, realizing the reason everyone was here. Ethan looked at him and the two nodded at each other.

"I'll bring him to Grimes. You get back to headquarters and try to see what he was hacking." Ethan said. Abraham nodded and lightly jogged back to their car. Ethan picked up Larry and then pulled out his cellphone, calling for Frank to come and pick him up.

* * *

Tank sat in the room which had four walls, a door, and a large glass window that he couldn't see out of. He sat in the middle of the room, wearing the standard white t-shirt and grey baggy sweatpants. He looked around and rocked back and forth, wondering what was going on. The door was kicked open as two men walked in. He noted that they were Sergeant Boles and Clarence. Boles dropped a chair so Tank could sit down, which he did. Clarence then put down a table.

"You want some food?" Boles asked. Tank looked at him in shock and nodded his head. Boles looked at Clarence who smirked. He dropped down a small tin can onto the table and Tank just stared at it.

"What the hell is that?" Tank asked.

"Sardines. Eat up." Clarence said.

"You expect me to eat this shit?" Tank asked, standing up.

"Sit back down scum." Boles said, getting into Tank's face.

"You think I'm afraid of you?!" Tank yelled at Boles. He punched Boles right across the face, but Boles didn't even react. His head just moved with the punch, but he showed no sign of pain. Clarence also stared at Boles and was amazed that he showed no sign of being hurt.

"Grab the sardines Clarence." Boles said. He cracked his knuckles and punched Tank in the stomach. Tank dropped to his knees and Boles then kicked him in the face. Tank fell over and that was when Boles kicked him in the stomach multiple times. The impact from the combat boots made Tank want to throw up, and when Clarence opened the can, he nearly did. Boles rolled him over and held his mouth wide open while Clarence took a sardine and dropped it into Tank's mouth. Boles held his mouth shut and Tank was forced to bite down on it and eat it. A loud squish was hurt and Tank knew he had just bit down on the eye and made it squish.

"That's fucking gross!" Boles laughed. "Learn who you are talking to and shit won't happen. This isn't the mean streets no more. This is hell. Embrace it." Boles then let go of Tank and walked out of the room, followed by Clarence. Tank laid there and then immediately threw up the sardine. He held his stomach as his body shook and he backed away from the small puddle he made.

* * *

"Heath!" Catherine yelled as she opened the door and Heath fell into the house. His ankle looked terrible and his pant leg was filled with blood. Sarah ran into the bathroom and Catherine helped him up and over to the couch. Heath was half in and half out of consciousness, not resting until he made it here. Catherine ran over to the sink and got a glass of water while Sarah came back out and began to clean up Heath's leg.

"Where… Where is… Alex?" Heath asked, in a dry voice.

"He isn't here." Catherine said, walking over with the glass of water.

"Where are they?" Sarah asked.

"They… They are coming." Heath said, lying right through his teeth as he took a sip of water. He didn't want to be the one to tell Sarah about what had happened.

"What happened to you guys?" Catherine asked.

"The deal went south. We were all forced to split up. I don't know where the others are." Heath said, which was partially true. He had no idea where anyone was since he left Tank on the highway. "Tank was grabbed."

"Grabbed?" Sarah asked.

"Taken by them." Heath said. He winced as the wound on his upper leg was touched, and Sarah began to clean it off. He laid his head back and closed his eyes as a knock was heard on the front door. Sarah and Catherine both looked up as the person in the doorway looked at them and took a step inside the house.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

"Dun dun dun dun." Connor said with a grin as he walked into Mitchell's house. Multiple men followed him in and he stared down Catherine, Sarah, and Heath as they all stood up and stared right back at him. Connor continued to smile as his men filled up the house, aiming their guns at the three who were trapped.

"What the hell do you want?" Catherine asked.

"Straight and to the point huh? I like that." Connor said. He walked over to the fridge and pulled out a beer bottle. "Pisswasser. Of course Mitchell would have the cheap shit."

"Where is he?" Sarah spoke up. Connor quickly turned his head to look at her and then he looked at Heath, who slightly shook his head no.

"I believe that you need to hear that from someone else." Connor said. Heath was surprised by this and fell onto the couch, not being able to stand anymore.

"Get out of this house." Catherine ordered.

"Hunny, you are in no room to be making demands." Connor said. He popped open the bottle and took a sip of it, walking over to a chair. He sat down and motioned for the others to do so as well. "Let's chat."

* * *

Leo and Carlos were making there way back to the others when something was holding up traffic. People were getting out of their cars and yelling and some started to run in the other direction. The two took note of this and got out of their car as well. In the four way intersection was a group of Family gang members, wielding guns and aiming them at people. Standing on top of one of the cars was Big Reg, in one hand was his revolver and the other was a shotgun.

"THis is my city!" Big Reg yelled out as his men cheered and hooted after him. They fired their guns up into the air while Carlos and Leo looked at each other. Carlos put his hand on his gun as Big Reg's men began to spread out and scare the innocent people. As one of his men approached Leo, Leo punched him across the face, knocking him down. Big Reg looked over and recognized Leo, smiling.

"Did the nigga lose an eye?" Leo asked, noticing the new eye patch.

"Maybe he wants to feel like a pirate." Carlos said, snickering to himself.

"Get them!" Big Reg yelled out, pointing at Leo and Carlos. The traffic that had backed up behind them stopped them from using the car to get away. That was when the duo began sprinting backwards as Big Reg's men began to chase after them, firing their rifles into the air and screaming with madness as they did so.

"Where the fuck are we going?!" Leo yelled to Carlos. The two were separated by the cars on the road and started getting farther and farther apart. Carlos ducked behind a Patriot while Leo slid behind a Sabre Turbo. Carlos pulled out his pistol as the gang members stopped running and started looking around for where the two were hiding.

Leo looked across to Carlos who put his fingers against his lips. He briefly looked up and saw Big Reg walking on top of the cars getting closer to the two. All of a sudden, the front window of the car Leo was hiding behind was shot to shards by Big Reg's shotgun. Leo started sprinting again after that and Carlos was right behind him.

"Get them!" Big Reg yelled as he fired the shotgun into the air.

* * *

Tyler parked his bike on the side of an old age home. He put down the kickstand and walked inside the building and was greeted with a smile by the woman behind the desk. H continued walking in and down the hall towards a room where the door was open. Inside the room was a man in his late 60's who was sitting on the bed wearing a full suit. The suit was decorated with military ribbons and badges. The man was bald and had white stubble on his chin that was starting to form into a goatee.

"Ready?" Tyler asked, standing in the doorway. The man nodded his head and stood up, sighing and moving slowly as he did so. He grabbed a small satchel and held it in his hand as Tyler led the man out of his room and towards the front of the building.

The two ended up going to a small restaurant which was empty except for the employees and the two of them. They sat in a booth and Tyler sat across from the older man, staring at him.

"How have you been?" Tyler asked.

"Fine." the man answered, as he cut the sandwich he had ordered in half.

"Aw don't be like that Tony. Talk to me!" Tyler said, smiling now. The man, Tony Washington looked up at Tyler and sighed.

"I don't know what you want me to say when you have me in that place with all the geezers." Tony said. "I'm not even a senior citizen."

"You are sixty-eight. I can't have you living with me." Tyler said.

"Because of the 'work' you do? Kid, you sit on a computer all day and that is how you make money." Tony said. "That's like me making a dollar for every minute it takes to get my piss out. I'd be a millionaire."

"I don't just sit behind a computer!" Tyler argued.

"And you play cops and robbers too. My bad I left that part out." Tony said.

"The money I make goes towards you. You could say thank you ya know." Tyler said, leaning back in the booth and looking around.

"You have no reason to give money towards me. It's pointless." Tyler said. The door to the restaurant opened making a small bell ring. The two men were dressed in combat gear and held Carbine Rifles. They pointed at Tyler who didn't notice anything but Tony did.

"Keep your head down kid." Tony said.

"What? Why?" Tyler asked. He turned to look around at the two men but shots were fired quickly. Tyler ducked his head down and Tony standing up made him question what just happened. In Tony's hand was a Vintage Pistol that but two bullet holes in the men's chests and heads.

"Don't say I never did nothin for ya. Let's get out here and you can tell me a bit more about what you've been working on." Tony said, stepping over the bodies and out the door.

"What the actual fuck." Tyler said in astonishment as he stood up and dropped a twenty on the table.

* * *

Larry was shoved down into a chair as Ethan and Frank stood in front of him. Frank was leaning against the one sided window while Ethan paced back and forth in front of the table Larry sat behind. Larry was sweating nervously and his hands were shaking on the table.

"Larry Garfield. An ex-guard at the prison just outside the city. Such a clean record but wait… What's this?" Ethan asked as he showed the file to Frank who shook his head.

"That looks like a blemish Ethan." Frank said.

"Yes it does. Yes it fucking does." Ethan said. " Do you know what that blemish is Larry?"

"I um-" Larry tried to get out but was stopped.

"Murder Larry! Fucking murder!" Ethan hollered, slamming the file down onto the table. "You helped convicts escape from the prison and murdered one of your men in order to pull it off."

"How do you sleep with yourself at night?" Frank asked.

"I don't! That day haunts me every night!" Larry shouted out as he closed his eyes and dug his fingernails into the table. Ethan and Frank looked at each other and Frank sighed.

"Look Larry we can make you a deal." Frank said as he pulled two chairs up and sat down with Ethan. Larry slowly opened his eyes and looked at the two.

"We can guarantee a shortened sentence if you help us. You were with one of the escaped convicts. You were also with that woman. Tell us who you work for and like I said, you won't be in prison long." Ethan tried to bribe.

"You don't get it. If I rate them out they'll come for me and kill me." Larry said.

"Is this the mafia?" Frank asked with a smirk.

"Its worse than anything you guys have ever seen I can guarantee you that." Larry said. Ethan and Frank looked at each other and stood up. They both left the room giving Larry time to think over the choices he had in front of him.

* * *

Emma sat in her car waiting at the red light as she felt an anger and rage burning inside of her. She had Alex Polk in her reach but let him go because of someone intervening. She looked back at her busted back window and shook her head. She saw the light turn green and started driving again. The words Alex told her echoed in her head over and over, about the people who killed that man. Could he be right? Were there actually people like he said out there?

"I won't believe it until I see it." Emma said to herself. She was driving past an intersection when all of a sudden a large armored vehicle came barreling down the road right into the side of her squad car. The car went tumbling down the right path and was headed towards the beach. Her car landed on all four wheels and she took a deep breath. Blood was coming out of a cut on her forehead and she looked to the left. The truck hit her again and she went flying over a small cliff onto the sand of the beach. This time her car landed upside down and she hung in her seat. Her eyes were closed and her whole face was practically covered in blood at this point as people exited the armored vehicle and made their way towards her.

* * *

"You see I don't want to kill you people. You guys have suffered enough. Why would I kill people like you? Hard workers. Determined. You know, determination takes you a long away. Not a lot of people have it. It's a good quality to possess." Connor said as he walked around Mitchell's house. Sarah and Catherine stared at him in disgust.

"Rot in hell." Catherine said.

"Woah, such harsh words from such a pretty girl." Connor said with a smirk. "Tell you what. I'm gonna give you guys a chance. Redemption. I want you people to work for me. I need people like you! Alex, Leo, Carlos, Mitchell, you three! No one else has to die girls. No one!"

"Why would we work for you?" Sarah asked.

"For the exact reason I just said! No one else will be lost in this fight we have going on. If you people do as me and my boss say then everything will go smoothly. Then, in the end, you people can fly away to another state. Live your lives normally again. Because you sure as hell can't do that now. Not after all the shit you started." Connor said as he picked up a picture of Mitchell and Sarah back when they were younger. He smirked at this and then put it down.

"I think you should leave before things go bad." Catherine said. Connor turned around to look at her and he just smiled.

"Before things go bad huh? Things are already bad. If I leave now and we have not struck a deal, I can't guarantee you people will live. Look at both sides. The lives lost. Paul, Emily, Lance, Lil Mikey, Chris, Rory, Alexander Wells. Remember all those people. That's from both sides. I promise that body count will grow soon." Connor said with a grin.

The front door was kicked open and everyone's attention was drawn to it. Everything right after that happened extremely quickly. Alex ran into the house, tackling Connor to the ground and punched him in the face multiple times. He hit him again with a hard punch to the jaw before he was pulled off of Connor. The man who grabbed Alex pushed him back towards the door but Alex was seeing red. He pulled the pistol off of the man's belt and used it to shoot the man in the neck. He aimed the gun at the other men in the room who were all aiming their rifles at him.

"Put the gun down Alex." Connor said as he held his jaw and stood up. Alex looked at everyone and watched as the man he just shot dropped down to his knees and started choking on his own blood.

"Alex…" Catherine said.

"Do you see what I mean? Such violence from you people." Connor said as he adjusted his tie.

"You fucks killed Mitchell! You all deserve to fucking burn!" Alex yelled as he kept the gun pointed at Connor. Sarah and Catherine's mouths dropped to the floor upon hearing this and Heath closed his eyes. Connor's face grew serious and he stared at Alex now, eyeing him up.

"Put the gun down Alex. Now." Connor said sternly.

"Fuck you, you psychotic prick." Alex said as he shot another one of Connor's men right in the forehead. Connor ran at Alex who tried to fire the gun at him but Connor knocked it out of his hand. Connor shoved Alex to the ground and put his foot on Alex's neck.

"Everybody out. These people made their choice." Connor said as his men began to leave, dragging the two dead bodies with them. "You should've shot me kid."

"I want you to watch everything you built fall." Alex said. He smiled at Connor who walked out of the house. Alex stood up as Steven and Buster walked into the house.

"I see that what you said is true now." Steven said. He looked back as the men left Mitchell's house. Sarah continued to stare at Alex as tears ran down her cheeks and she broke down sobbing. Catherine quickly hugged her as Alex and Steven walked further into the room.

"We are going to war with them." Alex said to the three. Catherine looked up at him as Sarah cried uncontrollably.

"Is he really…?" Catherine asked. Alex stared at her and slowly nodded his head. She looked away as tears began to roll down her cheeks now.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Emma's eyes flickered open as multiple people walked towards her wielding weapons. She looked around and unbuckled herself in the car, which caused her to drop and hit her head on the roof of the car. She reached across the seat and opened the glove compartment, grabbing her pistol. She stuffed it into her holster and saw the door get opened. Emma quickly closed her eyes again as someone grabbed her and pulled her from the car.

"What do we do with her?" one of the people said. Emma opened her eyes and looked up to see multiple unknown faces. One face she did recognize however was that of Donny Parker.

"Alexa, she's alive!" Donny shouted back to a woman standing far away. Emma quickly pushed away Donny and pulled out her pistol, getting onto her knees and aiming at who she believed was the leader of the Triads. The man standing next to Jiao-Long pulled out a long katana that he held in a fighting stance.

"Fang Jianyu, take care of her." Jiao-Long said as he began to back away. Fang stepped forward and Emma stood up. Fang and Donny stood there, waiting for her to make the first move.

"You guys could go away a long time for this. Assaulting the Chief of Police is idiotic." Emma said, as she aimed the pistol at Donny.

"Why don't you head back to the boss Donny. She called for you anyway. Jiao and Fang, go back to the Triads, boss wants you to start working." Alexa said, stepping forward. Fang sheathed his sword and backed away with Jiao and Donny, getting into a car that was next to the van and driving away.

"What the fuck do you people want from me?" Emma asked, aiming the gun at Alexa now. Without Alexa noticing, Emma had been able to get out her phone and call Frank during that whole confrontation.

"I've been watching you awhile Emma Grimes. I've had to. You are an interesting person but your time has come. It seems as though you've learned too much." Alexa said with a smile as she pulled out a golden pistol.

"I know too much?" Emma asked.

"What Alex Polk told you. I know you will be the one to not forget it." Alexa said.

"He wasn't lying?" Emma asked herself in disbelief.

"Obviously not." Alexa said as she fired the gun. Emma saw blood spurt out of her shoulder and she felt a sharp pain. She shot her gun at Alexa, hitting her in the leg. Alexa fired the gun again but this time Emma dived for the back of her police car. She popped open the trunk and a Pump Shotgun fell onto the sand. Emma quickly grabbed it and crawled behind her turned over car as another bullet hit the sand where she just was.

"Stop shooting now and I promise I won't kill you!" Emma shouted out, cocking the shotgun. Alexa just snickered in response and swung around her Compact Rifle. She began to fire it at the car, riddling it with bullet holes. The swarm of holes quickly began to reach Emma who stood up and aimed the shotgun at Alexa. Alexa responded by pulling her finger off the trigger and aiming the gun at Emma.

"Do it. Go ahead." Alexa said. Emma's finger hovered over the finger. Alexa slowly began to take steps toward Emma. "Wouldn't daddy be proud of you now?"

Emma's face flushed red after hearing this and she pulled the trigger. Alexa as expecting this and dove into the sand, avoiding the bullets. She quickly got onto one knee but Emma fired another shot. Alexa barely avoided this one and fired the Compact Rifle. Emma felt a sharp pain in her right arm.

"I can't wait for you to rot in hell bitch." Emma said as she flipped the shotgun around and swung at Alexa. Alexa ducked under it and quickly kneed Emma in the stomach.

"I doubt you'll be the one putting me there." Alexa said with a smirk. That smirk quickly disappeared when Emma punched her across the face. Alexa was stunned by this and couldn't avoid being hit in the face by the shotgun.

"Wanna bet?" Emma asked as she tackled Alexa into the ground and put one hand on Alexa's throat. "What do you know about my father?"

"More than you probably." Alexa said with a smile. "I know he was way smarter than you though." A gunshot went off and Emma felt a third pain. This one was in her stomach. Her mouth hung open as she fell off of Alexa and grabbed her stomach.

"I'd run." Emma said to Alexa. Emma then began to take deep breaths as Alexa stood up and limped away to her armored van. Blood filled Emma's shirt and her eyes began to slowly close.

* * *

Colton was dripping with sweat as he did push ups in his small room. He threw his shirt into one of the corners and was staring at the door as he did the pushups. He lifted one hand off the ground and began to do one handed pushups as a fire burned inside of him. The lack of food he was receiving began to reveal a six pack he had, and he had the time to work on it being locked up in this place.

"Feeding time." someone said outside the door as it opened slightly a can of sardines was dropped in. Colton stood up and grabbed it. He ripped the can open and looked at the fish inside. He tilted his head back and dumped the contents into his mouth and chewed it. He forced it down and wiped his mouth, throwing the can into one of the corners after that. Colton looked around the room and shook his arms.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Colton heard. His head snapped around and standing there was Mitchell. Colton stood there, staring at the ghost like figure and shook his head. He got back onto the ground and started doing crunches this time. Mitchell sat down in the corner of the room and stared at Colton who furiously did the workout.

"Leave my head." Colton said. He went down and came back up to see Mitchell was right in his face.

"You blame yourself don't you?" Mitchell asked.

"Why wouldn't I?" Colton asked. He went down and came back up to see Mitchell was gone. He did this again and Mitchell reappeared

"You know if I was in this place I'd be raising hell every chance I got. That Boles guy looks like he has a stick up his ass as is. But you know I would've been the one to shove it up there." Mitchell said smiling as he turned to look at Colton. Colton stopped working out and stared at him.

"This is all in my head." Colton said.

"They've kept you up in this place for too long. Driving you mad isn't it?" Mitchell asked. "Don't give me that pussy shit Colton! I didn't die for you to just sit here and piss and moan. Fight back or you are going to be broken."

"Your death wasn't necessary." Colton said as he stood up. He and Mitchell looked eye to eye with each other and Mitchell nodded.

"I remember the first time I met you. I was just eating my fuckin' lunch and these two dickheads in suits interrupt. I'm blackmailed into working for some asshole and next thing I know, I kidnap you and torture you. After all that, you worked with me to take down that asshole. Why would you do that when I treated you like a piece of shit?" Mitchell asked.

"Common enemy." Colton answered.

"And after Paul Madden was killed, you stood by my side. I nearly ripped your tooth out. Hell I could've killed you." Mitchell said.

"When you started working for Paul…" Colton said after a long pause. "You were the only person I talked to besides Lance. Lance had his moment but other than that he was all business. From what I learned about you… You were a real good guy. I wanted to be your friend, to help you." Colton said.

"Well my friend wouldn't sit here and do nothing. He'd grow a set of balls and start fucking shit up!" Mitchell said, getting into Colton's face.

"I'm going to kill every single one of the pricks holding me down here." Colton said, staring back at Mitchell.

"Ain't that somethin' else?" Sergeant Boles asked. Colton had just realized that Boles had opened the door and that Mitchell had disappeared. Clarence appeared next to Colton and Boles laughed at the prisoner.

"Talking to himself already?" Clarence asked.

"Yeah, poor shithead. Get your shirt on. We are putting you to work." Boles said as he walked away and Carson stood there waiting.

* * *

Alex, Catherine, Heath, Sarah, Steven, and now Jordan sat in the living room all in silence. Catherine, Sarah, and Jordan were all processing the news while Alex, Steven, and Heath sat there in silence to not disrupt them. Buster made himself comfortable by laying at the side of the couch.

"How did it happen?" Sarah asked. Alex and Heath looked at each other.

"They wanted Connor back. We were threatened that Colton would die if we didn't hand him over first." Alex said, looking at her. They were now making eye contact and Alex took a deep breath. "When we did the trade, they tricked us. Colton was taken away and they shot at us. Mitchell was hit and I made sure Heath and Tank got away."

"Who killed him?" Sarah asked. Alex looked at Sarah with sadness in his eyes.

"You don't want to know that." Alex said.

"Tell me Alex." Sarah said.

"Alexa. Alexa killed Mitchell." Alex said, closing his eyes. Sarah's face was yet again filled with sadness and this time confusion. She stood up and walked down the stairs to her room and everyone let her go.

"Look y'all. I know this is a bad time and everything but we need to plan some things out. Connor and his people could be back at any time and that would not be good for us." Steven said.

"Who is he?" Catherine asked.

"He saved me from the police." Alex said.

"I'm here to help." Steven said. Alex nodded his head and he looked around.

"Where's Carlos and Leo?" Alex asked.

"They went looking for some hacker and I haven't seen them since." Jordan said. Alex stood up and cracked his neck.

"I'm coming with you." Heath said, standing up. He immediately sat down as the pain in his leg was too much to handle.

"I'm going to handle this one myself. Catherine, look after Sarah for me alright?" Alex asked. Catherine nodded and Alex began walking towards the door. Catherine got up and followed him and the two went outside.

"Things won't be the same." Catherine said. Alex looked at her and nodded his head.

"I trust Steven. He could've let me die or turned me in but he helped me. You should trust him too." Alex said.

"How can we trust anyone after Alexa?" Catherine asked. Alex stared at her and saw how upset she was about the whole situation going on. He put his hand on her cheek and Catherine put her hand over his.

"I'll be back with Leo and Carlos. Keep Sarah safe." Alex said. He kissed her quickly and started to walk away but Catherine pulled him back. The two kissed again, this time longer and more passionate.

"That was for good luck." Catherine said with a smirk as Alex walked away to his car, smiling like an idiot.

* * *

Morgan sat behind her desk while Connor sat in front of her, a black eye visible on his face. He seemed to be angry and Morgan was writing things down on her notepad. She had been planning a lot since things were escalating more quickly. She had a small inner circle that consisted only of Alexa and Connor but she was trying to bring Donny and Boles into it as well. The more people she can trust fully the more she can get done.

"How have the Triads been doing?" Connor asked.

"Shh." Morgan answered, continuing to write. "The business we need to handle is Larry and Alex. Those two could compromise our whole mission."

"Larry is in custody. Do you think he'll blab?" Connor asked.

"Depends on what kind of deal they give him. They know he was with a member of the Most Wanted list. The feds might try to get all they can out of him and he is weak enough to give everything up." Morgan said. At that moment Donny walked into the office and sat down next to Connor.

"So what should we do about it?" Connor asked.

"We might have to take him out." Morgan said. Donny knew what they were talking about and his eyes widened upon hearing this statement.

"You can't do that! He's a loyal member of this organization!" Donny said.

"He's also a coward Donny. If it can hurt us, we can't let that happen." Morgan said.

"And what about Alex?" Connor asked. Morgan sighed and stood up. She walked over to a painting she had on her wall and took it down. Behind the picture was a safe. She opened the safe up and pulled out two golden pistols. Morgan then closed the safe, hung up the picture, and sat back down.

"These are for you two. To fully welcome you into my trust. I believe that you know what you must do. Alex is a threat to us and cannot be trusted out in the open world. Take care of it for me boys, and then we are one step closer to domination. Kill Alex Polk." Morgan told the two.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Emma lied in the hospital bed, her heart monitor beeping but at a slow, unhealthy rate. Frank leaned against the wall of the room and bit his finger nail, staring down at his boss. He had sent a squadron over after answering the phone and tracking the call. Luckily the police got to Emma in time before she lost too much blood but she did lose an unhealthy amount.

"How is she?" Abraham asked as he and Ethan walked into the hospital room. Frank looked at them and sighed.

"Bullet holes in her left shoulder, right arm, and stomach. Doctors stitched her up and removed any fragments but she lost a lot of blood." Frank said.

"Do we know who the attacker was?" Ethan asked.

"Nothing was left at the scene. Nobody was around to witness it happen. Her car was destroyed, no repairing that." Frank said. Abraham and Ethan looked at each other and closed the door to the room.

"We fear that something is happening in this city and it may be too late to stop it." Abraham said. Frank looked at him and Abraham walked over to the window.

"People are being attacked in this city. Powerful people, nobodies, it doesn't matter who. We are losing control." Ethan said as Abraham pulled the blinds down.

"You may not be realizing this but it's going on. The death at the airfield was by these people, not some drug shootout. Emma was attacked. Who could be next?" Abraham asked Frank.

"I don't know…" Frank said. Abraham and Ethan looked down at Emma and then at Frank.

"We intervened because we want to stop this madness but we seem to be one step behind everything." Abraham said. "Maybe we need someone right in the middle of it all." Ethan looked at Abraham, surprised by what he was saying. It was almost as if Abraham was saying something he didn't discuss with Ethan.

"What are you saying?" Ethan asked.

"I'm saying we need to find one of their targets and help them. But the only person who probably knows anything is unconscious in this room." Abraham said. All three looked at Emma who lied there peacefully.

* * *

Alex swerved his car to avoid the parked cars abandoned on the road. He stomped on the brakes and came to a halt in the middle of an intersection and exited his car. He walked around to his trunk, popped it open, and pulled out a pistol he kept in the back. Alex looked around and saw that the city streets seemed deserted. Gunshots were heard down the right side of the street and Alex began running towards them.

"Drop your weapons!" a police officer yelled out as he took cover behind a barricade of cop cars. He was accompanied with four other officers and on the other side was Family gang members, keeping them at bay. Alex was behind the gang members and he pulled out his pistol, cocking out.

"Fuck off police scum." one of the gang members said, pulling out a grenade. He pulled the pin and threw it at the police. The police began sprinting away as did the gang members. Alex saw an explosion and he began running back towards his car. One explosion triggered another as the road full of parked cars began to have each car explode.

The world around Alex slowed down as an exploding car flew over his head and the gang members began catching up to him. He saw the car land in front of him on fire and he had to quickly turn to the right to avoid it. Alex was then tackled by one of the gang members, letting the three others stop and stand around it.

"There's big money for you!" the gang member said. Alex pushed the pistol into the gang members mouth, surprising him. He then pulled the trigger, sending a bullet through the back of his head and into the head of one of the men standing behind him.

The two others looked at each other and wanted to run but Alex shot both of them in the chests before they could. He took a deep breath and looked around. More gangsters were heading his way and he decided it was best he didn't stick around.

* * *

"Don't worry, I called over one of my good friends that we can trust." Tyler said as he opened the door to his apartment. Inside there was a man wearing a black turtleneck sweater with jeans and brown work boots. He had blonde hair and a crate behind him resting on a desk.

"What the hell happened in here?" Tony asked as he walked into the room behind Tyler. His computers and electronic devices were smashed up and thrown all around the floor.

"Who's the old man?" the man asked with a slight russian accent.

"Sergio this is Tony. Tony meet my guy, Sergio." Tyler said as the two shook hands. Tony looked around and reached into his back pocket. He pulled out a cigar and stuck it into his mouth and Tyler looked back at him with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" Tony asked.

"I know you aren't going to smoke that." Tyler said. Tony rolled his eyes and put the cigar back into his pocket. Sergio opened the crate he had behind him and revealed .50 Pistols. Tyler didn't grab one but Sergio and Tony did.

"You aren't going to take one?" Sergio asked.

"Guns aren't my thing." Tyler said. His door was forced open and standing there was his manager, Jeff Rosenberg. He was wearing a blue short sleeved button up shirt that was left open. He also had a dirty white tank top and grey sweatpants.

"What did I hear about guns?!" Jeff yelled out. Tony and Sergio both looked at him, aiming the guns by instinct. Fear filled Jeff's eyes and he quickly raised his hands.

"Is this why those men were after you?!" Jeff yelled at Tyler. Tyler sighed and rubbed his temples. He heard stomping on the stairs coming towards them.

"Jeff get in here." Tyler said, pulling Jeff into the room and slamming the door. Tony and Sergio moved closer now, putting both of their hands on their gun and letting their finger hover over the trigger. "Sergio did you bring your van?"

"Yes, but it's on main road. We need to go out front door." Sergio said. The doorknob began to jiggle and Tony looked out the peephole to see the same men in combat gear standing out there.

"It's more of them Tyler." Tony said, looking back. Sergio fired his gun and Tony did the same. Bodies falling could be heard and Sergio opened the door and began to lead the three downstairs.

As Tyler and Jeff walked down the stairs, one of the shot men looked at the two and fired their gun. A blood splatter filled the wall and Jeff dropped to the ground lifeless. After that the three sprinted for Sergio's van and Tyler looked back at Jeff's body in disgust.

Sergio got into the front seat while Tony and Tyler got into the back and slammed the doors. They began driving away from the apartment building while Tyler stared at the ground, thinking how he just go an innocent man killed.

"It's fine kid. But me and you are going to talk about a few things when we get to where we are going." Tony said looking at Tyler. "Since we obviously didn't get the chance."

* * *

Maddog, Elijah, Latavius, and the five men they had with them hid inside a building that they just took from Reg's men. Each held an Assault Rifle and had pistols on them as well. Maddog was leading the attack, fighting back against Reg's men and trying to get to the man in charge. The people who were attacking them Maddog recognized. They were the loose cannons of the Family, men who would act without question.

"What's next boss?" Elijah asked, looking over at Maddog. Maddog saw men running into a construction site and he pointed at it.

"Go after them." Maddog said. He left the building and started sprinting towards the construction site with Latavius, Elijah, and the five men behind him. The eight men ran into the site and saw a small army under there.

"It was a trap." Latavius said.

"Get to cover!" Maddog ordered as they ran for anything they could. The group of about fifteen Family members began shooting their shotguns and pistols and the eight men, trying to kill all of them quickly. The sound of a truck horn beeping stopped all the gunfire and the truck rammed right into the construction site, hitting two of the Family members. Out from the truck came Robbie, holding a crowbar and wearing an army cap.

"Well how do you do old prison pal?" Robbie asked with a wide grin. Maddog stared at him and fired his gun. A man sneaking up behind Robbie dropped to the ground. Robbie turned to look at this and then looked back at Maddog and smiled.

"It looks like we both want the same thing. For this shit to be over." Robbie said as he turned around and swung the crowbar, hitting a man in the jaw. Robbie then ran over to Maddog and got into cover with him, still smiling wickedly.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

"So what is it we are going to do about Larry?" Donny asked. Connor stopped at the door and turned to look at him. Morgan stopped what she was doing and then looked at Connor, then Donny. She nodded her head and both understood what she meant but Donny didn't know how he'd be okay with it. Donny got up and walked out of the office with Connor. The two walking side by side in silence.

"I can't let you kill Larry." Donny said as the two entered the elevator. Connor smirked and gave Donny a side eye.

"Me? I'm not doing it." Connor said, now smiling fully.

"Good." Donny replied.

"You are." Connor said, letting out a small chuckle as he put on sunglasses and walked out of the elevator into the lobby of the building. Donny stared at him with wide eyes and he realized it had to be him, it couldn't be anyone else. Larry saved Donny from prison and has been by his side ever since. Donny needed to be the one to put him down.

"I have to." Donny said to himself. He walked out of the elevator and was tossed a pair of keys by Connor.

"I'll see you in a bit." Connor said. Donny nodded and walked outside to the car he was being given.

* * *

Colton was pulled out of his room by Clarence. Clarence had a strong grip on the back of the white shirt Colton now wore. The two were about to start moving when a man turned the corner and whispered something into Clarence's ear. He nodded in response and Clarence let go of Colton.

"Don't let this one go anywhere. Watch him 'till I get back." Clarence said as he backed away. The man nodded his head and Clarence disappeared. Colton stood there, the image of Mitchell still fresh in his head. He cracked his neck and he looked back at the guard.

"Hand over the gun." Colton said. The guard just laughed at him and Colton shook his head. He quickly turned around and punched the guard across the face, taking hm by surprise. He then grabbed the gun from him and Colton aimed it at the downed man.

"Don't shoot!" the man begged. Colton stared down at him and then fired it, sending a bullet into the man's head. He held the Assault Rifle and walked down the hall, knowing the shot would draw attention. The hall only went one way and Colton stared down that one way, waiting. He got down onto one knee and aimed the gun.

"Raise hell." Colton told himself. As men began turning the corner, Colton began releasing fire on them, watching them drop one by one like flies. When he ran out of ammo, he realized he had continued to fire when no more men were coming. He threw the Rifle onto the ground and began walking forward, stepping over the bodies. Bullet holes riddled them and they lied on the ground dying.

"We have an escapee." one of the guards managed to say into a radio. Colton's head snapped in the direction of his voice. He ran over to the guard and grabbed the radio, throwing it against the wall and snapping it. Colton then looked at the man on the ground. He grabbed a pistol from the man and used it to shoot him in the head, silencing him for good.

"Now time to get out of this place." Colton said to himself as he began sprinting down the hall the guards came from.

* * *

"I assume everything is going good Mr. Fong?" Alexa asked as she stood on a catwalk with Jiao-Long, Miss Liew, and Fang Jianyu. Jiao-Long nodded at her as he looked down at the people hard at work, packing drugs into storage containers. Miss Liew wrote stuff down on her clipboard as she walked along the catwalk.

"What about that man over there?" Alexa asked, pointing towards a back corner. The three Triad members looked out at the man Alexa referred to. He was sweating more than the others and falling asleep at his station.

"Third time this week he let this happen." Jiao-Long said, shaking his head. "Let's go Fang." The two began walking to the staircase and Miss Liew and Alexa were right behind the two. Fang grabbed the man and the five walked into a side room next to the work room.

"You working us to death!" the man yelled at Jiao-Long. Alexa raised her eyebrow and looked at Jiao.

"Everyone else seems to be fine!" Miss Liew yelled at the worker.

"Why don't you let the boss handle this Liew." Alexa said to her. Miss Liew looked back at her and took a step back from Jiao's side.

"You need to get working!" Jiao demanded, backhanding the man across the face. The man dropped to a knee and looked up at Jiao. He then spat down at Jiao's feet and Fang's eyes widened.

"Oh shit." Alexa said with a small smile.

"I no longer work in this stupid sweatshop you pig." the man said to Jiao. Jiao punched him across the face without hesitation and then adjusted his suit. Fang began to roll up the sleeves on his suit, revealing a ton of tattoos that went up and down his arms.

"Miss Liew, my sword." Fang said. Miss Liew briefly left and the man stared up at the two Triad men, not an ounce of fear in his eyes. Alexa took note of this and watched as Miss Liew returned with a katana and handed it to Fang.

"Off with his head." Jiao said, taking a step back. Fang unsheathed the weapon and then held it to the man's neck. He then backed it up and swung, chopping the man's head clean off and causing blood to spurt out.

"Jesus Christ!" Alexa yelled out, a small smile on her face. "I'm proud of you three. It seems you need to run a tighter ship around here and this is a big step to doing that! Bravo!"

"You'll tell Miss Morgan things are going well?" Jiao asked.

"For now… Things are going well." Alexa said with a smile and a nod. She left the side room and Jiao looked down at the head and its former body.

"Clean this shit up Liew." Jiao said as he walked out of the room. Fang was right behind him, leaving the assistant to do the dirty work.

* * *

Tank was pulled out of his room wearing only great sweatpants, not being given a white t-shirt like the other prisoners. His hands were tied up behind his back and multiple gns were being aimed at him as he was being brought out.

"Glad to see it's a party when I come to town." Tank said with a small smile. Sergeant Boles slapped Tank in the back of the head as Clarence showed up around the corner.

"Your escorting the filth to work with me." Boles said to Clarence. Tank looked back at Boles with a side eye and shook his head.

"'Filth'? I expected to be called 'negro' or, 'the nigga'. Thanks for the compliment Sergeant." Tank said. He was slapped again and then pushed forward by Clarence. Boles and Clarence began to walk, aiming Assault Rifles at Tank's back incase he were to try anything funny. They turned down a hall where a large room was seen. The prisoners Dean, Jensen, Sam, Daniel, and Spencer could be seen working in the room, filling ammo clips up but the guns were missing.

"You'll be joining them." Clarence said, pushing Tank into the room. Tank looked around and saw more guards standing there, keeping watch over the prisoners. Tank sat down next to Jensen, and grabbed a clip. He looked back at Clarence and Boles and then down at the bullets.

"Keep an eye on that one." Boles said to one of the guards, who nodded his head in response. Bullets being fired could be heard down one of the halls and everyone's attention turned to that. Clarence looked at Boles who looked right back at him.

"Colton." Clarence simply said.

"Shit." Boles said as he began sprinting with Clarence right behind him.

* * *

Connor sat in the back of a van with a few of his men sitting around with them as one sat in the driver's seat taking them to their destination. His men were cocking shotguns and rifles while Connor pulled out the golden gun he just received and looked at it. He stared down at it as his men began to chit chat with each other.

* * *

 _"Jeremy Lucas?!" A commander yelled out. A young Connor Fox or in this case Jeremy Lucas raised his hand and yelled out "Here!". The commander nodded and walked down the line of his nine men. They were standing out in the rain wearing camouflage and bullet proof helmets. Each one held an Assault Rifle and their commander had his camouflage shirt decorated with helmets._

 _"Steven Hayward?!" the commander yelled out._

 _"Here commander!" Steven yelled out. Jeremy looked over at him and then back at the commander, his body shaking with fear of what was to come._

 _"Alright maggots. We've been set to go on a mission that can put the war into our favor. If you know you're gonna pussy out, turn around and walk away now. I can't promise all of you will make it but God dammit I will try my best to bring you all home." Commander Tony Washington said to his nine troops. All the troops stood their ground firmly._

 _"Let's get moving." the Commander said as he walked into a jungle, each man beginning to follow him in. Steven was the last one before Jeremy who stood there remembering what someone had told him just minutes ago._

 _"We can't win this surprise attack. Make sure that we lose this thing and you will come back home to untold riches and a new life. Do it for us Jeremy Lucas." The voice echoed in his head. Jeremy looked up and shook his head, walking into the forest and catching up with his troops._

* * *

"Boss!" one of Connor's men yelled, snapping him out of his daze. Connor looked up from the golden gun and looked at his man, noticing that everyone but the driver was staring at him.

"Yes?" Connor asked, acting as if nothing had just happened.

"What is the plan when we get there?" his man asked.

"Just let me handle things at the start and once I'm done you'll… clean up." Connor said, slowly nodding his head. His men nodded back at him and went back to doing their own thing. Connor's phone rang and he pulled it out and answered it.

"Did Donny do his part?" Morgan asked through the phone.

"When I left him he seemed ready to do it." Connor said.

"And you?" Morgan asked.

"I'm on my way to deal with Alex Polk now. Once that is done my men will handle the rest of them." Connor said. Morgan voiced her pleasure and then hung up. Connor slid his phone into his pocket and looked back down at the golden gun. "Time to do what I do best."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

Alex snuck through the streets, crouching behind the cars on the road. Gunfire filled the air as more police and even FIB Agents arrived to take out the deranged gang members that filled the street, fighting for Big Reg. Alex couldn't help the police however because he would get in trouble for killing the gang members. He recognized one of the police members as the Chief's right hand man, using a shotgun to try and push the gang members back. Alex saw two gang members fleeing from the fight, sprinting down the road. He stood up and began chasing after the two, hoping they knew where Big Reg was.

Frank shot one of the gang members in the chest, causing him to fall to the ground. He then watched one of the cops beside him fall and he knew that threatening the gangsters wasn't going to work.

"Aim to kill." Frank said. His fellow cops nodded their head and began to be careful when taking their shots, wanting to make them count. Abraham and Ethan appeared from behind a cop car and fired pistols at the gangsters who were still standing.

"When we find the leader, keep him alive!" Ethan yelled out. "We want him for questioning and to do hard time. He doesn't get to escape that easily."

"Got it!" Frank yelled back over the gunfire. He shot another gangster in the neck, then watched his body drop as he began to choke on blood.

"Push forward." Abraham ordered the police. He took a step out from behind the cop car and began firing his pistol rapidly, hitting a man three times in the back. Frank and Ethan were right behind him, as was the rest of the police force. Finally, the police had broken past the Families army of men.

* * *

Big Reg smiled as he walked back and forth, swinging his revolver around his finger. He looked down at Carlos and Leo who were tied up and gagged. Big Reg snapped and one of his men handed him a large knife.

"Well I can't believe what we caught ourselves boys." Big Reg said. "Is the road blocked off?"

"Yeah it is." one of his men told him. "Just one side so the cops can't get in." Carlos looked around and saw that they were under the highway, where the homeless sleep and the gangs do business when they need to do it quick.

"Move these two into the road then. Make sure no one comes from the open side." Big Reg said. Carlos and Leo were grabbed and picked up and pushed into the street. Both were then shoved down onto their knees. Big Reg walked out into the street, wielding the knife and the revolver.

"Remove the gags?" one of his men asked. Big Reg nodded and the gags were pulled out of their mouths and fell around their necks.

"You see. One of you is going to get the easy way out, and the other will have it long and painful." Big Reg told the two. Leo and Carlos looked at each other and Big Reg smiled as he cocked the revolver.

"I'll take the long way." Leo said. Carlos looked at him and shook his head.

"Either way we die amigo. Let me take the long way out." Carlos said.

"You don't deserve that." Leo said. Big Reg rolled his eyes and fired the revolver into the air.

"Oh please. Do you two need a room? Why don't I just cut both of you up and have some more fun for myself." Big Reg said. Leo and Carlos looked at each other and then the ground. The sound of Big Reg cocking the revolver again made Carlos close his eyes.

"Don't make him suffer. Cut me up." Carlos said.

"It's settled." Big Reg said with a smile. He spun the knife around and began walking towards Carlos.

* * *

Maddog, Elijah, Latavius, Robbie, and two of Maddog's men ran through the construct site as they were all that was left after the fight with Big Reg's men. Maddog looked back and saw men were coming after them, not wanting to leave any survivors. Robbie turned the corner and sprinted for the exit with everyone else right behind them. Once they reached it, Robbie slid over the hood of a car and got behind it. Maddog's two men did the same but he, Elijah, and Latavius turned around.

"No guns. Let's do this like men." Maddog shouted to the men. The three enemies looked at each other and nodded, dropping their rifles. Maddog, Elijah, and Latavius dropped their pistols and the three gangsters began running at them. The first one to reach Maddog was lifted into the air and then slammed into the street. Maddog was right on top of him, punching him across the face over and over, causing blood to spurt out onto the side of the car they were next to.

"Bitch!" Elijah yelled as he punched the man in front of him in the stomach. He was then punched across the face and kicked into the car. The gangster grabbed Elijah's head and slammed it into the trunk of the car, and Robbie looked over the top of the car. He pulled out his pistol and fired it two times, killing the men Latavius and Elijah were fighting with.

"I got your back Jack." Robbie said with a wink to Latavius. Latavius just squinted his eyes at Robbie and then looked at Maddog who finally finished punching the man who came at him. The man's face was all bloody and Maddog scrapped open his knuckles by punching him so much.

"I think he's dead MD." Elijah said with a smirk. Maddog looked up at him and then stomped on the man's head.

"Just making sure." Maddog said as he picked up the three rifles and tossed two to Elijah and Latavius. "Let's go find our good friend Reg."

* * *

"Where the fuck is he?!" Alex yelled at the man he tackled to the ground. He had his pistol pointed at the other one who was standing up a few feet away from Alex.

"I ain't tellin' you shit whitey." the gang member said. Alex nodded his head and then fired his gun, killing the other gangster that fled from the gunfight. The one Alex had on the ground widened his eyes and looked over at the body that had fallen on the ground.

"Wanna talk now?" Alex asked.

"You're fucking crazy man." the Family member said. Alex cocked the pistol again and then aimed it at the gangsters head.

"Talk and I let you live. I'm losing patience." Alex said. The gang member nodded his head and closed his eyes.

"He's under the highway, behind the strip club with two dudes. A nigga and a beaner." the Family member said. Alex stood up and brushed himself off.

"That wasn't so hard was it?" Alex asked. The gang member shook his head and then received a bullet in it. Alex stood there, his finger still holding the trigger down. He shook his head and looked at a car. "No one likes a rat." He then ran to the car and saw the keys were left in it. He jumped in and started the engine up.

* * *

"So what is it we need to talk about?" Tyler asked as the three stepped into a small wooden shack on the outskirts of the city. Tony sat down and took a deep breath. Sergio locked the door behind the two and lowered the blinds.

"What the hell is going on?" Tony asked. Tyler looked at him and then at Sergio who raised an eyebrow.

"I'm doing some work for a guy. I needed to research a man, get all the information I could on him and then save it. Once it was saved I would delete everything I found so no one else had the information except for me." Tyler said.

"What man?" Sergio asked in his thick russian accent. Tyler looked at him and Sergio walked forward and sat down next to Tony at a small wooden table. "I was being shot at by those guys. I deserve to know too."

"His name is Connor Fox." Tyler said.

"What did you find on him?" Tony asked.

"I don't think I can share that. I honestly don't even know. I downloaded it onto a drive that I haven't had the chance to look at." Tyler said.

"And those people are after us because you did this?" Sergio asked.

"I guess so. FIB was even after me for a bit. Then these random guys. It was pretty cool." Tyler said with a smile. Tony looked at him and Tyler immediately stopped smiling. "I mean crazy and bad. Not cool what so ever."

"Kid, it seems that these guys aren't anyone to mess with. They got a lot of shit that we can't match at all." Tony told him.

"Why do you think we ran?" Tyler asked rhetorically. Sergio stood up and walked over towards a couch in the room. He flopped down onto it and shut his eyes, putting his hands behind his head.

"Let's get some shut eye. Move out in the morning. You get the information to your contact and then we are done." Sergio said. Tony nodded his head and stood up, walking to the back of the shack where a small bed was up against the wall. Tyler moved to the front door and looked out the blinds, keeping watch.

* * *

Alex turned the corner and the car drifted down the street. He had to avoid the abandoned cars but he kept the car's speed up and continued to barrel down the road, the underpass of the highway in his sight. He stomped on the gas and gritted his teeth as he sped down the road, seeing Big Reg standing there with Carlos and Leo moved to the side. He saw Big Reg had a gun and knife in his hand.

"Not this time asshole." Alex said.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

"Not this time asshole." Alex said. He stomped down on the gas with all his force and let the car zoom forward. Big Reg was getting closer and closer and eventually the car and Big Reg collided. When that happened, Alex immediately stopped the car while Big Reg's body flew a few feet and slammed down onto the asphalt.

Alex sat in the car, his hands shaking on the wheel. He quickly opened the door and pulled out his gun, cocking it. He aimed it at Big Reg who was lying on the ground, gritting his teeth. Carlos and Leo looked at Alex with wide eyes. Big Reg's men aimed guns at Alex and he looked at all of them as he knelt down next to Big Reg and put the gun to his head.

"I think you broke my back you fucker." Big Reg said.

"That's what getting hit by a car will do to you." Alex said, a small smile on his face.

"Put the guns down!" Maddog yelled, appearing around the corner with his small group. They held guns up, aiming them at the Family members who now lowered their weapons.

"God damn." Elijah said, looking down at Big Reg.

"You hit him with the car white boy?" Maddog asked.

"Not hard enough obviously." Alex said. He kept the gun at Reg's head and looked up at Maddog. "I'm not putting this gun down. You can shoot me if you want to save him."

"You can kill him. But on one occasion." Maddog said. "Let me run the gang."

"Whatever you want brotha." Alex said with a smile. He pulled the trigger causing blood to shoot out and splatter Alex in the face. A large bullet hole was now present in Big Reg's head and a puddle of blood began to form under his head.

"Good lordy." Robbie said, looking away from the death.

"Let those two go." Maddog said, pointing at Carlos and Leo. The Family members, now under his control, let the two go of their bonds and pushed them towards Alex. Alex slapped both of them on their shoulders and they nodded at him.

"Name's Maddog." Maddog said, extending a hand to Alex. Alex looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Alex." Alex said, not accepting the handshake. Maddog let out a small laugh and looked around.

"I know you. I also know the problems this idiot caused you. Trust me, I won't bother you with this gang shit ever again. You did me a favor here today taking him out. I owe you one." Maddog said.

"I'll remember that." Alex said. Maddog nodded and Alex began walking out from the overpass. Robbie quickly turned around, aiming the pistol at Maddog. Latavius took a step forward, getting between the two as a shot rang out. Blood splattered onto the side of Maddog's face while Latavius' body fell to the ground. Everyone looked at Robbie who began sprinting away from the scene.

"That mother fucker." Maddog said, about to chase him but Elijah stopped him.

"We gotta go boss." Elijah said. Maddog wiped the blood off his face and turned around as sirens began ringing out. Alex, Carlos, and Leo quickly got into the car Alex stole and drove away.

* * *

Colton looked around a corner and saw men running in his direction. He turned around and saw more men coming and realized he was trapped. The gun he carried had no more ammo in it and he knew this was it.

"Fuck me." Colton whispered to himself. He dropped the rifle and got onto his knees, putting his hands behind his head. Sergeant Boles and Clarence ran up with the rest of their men, aiming guns at Colton.

"Do you realize just how fucking stupid you are?" Clarence asked.

"I'm not the one who let their men get killed by a prisoner." Colton said with a smile on his face. Clarence looked at Boles who was seething with anger. Boles punched Colton across the face, causing Colton to fall over.

"Now we're getting somewhere." Colton said. He quickly turned around and punched Boles in the stomach, causing him to bend over and cough. His men quickly aimed guns at Colton again who put his hands up. Clarence quickly punched Colton in the back of the head, knocking him out.

"Throw him in solitary." Boles said, cracking his knuckles and neck. His men carried Colton off while Boles and Clarence stared at him. "This is on you."

"What? You're the one that called me away from him." Clarence said.

"You should have handled your business and then came. You are a fucking idiot." Boles said, looking at Clarence.

"Maybe you're just mad at yourself and taking it out on me." Clarence said. Boles looked at him and then bit his bottom lip. He then punched Clarence across the face. Clarence looked up at Boles and clenched his fist but Boles punched him again.

"You ever talk to me like that again, and I'll kill you." Boles said, walking away from Clarence who was now bleeding from his mouth and nose.

* * *

Frank pulled up outside the police station, letting the FIB handle Big Reg and his men. He got out of his squad car and began walking up to the front door when he saw a man waiting outside the building. His hood was pulled up and his hands were inside his pockets. Frank squinted his eyes and then realized who the man was.

"Donny Parker, you are under arrest!" Frank yelled out, as he pulled out his gun. Donny then pulled out the golden gun and aimed it at Frank.

"I have business I need to handle!" Donny yelled at Frank.

"Handle it in prison." Frank told him. People on the street began running away due to the guns out in the open and Donny kept his finger hovering over the trigger.

"I don't care if you have to die for me to do this." Donny said. Frank fired his gun and hit Donny in the arm. Donny immediately fired his gun three times at Frank, hitting him once in the stomach. He then sprinted away from the police department and got to his car, driving off. Frank watched as he drove away, opening his shirt to reveal a bullet proof vest he had on.

"Son of a bitch." Frank said. He ran to his car and got inside, turning on the siren. Frank drove off following the direction that Donny went.

* * *

"I'm glad you could make it here. I know I've made your schedule very busy with all these meetings and attacks. I'm sorry for that." Morgan said as Alexa sat down in front of her desk. "I also know that things maybe be tough at the moment with the death of Mitchell Spruce but know that it was necessary."

"Trust me. Everything is fine. Mitchell Spruce needed to die. There was definitely no love lost there Mrs. Madden." Alexa said, smiling and leaning back in her chair. "How can I help you out this time?"

"I obviously trust you Alexa. Us girls need to stick together and those boys can be wild cards. It's good to have another strong woman around." Morgan said, smiling and looking down at her desk. On her desk were two sets of files. "I need your opinion Alexa. We need more allies out there. Our men die quicker than you'd think but that's what we get for hiring two bit thugs who will do anything for a bit of cash."

"What were you thinking?" Alexa asked. Morgan pushed the two files forward on the desk.

"The Vagos. A spanish gang that has taken over a lot of the land that the Aztecas lost. Practically all of the desert is theirs now except for some territories they left the Aztecas. Their leader is a man named Smiles. Barely ever seen but for a business venture with us, he would possibly come outside for once. The other option is the Armenian Mafia. I don't know how to get in touch with them but I could figure that out."

"Contact both. The more the merrier." Alexa said. "Besides, it's not like they will be around long."

"Smart girl." Morgan said with a smile. "After we take over the city, we will clear out all gang violence. Will we be the law and the outlaw, making sure things run smoothly while also making cash the illegal way."

"No one can stop us because we will wipe out police and all form of gangs." Alexa said. Morgan nodded her head and picked up the two files.

"Thank you. Why don't you go check on our Chief of Police friend in the hospital. She might like a visit from us." Morgan said. Alexa nodded her head, stood up, then left the office.

* * *

Connor and his men pulled up outside of Mitchell's house, all guns cocked and loaded. Connor was the first one out, his golden gun holstered inside his jacket. He held a shotgun in his hand and watched as his men began surrounding the house.

"Wait for my signal." Connor commanded. His men nodded at him and he began walking up to the front door. He kicked open the front door and saw that no one was inside the living room. He looked around and saw that the place was basically spotless and had no sign of anyone being there.

"Start setting the charges." Connor ordered. His men listened as they flooded in behind him and began to walk around Mitchell's house, placing sticky bombs on the walls and floor. Connor looked down at the steps that led to Sarah's room. He began walking down them when he heard a dog begin to growl.

"Who's down there?" Connor asked. He got no response except for hearing a dog bark this time. Connor walked all the way down with two men behind him. Two shots rang out and the two men behind Connor fell to the ground, their faces now covered in blood with a bullet hole in each of their faces.

"Stop right there fuckwad." Steven said as he stepped forward and held a gun up to Connor's head. Connor looked at Steven and the two made eye contact, realizing who one another was. Buster ran out the sliding door that was on the bottom floor and disappeared, leaving the two alone.

"You're… alive?" Connor asked.

"I should shoot you right now." Steven said. "You are a traitor to the country and now you are attempting to take over and rule a city?"

"Shoot me. Go ahead. It would save me all the crybaby bullshit I'd have to hear Steven." Connor said.

"I bet it would Jeremy." Steven said. Connor seemed to tense up at the name, his face growing more serious than before.

"Jeremy Lucas is dead." Connor said, dropping his weapon.

"Just like those men are that you betrayed. And just like you will be once I'm finished with you." Steven said, dropping his weapon as well. He looked up to see Connor's fist flying right into his face. Steven stumbled back a few steps and put his hand on his nose. Connor didn't stop however, tackling Steven to the ground and elbowing him in the side of the head. Men came running down the steps after hearing the commotion but they were shot down before they reached the last step. Standing in the doorway of the sliding window was Sarah, holding up a Heavy Pistol with an "M" carved into the side of it.

"I'm gonna make sure all of you pay." Sarah said to herself as two tears slowly rolled down her cheeks.

"Get out of here!" Steven yelled at her before receiving another punch to the face from Connor. Connor then turned to look at Sarah and smiled at her.

"You must be the younger Spruce. Wow, you're brother sure got skipped over in the good looks gene pool." Connor said winking at her. Sarah fired her pistol at Connor but she just barely missed him, hitting the wall. "He sure had the better shot."

"Burn in hell." Sarah said as she fired the gun again, missing a second time. Connor stood up but was immediately brought back down when Steven elbowed him in the back of his knee over and over.

Catherine stood against the wall which lead to the front door of Mitchell's house. She had a shotgun in her hand and already had it cocked. Heath was across the street, waiting behind a car with Buster for her, Sarah, and Steven to make it back to him. She turned the corner and fired the shotgun immediately, hitting a man and making him fall over. The other soldiers turned around due to the commotion and Catherine was able to see five in her view.

"Blow it!" Connor yelled out from downstairs. Steven realized what he meant and he ran at Sarah, grabbing her and diving over the small fence surrounding Mitchell's house. An explosion rang out as Connor jumped out of the house, and debris began to fall around him. He quickly stood up and began running as more and more explosions started and a fire began on the bottom floor. Connor left a lighter on the floor before he jumped out, making sure everything was destroyed.

Catherine turned around when she heard Connor yell but the blast caught her off guard, sending her flying into the street unconscious. Pieces of the roof, furniture, floor, walls, and everything else flew out of the house and all over the neighborhood as a small smoke plume formed in the sky above the house.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

Emma's eyes shot open and she looked around, a small light coming through the blinds covering the window in her room. The heart monitor next to her beeped steadily while a sharp pain gained her attention. Bandages covered her stomach and she also had stitches in her arm, covering another bullet wound. Emma sat up in her hospital bed and saw that the FIB Agents Ethan and Abraham were standing outside her room talking. Abraham looked in and saw she was awake and he pointed it out to Ethan, then the two walked in.

"Good morning Chief Grimes." Abraham said, nodding his head and taking a sip of coffee. Ethan folded a newspaper up and put it under his arm.

"How are you feeling today?" Ethan asked.

"Better if these two FIB assholes weren't up mine." Emma said, looking at the two. "Leave me alone. I was just attacked."

"Exactly. We need to know all you know about your attacker." Abraham said. "A lot of shits been going down in this city. It's all coming to ahead Chief. The gangs, the citizens, the police. Whoever is behind all this is getting ready to make a big move."

"I wish I could tell you, but I remember nothing." Emma said. She cracked her neck and saw her clothes were laid out on a chair next to her bed. Ethan and Abraham looked at each other and then nodded.

"If you remember anything we'll be at the Department. Gang leader turned up dead." Ethan said.

"Who?" Emma asked.

"Goes by Big Reg." Abraham said, as the two walked to the door. They left the room and Emma smiled to herself knowing that the dirtbag was now rotting, but she felt a bit of sadness that she wasn't the one to bring him down. She stood up and began to get dressed, wanting to find the people who attacked her before the FIB could.

"Only one person has the answers." Emma said to herself as she tied her boots. "And that's you dad." She looked up and sighed. She then grabbed her belt and put it on, holstering her gun and walking out of the room.

* * *

Alex, Leo, and Carlos stared at the fire that rose from the house as they drove up the road. Alex's mouth was wide open as Carlos stopped the car a few houses away. The three got out and looked at the burning house that once belonged to their good friend. Alex's fists were clenched and he felt a new type of anger take over his body. Leo slapped his shoulder and he looked forward. Leo was pointing at a body lying in the street. Alex instantly recognized the person, which caused him to start running down the road. Once he got there, he dropped to his knees and lifted up her head. Catherine's eyes opened and she smiled looking up at Alex.

"Took you long enough to get back." Catherine said, coughing. Alex moved her hand away from the back of her head only to see that his hand was covered in blood. He looked back up at the house as the flames officially overtook it, devouring it with whoever or whatever was left inside.

Sarah, Steven, Carlos, Leo, Heath, and Buster walked up to the two and stood there, watching the destruction. Leo put his hand on Alex's shoulder, squeezing it. He looked up at him and the two nodded at each other. Carlos grabbed one of Heath's arms and put it around his neck, making sure he didn't put too much weight on his ankle. He then put an arm around Sarah's waist while she stared at the fire, multiple tears running down her face. Steven sat down on the ground, letting Buster climb on top of him.

"What the hell are we going to do now?" Steven asked, looking at Alex. Alex continued to stare at the house, stroking Catherine's hair at the same time.

"I'm going to kill them. All of them." Alex said. Leo, Carlos, and Heath looked down at him. Steven sighed, petting Buster on the head as the crackling of the fire filled their ears. Sirens started to replace that sound and that was there sign to go.

Steven got into his truck with Leo getting into the passenger seat. Carlos and Alex helped put Heath in the bed of the truck along with Catherine and Buster. Carlos then took Sarah's hand and led her to the car they had taken while in the city while Alex hopped into the back of the truck and sat with Catherine. Carlos drove off first with Steven pulling away right after. Alex continued to stare at the flaming house as they drove away.

"See ya old man." Alex said. He kissed Catherine on the head and used a blanket in the back to help stop the back of her head from bleeding.

* * *

Connor sat on the curb waiting for some of his men to pull up and pick him up. His knee was killing him and the arrival of Steven threw off his whole mindset. He thought he had escaped that previous life he lived but he was wrong. His mindset now was to wipe out any threats to him, and only him. Steven, Alex, and their whole crew had to go.

"I need to kill them. Quickly, no matter how badly I want to hurt them." Connor said to himself. A van stopped in front of him and he stood up. Only one man was inside of it, sitting behind the wheel. Connor opened the door and got into the back of the SUV while the man drove off.

"You the only one to make it?" Connor asked. His man looked back at him in the mirror and nodded.

"Yessir. I had the detonation switch. The other men didn't make it out in time." he said. Connor nodded his head and shifted his seat over so that he was behind the man.

"Would you mind pulling over for a minute." Connor said, putting his head into his hands.

"Sure thing boss." the man said, pulling the car over, his foot on the brake.

"Put it into park now." Connor said. He looked up at the sky now and wiped his face with his hand. His man did what he asked and then looked back in the mirror again.

"Everything okay boss?" he asked.

"Yeah. Yeah. All good here. Just a slight headache. I have something to deal with the problem though." Connor said. He reached into his jacket and pulled out a pistol with a silencer on it. He put it up to the headrest and then fired it, blood splattering all over the windshield. His man dropped forward, slumping over the steering wheel.

"I was suppose to be you. The last one standing. If I couldn't be it then, I'll be it now." Connor said. He got out of the car and pulled out the man's body, dropping it on the side of the road. He got inside the SUV and wiped away most of the blood with his suit jacket. Connor then drove off, his mind completely foggy.

* * *

 _Jeremy Lucas (Connor Fox), was at the back of the formation as he and his squadron moved through the jungle, forest, woods, or whatever the hell there were in. His commanding officer, Tony Washington, was up far ahead and the closest person to Jeremy was Steven Hayward, who was sort of the second in command. He was the most trusted by Tony since he was the most hardworking._

 _"Hold." Commander Washington ordered out, getting down onto one knee and hiding behind a tree. The rest of the men started dropping down to, getting into the bushes or down into the grass. Steven quickly pulled down Jeremy who was too out of focus to get down. The two laid in the grass as helicopter went over head, shining a spotlight down on the area. The men, keeping their head down and wearing camouflage actually paid off since they weren't spotted._

 _"I won't tell TW about that. But get your head out of your ass man." Steven said. Jeremy looked at him and nodded and Steven began walking forward to catch up with Tony. Jeremy was behind all the other men and he remembered the deal he had made with the strange people in suits before heading out on this mission._

 _"This is where Jeremy Lucas dies." he whispered to himself. He began to raise his rifle and aimed it at the back of the men in front of him._

* * *

Tyler's head rested against the window after falling asleep while on watch. The sun was setting now and his phone began to vibrate in his pocket. The vibrations caused Tyler to jump awake and look around. Tony was sleeping on the bed in the other room still wearing the military uniform. Sergio was knocked out on the couch, drool on his face. Tyler answered his phone and put it up to his ear.

"Hello?" Tyler asked.

"Meet in the alley next to Maze Bank Center. Bring the information you gathered." the person on the other end said. Tyler rubbed his eyes and looked through the blinds and saw nothing new outside.

"Now?" Tyler asked.

"Yes. Now."

"I'm kind of in a sit-" Tyler tried saying but the person cut him off.

"Come now and get your money. If you don't come, people will be after you and will get me that info. See you soon. Come alone." the person said, right before hanging up. Tyler looked at his phone and then put it into his pocket. His eyes were squinty but he grabbed the flashdrive and Sergio's keys before walking out of the shack. Tyler walked forward to the van Sergio had, got into it, and began driving to where he had to go.

* * *

Colton was thrown into a dark room, being stripped of his shirt and left with just the sweatpants. A metal door with a large lock was then slammed shut. Colton could hear the lock being turned to keep him inside of the room. He looked around and could make out a pile of bones thanks to the light that seeped through under the door. Colton stared at them and then turned around, punching the door. He punched again, then again, then with other hand, again, and again. His knuckles began to bleed which made Colton decide to stop.

"Fuck! Fuck!" Colton yelled out. He punched the wall. "Fuck you fucks!" He yelled out, punching the wall again. After that he turned around and slid down the wall, sitting on the floor pulling his knees into his chest. He put his head onto his knees and felt the blood drip down his knuckles. His body began to shake violently as tears flooded out of his eyes and down his cheeks.

"Almost sounded like me there for a second." a voice said. Colton looked up and saw Mitchell sitting across from him. Mitchell looked over at the pile of bones and laughed a little. "Wonder what happened to that guy."

"Fuck you." Colton said. Mitchell looked at Colton with an eyebrow raised.

"Fuck me? Fuck you." Mitchell said to Colton.

"I didn't ask for this. I don't want to be here. I would never have broken down like this. You did this to me!" Colton yelled at the vision. Mitchell looked at Colton and sighed.

"I miss you too Colton." Mitchell said. Colton seemed to be taken back by what he said and then shook his head. "I never had a friend. Not 'till I met you. I know things are difficult for you now but you'll get past this shit. Don't kill yourself trying though."

"This my mind, telling me what I want to hear." Colton said, trying to make it go away.

"Keep telling yourself that. Don't give up hope Colton. You'll get out of this. I believe in you." Mitchell said. Colton put his head down onto his knees again.

"If you were still here, you'd be here to break me out or rot with me. I know Alex and them are doing what they have to but I can't live in this hole. I need to get out of here." Colton said. Mitchell didn't respond so Colton lifted his head, only to see that Mitchell was gone. Colton sighed and stretched his legs out and leaned his head against the wall.

"I miss you Mitchell."

* * *

Alexa walked down the hall of the hospital wearing combat boots, tight fitting jeans, a leather jacket, and sunglasses. She had a SNS Pistol hidden in her right boot and a AP Pistol hidden in her jacket. She had a smile on her face knowing she was getting looks from the men in the hospital due to her outfit.

She turned the corner to where Emma's room should be but saw two FIB Agents waiting outside of it and talking. She didn't recognize either of them and knew it would be hard to get them out of here for her to do the dirty work she had to do.

"Hello boys." Alexa said looking at the two and smiling. Abraham and Ethan gave eachother a look and then looked at Alexa.

"Can we help you ma'am?" Abraham asked.

"I was hoping to visit my friend Emma. They told me she was in this room. I heard she was attacked by some weird group of people." Alexa said.

"Sorry miss but Chief Grimes checked out this morning. You just missed her." Ethan told her. Alexa's face grew serious but the men couldn't see it behind the glasses. Her eyes gave off a huge vibe of anger.

"Damn. Thank you for the help officers." Alexa said, turning around and starting to walk away.

"If you don't mind me asking. What's your name? I could tell her you asked for her if we see her before you do." Ethan said.

"The name's Darleen." Alexa said, turning around to answer and then she began walking away again. She cursed under her breath at the fact that she missed Emma and now was going to have to track her down in order to take her out for good.

"Darleen?" Ethan asked.

"Didn't know we lived in the south, partner." Abraham said as he watched her walk away. Ethan rolled his eyes at him and the two began to leave as well.

* * *

Alex woke up and was sleeping next to Catherine who had a bandage wrapped around her head. The group had went to Steven's house since it was the only safe place they had. Steven was outside, playing with Buster while Heath was passed out on the couch in the living room. Leo was cleaning off their guns which were lined up on the kitchen table. Alex walked out of the bedroom and saw what Leo was doing. He slapped him on the shoulder and Leo looked up at him and nodded his head. Alex then made his way to the front door, to make sure no one was out there watching them.

He opened it and saw Carlos sitting on the back of the car they stole with his head in his hands. Alex walked up to him and put his hand on his shoulder and Carlos looked up, startled by this.

"You okay?" Alex asked.

"No hermano." Carlos said, his eyes red. "Its Sarah."

"What about her?" Alex asked.

"She's gone hermano. She left." Carlos said. Alex looked at him and then looked around. Standing across the street was someone that made Alex do a double take. The person looked exactly like Mitchell and they smiled as Alex stared at them. The person then waved and as a car passed by, the person disappeared. Alex looked at Carlos whose head was back in his hands.

"We are going to find her Carlos don't worry. But I've thought of a way to get Colton and Tank back. Come on get inside, we need to talk with everyone." Alex said. Carlos nodded his head and began walking inside while Alex looked around again, still taken aback by the person resembling Mitchell who just disappeared. Alex then turned around and entered Steven's house, closing the door behind him and getting ready to lay out his plan.

* * *

Tyler pulled the van up outside the meeting point. He kept the flash drive in his pocket and got out of the van, walking towards the alley where he was told to meet his employer. He looked around and saw how shady the place was, knowing something bad was bound to happen to him or the other man.

"Yo man you hear?" Tyler asked out loud. No answer. He looked around and kept his hands in his pocket.

"Over here." someone eventually said. Tyler walked down to where the voice had come from and saw figure standing in the shadows of the alley.

"You gonna show your face man or what?" Tyler asked.

"Give me the drive." the man said.

"Where's my money?" Tyler asked. A bad was kicked out into the alley and Tyler bent down to look inside of it. He looked up to make sure the man wasn't going to try anything and he wasn't. Tyler opened the bag and saw tons of 100$ bills banded together, all equalling out to probably half a million dollars.

"Is that good?" the man asked.

"This is amazing dude." Tyler said. He stood up, zipping up the bag and throwing it over his shoulder. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the small flash drive. "This little thing has all the information I could find on that guy. I deleted everything off the web once I found it. Almost died doing this but no biggy right?"

"Hand it over." the man said, a gun being cocked right after. "The money and the flash drive."

"Wait what the fuck?" Tyler asked, he backed away. He dropped the bag but kept the flash drive in his hand. "What the hell is this?"

"Give me money and my info." the man said, taking a step out of the shadows and revealing himself.

"Wait a minute, aren't you that guy running for mayor?!" Tyler asked, forming a fist around the flash drive. Standing across from him, aiming the gun at his head was Jordan Ferris.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

Tyler stared at Jordan whose hand was shaking and his eyes were red. He looked like he hadn't slept for days. Tyler kept the flash drive tightly in his hand which didn't sit well with Jordan who finally cocked his gun and then picked up the bag of cash, keeping the gun trained on Tyler. Jordan then threw the bag back into the darkness and looked down both sides of the alley.

"Do you know what you have in your hand?" Jordan asked.

"Something a dickhead wants." Tyler said.

"Funny kid. Look. That shit is something that could help me win the Mayor spot. Ever since City Hall was taken over shit has been put on the backburner. I've been stressing and worrying like crazy. What could Connor Fox have planned for me, how could he come back and win this thing? or Fox have planned for me? How could he come back and win this thing? But then it dawned on me, why not just sabotage him." Jordan said, lowering his defense and the gun in the process.

"Are you on drugs?" Tyler asked.

"That shit has all the dirt the internet could find about Connor Fox. I need it to put him away. So give it here!" Jordan yelled. Tyler quickly sprinted down the alley way, feeling a bullet whiz right by his ear. He looked back at Jordan who had fired the gun at him but wasn't chasing Tyler.

"What the fuck is with the people in this city?" Tyler asked himself as he reached Sergio's van and got in. He quickly left the area and started making his way back to Tony and Sergio. Jordan watched as the boy drove away and then he looked back at the money.

"I can't let the others find out about this." Jordan said to himself, scratching the stubble he had growing. He picked up the bag full of money and started to leave the scene, knowing the shots he fired would cause someone to come and see what happened.

* * *

Morgan and Jiao-Long stood in front of a few of Jiao-Long's men including Miss Liew and Fang Jianyu. On the other side of the warehouse they were in was the leader of the Italian Mafia. He wore an all black suit with a black dress shirt and black shoes. A gold chain hung down on his neck and his wrist shined due to the golden watch he wore. He had slicked back black hair and was clean shaven. As he stood there, staring at Morgan and Jiao-Long he took off his suit jacket and began to roll up the sleeves of his shirt, showing the large muscles he possessed.

"Good evening Moses Carlucci." Jiao-Long said, bowing a bit. Morgan smiled and nodded her head and Moses Carlucci just continued to stare at the two.

"To the people on the street I'm known only as 'The Reaper'. Nobody calls me Moses except my wife." Moses said. Morgan and Jiao-Long looked at each other nervously and then back to Moses.

"My apologies." Jiao-Long said. Moses nodded his head and then looked at Morgan.

"What is this? Why did you want to meet?" Moses asked, Morgan just beginning to notice the Italian accent he had.

"I suppose being apart of the criminal world you heard about what I'm doing in the streets." Morgan said, a smile on her face the whole time.

"Yes I have. I'm not your biggest fan." Moses said. Morgan's smile slowly began to disappear.

"Well, I was hoping you would join me and the Triads. We have big plan in store for this city." Morgan said. Moses began to unroll his sleeves and then put his jacket back on. He pulled a toothpick out of his pocket and stuck it in his mouth, letting it hang there.

"I'm sorry to inform you Mrs. Madden but I have business elsewhere." Moses said, turning around and walking to the exit. "And I'd like to warn you, if these big plans interfere with my business I'll kill all of ya."

Morgan watched as Moses walked away and out of the warehouse. She turned around and seemed to be filled with rage but didn't let it out. Jiao-Long ordered his men out of the warehouse except for Miss Liew and Fang.

"What do we do now?" Jiao-Long asked Morgan.

"Smiles denied a meeting. We have neither of them now. Send someone down to the Family territory. Maybe we can meet with that new leader they have, work out a deal. The man power is going to be extremely useful." Morgan said.

"Ping, Fang, go. I'll meet you in the car." Jiao-Long ordered. Ping Liew and Fang left the two alone, bowing to Jiao-Long before exiting the warehouse. "I'll speak with you later." Morgan nodded to him as he left the warehouse. When the sound of the car driving away reached her ears she pushed over a pile of boxes. Morgan then straightened out her suit and shook her head.

"Stay professional Morgan." she told herself before walking out of the warehouse.

* * *

Donny's car sped over a bridge and Frank was right behind him in his squad car. Donny was now at the docks, which made Frank question what was really going on. He pulled out his phone and dialed for one of the FIB Agents.

"Hello?" Abraham answered.

"Keep an eye on Larry, I feel like somethings up." Frank said before hanging up. He followed Donny down one of the tight spaces between crates that were stocked up there. Eventually Frank stopped his squad car when he saw Donny get out and start running to one of the boat houses on the dock. Frank got out as well and pulled out his pistol.

"Freeze Parker!" Frank ordered, aiming the pistol at Donny's back. Donny looked back and seemed to smile as he ran inside the boat house. Frank sprinted toward the house, keeping his pistol out and aimed at the door to enter. Once he reached the door he kicked it open and aimed the pistol inside the room. "Donny!"

"You've made a grave mistake officer." Donny said, his words echoing around the empty boat house. Frank stepped inside the large space and saw that no one was around. Empty crates and boxes were lying around the place but nobody was seen. Frank looked up and saw a catwalk along with a office room on the second floor.

"You are going back to prison!" Frank yelled out. He found the stairs leading to the second floor and began to ascend in search of the ex-cop.

"I believe one of us will be leaving in a body bag officer. Just wanted to make sure I reported that in." Donny said, his voice coming from the office. Frank stood outside the door to the office and let his hand hover over the doorknob. He quickly opened the door and saw Donny standing there holding a Combat MG.

"Son of a bitch." Frank said as he slammed the door shut and ran for a stack of crates. Donny began firing the large gun, making bullet holes appear in the door and wall of the office. The windows for it shattered, sending glass everywhere and the bullets continued traveling hitting everything in their way. The stack of crates received the most blows before Donny dropped the gun and smiled to himself. He opened the office door which immediately fell off its hinges thanks to all the bullets it had shot at it.

"Another good cop, dead in the line of fire." Donny said to himself, walking towards the stack of crates. When he reached it, Frank wasn't there.

"Surprised?" Frank asked, popping out from behind a wall that was next to the stairs. Donny's eyes went wide as Frank ran at him and tackled him through a large window, the two falling into the water that was inside the boat house for the boat.

As the two struggled under water, Frank punched Donny across the face, blood appearing in the water from it. Donny kicked out, hitting Frank in the stomach. Frank then swung his fast as hard as he could in the water, connecting with Donny's nose. Donny went unconscious and began to fall down to the bottom of the ocean. Frank looked up at the land and back down at Donny who was sinking.

"Fuck." Frank said to himself. He quickly swam down and grabbed Donny, bringing him up to the surface with him. Frank threw Donny down onto the concrete and flopped onto his back, taking big breaths. Donny's eyes popped open and he quickly stood up. Frank looked up at him only to receive a kick to the head, knocking him out. Donny sprinted for the exit of the warehouse, leaving Frank behind.

* * *

Emma arrived at her apartment and got inside, intent on finding out what has been going on in the city. She threw down her stuff and dropped her keys in a bowl, immediately walking to her room. She opened her closet door when she got there and pulled out multiple boxes with files and old memorabilia inside of them. She began to dig through them looking for anything that involved her father. At first all she was finding was paperwork but eventually she came across a small little book that looked like a journal.

"What is this?" Emma asked herself. She pulled it out of the box and sat on her bed, opening it and seeing her father's writing inside of it. The pages were marked with dates. They were all the days leading up to his arrest, one week prior to it and the week of it.

"Dear Emma, I know you will probably never see this but I am doing it so one day you know why your father went to prison. The real reason will never come out to the public and you will never know but it will be here or you to find. I have done a bad thing. A very bad thing. They are making it so I go away for assault, or breaking and entering. Something like that. Something to keep me away so they can do what they want to. I wish I could explain more but I need to go, keep reading on if you want the truth." Emma read out loud to herself from the journal.

"It's happening soon. They are planning on throwing me away, getting cops on their payroll to make it seem real. I didn't do it sweetheart. Whatever they saw I didn't do it, and I know you'll end up hating me for whatever it is. I worked for them, helped them, but when I learned their true interest I tried to get out. Its as if they were becoming Paul and Morgan Madden when all I wanted to do was stop them. But these people became them, wanting the same thing they did, this city. They call themselves The Rebellion. The members will probably change by the time you read this but they are just like the Madden's. Politicians, criminals, maybe even cops. No one is safe in this city anymore." Emma read out loud next. She stared at the page, questioning what this all meant. Organizations within the city trying to take it over? Was Polk apart of this Rebellion, or is he the one trying to stop both?

"Don't trust the Madden's. Don't trust anyone. Your coworkers, friends, people on the street, you don't know who is with who. But no one is with you. I learned that the hard way. Today's the day. I already hear the sirens coming for me. I'm sorry Emma, forgive me, and right my wrong. Stop these mad men before it is too late." Emma read to herself, a tear rolling down her cheek. She closed up the journal and sat on her bed, not knowing what to think.

* * *

Larry sat in the interrogation room with his head on the table, eyes closed. A bag of fast food was on the floor next to him, his meal for the time being. Ethan walked into the room, knowing no one saw him and no one was in the room over watching this. He sat down across from Larry and put his gun and badge on the table. While Larry continued sleep Ethan grabbed the bag and pulled a french fry out of it, staring down the sleeping man. Ethan slammed his hand down onto the table, causing Larry to jump up and look around.

"Good morning." Ethan said in a very annoyed tone. Larry stared at him, his hands handcuffed. His eyes flicked to the man's gun and then back to him.

"What is this?" Larry asked.

"This is an interrogation. Who the fuck are you working for?!" Ethan yelled at him.

"I'm not a rat!" Larry yelled back.

"Your man Donny Parker was here today. Waiting outside the station, probably coming to take you because freeing you would be the stupidest thing to try. An officer, Frank Hughes, went after him and we haven't heard from him since." Ethan said, grabbing his gun.

"What does that have to do with me?" Larry asked.

"If that officer is dead the blood will be on your hands. Why don't you tell me where the hell your people are and who they are, otherwise you're an accessory to countless murders and other crimes. Especially helping those cons break out of prison." Ethan threatened.

"Fuck yourself. Just throw me into prison." Larry said, looking away from the federal agent. Ethan holstered his pistol and then punched Larry across the face, causing him to fall over in his chair.

"Think you're a tough guy now huh?" Ethan asked. Abraham rushed into the room and grabbed Ethan, pushing him away from Larry.

"Don't do this man." Abraham whispered into his ear. Ethan struggled against Abraham but eventually stopped. Abraham let him go and Ethan grabbed his badge off the table and left the room. Abraham watched as he walked away, waiting for him to leave before picking Larry up and putting him back into the seat.

* * *

"That's the plan?" Steven asked with Buster sitting at his feet. Alex sat at the head of the table with Catherine on his left side and Leo on his right. Carlos sat next to Leo and Heath next to Catherine. Steven was at the other end of the table and Alex nodded his head at him.

"Catherine and Carlos will go looking for Sarah and the rest of us will get Colton and Tank back." Alex said, looking at everyone.

"That's insane though. You shouldn't do that." Catherine said, grabbing Alex's hand. Alex looked at her and his face said it all, there was no changing his mind.

"It's what I have to do. Leo I need you to get in touch with Smiles. We are going to need him on our side of things." Alex said.

"I can try. He's a hard man to persuade though." Leo said.

"Just do it." Alex said.

"I'll set up a meeting then." Leo said nodding his head. He pulled out his cellphone and walked away from the table, dialing a number. Alex stood up and so did everyone else. He turned to Catherine and hugged her, slipping his pistol into her back pocket.

"Who knows who will be waiting out there for us." Alex whispered to her. She nodded her head and looked at Carlos who nodded at her. "Take the car we took from the city." Alex said out loud. The two began walking toward the door with Alex following behind them. He walked them outside and watched as they got into the car.

"Where should we meet you when we find her?" Catherine asked.

"Come back here. Steven will be waiting." Alex said. Catherine nodded and blew him a kiss. Alex smiled and watched as the two drove off. Heath came up behind Alex and watched them drive away as well.

"What's happening to us man?" Heath asked him.

"We've been summoned to war." Alex told him, looking him in the eye then slapping his shoulder before walking back inside.

* * *

 _Jeremy Lucas fired his gun over and over, rapidly firing at his squadron in front of him. Steven heard the first shot ring out and grabbed Tony, throwing him to the ground and going with him. Jeremy watched as he hit his fellow soldiers in the back. Each one dropped like flies, blood splattering out from their bodies as the bullets penetrated their skin. One of them was hit in the head, the one right in front of Jeremy. He had a blood streak going across his face which disgusted him but this needed to be done._

 _"I'm sorry." Jeremy whispered to himself. He walked over each soldier, making sure they were down for good. He saw one trying to drag himself away from the massacre but Jeremy couldn't let him live. He raised his gun and fired a single bullet into the man's neck and watched him go lifeless. He then saw movement up ahead which was where the Commander was._

 _A helicopter landed right at where he was, taking his attention away from the movement. Two men in suits walked out of the helicopter and looked around at the sight._

 _"I'm assuming it all went good?" one of them asked. Jeremy looked back at where the movement had happened but nodded his head._

 _"All dead. Just like you asked." the other man said. "Get in. Let's go." Jeremy entered the helicopter with them, flying away from the scene. Steven lifted his head up and saw all the dead men lying around them. Tony sat up now too and felt his heart break a little at the sight._

 _"Oh no. No no no. This can't have happened." Tony said to himself, putting his hands on his head. Steven stared at the helicopter as it flew away and then looked down at the dead men again._

 _"We will get him back for this Commander. Don't worry." Steven said. Tony leaned against a tree and put his head in his hands._

* * *

"What the fuck is this?!" Connor yelled walking into Morgan's office. Morgan looked up from the papers she was filling out and at Connor.

"Good evening to you too." Morgan said with a slight smile. "What can I do for you?"

"Some of them lived!" Connor yelled at her. Morgan looked at him in confusion.

"Polk's crew?" Morgan asked.

"No. My old army unit!" Connor yelled, brushing his hand through the short hair he had. He looked at the wall and Morgan stared at him.

"You told us you had handled that." Morgan said.

"Well I guess fucking not Captain Obvious." Connor said to her. Morgan stood up from her desk, her face growing more serious now.

"Do not talk to me like that Connor Fox." Morgan ordered.

"Sit the fuck down!" Connor yelled at her, his face filled with rage. Morgan stared at him and he pulled out his golden gun, cocking it but not aiming it at her. "I said fucking sit!" Morgan sat down, listening to him, not wanting things to get hostile. "You told me I was going to not have to deal with this. Now I have a ghost from my past. An actual ghost probably. Do you know what this means for me?"

"Connor we can handle this." Morgan said closing her eyes.

"Do you know what this means for me?!" Connor yelled at her. Morgan flinched due to the harshness in his voice and she slowly nodded her head. Connor wiped his mouth and sighed. "You are going to find out who survived that event. Send me all that information. I don't care what it takes. I will not go after Alex and his people until this situation is settled. This puts me at jeopardy."

"You have no business going around making orders." Morgan said. Connor looked at her and smiled. He then backhanded her across the face, causing her to fall out of her seat.

"Find me those fucking people. Or I'll be back here and knock you out of that window." Connor said. He threw everything off of her desk, kicked over the chairs and tables in the room and then smashed a picture of Paul on her desk.

"I'm not fun and games anymore Morgan. I'm strictly business from this point, don't treat me any other way. I will kill the survivors, kill Alex and all of them, and then we will fix this little situation we have. But until then, you are not on my good side." Connor said, fixing his suit. "Don't make me have to kill you too." He left the office after saying that, Morgan in complete shock at what had just happened.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

Jiao-Long got out of the car and buttoned the second button on his suit jacket. Fang and Ping Liew were right behind him while the driver stayed in the car. The three began walking up to one of the houses in the neighborhood they were in, with multiple men wearing green staring at them as they did so. The door to the house was opened by Elijah who then walked inside with the three Triads. Elijah went up to Maddog who was drinking out of a carton of milk. He wiped his mouth and then put the carton back into the refrigerator.

"What is this about?" Maddog asked.

"Business." Jiao-Long said. Maddog looked at Elijah and nodded his head. Elijah waved the Family members to back off for the moment while Jiao-Long looked around the house. Ping Liew had a look of disgust on her face as she looked at the way Maddog lived.

"Business about what?" Maddog asked, sitting down at his dining room table. He motioned for Jiao-Long to sit which he did with Fang standing right behind him. Elijah stood behind Maddog and stared down Fang.

"Morgan Madden, I'm sure you have heard of her." Jiao-Long said, leaning forward. Maddog continued to relax in his seat, leaning back and playing with the buttons on his letterman jacket. Underneath the jacket he had nothing else on, showing the gang tattoos he had on his body. A bold letter F surrounded by dollar bill signs was on his chest.

"I've heard of her. So what? She offerin' me somethin'?" Maddog asked. He turned the green snapback he had on around so it was backwards and shook the gold watch on his wrist. Ping Liew began to realize all the things he was doing were signs for his men, a way of sending messages.

"Yes she is. Money and weapons, but she would like your service." Jiao-Long said.

"My service? I look like a hooker to you nigga? Or was that a slave comment?" Maddog asked, leaning forward. Jiao-Long started smiling and continued to stare him down.

"Take it easy with the tough guy act. It is simple business." Jiao-Long said.

"Does Donny Parker work with you guys? Or a dude named Robbie?" Maddog asked. Jiao-Long looked at Ping who nodded at him.

"Donny Parker does work with us. Is that a good thing?" Jiao asked.

"Get the fuck out of my house!" Maddog said, standing up and pointing at the door. "Is that a good thing? He got one of my men killed in prison. He's lucky I'm not hunting his scrawny white ass." Maddog said. "I'd kill you three as a message but I ain't startin' no war with the Triads."

"It's fair to say you just did." Jiao said with a smile as he stood up. He turned and began leaving as Maddog's men stared at them as they left. Maddog and Elijah walked out with them and Jiao turned around and looked at him. "First the Aztecas. Then the Ballas. It will be such a shame to see the Families burn down too."

"Keep your yellow asses out of my hood bitch. I see any y'all chinky bitches around here I'll pop 'em without thinkin'." Maddog said, with Elijah holding him back a bit.

"Shits gonna go down isn't it?" Elijah asked as the Triad leader pulled away from Maddog's house.

"Black vs Yellow will destroy the city. Try to contact Carlos and his people. We might need to ask for a favor." Maddog said. Elijah watched Maddog walk back into his house and then sighed.

"Why can't us brotha's just catch a break?" Elijah asked himself, pulling out his cellphone and walking back to the house.

* * *

Alex stood against a toolshed staring at the ground. Leo was with him, sitting on a crate while the two were inside a hangar. Two yellow Sabre Turbo's pulled up outside the hangars. Two men got out of the first Turbo both wearing wifebeaters with black bandanas on their heads. One of the men had tattoos all over his arms and on his stomach and chest. The second Turbo's passengers exited them and one man was wearing a leather jacket with the word "VAGOS" on the back of it. The second man was dressed in an all black suit and wore a pair of black sunglasses. His head was completely shaven and he had a small amount of stubble growing.

"My man Smiles!" Leo yelled out, smiling and walking up to the man in the suit. The two clapped their hands together and brought one another in for a hug.

"How's the gang free life treatin' you?" Smiles asked, smiling widely.

"No wonder they call him Smiles." Alex said underneath his breath. He stepped forward and walked over to the two.

"Who's this?" Smiles asked, looking back at Leo.

"My boy Alex. He's the one who wants to do business." Leo said. He took a step back so the two could talk. Smiles took of the sunglasses and stared into Alex's eyes. He slowly extended his hand and Alex accepted, shaking Smiles' hand and then letting go.

"You don't look like a businessman." Smiles said.

"You don't sound very spanish." Alex said. Smiles laughed at this and looked at the ground.

"I grew up in Liberty City. Don't really have it in me to wipe off the dust and break out my old accent, amigo." Smiles said, emphasizing the last word. He took a step into the hanger and looked around. "So what can I do for you Mr. Alex?"

"I need your help." Alex said. "Leo said you were trustable and a reasonable guy, so I thought you may be our only hope."

"I am pretty reasonable." Smiles said, looking back at Alex. He sat down on a crate like Leo had and motioned for Alex to sit next to him. Alex walked over and sat next to Smiles who took a deep breath. "What do you need my help with?"

"A lot of things. We are in deep with these people who just keep attacking us, and killing our friends and family. Me, Leo, my friends, we aren't part of a gang. We aren't business rivals. They made it personal though, and I'm not one to be walked on." Alex said.

"Morgan Madden." Smiles said, his face growing serious and eyes getting colder then the warm presence they gave off when he first arrived.

"Who?" Alex asked, his face growing serious. He stood up and looked at Leo who was now staring at Smiles. Smiles looked back and forth at the two and smiled again.

"You didn't know who was behind it all? Man, and you thought you were in deep." Smiles said. He shook his head and Alex looked at Leo.

"Morgan Madden. Like related to Paul Madden?" Alex asked.

"Like married to Paul Madden bro!" Smiles said. "She tried to recruit me and my boys recently but I'm not getting involved in that."

"She reached out to you?" Leo asked as Alex walked away and put his hand on his head. Smiles nodded his head and Leo sighed. "You are already involved in that then. Those people wipe out any gang they get into contact with. So far they've had the Ballas and Aztecas fall from greatness."

"She's not gonna get her old wrinkly hands on my Vagos." Smiles said. Alex walked back over and looked at Smiles.

"Can we count on your help? Anything you find, money, drugs, guns, it's all yours. We aren't interested in any of that shit, just ending this." Alex said. Smiles nodded his head and looked at Leo.

"I'm good pals with your friend Leo here. Let me talk to my guys but I'm sure they won't mind. Keep in touch." Smiles said, putting his glasses back on. He got off the crate and walked back out to his men, getting into his car. Leo and Alex stood there, watching the two cars drive away.

"Those fucking Madden's." Alex said. Leo looked at him and sighed.

"This shit's never going to end." Leo said. "I'm surprised you kept your cool. You looked like you were 'bouta burst."

"I'm slowly dying on the inside." Alex said, slapping Leo's shoulder.

"You should see a doctor about that." Leo said as the two began walking out of the hanger. Alex looked at Leo who started laughing and Alex couldn't help but shake his head.

"Go fuck yourself." Alex said, pushing Leo away from him and letting out a small laugh.

* * *

Tank had a blindfold removed from his face and was pushed forward. He tripped and fell onto the ground and realized the ground he was on, was blocked off by a cage. The man behind him locked the door to the cage and Tank looked forward to see a large man standing in the shadows on the opposite side of him. Tank stood up and looked at the guards.

"You can't be fucking serious." Tank said. The guard just shook his head and Tank realized other guards had gathered around the cage to watch the fight that was about to happen. The man walked out from his corner and Tank's eyes went wide.

"Jesus Christ, how you gonna throw me in here with King Kong?" Tank yelled out. The fighter didn't seem to take this as a compliment and swung at Tank, who ducked and kicked the man in the back of the knee. The fighter dropped down to one knee and Tank walked around to look the man in his eyes.

"You gonn' kiss him while you at it?" A guard shouted out.

"You're big enough to take all these guys out yourself." Tank said to the fighter quietly.

"They got my kids under constant watch. I have no choice." The fighter said looking up at Tank. Tank backed away and looked at the sky. That one sentence just seemed to shatter Tank's heart and he looked at the fighter.

"Do what you gotta do brotha." Tank said. The fighter stood up and hovered over Tank. He kicked Tank in his stomach, causing him to fall down, clutching his stomach in pain. He picked Tank up and punched him across the face, making Tank fall again. Tank looked up at the man, feeling blood drip down his face from his nose.

The fighter picked Tank back up but Tank quickly swung his leg up, connecting with the mans groin. The guards began clapping seeing an actual fight take place. One walked up to the gate close to Tank and put his face up to it. Tank looked back at him and raised an eyebrow.

"He's got a weak spot on his left knee." the guard whispered with a wink. Tank began nodding his head.

"I think you forgot something when you threw me in here by the way." Tank said. The man's face turned curious right before Tank turned around and punched the man in the face, probably breaking his nose.

"Get in there, he's done!" a guard yelled out. The cage door opened and Tank yelled out in joy as the guards ran at him. He tackled one to the ground and began punching him in the face over and over. Another guard was in and threw Tank off of the first guard. Tank looked up at the second one and spat blood into his face. He then punched the man in the jaw and watched him stumble backwards.

"I ain't nobodys entertainment!" Tank yelled out as he ran for the door. He made it out only to be tackled to the ground by a guard in riot gear. Tank looked up at the man who slammed a riot shield into his face. Tank's hands immediately went to his face and then he was lifted up by other guards, his shirt being ripped off of him.

"Show him what happens." the first man Tank punched said. Tank looked back and saw one guard holding a baton. He smacked Tank in the back with it once, twice, three times, and so on. One smack for each time he punched or put his hand on a guard in his small one man riot.

Eventually they let Tank go and he slumped down to the ground, his back bleeding from the beating he received. A guard slapped him on the back and he winced in pain, being picked up by his arms and dragged out of the fighting arena.

"Do good Rory said. Do it for me he said." Tank said to himself in a daze. "Nigga probably never thought this would happen to me." He was dragged back to his solitary cell and thrown inside, his shirt being thrown in after him.

"Don't try any of that shit again." Tank heard a man say. He looked back and saw Boles standing there, smiling down at him. "I don't want my boys to have to use a whip or a belt next time."

"Real civilized." Tank said as the door was slammed on him. He laid on the ground, feeling the blood on his back dripping down his side onto the ground. He slowly began to laugh to himself while he laid there. "I've killed my best friend!" Tank screamed out, not knowing who would hear. "Ain't nothing gonna break me! There's nothing left to break after that! Nothing!"

* * *

Colton could hear Tank screaming next door to him while he was in the fetal position in the back of his room. His knees were brought up to his chest and he felt a mixture of emotions. The biggest one was anger after hearing Tank screaming and knowing the comments Boles made to him. His door was opened and he saw Clarence standing there, looking not as mean as usual.

"Come on." Clarence said, without any emotion in his voice. Colton stood up, his bare feet making a small noise on the floor. He picked up his shirt and threw it over his head as he walked out of the room. Clarence aimed a pistol at Colton and lead him through the halls to a room where Dean, Jensen, Spencer, Sam, and Daniel were working on washing clothes.

"Get to work." Boles said, walking down the hall behind Clarence and Colton. Clarence lightly pushed Colton into the laundry room and the others looked at him, seeming happy to finally see him again.

"Fuck you." Colton said turning his head to the side. Boles pushed Colton further into the room and walked in himself now.

"I said get to work. Ain't no discussion about it!" Boles said. Colton turned around and looked Boles in his eyes. Colton then stuck his middle finger up and right in Boles' face. Boles backhanded Colton, who stepped back but didn't react to the slap in any other way. Clarence looked down at the ground and felt an anger boil up inside of him. Colton looked at Boles again, defying him. "Alright fine." Boles said, pulling out his pistol. He cocked it and then immediately shot Daniel in the head, his body falling over.

"Jesus." Dean said, looking over at the sight. Sam was in complete shock, falling onto his knees next to his dead friend. Colton looked back too, surprised Boles didn't kill him.

"Did I kill your boyfriend? Sorry." Boles said with a smirk. Sam looked up at Boles, hatred and anger in his eyes.

"You son of a whore." Sam said, standing up and taking a step towards Boles punched Sam in the face quickly, knocking him down to the ground. Boles walked out of the room while Sam lied on the ground, not wanting to get up and the others stared at Daniel's body in horror.

"Help me with this." Clarence said, walking over to Daniel and lifting half of his body up. Colton looked at him and grabbed Daniel's legs, working with Clarence to move the body. "You two, clean up the blood." Clarence said, pointing at Dean and Jensen. Colton and Clarence left the room with Daniel's body, both men's hatred for Boles growing stronger.

* * *

"Well well well. Look who finally came to their senses." Connor said, clapping his hands. He had an army of men behind him waiting in the same hangar Alex and Leo met with Smiles at. Outside the hangar was Alex, staring inside.

"You know my demands." Alex said.

"Your people won't be harmed I give you my word. But you have done this to yourself. Anything that happens to you is your fault." Connor warned Alex. Alex just shook his head and walked into the hangar.

"You killed one of my first real friends in this city. Leo's two good friends in Jesse and Lil Mikey. Tank was forced to kill his best friend. Maxine is dead. And Mitchell… was killed right in front of me. I'd like to see you break me anymore." Alex said.

"That can be arranged." Connor said snapping his fingers. Two men walked forward, aiming guns at Alex. He looked at one and was hit in the stomach by the other. He was then punched in the face and had a bag thrown over his head. He was pushed into the back of a van and Connor smiled as the door was slammed shut.

"Roomy back here!" Alex shouted out, knowing he was sitting between two of Connor's men. Connor got into the passenger seat and smirked.

"I'm gonna make sure your fucking tongue is cut out." Connor said to Alex, looking at the backseat. A convoy of cars began to leave the hangar while Leo sat in a car, a few blocks away from where Alex was meeting them. As soon as the last car left Leo began to slowly drive forward, following the convoy.

"Stay strong Alex." Leo said to himself.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

Alex sat in a chair, tied up and wearing the white shirt and grey sweatpants every other person held captive was forced to wear. His mouth was filled with his blood but a smile was on his face. His left eye was beginning to swell up as well, but again, a smile was on his face. A fist slammed into his cheek and his head whipped to the side. Alex spit out blood, a puddle forming on the ground because of him. He looked up at the men in front of him and shook his head, laughing this time.

"Your mother probably hits harder than you pussy." Alex said. Sergeant Boles was the one standing in front of him, his knuckles covered in Alex's blood.

"Very clever. A joke about my mother." Boles said, punching Alex again, who spit and then smiled, repeating the process.

"She needs to give me another call. I miss hitting her." Alex said with a wink. Boles seemed to get angered by that remark and kicked Alex in the chest, knocking him over. Alex's eyes went wide when he was pushed back, his head smacking against the ground.

"Get the fucker into his cell." Boles said, walking out of the room. Clarence walked over to Alex who still had a smile on his face but both of his eyes were closed. He untied his bonds and lifted Alex up, escorting him out of the "interrogation" room and out into the halls. Alex stumbled walking, blood dripping down his chin and onto his neck.

"That was stupid." Clarence said, shaking his head. Alex chuckled and looked back over his shoulder.

"I've been hit harder bud." Alex said. "All that anger probably stems from his tiny dick." Clarence couldn't help but smile but continued to shove Alex through the halls. As Alex turned the corner his eyes connected with a prisoner who was mopping the floor.

"Alex?" Colton muttered. Time seemed to slow down as the two passed each other and Alex started to smile wide seeing him. He winked at Colton and time seemed to speed up again, with Clarence pushing Alex away from Colton. Colton dropped the mop he held and stared at Alex who was shoved into one of the many rooms this place had and the door was slammed on him. He then began to walk towards the room Alex was shoved in but Clarence stepped in his way, sticking a hand out.

"Get back to work." Clarence ordered.

"But…" Colton muttered. He felt speechless and he could feel tears starting to come up to his eyes. The torture he suffered in this place, what Tank has been through, he didn't want Alex to go through that.

"I ain't hearing Boles' shit today Colton okay? Get back to work and be thankful I got you on mop duty." Clarence said walking away from him. Colton stared at the door and saw Mitchell standing outside of it, leaning against it.

"He can't -" Colton began to say.

"He knows what he is doing." Mitchell reassured Colton. Colton nodded and turned away right as Mitchell faded away.

* * *

Sarah stood outside the burnt down ruin that was once the house to her brother. She dropped the bag she brought with her and felt her chest clench up while she stared at it. She shook her head, picked up her bag, and slowly began to walk into the house. Glass crunched under her feet while she looked around at all the charred furniture. Sarah saw nothing that could be salvaged, since the place was blown up and burnt down.

"You told me it'd all be okay." Sarah said to herself, a tear rolling down her cheek. The steps were burnt, but still standing somehow, although highly unstable. Sarah didn't seem to care however and she began to walk down them, bits and pieces falling down as she walked.

"That you'd always be there." She said as she turned into the guest room of Mitchell's house. A shine caught her attention, a safe actually, that was hidden inside the wall and was revealed once the wall had been burned down. Sarah walked over to it and saw no lock on it, so she opened it. Money was inside, and the golden gun that belonged to Paul Madden. Sarah took these things and put in her bag. Under that was a framed photo of her and Mitchell, a year after their parents had died.

Sarah held the photo up and smiled at it, tears quickly rolling down her face now as she put that in her bag. A note was under the picture, one that seemed to be written a while ago but Mitchell never did anything with it. Sarah picked it up and opened it, reading it to herself.

" _Hey kid. I, um, have no idea what I'm doing. I was on the job tonight and shit went wrong. A bullet nearly struck me right between the eyes. Trust me when I say shit is scary. But that isn't the point. It made me realize I can die. All this shit I do for you, it can make me die. I've never told anyone this, but sometimes I want that. Death. The people I've killed never did anything to me, but they provided me with money to give to you so you can eat. So you can learn. Have clothing to wear, and a house to live in. But there are some nights you miss. Nights where I want to stop. Stop everything. I want the vengeance to come through the door and strike me down for all the terrible shit I've done. I deserve it, no matter what good intentions I have. You don't know the things I've done, but I always make sure those people don't have kids. Just imagine, I kill a dad with a son and a daughter. And that son now has to provide for his baby sister. The things he would have to do… the enemies he would make. I love you kid. You are the only reason I haven't taken that gun and ended myself. You will continue to be that reason. But the day will come. I'm going to die. You can't be sad though. If I look down, or up, and see you crying I will come back to kick your ass into shape. Just keep trudging, keep fighting. Please Sarah. For me. Don't lose hope. Don't turn into your big brother._

 _Mitchell_."

Sarah couldn't hold back the flow of tears as she dropped the letter and fell to her knees. Her crying was uncontrollable at that point. Catherine and Carlos ran in through the sliding doors and saw Sarah, broken on the ground with the letter next to her. Carlos dropped next to her and she fell into him. He wrapped his arms around her and Catherine stared at the two. She walked over and picked up the letter and walked out of the room, leaving the two. She began to read it herself, covering her mouth as she did and realizing why Sarah was that way.

"Jesus Mitchell." Catherine said shaking her head. She looked back at Carlos and Sarah, the two hugging each other. Catherine folded up the letter and put it in her back pocket. She remembered the call she got from Leo just the day before while her and Carlos were driving into the city.

"Carlos, can you bring her back? I have something to do." Catherine said.

"Yeah. Do what you gotta hermana." Carlos said, stroking Sarah's hair. Catherine nodded and ran up the steps, going to Mitchell's room. She pulled a metal case out from under the bed and went out to Mitchell's car still in the driveway. She got into it, picking up the keys that were hidden under the seat. Catherine then started the engine, backed out of the driveway, and drove off.

* * *

Emma laid on the bed in her room. The box of notebooks was next to her and she had one in her hand, the same one she had first read. She felt sleep deprived despite being knocked out for a while, and that got the best of her. Meanwhile, outside the door to her apartment, Alexa was on one knee, picking the lock inside. The noise of the lock clicking and the door slowly creaking open immediately caused Emma's eyes to shoot open and for her to reach for her gun. Her police one was left out in the living room but she kept a personal one under her pillow. Emma pulled it out and cocked it as Alexa walked through the door, having her gun out as well.

"We need to stop meeting like this." Alexa said, smiling at Emma, who stood in the doorway of her room.

"Get the fuck out of my house." Emma demanded. Alexa sighed and shook her head.

"Can't do that Chief. I got an agenda to keep up with." Alexa said. She fired a shot at Emma who took cover behind her wall. She peeked out and fired a shot at Alexa who dove behind the couch.

"Why do you want me dead?" Emma asked.

"You just want me to admit it." Alexa said, smiling. She stood up and fired twice at Emma, missing both times since Emma got back into cover.

"I know now. You work for the Madden's right. Or is it the Rebellion?" Emma asked. "There is no difference really is there?" Alexa was shocked to hear the name "Rebellion".

"Now you really know too much." Alexa said. She ran at Emma who peeked out only to be tackled to the ground. Emma's gun went flying across the floor as footsteps got closer to Emma's front door.

"It's a shame I have to kill you. Your a cute little thing." Alexa said, putting the gun to Emma's head, using her knees to keep Emma's arms pinned down.

"Fucking bitch." Emma muttered.

"Chief Grimes?" A voice said from the living room. Alexa turned her head and got off of Emma. She jumped out the window, causing glass to shatter and causing Abraham to run into the bedroom, seeing Emma down on the ground.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Peachy keen dick head. Just had an old friend visit." Emma said, standing up and refusing his help. The two walked over to the window and looked out it only to see Alexa gone and people staring up at them.

* * *

Jordan was walking down the street when his eyes went wide and he stopped in his footsteps. He saw what everyone else knew already, but he was just learning for the first time. His hands were on his head now, his mouth wide open, as he walked up to the burnt down house. Carlos and Sarah were just walking out the front door while Jordan stood in front of them.

"What the fuck?!" Jordan yelled out.

"Yeah." Carlos said, nodding his head. He still had his arms around Sarah who had finally stopped crying. Jordan had the duffel bag full of cash with him and pushed it behind him, not wanting either to see the money.

"Is everyone okay?" Jordan asked, looking at Sarah.

"More or less." she answered. Carlos and Sarah began walking over to the car and Carlos helped Sarah get in, the depressed look on her face now a regular thing at this point. Carlos was walking around to get to the front when Jordan stepped in his way again.

"Where are you going?" Jordan asked.

"Holding up at Alex's friends house." Carlos said.

"Can I come?" Jordan asked, scratching his stubble.

"Jump in." Carlos shrugged, getting into the car. Jordan nodded and turned his back to the front seats. He pulled a small capsule out of his pocket and pulled the cap off. He dumped two pills into his mouth from inside of it and then closed it, putting the capsule into the bag. Jordan then got into the backseat and Carlos drove off once he did.

* * *

Leo walked into Steven's house from the backyard, sliding his phone into his pocket. Heath was relaxing on the couch and Steven was feeding Buster a treat. Leo snapped his fingers to get their attention and both looked up at him.

"Just got in touch with Elijah from the Families. He's been trying to reach us. Needs one of us to go down there and talk with Maddog." Leo said to the two.

"What the fuck is a Maddog?" Steven asked. Leo looked at him and his left eye began to twitch.

"I'm gonna pretend you didn't say that." Leo said, walking into the living room, Steven right behind him. Heath stood up from the couch and Leo smiled at him.

"Wanna do us a favor?" Leo asked. Heath squinted his eyes and began to shake his head.

"Why me? I'm the whitest dude here." Heath said.

"Oh so I gotta do it because I'm black right?" Leo asked. Heath's eyes widened and he shook his head faster now.

"I didn't mean it like that bro." Heath said. "Your a lot cooler than me, that's what I mean."

"Oh so because I'm black, I'm instantly cool?" Leo asked. "Ever heard of a nigga named Steve Urkel?"

"Wait does that mean white people aren't cool now?" Steven asked from behind Leo. Heath stared at both of them, his eyes flicking back and forth between the two.

"Fuck you guys." Heath said with a sigh. He grabbed a set of keys from the kitchen table and walked to the door, opening it and heading for the car.

"Be safe white boy!" Leo shouted from the door, waving at him. Heath stuck up the middle finger as he started up the car and began to drive away. Steven laughed and Leo did as well as he shut the door. The two then walked into the kitchen and Steven sat down.

"Okay, now continue Alex's plan." Leo said, Steven nodded and pulled out a map of the county. One point on it was circled and he tapped it with his finger.

"I got a guy hiding out here who can help out." Steven said. He looked up at Leo who nodded his head and the two began to head for the door.

"Let's get going." Leo said.

* * *

Catherine held a Carbine Rifle in her hands now, the metal case lying on the ground next to her. The letter was still in her back pocket while two clips of ammo sat in her two front pockets. The elevator she was in began to ding and she looked up, any doubt of what she was about to do gone from her head. The door slowly began to open and Catherine saw less people than she expected. A man stood in front of the elevator, his eyes immediately going to the gun. Catherine pulled a knife out from her other back pocket and shoved it into the man's neck before he could yell out anything. He dropped to his knees and started gushing blood as Catherine walked forward.

Six men stood in front of the door at the end of the hall, and she knew as soon as she began to fire shots that it would be much more expecting her. She sighed and shook her head. Lifting up the Carbine Rifle, her finger shook uncontrollably, hovering right over the trigger. Without thinking about anything else, she slammed her finger down onto the trigger, letting a storm of bullets fly out from the nozzle of the gun. Blood began to spray out from the six men, bullets flying into their heads, necks, and chests. Catherine emptied a whole clip of ammo into the six and then dropped the emptied clip onto the ground. Their bodies dropped as quick as the clip did. Catherine loaded the gun up with another clip and began walking forward again. The door was now unguarded and Catherine didn't care who was inside.

She shot the hinges of the door, weakening them. Catherine then kicked the door, causing it to fall down revealing Connor Fox and Morgan Madden.

"I want you to find them dammit!" Connor yelled out. Morgan's eyes went wide seeing the door fall, not hearing the bullets since the wall was sound proof and Connor turned around at the noise.

"I guess you found me." Catherine said, aiming the gun at them.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

Catherine kept the gun aimed at the gun as they raised their hands into the air, Connor holding a phone in one of his. Morgan looked back and forth at the two, knowing she had two threats in her office currently. Catherine struggled with herself to not pull the trigger, needing these two alive for the time being.

"I want to kill you both. So fucking badly." Catherine said. She saw Connor start to move and trained the gun on him. He froze, his finger hovering over a call button on his phone.

"You pull that trigger, I hit this button, and Alex dies." Connor threatened. Catherine smirked and looked at Morgan.

"I know you're in charge here." Catherine said to her. Connor looked back at Morgan and his face grew serious.

"Don't fucking ignore me. I'll kill him. You think I won't?" Connor yelled at Catherine.

"No I don't." Catherine said looking at him. "Cause if you did I'd kill you anyway. Now, Mrs. Madden. We need to have a little chat." Catherine walked forward and grabbed the phone out of Connor's hand. He just let her take it, looking at her with a shocked expression.

"What is it you would like Miss O'Brien." Morgan asked.

"Cut the shit bitch." Catherine spat out. Morgan's eyes widened and Connor sat down in a chair facing Morgan's desk. "Where is Alexa? You know the whore who killed my friend." Connor looked back at Catherine and was hit in the face with the butt of the gun.

"Doing work. She can take a raincheck." Morgan said. Catherine sat down next to Connor and pulled a pistol out of her boot, aiming it at Connor and keeping the Carbine Rifle aimed at Morgan.

"I got time." Catherine said, leaning back in the seat. Connor stared at Morgan, a bruise forming on the left side of his face now. Morgan shook her head at him and Catherine raised an eyebrow. "Fucking speak up come on."

"I'm not going to sell her out." Morgan said. Looking down at the ground. Connor seemed to be filled with anger and looked at Catherine.

"She's working on taking out the Chief of Police." Connor said. Morgan looked up at him and he looked back at her. "I'm not having some stupid bitch ruin what we built."

Catherine smiled and stood up. She put the pistol back into her boot and threw Connor's phone on the ground at his feet. He began to reach down to get it but she shot it before he could. Connor looked up at her and she smiled.

"I'm going to go and find her. You two stay comfy. After she is dealt with I'm sure you two will see her shortly after." Catherine said with a wink. She walked out of the room and looked down at the ground. "I think you need to fire the help. They seem a bit… dead." Catherine said walking to the elevator.

* * *

Alex was sitting in his cell, the blood now covering his shirt after he used it to wipe himself off. He could barely see out of his left eye due to the swelling and bruising caused by the punches. His door opened and he continued to sit there, not tensing up, not acting tough, just waiting. A spanish looking man, a bit overweight entered the room and gave a head nod to Alex. Alex returned the nod and the spanish man pulled Colton into the room. And raised five fingers, signaling five minutes to talk. He then left and Alex stood up, staring at Colton.

"Jesus you look like shit." Alex said with a smile.

"Look who's fuckin' talkin'." Colton said with a laugh. The two got silent again and Alex looked at the ground.

"I gave myself up." Alex told him. Colton just stared at him, waiting for more of an explanation. "I needed a way to find out where you and Tank were and now I know."

"And how do you plan to get us out?" Colton asked, folding his arms across his chest.

"Let me handle that. Just don't die." Alex said. "Otherwise this was for nothing."

"What has happened to you?" Colton asked. Alex looked up at him now and raised an eyebrow. His face was filled with confusion and Colton just shook his head.

"I remember a scared kid. Not this person. You got the shit beat out of you and smiled like it was nothing. I've been hearing about what's going on outside in the world. You murdered Big Reg." Colton said.

"He killed Maxine." Alex said.

"He was a gang leader and had a reputation in this city. Just like Paul Madden. We killed him. Look at us now." Colton said. Alex waved his hand as to say it was nothing and took a few steps back to lean against the wall.

"Don't just blow this off. You aren't acting okay. Is it Mitchell? Is his death making you do this kid?" Colton asked.

"Do not call me that." Alex said, looking at Colton, his face stone cold. "Don't call me that again." Alex was quick with his response. Colton realized it was what Mitchell would call him and he shut his mouth.

"He was my friend too Alex." Colton said. Alex just squinted his good eye and shrugged. "You aren't the only one affected. Mitchell was my only friend. I had you guys yeah, but Mitchell was a real friend. Lance was never really a friend. Just a co-worker, and my only one at that. But Mitchell was real. He was there. My wife, she left me a while ago. Shortly after we killed Paul. Mitchell was the only one who knew that and now you. He would visit me at that little fucking shack I lived in, bring me food and shit. It felt like a real friend ya know?"

"Why are you telling me this?" Alex asked, not able to look at Colton anymore. Colton sighed and turned to the door.

"Just something to think back. We all were attached to that man, not just you. Be smart about your choices Alex because if you aren't, I don't know if I can do this." Colton said. Alex looked up at Colton as he knocked on the door, it opened, and he was taken away from the room. Alex sighed and slumped down back to the ground.

* * *

Frank slightly opened his eyes, feeling dehydrated, exhausted, and large pain on his head. He looked to the side and saw that Donny was gone and realized he had been knocked out. Light was shining through into the boathouse now, and he began to put together he was out for a while. His head stuck to the concrete and he felt what was keeping him there. Frank was bleeding from his head when he was knocked out and his hair had been stuck to the floor due to the blood drying.

"Fuck." Frank sighed, not having the energy to get up. He could barely keep his eyes open as it was. Footsteps traveled through the ground and to Frank's ears and he knew things were probably going to get worse for him soon. A language was being spoken that he couldn't understand but he could tell it was Spanish. He tried looking up but his eyes were covered immediately.

"What do we do with him boss?" one of the men asked. Smiles stood over Frank and smiled. He took off his glasses and looked at his boys.

"Why don't we take him to our new friends, see what they say." Smiles said. They nodded and lifted Frank up, bringing him out of the boathouse. Smiles looked around the boathouse and saw the upstairs window shattered. He found the steps and walked up there, seeing the mess Donny and Frank had made.

"Feel bad for the shithead who has to clean this up." Smiles said as he walked into the room Donny hid in. He saw a golden gun lying on the ground and his eyes went wide. "What the hell is that?" he asked himself picking it up. He put it in his pants and covered it with his suit jacket. Smiles then put on his glasses, cracked his neck, and exited the boathouse to deliver Frank.

* * *

"I'm trusting you guys with all this. I can't believe it." Steven said to himself as he drove to the location he pointed out on his map. Leo looked at him and had a questionable look on his face. Steven realized what he said and shook his head. "We have the same goal. Bring down Connor Fox. It's just, I just met you guys and you are all living in my house."

"You in now dude. Alex trust you so we do too." Leo said. "It's all good."

"Alex seems to be new when it comes to the leadership role." Steven said, focusing on the road. "Was this Mitchell guy in charge before?"

"Yeah I guess. I mean he was the oldest, knew the most, and was good at gettin' shit done. Dude knew what he needed to do and did it." Leo said. "It's surprising though."

"What is?" Steven asked, looking at the Leo then back at the road.

"Everyone is trying to brush it off like it didn't happen. They are all acting like shits normal when we all know it ain't. I mean not everyone was tight with the guy like some were. Sarah, she was his sister. He always looked out for her so she's obviously hurting. But that old white dude took in Catherine and Alex." Leo explained.

"Took in how?" Steven asked.

"Me and Alex used to chill when shit was cool. When we were dodging bullets. But every couple times a week Mitchell would call the two over. Teach them some shit they could use for the future if they needed to. Gun training, strategics, shit like that." Leo said.

"How do you know that?"

"Like I said, Alex and I would chill." Leo said nodding his head. "Our group of badasses might seem like that, but man, we are all down in the dumps." Steven looked at Leo briefly and nodded his head.

"We'll fix it." Steven said. "That is the plan. To fix everything."

"Damn straight white dude." Leo said as the two fist bumped.

"So are you torn up about it?" Steven asked.

"I ain't gonna cry or nothing bro. I've lost some dudes before. That old white dude was cool though. Shit is sad. I'll live though. Hopefully." Leo said with a chuckle. Steven just shook his head as the two were off to get new faces for help in their fight.

* * *

Robbie was walking down the street, wearing a black hoodie with the hood up. He had a gun hidden underneath the hoodie, prepared to kill anyone that seemed like a threat to his safety. After killing Latavius, Robbie didn't know what to do but he knew people would be after him. He constantly looked behind him, always on guard.

"I didn't escape prison just to die." he said to himself. He turned a corner into an alley and saw it was empty. He sat down and stretched out his legs, sighing and closing his eyes.

Down the street Fang was sitting in a van, with three Triad members sitting in the back of it. He looked back at them and nodded and they pulled down ski masks. He drove the van up to where Robbie had left the street view. Fang pulled into the alley right in front of Robbie whose eyes shot open.

"No no no no." Robbie said to himself, as he pulled out his gun. He shot one of the Triads in the head, causing their body to fall into the van. He was the grabbed by the other two and Robbie didn't know what to do. "Help! I'm being kidnapped!" he yelled out since he had no other choice. One of the Triads grabbed his gun and used it to knock out Robbie. Once he was out cold, they tied him up in the back of the van and Fang started driving off again.

"Fucking pricks." Robbie mumbled as he woke up. Fang smirked to himself and shook his head.

"I'd shut up if I were you." Fang ordered. "Or I'll cut out your tongue.

* * *

Steven and Leo pulled up outside the shack which was the only thing visible out in the middle of nowhere. A black van was parked outside of the shack and Steven put his hand on his holster, feeling a bit uneasy. Leo looked at him as the two got out of the car and shut the doors.

"You good?" Leo asked him. Steven nodded and looked at the black van.

"My guy would never drive something like that." Steven said, motioning his head over to the van. Leo just shrugged and walked up to the only door the shack had. He opened it and immediately pulled out his gun.

"Woah!" Leo shouted as he looked into the shack.

"What?" Steven asked running up behind him. "Jesus Christ Tony, put the fucking gun down."

"Steven?" Tony asked, holding a shotgun aimed at the door. Tyler and Sergio looked at Tony who was lowering his gun. Tyler lowered the pistol he held but Sergio kept his up. Leo decided to keep his pistol up then and aimed it at Sergio.

"Sergio, put the gun down." Tyler told him. Sergio looked at Tyler and then back at Leo.

"Tell Mr. Chocolate to do it first." Sergio said.

"Woah! Mr. Vladmir Putin you did not just call me chocolate." Leo said, holstering his gun. "You want some?"

"What are you going to do huh?" Sergio asked, putting his weapon down. Tyler and Steven jumped between the two with Steven holding Leo back and Tyler holding Sergio back. Tony cocked the shotgun and fired it upwards, creating a hole in the shack's roof. Tony looked extremely annoyed and put the shotgun strap on his shoulder.

"You guys are fucking insane." Tony said, walking to the door. "These two are the people I called to help us. Steven is an old war buddy of mine. Thats his friend. They are in the same situation we are, being hunted by those psychos. It's better this way." He walked outside and the rest followed him out.

"Leo go with those two in their van. Tony with me." Steven said getting into his truck. Tony got into the passenger seat and the two watched Leo and Tyler climb into the back of the van. Sergio got into the driver's seat and Steven started driving.

"How are they?" Tony asked.

"They are… something." Steven said, referring to Leo and the crew. "Yours?"

"The Russian is a wild card. I don't know him well enough." Tony said. "The other kid is good. I can guarantee you that. Trust me."

"Is he the one?" Steven asked with a smile growing on his face.

"Yeah yeah." Tony said rolling his eyes as Steven got the two back on the highway.

"Old war gruntled Tony found his grandson." Steven said. Tony shook his head and looked out the window.

"He doesn't know." Tony said. Steven nodded his head as if he understood and then the two drove in silence with Sergio's van right behind them as they made their way back.

* * *

Moses "The Reaper" Carlucci and about twenty of his mafia men sat outside a warehouse. Moses was wearing a regular suit of his along with black leather gloves. He looked at his men and nodded and one radioed out to the rest. Men began to pour out of cars, holding advanced weaponry as they kicked their way into the warehouse, knocking down doors and windows that stood in their way. Moses sat back, waiting for everything to be done so he could go and see the finished work.

A group of Triad men stood inside the warehouse. Some were sleeping, watching tv, playing cards, or just hanging around. The ones upstairs were the ones doing business, planning out drug distributing routes, where to deal guns, how to get money from their customers. The windows and doors being bursted in disrupted everything that was going. The Triads on the first floor had no idea what was coming to them as silenced bullets flew out, hitting them all over. Neck, stomach, chest, head, everything was being shot as Moses' men made a sloppy job of the Triad hideout.

"Run!" one shouted but was instantly shot in the back of the head. Moses' men then climbed into the warehouse once the first floor was cleared, leaving fifteen bodies there. The wood of the floor was becoming stained with the blood of its owners as night set over in Los Santos. The Mafia proceeded to make their way upstairs, tossing a gas grenade up before poking their heads out. The Triads began to cough and soon drop like flies as the Mafia made quick work of them.

"All clear." Moses heard come through on his radio. He took a deep breath and got out of his car, adjusting his suit when he stepped out. He then walked inside, the crunching of the glass under his feet filling the air. The TV was no longer on after a stray bullet hit it and the table with the cards was overturned after a dead body fell on it. One man had his face, face first in a package of chinese food.

"Damn shame." Moses said, shaking his head. He made his way upstairs where the smoke and gas had cleared out and his men were waiting for him. Moses looked at the bodies, bullet holes filling them. Maps were all over the room, blood covering the main one they had in the office at the back of the second floor.

"The one lying on the map. Use him." Moses said, pointing at the back office. Two of his men nodded and went back there, picking up the body and putting it on the Triad planning table. The two Mafia members ripped open the man's shirt and the one pulled out a large knife. He began to carve into the man's stomach chest, creating a large capital letter "F".

"Now, war will reign over Los Santos. We will watch as the two sides tear eachother apart, and then build upon their ruins." Moses said, smiling.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

Robbie had a blindfold ripped off his head and he saw a large bloodstain on the floor of the room he was in. His hands were tied behind his back and he was placed on his knees with three people standing next to him. A gag was in his mouth, keeping him from saying anything, but that wasn't his biggest worry. His worry was finding a way to sweet talk these people into letting him go. Using his wits and trickery to get free of his restraints.

"Ah! Donny Parker, glad you could join us." Jiao-Long said, smiling down at a person next to Robbie. Fang and Ping Liew stood behind Jiao and Robbie looked over to his right and saw Donny in the same situation he was in, gagged, tied up, and just getting a blindfold removed.

Robbie's eyes widened and he began to struggle against his bonds, wanting to go after Donny and any other thought leaving his head. Donny's eyes widened when he realized Robbie was next to him and he began to back away as best he could.

"It seems these two know each other." Jiao said with a smile. He motioned for Fang to take off their gags which he did do, walking back to Jiao's side right after.

"You slimy little snake." Robbie said, staring at Donny, flicking his tongue out of his mouth and smirking.

"What the fuck is going on Jiao?" Donny asked, falling onto his ass and using his legs to back up against a wall. Robbie looked up at the Triad leader and then back at Donny.

"Donny, I recently met with a gang called the Families. Both of you must know who they are but you probably don't know there was a change in leadership recently. A man name Maddog has taken over it. He asked me about you Mr. Parker. Right after I told him I know you he kicked me out of their neighborhood. Told me to not bring my 'chinky ass' back. I woke up this morning to the news that my warehouse had been hit, the Families killed all my men there." Jiao said. Two men walked into the room and dropped a body onto the floor, the same body who had a large letter "F" carved into the stomach.

"Smells ripe." Robbie said, turning his head away from the dead Triad. Donny closed his eyes and gagged a bit at the smell the dead body was giving off.

"Donny, war has started between the Triads and Families. It is your fault that has happened because of whatever you did to this Maddog." Jiao explained.

"My aunt will question where I am. Think of that?" Donny asked him, finally able to get past the stench of the body as it was carried out of the room.

"Yes I do. My men saw you get attacked by the Families. I brought you back here to recover and now you're intent on revenge." Jiao said, smiling wickedly. "I am no fool Mr. Parker. I know what I am doing. But do you?"

"Why the hell am I here?" Robbie asked, seeming annoyed with the whole thing. Jiao looked at Robbie and smiled.

"If Donny makes the wrong choice, you will get your revenge." Jiao said. He walked out of the room with Ping and Fang right behind him. Robbie looked over at Donny who had wide eyes and was staring at the dinner.

* * *

Heath parked Steven's car in front of the address Leo had sent him. He stepped out of the car and people all around the neighborhood began to look at him, making him feel like he didn't belong. That actually wasn't a wrong feeling, seeing as how this was gang territory and Heath thought he was whiter than the paint on the houses.

'What's going on?" Elijah asked, standing outside of Maddog's house. Heath accepted the handshake Elijah offered and the two walked inside the house. Maddog was standing inside the house, holding a baseball bat and taking practice swings with it.

"How are things going white boy?" Maddog asked, smiling as he lowered the bat and tossed it to one of his men. Heath nodded at him and looked around.

"So what did you need to discuss?" Heath asked, sliding his hands into his pockets. Maddog motioned for Heath to sit on the couch, which he did. Maddog then pulled a chair up in front of Heath and sat down as well.

"I got a problem and I need some help." Maddog said with a sigh. He waved for his men to leave, and they listened, exiting his house leaving Heath and Elijah.

"What kind of problem are we talking about here?" Heath asked.

"Elijah has told me all he knows about you and your friends. How four of you guys broke into City Hall and basically destroyed Reg's plan. That one dude, Alex, he killed two of my top guys. Zione and Draymond. They may have been huge douchebags, but man they were good." Maddog said.

"I'm lucky to be here." Elijah said with a small laugh. Heath looked up at him and raised an eyebrow and Elijah quickly closed his mouth.

"Shit's going down with the Triads. They asked me to work with them and a woman named Morgan Madden. Long story short I may have made a big enemy after all was said and done." Maddog said.

"And you want our help?" Heath asked.

"Exactly my nigga! You guys are like a private army. You help me I got yall back whenever you need it." Maddog said. Heath smiled and nodded his head. Maddog smiled back at him and turned his head to Elijah. "Grab the man a beer." he said, standing up and whistling his men back into the house.

* * *

Leo walked outside Steven's house and saw Smiles standing in front of one of his gang cars. He had his signature smile on his face and spread his arms out wide as Leo walked over to him. Leo smiled as well, the two clapping their hands together and bringing each other in for a hug.

"This about Alex?" Leo asked.

"Nah bro. I got something else to talk to you about." Smiles said, snapping his fingers at the man sitting in the car. He pressed and the trunk to the car popped open. "Take a walk with me."

The two went to the back of the car where Frank was lying in the back of the car, his head wrapped up in bandages. He had a rag in his mouth in case he tried to get noisy and a yellow bandana over his eyes.

"Had to mark your territory huh?" Leo asked, pulling the bandana off his face. "Ah shit man this is a cop!"

"Yeah I know." Smiles said. His smile was still there as he began to sit Frank up, preparing to get him out of the trunk.

"What the fuck am I supposed to do with a cop?" Leo asked, helping Smiles out. Frank's eyes began to open and he made noises that were muffled by the rag in his mouth. Leo quickly put a hand over his eyes so he couldn't see anything and he looked at Smiles.

"You guys are out doing good for the city. Just tell the feds you found their man beaten up, brought him in, and helped him out." Smiles said.

"And how do I explain how I got him from the city out to the wild wild west with no one noticing?" Leo asked, looking around at the dirt and sand that Blaine County had to offer. A tumbleweed just happened to roll by at that moment and Smiles laughed.

"I don't got the answers to everything bro!" Smiles said, slamming the trunk once Frank was out of it. Leo held Frank up who passed out again, the loss of blood really affecting him.

"Call me when you hear about Alex." Leo sighed. Smiles gave a small salute and of course, a smile. He walked to the driver side of the car and got in, driving off. Leo put one of Frank's arms around his neck and started dragging him into the house.

* * *

Alex was pushed into the recreational room that was finally allowed to be entered again by this certain group of prisoners. A new guitar had been given to them, which Jensen already had in his hands. Spencer was back, sitting in the same chair he always mopped in when he got his rec time. Dean was sitting on the main couch, staring at a wall. Meanwhile, Sam was sitting at the chess board in the corner near the books. The seat across from him was empty and Sam had the most depressing look on his face as he stared at the chess pieces.

"I'm feeling generous." Boles said as he pushed Colton into the room as well. "Your welcome." Clarence walked into Alex and Colton's view, standing guard at the door.

"Well look who it is boys." Dean said, a small smile on his face now. "How ya doin' Colt'?"

"Good as any of us can be." Colton said, stepping into the room. He sat down on the couch next to Dean while Alex looked around at the other prisoners, thinking Jensen was the only one with potential to help them out. He walked past Sam who pushed down the opposing team's King, letting a tear roll down his cheek.

"Name's Jensen." he said, walking in front of Alex. Alex looked at the man with the guitar and smirked.

"Howdy feller." Alex said in an obnoxious way. "Name's Alex." he said, going back to his regular voice.

"Very funny." Jensen said with a smirk. "I know you know Colton. Saw him get put into your cell the other day."

"What's it to you?" Alex asked, looking over at Colton.

"We are all in this together brother. No need to be hostile with one another. The man in charge, Boles, recently killed Sam's friend. Name was Daniel." Jensen said, pointing over at the chessboard.

"My condolences." Alex said, walking past Jensen and towards the part of the room that had just a wooden table in the corner. Jensen followed him over to it and Colton was right behind him. Jensen looked at Colton who sat down at one of the chairs with Alex. The door to the room opened and Tank was thrown inside next, his face lighting up seeing Colton and Alex.

"No fucking way." Tank said, jogging over to the other side of the room. "'Bout time I see some ugly faces." Colton shook his head and Alex smirked.

Dean walked over to Sam and put a hand on his shoulder. Sam looked up at Dean, who motioned with his head at the table in the corner. Sam nodded and stood up, walking over with Dean to the group of prisoners. Spencer looked over at the group, but showed no real interest and made no effort to stand up.

"They can help us." Colton told Alex. Alex looked at Colton, a questionable look on his face. Colton nodded and Tank just shrugged, not knowing any of them.

"What about the one over there?" Alex asked, pointing over at Spencer.

"I take full responsibility of him. Let me worry about him." Dean spoke up. Alex looked at Colton who nodded his head. Alex sighed and leaned forward, speaking quietly so the guards couldn't hear but loud enough everyone could hear. He began to explain to them what was going to happen when he decided the time was right. None of them spoke while he did, everyone just listened. Once the full plan was out, he leaned back and looked at everyone who all had different emotions on their faces.

"This will definitely work?" Tank asked, the first to speak up.

"It has to." Alex said with a shrug. The door to the room opened and Boles walked in with Clarence behind him.

"Alright lets stop the circle jerk. Everyone split apart. Polk, you are coming with me." Boles said. Alex smiled and stood up, bowing to the others as he calmly walked over to Boles.

"Already a second date. I feel honored. I bet women don't get this far." Alex said. Boles punched him in the stomach as soon as he was close enough and Clarence caught Alex before he fell to the ground.

"More 'questioning'." Boles said with a smirk. Clarence began to drag Alex out as Boles laughed out loud, obnoxiously and cracked his knuckles.

* * *

Catherine knocked on the door she stood in front of and waited for an answer. She looked down the hall and tapped her foot as the door opened. Emma stood there, and looked surprised to see her. Catherine smiled and Emma just raised an eyebrow.

"Nice to see you too." Catherine said after a moment, the smile disappearing. Emma opened the door fully and Catherine walked in. A trash bag and duct tape covered the window in her bedroom where Alex jumped out. Catherine looked around and saw the place was a bit too messy for one person to be capable of.

"Can I help you with something?" Emma asked.

"Have anyone visit lately?" Catherine asked nonchalantly, looking back at Emma. Her face grew serious and she narrowed her eyes looking at Catherine.

"Are you the one trying to take me out?" Emma asked.

"What the fuck?" Catherine retorted. "What would my motive be?"

"Shit." Emma sighed. She closed the door and shook her head. "This bitch has got me on edge. I don't go anywhere without carrying now."

"Or enter a room without cleaning." Catherine said, looking at the mess of boxes spilling out of her closet.

"What did you want?" Emma asked, wanting the ex-cop to leave her apartment as soon as possible.

"I want what you want. The bitch that is toying with us." Catherine said, sitting down on Emma's couch.

"You seem different O'Brien." Emma said. "We didn't know each other well, or for a long time. I joined about the same time you left, but I knew you were a respected cop. Always kept your cool. That doesn't seem like the woman in front of me."

"It isn't. I've lost my patience. I don't have an excuse. People have died. They always do. But I'm done with it. I want this to end, and I have to be the one to do that it seems." Catherine said, staring at the wall now, zoning out.

"If I'm gonna help you, I need to know the whole story." Emma said. Catherine snapped out of her daze and looked at Emma.

"You are going to help us. But you'll know what I want you to know." Catherine said, standing up now. Emma sized her up, and raised an eyebrow.

"Who do you think you are talking to?" Emma asked. The two women stood toe to toe but Catherine's phone began to ring before anything came of the situation. She pulled it out and stepped away from Emma, answering it.

"... Are you shitting me?... Alright I'll be there soon… See ya." Catherine said, putting the phone into her pocket. "Come with me." Emma looked at her and didn't move.

"For what?" Emma asked.

"For your partner." Catherine said, looking back at her as she opened the door. Catherine then walked out and Emma cursed under her breath. She grabbed her own private gun and quickly followed Catherine.

* * *

Carlos knocked on the front door to Steven's house with one arm around Sarah. Jordan was still in the car, dumping his bottle of pills into the duffel bag he still had with him. The money was still in there along with the gun he used to threaten Tyler. He looked at it and his head twitched, moving to one side. He shook it off and then stepped out of the car, inhaling largely.

"Who is it?" Steven yelled out.

"Carlos." Carlos answered. Steven opened the door and saw the two standing there with Jordan slowly walking up.

"Hey. Glad you guys are okay." Steven said, stepping out of the way, a beer in his hand. "We got some people who can help us. They are busy doing something in the back though with Leo."

"It's fine. She just needs to get some sleep." Carlos said, looking at Sarah who's face was extremely pale and made no attempt to look at anyone. Jordan walked up to the door and Steen nodded at him. Jordan waved a hand and walked inside the small house.

"Roomy." Jordan said.

"Hey Steven-" a voice called out from the back bathroom. A voice Jordan somehow recognized. "Do you have any m-" Tyler said walking out of the bathroom and immediately looking at Jordan. Tyler dropped the bloody towel he was holding and stared at Jordan, the two making eye contact and not breaking it.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

Robbie sat in the room, his wrists burning from the rope that kept them bound together. His eyes were fixed on Donny, who was staring right back at him. Robbie's face had grown dark, gloomy, and Donny knew that twisted thoughts were going through that head of his. Robie flicked his tongue out and then cracked his neck, moving his head around slowly.

"Seems we're about to become chinese good." Robbie said, finally breaking the silence. Donny just nodded his head, not taking his eyes off the insane man. "They already take your tongue out?"

"I have nothing to say." Donny said.

"Oh really? Not even about trying to kill me after I helped save your life?" Robbie asked, not changing his voice at all. He was calm, cool, and collected on the outside, leaning against the wall. Donny was tense on the other hand, knowing he had to be on guard with Robbie.

"You were no longer of use to me." Donny said with a shrug. "It was great working with you, but you know how us criminals are."

"Yeah… yeah… us criminals." Robbie said, his voice trailing off and finally averting his gaze from Donny. He looked down at the floor now, thinking back to the bodies he's racked up. "I've killed lots of them. Those gang members."

"Why?" Donny asked, not seeming surprised.

"At first I thought it was for safety, because of Maddog. Then I just realized, I'm a killer." Robbie said, a smile slowly growing on his face. "It ain't a race thing. It ain't a business thing. I did it for the fuck of it."

"Sick fuck." Donny said, his face becoming sickened by the words Robbie just said. Robbie's eyes snapped back to Donny after what he said and his smile was now fully grown.

"Me? You killed that poor girl. The girl who worked for you right? No Goddamn reason to either. Now you and your friends are hunting down the weirdest collection of people to kill. I'm the sick one." Robbie said with a small laugh. Donny looked at the ground and cursed under his breath. Robbie just shook his head and then looked at the dried up blood stain on the ground.

"They're gonna kill us won't they?" Donny asked. He was looking at the same spot on the ground now and Robbie just nodded.

"No matter what we do for them, the result is death." Robbie said.

* * *

Clarence held a tight grip on Alex's shirt. He was leading him through the halls as Alex stumbled around. Blood covered his face and he had cuts on his forehead, cheeks, and right under his right eye. Dry blood painted his chin and fresh blood was still inside his mouth. Bruises were all over his stomach and chest but that didn't stop him from smiling.

"I got it from here C, don't worry." a spanish guard said, walking up to the two. Clarence looked at him and then at Alex and nodded. He handed him over and then holstered his gun.

"I'm gonna grab a beer and call it a night. Thanks G." Clarence said, nodding his head at him. "G" returned the nod and took Alex, pushing him forward towards his cell. The new guard put something into Alex's hand when the coast was clear and the two arrived at his box.

"Thanks. Appreciate it." Alex said, not looking back at the guard.

"No problem amigo." the man said, opening the door and letting Alex walk in casually. Clarence came by again and Alex hid the object under him as he sat down against the back wall. He stared at Alex, who remained smiling.

"Why the hell are you always smiling?" Clarence asked.

"Smiling is the key to everything C. Smiles will set me free." Alex said, winking at Clarence as G walked away from the two. Clarence just shook his head and shut the large metal door. Alex pulled out the object and saw it was an old flip phone. He opened it up and looked through it, seeing just one number. He dialed the number and put it up to his ear.

"Now." Alex simply said once it connected. He closed the phone and threw at the door, watching it smash. He leaned back against the wall and then smiled again.

* * *

"Do you two know each other?" Steven asked, looking back and forth from Tyler and Jordan. Jordan looked over at Steven and saw Carlos and Sarah leave the living room. Tyler continued to stare at Jordan, not feeling safe in this house anymore.

"Just old business partners that all." Jordan said, shaking his head. "Can I talk to you about something actually?"

"Me?" Tyler asked, causing Jordan to nod his head in response. Tyler shrugged and Jordan walked into the first room he saw, Tyler cautiously following him. The two walked into a bedroom and shut the door behind them while Steven just shrugged and walked to the back bathroom.

"Before you sa-" Jordan tried to say but was punched across the face by Tyler. Jordan stumbled back against the wall and Tyler began to wave his hand up and down.

"How the fuck do people do that in the movie?!" Tyler whispered in an angered tone. He heard a clicking noise and saw Jordan pointing the gun at him now. Tyler raised his arms up and took a step away from the now psycho candidate.

"I guess this isn't going to be civil. Give me the fucking flash drive." Jordan demanded but Tyler shrugged and shook his head.

"Don't have it." Tyler said. Jordan's eyes would have popped out of his head if he had the ability to do that. His eyes were so wide at that remark and he wanted to pull the trigger now, realizing he was stopping himself before.

"Where the fuck is it?!" Jordan almost yelled out. Tyler shrugged again and looked at the ground.

"It broke when you tried to be a badass back in that alley. Your fault dude not mine." Tyler said. Jordan wiped his face with his hand and sighed. He grabbed Tyler's neck and kept the gun pointed at his back, getting behind him now.

"You are getting me all that information again, and I know you know how to. Let's go." Jordan said, pushing Tyler into the door. He opened it and the two walked back out to the empty living room and quickly went outside. Jordan then pushed Tyler out the front door and to the car Carlos has been using. Jordan got into the passenger seat and made Tyler drive.

"Start driving." Jordan said, aiming the gun at Tyler. Tyler just sighed and started going, headed back for the city.

* * *

Abraham and Ethan walked into the interrogation room where Larry was, his head against the table and his eyes closed. Ethan pulled a can of deodorant out and sprayed it for a second, then put it away again. Abraham adjusted his tie and sat down in front of Larry who opened his eyes but didn't lift his head.

"Rise and shine dickhead." Ethan said, standing by the door. Larry lifted his head up slowly and looked at Abraham who sat there, straight faced.

"We gonna talk today?" Abraham asked. Larry sighed and looked over at Ethan again, who shrugged and looked down at the ground. "It's clear no one is coming for you."

"We actually had to stop an assassination attempt on you." Ethan lied, trying to get Larry to talk. His statement caused both Abraham and Larry to look back over at him. Larry then looked at Abraham and nodded his head slowly.

"I'll talk. But I ain't sayin' much. I still have hope." Larry said. Abraham just scoffed at the remark and pulled out a notepad and pen.

"You could be going away for a long time Larry. Killing a fellow prison guard and helping convicts escape. Serious shit." Abraham said. Ethan nodded his head to himself but Larry didn't seem to think twice about it. He wasn't going to sell out his whole organization.

"What can you give us?" Ethan asked. Larry shook his head, probably not being able to stomach what he was about to do, but then again he had killed a man. How the hell was this worse?

"I assume you know which convicts escaped?" Larry asked.

"Carlos Ramirez. Donny Parker. Theodore "Tank" Jones. Allen Grimes. Jared Davis. Robbie Smith. Last but not least, Maxwell "Maddog" Davidson." Abraham recited, as if the names were etched into his brain.

"What about them?" Ethan asked.

"Which ones have been taken in?" Larry asked, not looking at either FIB Agent. Abraham and Ethan looked at each other and realized they needed to do this to get what they wanted.

"None. Allen Grimes and Jared Davis are both dead. The others are all still out there somewhere." Ethan said. Larry looked up and his eyes were filled with sadness, probably for what he was about to say.

"Donny Parker. He killed a woman when we got out. At some apartment near the pier. Recently, he's been working with some woman named Alexa. She's a mercenary, hit woman, something like that." Larry said. "That's all I know about her and what he has been up to."

"Got a last name you can give us?" Abraham asked.

"Alexa Silverman." Larry said, hanging his head in defeat. He closed his eyes and didn't look at either agent after that. Abraham nodded his head and wrote down the name on his notepad. He stood up and exited the room with Ethan.

"Back to the drawing boards." Abraham said. "I'll work on finding this Alexa girl."

"I'll start looking into the escaped convicts. We need to close these cases." Ethan said. Abraham nodded and the two split up to different parts of the station.

* * *

Heath was sitting on Maddog's couch, music blasting throughout the neighborhood despite it being midday. Elijah was sat across the room at the dining table, his eyes closed and a beer bottle in his hand. Maddog was on the other side of the couch, a girl sitting in his lap, grinding against him. That was when Heath remembered a girl was dancing in front of him, trying her best to get his attention. She was obviously a part of the Families but took an interest in Heath.

"Gotta love the life." Maddog shouted over at Heath, smiling and laughing a bit. He leaned back and the girl he had do what she was doing while Heath just have a small forced smile back. Elijah stood up and walked to the back of the house and Heath took notice to this.

"Excuse me." Heath said to the girl in front of him as he stood up. She pouted and sat down where he was sitting.

"Hurry back." she called out to him. Heath walked to the back and saw Elijah standing on a small deck outside the house. Heath went outside and stood next to him.

"Sometimes it gets too loud. Maybe it's the things going on in your head or just the music, but it starts to hurt with time." Elijah said, pulling out a lighter and lighting up something in his hand.

"I'm uh… not used to the loud music." Heath said. Elijah laughed and smoke slowly drifted above his head and into the sky.

"Want a puff?" Elijah asked.

"I don't smoke." Heath said, leaning against the deck's railing.

"It's weed nigga, not a bogey." Elijah said, offering it to Heath.

"No thanks." Heath said, feeling extremely awkward. Elijah just shook his head and took another puff.

"That girl took an interest in you for a reason. She wants you to get her out of there, and not in the way where it's for a one night stand." Elijah said.

"I could tell, and I might help her out." Heath said.

"Brown girls not ya thing?" Elijah asked, laughing at what he said.

"Um… always open to new options?" Heath responded, laughing as well. The two stood there in silence for a brief moment before Heath spoke up again. "You ever think about getting out of this life?"

"Sometimes. Like I said, the things going on in my head get too loud sometimes. Being around my brothers, and even the sisters, help calm that. I ain't interested in sex, drugs, not even money. But the brotherhood." Elijah said. "It doesn't seem like it's about the brotherhood sometimes."

"Like right now?" Heath asked.

"Right now we preparing for war by having girls grind up against us. Getting drunk and high until we don't know where we are." Elijah said, shaking his head and throwing the joint onto the deck, stomping it out.

"I sometimes think about leaving. Getting away from here. But the people I would leave behind…" Heath said, looking at the ground.

"That's brotherhood." Elijah said, nodding his head. "I didn't shed a tear when Zione died. Not when Draymond died. Not even when Reg or Latavius died. We was the big five for Maddog, but none of them had the same thing in mind as the others." Elijah explained.

"What about now? Are you and Maddog on the same page?" Heath asked. For the first time Elijah looked over at him and smirked.

"We just fuckin' met and here I am talkin' to you about this shit." Elijah said, chuckling to himself. "See you inside whitey." He left Heath standing there on the deck as he went inside. The girl who was dancing for Heath walked out to him and looked at him.

"Hey, look… I don't want you to get the wrong idea about me…" the girl began to say. Heath just smiled at her.

"My names Heath." he said.

"Raquel." She said, smiling at him. Heath took the moment to realize her smile was probably the first thing to stand out that she was trying to show off. That was when he realized her outfit was extremely… slutty.

"Why don't you change into regular clothing and we can talk." Heath said with a small laugh. Raquel looked down and her eyes went wide, forgetting what was even going on.

"Oh shit." she said to herself. A gunshot was heard just outside on the street and Heath's head snapped in that direction. People began to flood out the back door, girls mostly, jumping over the fence to get to their homes

"Get yourself out of here." Heath said. She nodded at him and ran off like the others and Heath went back inside the house where Elijah, Maddog, and three other men stood armed with pistols and shotguns. Maddog tossed a pistol to Heath who caught it, but looked at it questioningly.

"Who shot?" Heath asked.

"I don't know. But I'm finding out." Maddog answered as he walked to his front door, opened it, and stepped outside to see three cars in the street and Triad members all standing outside the cars. Maddog aimed his shotgun at them and Elijah ran up next to him, aiming his shotgun at them as well.

"I've never used a gun." Heath said, looking at it and walking up to the door. The Triads began to fire, hitting two of Maddog's men, and Maddog retaliated right away, firing his shotgun. Elijah did the same, and other Family members began to run out and fire their weapons, starting a war in the streets.

* * *

Carlos walked out of the bathroom and saw Sarah packing a bag with water bottles, a box of ammo, and the money she found in Mitchell's safe. She looked up at Carlos who had an eyebrow raised at her. She shook her head and Carlos sighed.

"We are gonna have to talk eventually Sarah." Carlos said. Sarah remained quiet, sitting down in a chair, her bag on the dining room table.

"How is the cop?" Sarah asked.

"He'll live. They moved him into the bathroom. Jordan and Tyler are gone, which makes me a bit worried." Carlos said.

"Tyler is that kid?" Sarah asked. Carlos nodded his head and sat down in a chair next to Sarah. She put her hand on top of his and looked at him. "I need to go."

"I know." Carlos said. He looked down and she used her other hand to lift his face up so he was looking at her now.

"I will be back. When I come back, I will be better. Trust me." Sarah said. Carlos nodded his head and Sarah leaned forward and kissed him. He kissed her back but knew what she said wouldn't be the whole truth. Not everything will be better.

"Bring pain to that puta. For Mitchell." Carlos said after they broke the kiss. Sarah nodded and stood up, grabbing her bag. She walked through the living room and to the front door, looking back at Carlos. He flashed a forced smile and she nodded at him. As she walked out the door he noticed the golden gun of Paul Madden sticking out of her pants. "Kill Alexa mi amore."

* * *

Leo walked out of the bedroom, looking at Carlos who walked outside to the backyard. Leo continued to the front door and walked out, seeing Sarah get into a taxi. He narrowed his eyes as the taxi drove off and another yellow car drove up behind. The window to the car rolled down and there was Smiles, smiling of course.

"I got your call. What's going on?" Leo asked, looking at the taxi drive off. He turned his attention to Smiles whose smile somehow grew.

"Get into one of the cars. It's time." Smiles said. Leo looked to the left now, where a line of cars were making there way to Smiles' car. Large SUV's, pickup trucks, and the stereotypical low riders filled the line and Smiles' car began to drive off again. A pickup truck was driving by and Leo jumped onto the side of it, being pulled into the bed of it by the gang members. The lead car sped up and so did the rest as they raced towards Hell.

* * *

Connor walked into Morgan's office where she had more men around than usual. Due to the last visit she had, he assumed she would bump up security around the place. He slicked back his hair and waited for Morgan to look up from whatever she was doing.

" _I should be sitting behind that desk, giving the orders._ " Connor thought to himself. " _Not this old bitch._ "

"Welcome Connor." Morgan said, snapping him out of his thoughts. Connor smirked at her and sat down in front of her desk. She slid a piece of paper across her desk and smiled at him. "I hope this can start to mend our damaged relationship. I really don't want us to have to go against each other."

Connor picked up the paper and raised an eyebrow reading it to himself. He looked over the paper at Morgan whose smile remained on her face. "Whose address is this?"

"Steven Hayward. He was a tough man to find and Mr. Washington is even harder to find." Morgan said. "But it is a start. And a step in the right direction."

"That it is Morgan." Connor said smiling and folding the paper up, placing it inside his suit jacket. "I'm glad my message got across to you clearly."

"As for our other problem. I want Alex and Colton dealt with immediately, we have no need to keep them alive." Morgan said. "Then hunt down the others and deal with them."

"All will be done eventually. But first, I have a personal agenda to attend to." Connor said, smiling as he stood up. "I want about twenty men waiting for me downstairs, armed and ready to kill."

"What-" Morgan began to say but Connor cut her off.

"Am I understood Mrs. Morgan?" Connor asked. His hand had gone inside his jacket at this point and Morgan looked at him and nodded submissively. Connor smiled and left the office, knowing he had control over the boss. "Soon, this empire will be mine." he laughed to himself as he stepped inside the elevator.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

Maddog raised his middle finger up into the air as the four remaining Triads each got into a car and drove off. Since there was only three cars, the fourth man ran for a passenger seat but Elijah shot him in the back before he got away. The three men in the three cars immediately left after that and Maddog grabbed his shoulder, where a fresh bullet hole wound was visible. Heath stood there in the doorway, dumbfounded at what just happened, not having fired a single shot.

Five Family members went down after being shot, but since they were on home turf they quickly gained the upperhand. Maddog somehow wasn't the main target, his injury probably being a stray bullet. No bullets were around Heath and he was trying to figure out what the whole point of that was. A poorly sent message?

"Fuck all the yellow bitches!" Maddog shouted and his men cheered, some having to drag or carry away the injured or dead. Elijah threw his shotgun down on the ground, looking at the fallen men. He looked over at Heath and shook his head.

"A brotherhood would care more." Elijah said to Heath as he walked by him, back into the house. Heath looked back at him and then at Maddog who was smiling, thinking he had won a major fight. He began walking to his house as well, slapping Heath's shoulder as he passed by him.

"Feels good to own the streets." Maddog said, smiling and walking back inside his house. Heath just sighed and shook his head. He turned around and entered the house again, dropping the pistol he had in his hand.

* * *

Smiles and Leo got out of their cars, both being tossed Combat MG's as they reached a large house in the middle of nowhere in the desert. Smiles' men began to jump out of the trucks and cars they drove up in, each one having Micro SMGs, Pump Shotguns, Assault Rifles, or some other type of weapon to take on the forces waiting for them. Leo cocked the gun and took a deep breath, looking at Smiles who no longer was smiling. Smiles put on his sunglasses and cracked his neck before cocking his gun.

Smiles raised his arm up in the air and his men looked at him. He waved his finger around in a circle and his men began to spread out, crouching and moving towards the large house. They began to surround it as Leo and Smiles stood back. The Vagos boys began to kick in any doors they saw, immediately raising their guns and walking into the house. Some began to smash the windows and climbed in that way, searching the whole first floor which was empty. One waved to Smiles who started walking forward with Leo right behind him.

Leo looked around, the isolated house an obvious great place for Connor Fox to hide the people he kidnaps. The ocean was on the left side of it and on the right side was just the desert. No one would find this place unless they were lost. Smiles stepped inside the house first, seeing his men standing there waiting for their next order.

Smiles pointed up at the second floor and a small group of ten men began to go up the stairs. He then looked back at another group of men and held up five fingers. He pointed outside and five men walked out of the house, keeping watch incase anyone was going to come. After dispatching fifteen men, Smiles still had a good thirty with him on the first floor or waiting outside. They all looked at him and he raised his hand again. This time he closed it into a fist and his men began to wreck the first floor. Things began to smash and the floorboards were starting to be ripped up.

"Clear." one of the men said from the upstairs. Smiles nodded as his ten men rejoined the other thirty. Smiles walked around the house, taking a step and hearing a hollow sound come from underneath him. He looked back as his men looked over at him as he stepped on the spot again. A smile slowly formed on his face and he snapped his fingers then pointed at the part of the floor. His men began to tear into it and he looked at Leo, who matched his smile.

* * *

Connor finally reached the first floor of the Maze Bank Building where Morgan had the twenty men waiting for him. He smiled upon seeing them, confirming he had his boss wrapped around his finger. He clapped his hands together and they all jumped into cars and he got into the lead one. He handed the address to the driver and smiled as the five vans they had took off headed for Blaine County.

* * *

Tyler parked the car outside an office building. Jordan kept the gun aimed at him and scratched his face with his free hand. He motioned for Tyler to get out of the car, which he did. Jordan got out at about the same time, making sure the gun was always on Tyler. He looked around and saw no one in sight and nodded his head towards the building where Tyler began to walk.

"Sorry about this kid." Jordan said, getting close to him and keeping the gun aimed at his spine. Tyler just scoffed and shook his head. The two walked inside and got to the elevator. Both stepped inside and once the doors closed Jordan stepped away from Tyler, only being close to hide the gun.

"What the hell are we doing here?" Tyler asked. Jordan shook his head and looked at the floor counter as they continued to go up. Tyler looked down at the gun and smacked it out of Jordan's hand. Jordan looked down at his hand and Tyler followed up that move by swinging at Jordan. The pill addicted politician ducked the punch and grabbed Tyler around the waist and ran him into the wall.

"I warned you not to try anything right?" Jordan asked rhetorically. He went back for the gun but Tyler kicked him in the back of the leg, which caused Jordan's leg to buckle and he dropped to his knee. Tyler was about to kick again but Jordan turned around and had the gun aimed at Tyler.

"Fucking do it." Jordan said, smiling slightly. Tyler lowered his leg and looked down at the ground. Jordan stood up and smacked Tyler across the face with the gun as the elevator let out a ding.

* * *

Smiles' men uncovered a hole in the ground with a staircase. He looked back at Leo and motioned his head towards it. His men began to walk down it, turning on flashlights that were attached to their guns. Smiles and Leo were the last two to walk down, the nice decor of the house turning to stone as they made their way downwards.

The Vagos boys parted ways allowing Smiles and Leo to walk down the steps taking the lead. Once they reached the bottom step a light began to flicker, briefly showing the army of men standing on the steps. Leo raised his gun and began to walk down one of the halls. Multiple metal doors were on either side of him. He pointed at them and Smiles began to crack them open, turning the handles on them.

Men sat inside the cells, cowering in fear in the corners. The Vagos boys started going into each room and picking up the men, leading them to the exit, allowing them freedom. Some began to run once they realized it was help they were receiving. Smiles began to point his men down certain rows, making things easier for them. A guard turned the corner on the hall Smiles and Leo was at and the ducked into a room.

"Oh shit." the guard said, looking at the open doors and empty cells. He raised his gun and continued walking up to the room Leo and Smiles were in. He looked into the room and Leo and Smiles hid on either side of the war, pushing themselves into the corner.

"Fuck they're all gone!" the guard said. He pulled out a walkie talkie and pressed down on it. Smiles unsheathed a knife and popped out of hiding, jamming the knife into the man's neck and continuing to push it in. Blood spurted out and covered a part of Smiles face, leaving a diagonal streak across it.

"Time to get a move on." Leo said. Smiles nodded and the two quickly moved out of the room and began to open doors as fast as they could. Gunfire started up a couple aisles away from where they were and they knew their cover was blown.

"Keep looking for him." Smiles said. He raised his gun and began to walk down a hall heading forward, firing it at a squadron of guards. Leo ran around, turning the handles as quick as he could to let people escape.

"Lets fucking go." Leo said, turning yet another handle, not finding anyone. He pushed the door open and saw a man sleeping in the back of the room. "Wake the fuck up."

"Ayo, watch your fucking mouth." the man said back. Leo was about to walk away when he stopped and looked back into the room.

"Tank?" Leo asked.

"Leo?" Tank responded, getting up from the floor and smiling. He walked up to Leo and brought him in for a hug, slapping his back. "My nigga." Leo just smiled and patted his back as well.

"We need to find the others and quick." Leo said. He pulled a pistol out of his holster and handed it to Tank who nodded. The two continued to do what they needed to, letting unknown people run away from this hellish environment. They opened another door and Colton stood in the middle of the room, his hands behind his head.

"Stop being a little pussy." Leo said, smiling. Colton's eyes snapped open and he looked up at the two standing in front of him. A smile slowly started to grow on his face, the first time he smiled since being thrown into this place, the first time in a while. He joined the two and began to walk around the halls, the gunfire growing louder.

"Let me get the ones helping us. I know where they are. We'll meet you by the exit." Colton said. Leo nodded and motioned for Tank to hand him the pistol, which he did. Colton ran off and Leo gave his Combat MG to Tank.

"We just need Alex and we good." Leo said. Tank nodded and the two approached the next hall. In that hall was the standoff taking place. Smiles and his men stood on one side while Sergeant Boles, Clarence, and a bunch of other guards aimed their guns at Smiles.

"Blow that shit G." Smiles said, taking a step back. The man named G on his side pulled out a grenade and tossed it into the middle of the hall. The Vagos boys backed away while Boles, Clarence, and their men left the hall, taking cover elsewhere. The grenade went off, causing a door to fly off its hinges into the room it was blocking.

"What the fuck kind of grenade was that?!" Tank yelled, seeing the explosion, which caused a crater to form in the floor. Smiles threw a gun into the room, leaving him weaponless. He then walked into the middle of the hall, smiling and placing his hands behind his head. One of Boles' men popped out and began to approach him. Once he did, a bullet pierced his skull, causing his blood to splatter across the wall.

Alex stepped out of the room, holding Smiles' Combat MG. He aimed down the other end of the hall and began to back away from the men keeping him captive. Boles and Clarence stepped out of hiding and Alex smiled at them.

"I bid you adieu." Alex said, taking a bow and then sprinting away from the hall, Smiles, Leo, and Tank right behind him.

* * *

Heath was sitting on Maddog's couch, having a conversation with Raquel when all of a sudden his phone went off. He pulled it out and his eyes went wide looking down at it. He stood up which caused Raquel to worry. Elijah and Maddog looked over at him as well.

"I have to go. Something is happening at my work." Heath said.

"Need help?" Elijah asked.

"No it's fine. I can handle it." Heath said shaking his head. He waved bye to Raquel before leaving the house and going to the car he borrowed from Steven. The message had alerted that someone was attempting to hack into his computer, but the weird thing was only he and Jordan had access to his office space.

"What the hell is going on?" Heath asked himself, starting the car up and driving to the building he was renting out.

* * *

Connor made his men stop a block away from where the address was. He grabbed a pistol and put it into the holster on his belt and kept the golden gun inside his suit jacket. Connor then exited the car, his men following his lead. He began walking towards the house, his men following right behind him, forming a line that blocked the street. A black van left the house slowly, not seeming to be in a hurry so Connor could tell it wasn't who he was after.

"Cock your weapons." Connor ordered, hearing the plethora of weapons get ready to fire. He smiled at the sound and slowly approached Steven's house, knowing one person from his past will soon be gone forever.

Soon enough he was in front of the house now and instead of kicking down the door and destroying the house with bullets, fire, and explosives he stood there. Connor knocked on the door and then put his hands behind his back, looking around waiting for it to be answered.

* * *

Alex, Smiles, Leo, and Tank made it to the exit after running throught the whole underground complex. A few Vagos boys stayed back to plant explosives, making sure this place was never used again. The ones that stayed back ultimately sacrificed their lives for Smiles, who had the control to the Sticky Bombs. Waiting at the exit was Colton, Dean, Jensen, Sam, and Spencer.

"We all here?" Colton asked. Alex gave a nod and the prisoners began to go up the stairs when Boles caught up with them. He aimed a gun at Alex who aimed his gun at Boles.

"This is how it ends shithead?" Boles asked. Alex didn't say anything, he just kept the gun aimed at Boles.

"Let us go, and you won't die." Colton said, walking away from the steps and next to Alex. He looked back at the prisoners and waved his hand, signaling them to go. Sam was the first to go up the stairs, with Spencer right behind him.

Clarence ran down the hall horizontal to the confrontation and ended up almost between Alex and Boles. Colton saw Clarence and grabbed him, putting a gun to his head. Boles looked over at this but didn't lower his weapon, as his men began to catch up and aim their guns at the Vagos boys.

"Think about this assholes!" Smiles shouted, holding up the remote control to the Sticky Bombs set up around the place. Dean made his way up the stairs next while, Jensen, Leo, and Tank slowly made their way upwards.

"We have one of your guys. Lower your gun and you get him back." Colton tried to reason. Alex kept his gun up, looking down the sights of it with a clear shot to Boles' forehead.

"If anyone fires their weapon, we all die." Clarence said. Boles didn't lower his weapon and Clarence's face went from calm to annoyed very soon. "Boles lower the fucking gun."

"I'm willing to sacrifice one for the lives of many." Boles said, giving Clarence a side look. The annoyed expression soon turned to hurt and anger. He looked at the ground and stopped struggling against Colton.

"Everyone can just die then. Fine by me." Colton said. Smiles held the control tighter as Jensen disappeared up the stairs, and then Leo right behind him. Vagos gunmen stayed down there however, backing up Alex. Boles stared at Alex and then lowered his weapon. He dropped it onto the ground and his men did the same. Alex smacked him across the face with the butt of his gun as everyone began to exit the Hell-hole now.

"I won't forget this Polk." Boles said, staring at him. Colton began to back away, keeping the gun to Clarence's head and bringing him with him.

Once everyone was out they ran out of the house, going for the cars they parked a little bit away from the house. Boles sprinted up the stairs, his men following him as the bombs began to go off and fire shot out of the stairwell.

* * *

"Let's go." Steven said, while Tony took his time to walk to the large black van parked outside his house. Sergio was sitting in the driver's seat, tapping his thumbs on the wheel and leaning back with his eyes shut. Tony just grunted and mumbled to himself as he walked over to the back of the van and began to climb into it. Steven just shook his head, aggravated that the old man would want to stay when it would result in his death.

"If you die, I'm going to kill you." Tony said to Steven.

"Yeah have fun with that." Steven said, turning around. He put two fingers into his mouth and whistled, causing Buster to run out of the house and over to him. "In boy." Steven said, pointing to the back of the van. Tony had just sat down as Buster hopped into the back and laid down on Tony's lap.

"You're kidding right?" Tony asked, as Buster rubbed his head on Tony's chest. Steven smirked and shut the back doors and then slammed his hand onto them, letting Sergio know it's all good. Sergio gave a thumbs up out the window and slowly pulled away from the house, not looking to be in a hurry at all. Steven looked down the street and saw the small army approaching his house. He walked back inside and locked the door.

* * *

Connor looked at the gold watch on his wrist impatiently as Steven took his time to open the door. Finally, he did and the door opened briefly. Steven looked out of the crack and stared at Connor. Connor could see the hope and happiness die away and smiled at the sight of it.

"Oh shit." Steven said. Connor pushed the door open some more and Steven took a step back, while Connor walked into the house.

"How you doing Steven? Or do you prefer Steve? I never really bothered to ask." Connor said, acting nonchalant. He looked around at the small antiques that decorated the house, picking up a vase that was painted turquoise with elephants walking around it. Connor proceeded to look at pictures hanging on the wall, some of Steven's war days.

"Steven is just fine." Steven said. "So this is it. How I'm gonna go?" Steven asked.

"Please sit. Relax." Connor said, pointing at the couch. Steven listened and sat down as two of Connor's men entered the house as well, the others standing outside and keeping watch for anything.

"I didn't think you could find me." Steven said.

"I have some good resources Steven. People with lots of experience and talent with performing different tasks. I gained the help of those people for what I did. I'm sure you remember that day very well." Connor said. "We fought just a couple days ago… I know. But, I have no personal problems with you Mr. Hayward. Only business."

"My death is business? You are being paid?" Steven asked.

"In a way yes." Connor said, walking around still. He moved toward the back rooms and Steven tensed up. Fortunately, Connor didn't know this and turned back around, leaving the rooms alone. "Because of what I did I am this person now. Jeremy Lucas died in that grove along with those men. Connor Fox was the only life that came out of it."

"Why did you want to escape that life?" Steven asked.

"Why not? Jeremy Lucas was nothing. He had no authority. No power! Connor Fox is taking over Los Santos politically and criminally. Jordan Ferris has been seen as a savior yes… but trust me when I say my resources are going to much more for these people than he can. Of course, not everyone will be helped by those resources." Connor said. He took out his pistol and Steven closed his eyes, thinking his time had come.

"Go ahead." he said, not tensed up at all, accepting it. Connor placed the pistol down onto the coffee table in front of Steven.

"I just want to make it clear Steven. I never had a vendetta against you. Let me just also state, I need you dead. I was supposed to be the only one who survived that 'ambush'. We all died war heroes… but you and Capt- Tony Washington are bigger heroes. You lived to tell no tale. No one knows where Jeremy Lucas is, so your story would have had no backup." Connor said. "You will die now. Tony later, maybe tomorrow, or the next day. Then, you can both rest easy, and I will be happy with my wish fulfilled. The sole survivor."

Steven stood up, only to be shoved back down by one of Connor's men. The glass window behind Steven shattered, causing him to cover his head. The cause of the break was a bullet, that lodged itself right between the eyes of Connor's man who had shoved Steven. After the window's pieces all fell Steven grabbed the pistol on the table and aimed it at Connor who covered his head as well. The other man in the room aimed his rifle at Steven but he was also shot through the now open window. A bullet went through his temple causing him to fall to the ground. Connor and Steven were now in a standoff as his men outside ran for cover, some even being struck down as well.

"You son of a bitch." Connor said, a smirk on his face. The golden gun was in his hand and he was itching to get his first kill with it.

"Think I'd go out without a fight? Really?" Steven asked. He could feel a sharp wind pass by his head and he turned his head to see one of Connor's men in the doorway. A bullet had just missed Steven's head and his eyes were wide. He bent down and quickly threw the coffee table into the air, causing it to hit Connor in the face. Steven turned his gun toward the man in the doorway. He shot him in the head and looked back down at Connor.

"You're gonna regret putting up a fight Hayward." Connor said. He fired the pistol at Steven, hitting him in the leg. Steven felt it hit him, but gave no reaction. Steven aimed his pistol down at Connor but two more men entering the house caused him to stop.

Steven ran through his house as the two men fired their Micro SMG's, shattering the photos on the wall and the antiques out on display and in glass cases Steven had lined up on his wall. Steven slid over the dinner table, and pulled it down as he fell onto the other side. Two shots were fired from one of the back rooms, hitting the two men in the neck. Connor stood up and was shot in the shoulder, causing him to seethe with anger as his blood splattered onto the floor.

"Fuck you Steven Hayward! Retreat." Connor ordered, running out of the house and back to the vans. His men followed him but some were picked off yet again. Steven stood up from behind the table and looked into the back bedroom.

"You're welcome." Frank said, leaning against the wall, a pistol in his hand and his head still bandaged up. He slid down against the wall and smiled, falling asleep there soon after.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty-One**

"Good afternoon boss lady." Alexa said, walking into Morgan's office. Morgan smiled at her and motioned for her to sit. Alexa did just that, taking a seat in front of the desk and Morgan stood up, walked around the desk, and sat on the front of it.

"Lots of things are going on for us right now, but still no word from Donny." Morgan said. Alexa nodded her head and Morgan looked at the ground. "Which means we don't know if Larry has been shut up."

"Do you need me to handle it?" Alexa asked. She stood up and Morgan smiled at her eagerness.

"You are probably the best weapon I have on my team Alexa. Yes, go handle Larry and then report back to me. Make sure no cop lives are taken though. Things are getting bad enough for us as it is." Morgan said. Alexa nodded her head and patted the golden pistol in her holster. She stood up and walked to the door when Morgan cleared her throat which made Alexa turn back around.

"Yeah?" Alexa asked.

"The Emma Grimes thing. Drop it. Leave it alone." Morgan ordered, walking back around to her chair. Alexa just stared at her, surprised at the command.

"She knows too much Morgan." Alexa said.

"And she will continue to learn more if you continue to go after her. Don't worry, we will handle it eventually. Eyes are on her at all time. If you go after her things will be bad for us, terrible, and terrible for you too." Morgan said, putting on reading glasses and beginning to read things on her desk.

"Understood." Alexa said through gritted teeth. She quickly left the office, getting ready to complete her newest mission.

* * *

Heath sped into a parking spot right outside the building his office was in. He quickly got out of the car and ran inside, getting into the elevator. It took its time getting him to the floor his office was on and once it dinged Heath ran out of it. He skidded across the floor, coming to a stop in front of his office where he saw Jordan with a gun pointed at some kid sitting behind his desk.

"Jordan!" Heath yelled, walking into the room. Jordan turned and pointed the gun at Heath now, who raised his hands. "Put the gun down."

"No." Jordan said firmly. Tyler looked at Heath and then at Jordan, deciding if he should risk attacking Jordan again.

"What the hell are you doing man?" Heath asked. Jordan just kept the gun aimed at Heath. He could sense Tyler start to move and immediately turned his attention back to the nineteen year old. Tyler stayed seated after that but Jordan made sure of it. He smacked Tyler across the face with his gun, causing Tyler to fall over in the chair and lie on the ground.

"No one gets it." Jordan said laughing to himself. He aimed the gun at Heath again who raised his hands, again.

"Gets what man? Talk to me?" Heath asked. Jordan just shook his head and cocked the gun now, taking a deep breath. "What happened to the scared man in City Hall?"

"Ever heard of a little thing called acting?! I was never scared of Big Reg! He may have beaten me, but I gave him the go ahead." Jordan said. "Why would he kill someone he was working with?"

"What?" Heath asked, stunned at the reveal. Jordan realized he had said too much and shut his mouth. His finger was about to pull the trigger when Tyler got back up and slammed Jordan into the ground, causing the gun to slide across the floor to Heath. He picked it up and aimed the gun at Tyler who was just standing up.

"Really man? I just saved your life." Tyler said, throwing his hands into the air. Heath's hand shook, he didn't know what to do or who to trust.

"I don't know you. And I thought I knew him." Heath said. Jordan was starting to get up now, using the wall to keep himself steady. Jordan looked at the two and just smiled.

"It's a losing battle. All of it is." Jordan said.

"What the fuck are you saying man?!" Tyler yelled at him.

"I'm gonna lose to Connor without the evidence of what he did. You two will lose against him too. But in the end, I'll still be standing. I'll still be standing." Jordan said. He grabbed Tyler and threw him at Heath, causing the two to fall into the ground. The gun dropped from Heath's hand and Jordan was right there to grab it. He aimed it down at the two and then took a deep breath.

"It's clear I won't get the evidence out of either of you. Might as well just kill you and run at this point." Jordan said.

* * *

Catherine parked Mitchell's truck in front of Steven's house. Emma and her got out at the same time and began walking to the front door, seeing the house riddled with bullet holes and the windows shattered. They looked at each other and they both put hands where their guns were. Catherine pulled out the pistol she had on her and kept it aimed at the ground for now. She pushed the door open and saw Steven sitting in the kitchen with Frank next to him.

"Jesus, you okay?" Catherine asked.

"I feel alive!" Frank shouted. Steven's face was dead serious, most likely annoyed out of all emotions.

"The officer here is on some painkillers… one too many I believe." Steven said. Emma walked over to Frank while Catherine holstered her weapon and saw the house destroyed by gunfire.

"Oh hey Emmaaaa." Frank said, almost falling out of his seat. Emma caught him and held him up. She took a chair and moved it next to him, looking him over.

"Thank you." she said to Steven, who nodded and stood up. He walked over to Catherine and caught her up to speed on things; Sarah leaving again, Tony going into hiding, and Alex's escape.

"He's coming back now?" Catherine asked, her face seeming to light up. Steven nodded and a crashing noise could be heard behind him. He turned around and saw Frank lying on the floor, trying to hit something that wasn't there in front of his face.

"He fell." Emma said with a sigh and facepalming. Steven shook his head and walked over to Frank, lifting him up and dragging him into the back bedroom. Emma followed him back there as well as Catherine.

"Its best to let him rest." Steven suggested, throwing Frank onto the bed. Frank just lied there, saying something into the pillow. Emma nodded and sat down in a chair that was in the room. Steven and Catherine left the room and he looked at her.

"What?" she asked.

"You went after them." Steven said, figuring it out somehow. Catherine squinted her eyes at him and shook him off, walking away back towards the front door. "Alex won't be happy to hear that."

"I took action into my own hands. He will deal with it." Catherine said, walking out the front door. Steven couldn't stop her as the front door slammed behind her and he sighed.

"I want Buster back." he said with a small laugh, walking to the backyard.

* * *

Carlos walked up to the house, seeing Catherine exit it. She saw him and waved but he did nothing back. He hung his head, looking at his feet as he walked ashamed of what he did. A sniper was hung over his shoulder and Carlos felt like he could feel the blood on his hands. Catherine stopped him before he could walk passed her and he looked up at her.

"What's wrong?" she asked. Carlos shook his head in response but she wasn't going to let that slide.

"I never killed anyone before this." Carlos admitted. Steven heard this from the backyard, tending to the plants he had out there.

"No one? Weren't you in a gang?" Catherine asked.

"Never killed anyone for it. The day I was going to get out Jorge tried to get me to break that rule of mine. I never wanted to see anyone die. That's why I betrayed them. Now too many people are gone and I just added to that list." Carlos said. Catherine stared at him, realizing the conflict going on inside him.

"You did the right thing though." Catherine said.

"Saved my life." Steven piped in from the back. Carlos looked back at him and shrugged.

"I still feel bad about it. Do you ever think about what those people are going through? The ones that you kill? Who depend on them for food, and a house to live in? I may be a gangster, an escaped 'convict', but I have a heart and a brain. I don't just consider them an obstacle." Carlos said, dropping the sniper. "I need to go for a walk and clear my head." He said, walking past Catherine who watched him walk away. She could hear Steven sigh and she just put her head in her hands.

"I smell a storm a brewing." Steven said to himself. "And it is a storm within."

* * *

Alex covered his head as the Sticky Bombs caused more than just the underground portion of the house to explode. Wood began to fly out everywhere and the ground was coming out from underneath him. Turns out some of the Vagos boys planted them in the house as well. A piece of furniture flew at Alex who was running for the front door. It hit him mid stride and he went flying across the house, dropping the gun in his hands.

Colton shoved Clarence through the front door where he landed on the ground. The explosion behind him caused him to go flying into the air and out of the house, wood and pieces of furniture was all around him as he flew through the air. He dropped the pistol in his hand and landed hard on the ground, sustaining no serious injuries thankfully.

Smiles was already out by the time the house had been blown up. He watched Alex go flying past the front door and saw Clarence come out of it and Colton go out through the wall. He grabbed a gun and aimed it down at Clarence, making sure he didn't run or go anywhere.

Tank and Leo were out before the others. They met Dean, Jensen, Spencer, and Sam at the cars where other Vagos boys had been waiting. Tank saw the big guy he had been set up to fight escaping from the house. The man saw Tank and smiled at him. Tank gave him a small salute and Leo was looking around making sure everyone was able to get out of there.

Alex was lying under a pile of wood, the house now on fire from the aftermath of the bombs. Half of the house was destroyed, looking as if a meteor went through a part of it. A ringing noise was present in his ear ever since he landed and he looked around. He saw someone trying to move underneath a pile of wood as well but he didn't go and help the person. Alex stood up, pushing the wood off of him and stumbled towards the front door. A piece of the roof fell in front of him and he fell backwards onto his ass.

"Lets go!" Smiles yelled out. It sounded like an echo to Alex thank to the ringing but he was able to make it out. Alex made it to the front door and fell forward as another piece of the roof blocked off that exit for anyone else still inside. Smiles grabbed Alex and helped him up, putting one of his arms over his shoulders.

"Time to go home!" Colton shouted to Alex, a smile on his face. It struck Alex that Colton didn't know about the house being burnt down, he knew nothing about Steven, or about the alliances Alex had been making.

"Let's worry about the dudes hearing first." Smiles said grinning, putting Alex into the back of one of the trucks. Leo and Tank hopped into that truck with him. Smiles took Clarence from Colton and put him into one of the black SUV's. Colton, Dean, Jensen, Sam, and Spencer hopped into another truck, sitting in the bed of it. The Vagos let out hoots, cheers, and screams as they fired their guns into the air and drove off from the burning house.

* * *

Boles looked back and saw Alex stumbling toward the exit. He knew Alex saw him struggling and wasn't surprised when he didn't help. What pissed Boles off though was that Alex and everyone in his crew got away fine. Once the underground prison was blown up, Boles hadn't seen any of his men, alive at least. He clawed his way out of the rubble and let out a grunt, making it to one of the holes in the wall. He had dirt and soot covering his face, making it look almost black. He had no weapons on him, only the black combat boots, pants, and tight black t-shirt on him. He threw his gloves into a fire seeing how they were ripped apart practically.

"I'm going to hunt those fuckers down." Boles said to himself, hearing them cheering as they drove away. He jumped through one of the holes in the wall and saw prisoners running in all directions, but he didn't care about them. It was Group A he worried about. That's what Colton and everyone else was labelled that escaped with Smiles. The guards knew them as Group A.

"That fucking Clarence too." Boles said to himself, beginning to walk through the desert, not seeing a car or regular civilian in sight. Upon meeting Clarence, Boles didn't like him. It pleased him to know that he had took Clarence's promotion. The man seemed weak to Boles, unfit to lead the prison Connor was running. Boles blamed the bond Clarence and Colton formed to why they escaped. Of course Boles wouldn't blame himself.

"Jonathan Boles, you will find that fucker and tear his throat out." he said to himself. He continued walking through the desert, hoping to find some form of transportation.

* * *

Moses sat in the back of one of his vans. It was around midnight and he had his men following Family gang patterns so he knew where to strike without getting more gang members involved. In front of his van was another van that was going to be used as a battering ram. His men were all quiet, knowing that these missions were most important, the ones where "The Reaper" came out of hiding to make sure it was down right. He looked at the gold watch on his wrist and saw it was time, a green lowrider slowly driving down the street.

The lead van began to drive out going at a high speed right off the bat. It continued to drive right into the lowrider cruising down the street. Due to the impact, the lowrider was sent flying into a tree. The tree somehow stayed up but the four men inside the lowrider didn't end up so well. The driver's face was covered in blood and he fell out of the car. The two backseat passengers were unharmed but dazed. The man in the passenger had died from the impact, his side of the car getting hit.

"The Reaper" exited his van, grabbing a Micro SMG from one of his men. He slowly walked over to the three men who were kneeling or lying on the ground. One of the men looked at him and he immediately unleashed a whole clip of ammo into his body. Blood spurted out with each bullet that entered the man's body. The second back seat passenger looked at "The Reaper" now and received the same treatment once Moses had reloaded. The driver was the last man standing, barely able to see anything thanks to the blood on his face.

"What the fuck is happening man?" he asked.

"A war in the streets my friend. I just have to be the one to initiate it." Moses told him. He filled the man's body with a clip just like the last two, a puddle of blood forming under his body. "Brand 'em." Moses ordered, handing the gun to one of his men. Moses began to walk away as some of his men pulled out irons with a dragon symbol on it, the calling card of the Triads. Each Family gang member was branded on the forehead with a dragon.

"Now we watch the streets crumble, the gangs burn, and people die." Moses said to his men, turning around to walk back to his van.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

Robbie was sleeping against the wall, his wrists red from struggling against the rope that kept them tied together. Donny was on the other side of the room, in the same situation as Robbie with red wrists. He was awake however, still struggling to get the rope off of him but the more he struggled, the more his wrists burned. If he were to get free he didn't know what he would do though. Attack Robbie? Attack the first Triad he sees? They didn't do anything bad to him really, just tie him up and leave him in here. The Triads did more to Robbie than they did to Donny.

"Wake up." Fang yelled out, banging on the large metal door that led to the empty room Donny and Robbie were in. Robbie's eyes slowly opened and as Fang opened the door, Robbie could see the people being forced to work in the sweat shop behind him.

"I hope everyone is feeling okay." Jiao said, standing behind Fang. The trio leading the Triads were standing in front of the tied up two. Robbie looked at Ping, narrowing his eyes at her and she seemed to be disgusted by just looking in his direction.

"Peachy." Donny said, lifting his arms up and showing the rope burns on his wrists. "Time for freedom?"

"Not quite." Jiao said, combing his hair back with his hands. Robbie sighed and forced himself to stand up, using the wall to help himself stand up.

"What do you want me to do?" he asked, rolling his eyes as he did so.

"You will help us?" Jiao asked, surprised by the man's change in mind. Donny looked at Robbie, surprised as well but Robbie showed no change in emotion, looking bored and defeated in a way.

"I will do whatever I need to in order to get out of this room, if that counts as helping… sure." Robbie said, flicking his tongue out and extending his arms forward. Fang pulled out his katana, slicing the ropes on Robbie's wrist in one quick motion. Robbie's eyes widened but he rubbed his wrists smiling.

"We need you to work as if you were a soldier for us. To take out the Families." Jiao-Long said. Robbie just shrugged and looked over at Donny.

"That's all?" Robbie asked. Jiao looked at Donny as well and realized he would not be getting help from him just yet.

"Come. We will speak in private." Jiao said. Fang exited the room first with Jiao right behind him. Robbie put an arm around Ping as they left the room.

"So, how are you pretty lady?" Robbie asked her, receiving a scoff in disgust in return. He grinned widely, and waved goodbye to Donny as the doors were slammed yet again.

* * *

"I want a squadron out taking care of that crime scene that came up this morning. The Family car that was attacked and the men around! I want a squadron out looking for the escaped convicts at all time!" Abraham shouted from on top of a desk, pointing at groups of police officers. They began to run around, grabbing their things before leaving the HQ.

"This woman is wanted for assault on Chief Emma Grimes. Look around the city for her and bring her in for questioning!" Ethan said, holding up a mugshot of Alexa Silverman. He hung it up on the wall with the escaped convicts, the words "Most Wanted" above all the mugshots.

"Triad symbols were found all over those dead bodies guys." one of the officers, Officer Kelly, informed them, holding up photos from the crime scene. Ethan took a hold of the pictures and looked them briefly before passing them off to Abraham.

'"I want one or two people out looking for any member of the Triads. Someone weak to draw info from." Abraham ordered. Kelly nodded and walked away, taking the order into his own hands. Ethan and Abraham nodded at each other. Abraham jumped down from the desk and went back to the Chief's office with Ethan where they had papers scattered everywhere, cork boards full of pictures, cut outs, and anything relating to the cases they had.

"Who will find out about the death of Mitchell Spruce?" Ethan asked looking back at Abraham, who had rolled up his sleeves and tossed his jacket onto a chair.

"I'll handle it after I get everything settled here." Abraham said. He grabbed a coffee cup off of the desk and drank from it, Ethan nodding and going back to his work as well. "Time the law took this city back." Abraham said, a flow chart of all that has happened in front of him.

* * *

Connor sat in Morgan's office, a doctor stitching up the spot on his shoulder where the bullet had hit him. His shirt was hung over a chair, filled with blood on the ride upper side. Connor showed no pain as the man stitched him up. Morgan was staring at him, her arms crossed across her chest. She sighed and looked down at the papers, forms to hand over the construction site Paul had owned to another company.

"Don't want to give it up?" Connor asked, breaking the tension and the silence. Morgan looked back up at him, nodding her head.

"It's the place he died." Morgan said. "I miss him a lot. He was supposed to be the one leading this thing, not me."

"I miss him too Morgan." Connor said. She nodded her head, understanding his reason why. "If anyone sees this side of you, it will be bad. I know thing have been rough between us, but I want us to succeed. We can't lose this battle. Become the toughest bitch you can, even if it is an act." Connor said, trying to save himself more than her in a way.

"I assume things didn't go as planned." Morgan said, changing the subject abruptly on him. The doctor finished patching up Connor and left, escorted by one of Morgan's men. Connor stood up and stretched his arms, his once perfect physique blemished by the scar caused by Steven.

"No. Three men drove us away… They ambushed us. I should've seen it coming." Connor said, obviously angered and frustrated by the many failed attacks. "Any word on where Donny has been?"

"Jiao-Long got in touch with me. He has him safe. His men found Donny beaten down by the Families." Morgan said, putting the paper to Paul's construction site away. Connor nodded his head, picking up a fresh shirt that was dropped off for him by the doctor. He put it on, buttoning it up and grabbing a suit jacket hanging on the new, more secure, door to Morgan's office.

"I'm gonna hang out here if you don't mind. Plan some things in my head." Connor said, sitting back down and leaning back in his chair.

"Of course." Morgan said, the tension beginning to grow again, each one knowing this alliance with each other was broken in a way, and there might just be no way to fix it.

* * *

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" Maddog shouted, throwing a beer bottle at the wall, causing it to smash and send glass out. Elijah stood in his living room, quiet and looking at the ground. Two of Maddog's men had found the car wreck that morning, finding the Triad's brand on the Family members foreheads.

"Tell me exactly what you saw Tyreese." Maddog said, turning back around. Elijah looked up now, looking in the direction of the two men. Tyreese and Fat Richie. Fat Richie was like the name implied, an overweight man with glasses and dreads he kept in a bun. He wore large clothing of course, always in his gang's colors. Tyreese was a buff man, more of a muscle than a reliable source of information. He was bald with two diamond earrings, a large gold chain, and tattoos covering his body. He didn't wear a shirt most of the time to show off the ink which was mostly tribal stuff and Family logos, one saying "Family Over Anything" with the letter "F" bolded.

"We was walking down to check on our boys at the shop, saw some cops checking around the wreckage. Three of our guys was lying around the car, little dragons on their foreheads." Tyreese said.

"Elijah, tell this man what those dragons mean." Maddog said, fuming with anger and hatred.

"The Tria-"

"The fucking Triads!" Maddog yelled at the three, interrupting Elijah. He punched the same spot he threw the bottle and then clapped his hands together. "Okay… okay… look… this shit is gonna keep happening unless we do something 'bout it."

"Boss, that's seven guys in two days." Elijah said, three out of the five dying from their wounds when the Triads attacked the neighborhood.

"Blood for blood Elijah. Those are our brothers out there dead." Maddog said. "I know you all about brotherhood so why don't you think about this."

"I am thinking about it." Elijah said.

"Would our boys want us to be pussies while they are murdered?!" Maddog basically yelled at Elijah. Elijah was quiet this time, slow to shake his head and Maddog nodded after he saw Elijah begin the action.

"Tyreese. Fat Richie. Go find some men who are willing to push this battle into our favor. I ain't bendin' over for these small dicked yellow bitches." Maddog said, cocking a shotgun and tossing it to Tyreese who caught it and smiled.

"You got it boss." Fat Richie said, the two walking out of the house while Maddog looked at Elijah who was back to looking at the floor.

"Get your fucking head in the game Elijah. We brothers man, I don't like yelling at you. Those guys are killing us like it's a game, I ain't gonna let my boys go out like that, understood?" Maddog asked. Elijah nodded his head and Maddog put his hand on Elijah's shoulder.

"I love you brotha, know I'm doing what's best for us all." Maddog said, lightly slapping his cheek and walking into the hall and to his room. Elijah just sighed and left Maddog's house.

* * *

Heath and Tyler sat in chairs, staring at Jordan who sat behind the computer. He used one hand to type and the other to keep the gun aimed at the two brainiacs in front of him. He was obviously frustrated, slamming his hand down on the desk from time to time, cursing under his breath.

"You've lost it dude." Heath said, laughing at the once all together man. Jordan looked up and squinted at Heath.

"Did I fucking tell you to speak?" Jordan asked.

"If you were going to kill me you would've done it already." Heath said, rolling his eyes. Tyler looked at him, confused where this confidence came from and why he was being so cocky.

"He has a gun dude." Tyler said. "Not smart."

"No let the 'genius' think he is doing the smart thing." Jordan said, standing up and kicking the rolly chair back against the large glass window/wall. He walked around to the front of the desk, standing in front of the two. Heath just looked up at him, not cowering in fear at all.

"Go ahead. Shoot me." Heath said. Jordan seemed to hesitate pulling the trigger, his hand beginning to shake.

"Fuck it." Jordan said. He pulled the trigger, and a bang went off.

Heath continued to stare at Jordan, a small smile forming on his face when Jordan realized no bullet had came out of the gun. Heath then pulled the clip of ammo out of his pocket and waved it around.

"Okay maybe that was smart." Tyler said with a sigh of relief. Jordan's face grew more angered and frustrated, reaching for the ammo but Heath pulled it away from his reach quick enough.

"It's clear there is no coming back from where you are at. Heath said. "You're a lost cause."

"Fuck you." Jordan said, smacking him across the face with the gun. Tyler took the moment to jump up, seeing Jordan's attention was fully on Heath. Tyler pushed Jordan into the desk, causing him to fall over it. Now on the other side of the desk, Jordan slowly began to stand up but Tyler wasn't going to let him regain his train of thought.

Tyler jumped over the desk, clearing it completely and dove into Jordan. The two flew back into the rolly chair, causing it to break the window and fall out of it. Jordan and Tyler's head were right next to the edge, the glass of the window falling around them.

"You are so going to regret this." Jordan said. Tyler got on top of Jordan, gaining the upper hand. He tried to shove Jordan out the window, but Jordan whacked the butt of the gun into Tyler's head. Jordan then pushed Tyler off of him, crawling away to catch his breath.

Heath walked over and stomped down on Jordan's hand holding the gun. Jordan yelled out in pain, releasing the gun. Heath then kicked the gun out the window, throwing the clip of ammo as far as he could, a car alarm now going off from down below.

"All out of weapons now." Heath said. Jordan swung upward, hitting Heath in the crotch, which made him drop to his knees and put his hands there, pain filling his face. Jordan was up and running out of the room. Tyler getting up too late to stop him.

"Fuck!" Tyler yelled, getting to the door and seeing the elevator close with Jordan inside of it.

* * *

A dirty, dehydrated, and tired Sergeant Jonathan Boles walked out of the elevator, some of his acquaintances seeing him, shocked that he was here at the Maze Bank Tower. They let him walk by them, his body forcing itself to continue going. He pushed open the door in front of him and saw Morgan sitting in her desk, with Connor in front of her. Both looked up at him, both equally surprised to see him.

"Boles, what are you doing here?" Morgan asked. Boles dropped down to his knees, closing his eyes and licking his lips, trying to moisten them so he could say something.

"Get the man something to drink." Connor said, jumping to his feet and picking Boles up, helping him sit on the couch in the corner of the room. A guard returned with a water bottle and Connor held it up to Boles' mouth, helping him drink the water. Boles pushed Connor's hands away and took a deep breath.

"They escaped." Boles muttered to get out. Connor's face of worry turned to a face of confusion, looking back at Morgan. She was now standing as well, walking over to where the two were now.

"Who did?" Morgan asked.

"All of them." Boles said quietly, his eyes slowly closing and reopening.

"Alex? Colton?" Connor asked, his heart racing now.

"Alex. Colton. Tank. Dean." Boles said. "All… All of Group A left together…" Boles said. He passed out after getting the sentence out, slumping down on the couch. Connor dropped the water bottle he was holding, a ringing in his ear now. Morgan covered her mouth and sat down in one of the chairs. Connor put a hand against the wall, looking at the ground.

"No more prisoners. No more captives. Just bodies." Connor said. Morgan looked up at him and slowly nodded her head, agreeing with him. "All of them, especially Alex. Especially Colton. Especially Dean."


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

Dean smiled to himself as the truck he was in came to a stop. Jensen was strumming something on his guitar, which he took from the prison. Colton jumped out from the bed of the truck and the prisoner crew followed his lead. Alex, Leo, and Tank all jumped out as well letting the Vagos have time to rest and get away from the escapees. Carlos was walking around the corner when he saw everyone standing there, a small smile growing on his face.

"Hola amigo!" Alex shouted, a grin on his face and his arms extended out wide. Carlos walked up the group, hugging everyone.

"Thought you guys might've got lost." Carlos said with a laugh.

"I wish." Leo said. "I got sand in places you don't want it." he said, walking towards the front door. Colton introduced Carlos to each of the prisoners, stating they were going to help. Alex and Tank continued to the front door with Leo, opening it and walking inside the house.

Steven looked up from the kitchen table, his hand immediately going for a gun next to him. He aimed it at the door and saw who it was and sighed in relief. "Wanna knock next time?"

"Where's the fun in that?" Alex said, walking over to him. He sat down at the table with Steven who shook hands with Tank. Leo flopped down on the couch, his eyes widening when he realized everything in the house was shot up.

"What the fuck happened?" Leo shouted. Alex looked around as well, seeing bullet holes in the walls and realizing the table was filled with bullet holes too.

"Connor came by to talk." Steven said, taking a sip of coffee from the cup in front of him. Carlos, Colton, and the others walked in and that was when Catherine stepped out from the bedroom, her eyes immediately going to Alex.

Alex stood up and smiled at her. She quickly walked over to him and hugged him. He hugged her back and kissed her cheek, inhaling deeply. Everyone looked away, wanting to give the two there space. A small white smart car pulled up outside the house along with Sergio's black van. Tony, Sergio, and Buster got out of the black van while Heath and Tyler exited the small smart car.

"Well ain't this a pretty sight." Leo said, watching as everyone else walked into the house. Alex and Catherine looked over as well, seeing everyone introducing themselves to each other. He looked at Catherine and pulled her aside.

"Everything good?" he asked. Alex had no idea of Catherine's one man army stint, not making that part of his plan in any type of way. He was actually entirely against targeting Connor until he knew there would be no backlash on them.

"Everything is fine. I did what you asked." Catherine said, not telling him about the stunt. She looked over at the bedroom door and then back at Alex. He noticed the eye movement and took a step toward the bedroom door. Alex saw Emma asleep, sitting on the ground and leaning against the wall. Frank was in the bed, asleep as well.

"She'll help us. I know it." Alex said, nodding his head at Catherine. They walked out from the hall and saw everyone talking. Catherine left his side to go and introduce herself to everyone that was new and helping them out. Steven stood up and walked next to Alex now.

"I have to tell you something." he said. Alex looked at him and raised an eyebrow, basically telling him to go on. "Catherine went after Connor and Morgan."

"What?" Alex hissed back right away, surprised.

"Yeah. I asked her about it and she got mad. Ignored me. Carlos, Sarah, and some Jordan guy came here without her so I had a suspicion." Steven said. "Carlos told me she took a gun and another car and disappeared for a bit."

Alex looked back towards the living room where Catherine was hugging Colton and then talking to Tyler, Dean, Tony and the others. Buster was being pet by Jensen while Heath and Carlos were catching up with each other. "I'll talk to her about it." Alex said. "For now, let's have a little peace."

* * *

Alexa sat in her car, right outside the Los Santos Police Department. She had on sunglasses, a baseball cap, a white tank top and tight fitting jeans. Inside her combat boots was a silencer and in her bag was a pistol. She grabbed her handbag and exited the car, walking up the steps to get to the police department. Alexa looked around, scoping out the place and marking possible exits. The roof was empty but probably a dangerous drop. She could always go out a back door, if they had one.

"Goodbye Larry." she told herself, taking a deep breath and walking through the front doors.

* * *

Steven ordered pizza for everyone, most of them obviously hungry after being out a day or more. They were all sitting around in the living room, some on the floor and some on the couch. Alex was leaning against a wall, writing stuff down on a notepad. Jensen sat in a recliner chair with Buster in his lap, the two falling asleep rather quickly.

"Looks like you got some competition for Buster's love." Steven said to Tony.

"Oh no." Tony said sarcastically, causing Tyler to laugh. Emma had walked out of the back bedroom for a brief moment, looking into the living room. She saw how everyone was sitting around, talking and acting like they weren't large targets in some grand scheme. Her eyes spotted two faces that shouldn't be there though, Carlos and Tank. She put her hand on her hip, feeling her holstered weapon but backed away, deciding to do nothing instead of making more enemies.

Heath nudged Tyler who looked at him. Heath raised his eyebrows and Tyler began nodding his head. He put his plate on the coffee table and stood up, clearing his throat. Everyone turned to look at him and he smiled nervously.

"Um… hello." Tyler said. "I'm Tyler."

"This isn't Alcoholics Anonymous kid, on with it." Tony said. Steven smirked at Tyler nodded his head. Emma stopped backing away and began to listen.

"Recently I was hired to get information on Connor Fox. Stuff about his past. I had no idea who hired me but I was in for some big bucks, trust me. Like, lamborghini big. I'm talking movie actor stuff." Tyler said.

"Kid. The point." Dean said, laughing a bit.

"Oh right. Sorry. I found it that my employer was Jordan Ferris, Connor's opponent. Now the stuff I found on Connor was beyond dirty, but Jordan was strange. He held me at gunpoint." Tyler announced.

"What? Jordan Ferris did that?" Leo asked. "Nigga couldn't hurt a fly."

"Nigga would treat the fly to dinner." Tank said, causing him and Leo to start laughing. Everyone looked at them, but they continued to have their own good time. Tyler shook his head and looked down at Heath.

"Heath is a witness. I got away from Jordan the first time but he found me here, brought me to Heath's office, and wanted the information again." Tyler said.

"I showed up. Jordan put up a fight, even attempted to shoot me. I stole the clip of ammo though. That dude is out of it, looked like he was on drugs or something." Heath said. "He said he was working with Big Reg." After that, everyone looked over at Alex, whose hand froze while he was writing.

"What?" Alex asked. He dropped the pencil and notepad and the confusion soon turned to rage. "He worked with that guy?"

"We will handle it Heath." Catherine said, taking control of the situation. Alex looked at her and took a deep breath. "Is there anything else we need to know?"

"Sarah is gone again. It's okay this time… me and her talked it out." Carlos said, looking at the ground. Catherine and Alex nodded, letting those two do what they needed to do.

"If anyone is contacted by Jordan, try and get him to meet you. I will be there and I will handle the situation." Alex said, immediately hating the man that had worked with them for months almost. He left the living room, going to the backyard in order to cool off.

* * *

Alexa walked into the police department, getting stares from most of the male officers. She walked up to Abraham and Ethan who were just walking towards the front of the building. They looked at her and she smiled at them, waving them down. Ethan walked over to her, Abraham trailing behind a bit.

"Can I help you ma'am?" Ethan asked, walking over to her.

"I'm here to visit distant relative." Alexa said, putting on a fake Russian accent that sounded pretty authentic. Ethan looked her up and down and squinted his eyes at her.

"What's their name?" Ethan asked.

"Larry-" Alexa barely managed to get out.

"You are related to Larry?" he asked. "Wait a minute… weren't you at the hospital looking for Chief Grimes… without the Russian accent?" Ethan asked her again, folding his arms. Abraham looked at the"Most Wanted" wall and saw the picture of Alexa and then looked at her in real life, making the connection.

"Ethan, that's Silverman!" Abraham yelled at him. Ethan looked back at him and was kicked in the stomach by Alexa. She sprinted back towards the entrance, reaching into her bag to get her gun.

Abraham started running and pushed cops out of his way, slamming the door open with his shoulder. Ethan was right behind him and the two spotted her running towards her car, making an escape.

"I got her. You go worry about the Spruce case." Ethan told him, running to their all black Buffalo Cruiser. Abraham wasn't given a chance to argue, as he watched Ethan sprint after Alexa. He turned around and went back into the station to grab his things and head off to the FIB building.

* * *

Alex stood in the doorway watching Emma tend to Frank, changing his bandages. Frank was still sleeping, the pain medication really getting to him. He had lost a lot of blood in his fight with Donny, and he was truly lucky to be alive. Emma's gun was next to her on the nightstand which caused Alex to worry a bit, any of them could be arrested at any second.

"Need something?" Emma asked, looking up at Alex. He shook his head no and took a step into the room. Most of the people had gone to sleep, camping out on the couch or even the floor.

"I wanted to speak with you." Alex said, sitting down on the edge of the bed. She looked at Frank and then back at Alex, not saying a word. "I take that as an okay. Look, I know things have been strange. You probably have the urge to take all of us in for questioning or-"

"There are two cons in the same house as me and my partner. They belong in prison." Emma said, standing up and shutting the door now. "You… I don't even know what to say about you. That Leo guy was one of the people that saved me at City Hall… Who are you people?"

"People that want their lives back." Alex said, staying calm and not getting heated like he did earlier.

"Is Jordan Ferris one of those people?" Emma asked, trying to get Alex to break the cool guy act. Alex scratched his chin and looked at the ground.

"Not anymore." he said.

"How do you know any of the people out there won't go insane?" she asked.

"I don't. I don't know at all. But if they do, they will be dealt with." Alex said.

"What did you want from me Polk?" Emma asked, crossing her arms across her chest. She raised an eyebrow and waited for an answer, getting a sigh from Alex to start things off.

"I can help you. You can help me." Alex said. "I know you've been getting attacked by the same people as us. The Chief of Police ending up in the hospital doesn't stay quiet."

"So? I can handle myself, I'm a big girl." Emma said.

"I see that. We are all adults, but we need each other. No one man or woman can do this by themselves." Alex said. "Everyone wants a punch at that Alexa girl, trust me. You will get as many hits as you want."

"What if I want more than just a hit?" Emma asked.

"I can't let you do that. Someone else deserves that honor." Alex said with a small smile. Emma stayed in her attitude pose and Alex realized he needed to get to the main point. "Any bad guy we come across, you can lock up. You can throw Morgan Madden in jail. Connor Fox in jail. Jordan Ferris, Alexa, Donny, all of them. We just want to get our hits out. That is it. We hand them over to you, and you… don't arrest us. ANY of us."

"Any? Not even the cons?" Emma asked.

"I think they should be given a pardon for stopping one of the biggest threats this city has ever seen." Alex said. "I'll let you sleep on it." he said, standing up and walking by her out of the room.

* * *

Catherine, Tank, Leo, Carlos, Heath, and Colton were outside, drinking beers. Alex walked out there and joined them, hugging Catherine from behind. She smiled and kissed his cheek. Colton looked out at the large body of river that was near the house, and the large Mountain, Mount Chilliad, in the distance.

"I need to talk to you." Alex whispered to Catherine.

"About what?" she asked back.

"It'd be better if we did in private." Alex said to her, trying to lead her inside the house.

"Out here is fine." Catherine said, drawing attention from the others out there. Alex sighed and grabbed a beer bottle from the case.

"Did you attack Morgan and Connor?" he asked, popping the bottle open and taking a sip. Carlos realized what he was talking about but everyone else was clueless.

"What?" Catherine asked.

"Did you go after them?" Alex asked again.

"Yeah. I did. Why?" Catherine said nonchalantly.

"Didn't I make it clear, don't attack them until it is safe for us?" Alex asked rhetorically.

"And when would it be safe? I could've killed both of them, but did I? No." Catherine said.

"They still have their men and contacts. Just going right up into their base of operations isn't smart." Alex said, looking over his shoulder at her.

"I was doing something we all wanted to do. I attacked them instead of letting them attack us again. Why can't you accept that?" Catherine said, an attitude coming out of her now.

"The plan I made didn't involve that. I never said to do that." Alex said sternly.

"Who put you in charge?" Catherine asked. Colton's eyes went wide when he heard this and he looked back at the two. Tank covered his mouth and looked away. Heath covered his eyes and Leo covered his ears.

"I took action." Alex argued.

"So did I." Catherine retorted. The two were fully facing each other now, in each other's faces. "I know you are trying to fill the void Mitchell left, but you need to stop and realize we all can do the hard work. Not just you."

"Mitchell told me to watch over everyone, that is what I am doing." Alex said. "Don't try any of that shit again. Any of you! No one else is going to die!" He stormed off, jumping over the fence around Steven's house, taking a walk around Sandy Shores at night.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

The day after Alex walked away from the house, Emma and Frank were up bright and early. Frank was finally feeling like his normal self, no more bandages required for his head. Emma and him walked out of the bedroom to see Steven, Alex, Colton, and Tony awake and sitting around the kitchen table. Alex stood up, needing to get an answer for if their deal was on or not.

"Hate to be leaving," Frank said, "but we have a job to get back to." Steven nodded, hearing the sarcasm in the first part of his sentence.

"Where do we stand?" Alex asked, looking at Emma. She sighed and nodded her head, causing Alex to smile.

"Who stands where?" Frank asked, stepping between the two.

"I'll explain on the way back. Let's go, our cab is waiting." Emma said. The two walked out of the house, Alex walking them to the door and watching them get into the cab and leave. He walked back into the kitchen and sighed.

"I gotta pee." Tony said out of nowhere, causing the three to look at him. He walked away to the bathroom and Steven let out a laugh once the old man was gone.

"What the fuck?" Colton said, while Steven found it hilarious.

"That old guy is crazy." Steven said, shaking his head and drinking some coffee.

* * *

Later on in the day, Alex, Carlos, Leo, and Tank were outside the front of the house, getting away from the cramped inside where they still had everyone staying. A yellow car was driving down the street, slowing down as it approached the house. Leo hit Alex's arm, causing him to look up as the car pulled up outside the house, Smiles stepping out of the passenger seat.

"How's the whole family doing?" Smiles asked, smiling at the four.

"It's a full house that's for sure." Tank said, shaking his head. Alex clapped hands together with Smiles, the two bringing each other in for a quick hug. Leo and Smiles did a special handshake the two had and Smiles nodded at Carlos and Tank.

"What's going on?" Alex asked.

"The gangs have reached out to each other. Every leader is being summoned to attend a special meeting." Smiles said.

"If cops find out that's the bust of a century." Carlos said, his eyes wide. Smiles nodded at him and looked back at Alex.

"Who called it together?" Leo asked.

"The King of Crime in Los Santos. Goes by "The Reaper", no one knows his real name. Don't even know if he'll be at the meeting. Head of the Italian Mafia." Smiles said. "He contacted every gang though."

"What's the reason for calling it?" Alex asked.

"Due to all the violence that has been going on. He's worried innocents will be caught in the middle. Vagos, Families, Triads, Ballas, Aztecas, all of them have been called in." Smiles said.

"Ballas are still standing?" Tank asked, surprised. Smiles nodded and he saw Carlos was surprised as well. Both Tank and Carlos had thought their gangs would've fallen and crumbled after everything that happened. The whole hierarchy for each gang was practically ruined.

"Are you going?" Leo asked.

"I gotta really. It's gonna look bad if I don't show up. Vagos are number two right now thanks to this upcoming war with the Triads and Families. Number one is the fucking mafia. No surprise there right?" Smiles asked rhetorically.

"Is there a way we can get Leo or Tank in there?" Alex asked. "Even Carlos."

"You mean to listen in?" Smiles asked. Alex nodded this time and everyone looked at the jolly gangster now. "Shit, I don't know. Tank and Leo wouldn't fit with me, Carlos maybe."

"Alright, I'll see what the Families say." Alex said. He and Smiles had a brief hug again and he did his handshake with Leo. He pointed at Tank and Carlos before walking back to his car, getting in, and driving off.

"Something doesn't seem right with this mafia crew." Carlos said.

"No shit Sherlock. It's the fucking mafia." Tank said. Leo just snickered, walking back inside while Alex stared off into space, thinking about what he could do.

* * *

"I'm so glad we could sit down and chat again Mrs. Madden." Jiao-Long said, smiling as he sat down at a meeting table. It was in a room next to Morgan's office meant for board meetings. Ping Liew sat down next to Jiao while Morgan sat at the other end of the table with Connor and Boles sitting down on her side.

"I'm glad you could make it. Where is Fang?" Morgan asked.

"Doing something I asked him to. I don't know if you've heard but things with the Families have been escalating." Jiao said. Connor leaned back in his seat, unamused by the topic of conversation.

"Oh yes I've heard. It's been making me increasingly worried because I haven't seen my nephew in quite some time." Morgan said.

"What are you saying?" Jiao asked. He stopped sitting back and moved forward, leaning on the table. Boles flared his nostrils, cracking his neck, intimidating like he should be. Jiao looked at him and then back at Morgan.

"I'm not trying to say anything. Your men are out there constantly. Donny has told us that the Families would be after him after the prison fiasco. Maybe one of your guys has seen him out there?" Morgan asked, not losing her cool in this situation.

"I've actually been trying to contact you. We did find him, beaten by the docks where he fought a cop. The cop didn't beat him down, the gang did. We chased them off, taking Donny with us back to my workshop so he could heal up. He seems interested in fighting with us against the Families." Jiao said.

"I want him back here as soon as he is fully recovered. He is not your nephew. That boy is my responsibility." Morgan said.

"I understand that Mrs. Madden, but the boy has chosen to help us fight. He is grown enough to make his own decisions." Jiao said.

"I want him returned here." Morgan said standing. Jiao stood as well, staring her down.

"This war is going to happen. The Families are different than us, they have different ways of fighting. If they win it, you will have no allies when it comes time to take over this city. Be very careful with what you decide. Very careful Morgan." Jiao said, snapping his fingers, signaling Ping to stand up and follow him out. Connor continued to sit their leaning back, looking up at Morgan who seemed to be furious.

* * *

Right after that meeting Connor waited for Morgan to leave the exit before talking to Boles. Morgan did eventually walk out, going back to her office with her security. Boles was going to follow her when Connor whistled and motioned for him to sit. He did so without questioning, sitting across from Connor and listening to what he had to say.

"You know how serious our situation is right?" Connor asked.

"We have lots of situations going on." Sergeant Boles said with a smirk. Connor however stayed straight face.

"Okay how about your situation? Letting one of our men get kidnapped and letting all the prisoners get loose." Connor said, causing Boles to stop smirking. Jonathan Boles just shook his head, looking down now. Connor picked up a duffel bag next to him, tossing it onto the table. He reached into it, pulling out two bullet proof vests, throwing one at Boles.

"What is this?" he asked.

"Redemption." Connor said. "We are gonna hunt those fuckers down at all costs. Shoot each one in the head to make sure they stay down." He pulled out a Combat MG with an extended clip and a better grip than most guns. Boles got the same gun, cocking it once he pulled it out.

"I got a few vans full of men waiting outside. Wherever they are, they are screwed no matter what." Connor said. Boles nodded his head, putting on the vest. He held the gun as he walked out of the meeting room, Connor right behind him, the two walking towards the elevator.

* * *

Alex and Catherine were sitting in the vacated bedroom. The two hadn't spoken since their argument and this was the first time they were in the same room all day. Catherine was lying in the bed, her hands over her face. Alex was sitting on the edge of the bed, staring at the floor.

"I'm sorry I snapped." Alex said.

"It's fine." Catherine said. Alex smirked and turned back to look at her.

"I know it isn't." Alex said. Catherine moved her hands and looked at him, making a "Really" face. She then covered her face again and Alex moved more onto the bed, laying down next to her.

"I was flipping out on myself. I've been stressed lately." Alex said. Catherine looked up at him again and propped herself up on her elbows.

"You don't have to put everything on yourself. You have me, Leo, Carlos, even Steven. We can all take responsibility." Catherine said.

"I know. I know. But I'm trying to honor what Mitchell said. Keeping everyone safe." Alex said. "He said especially you."

"No man can lead a whole group of people by himself. There is always someone or a group of people there to back him up." Catherine said. Alex nodded and put his head on her shoulder. She kissed the top of his head and they held hands lying like that.

"Catherine I've been having a thought." he said. She didn't respond, so he knew to keep going. "There is a lot of us here. Colton is already going to take his new friends out to a safer place they can lay low when he gets the chance. What if the rest of us split up for some time?"

"No." Catherine simply said. Alex moved and looked at her, surprised at the quick rejection.

"Do you see how cramped it is in this house?" Alex asked.

"So we all go to a new place. There is a strength in numbers Alex. We have no reason to break apart when we all just came back together for the first time in so long." Catherine said.

"If we are attacked here everyone is wiped out. Everyone would die." Alex said.

"We can fight back." Catherine said, sitting up. Alex was standing now, their lovey dovey time coming to a quick end.

"You aren't wrong. We can fight back. But not yet. Once Smiles is officially with us, and once we get Maddog on board." Alex said. Catherine just sighed and shook her head.

"No one is leaving this house. We all are staying together Alex." she said, leaving the bedroom. Alex sighed and rubbed his temples. He let out a roar of frustration and turned around, punching the wall. His hand immediately began to hurt, his knuckles being cut open from the impact. Alex slumped down next to the bed, sitting on the ground, spreading his legs so his feet touch the wall.

"Fuck." he said simply, looking at his now bloody hand.

* * *

Robbie was sleeping on the couch in Jiao-Long's office, being given some time to get real sleep. Fang walked in by himself, his katana sheathed around his waist. He moved some boxes off of table, revealing a map taped down to the table. Fang looked over at Robbie, who was half way off the couch, drool on the side of his mouth. He walked over to the sleeping man, pulling him off the couch. Robbie landed on the floor with a thud.

"What the fuck?!" Robbie asked, his face pressed into the carpet. He pushed himself up and looked over at the Triad Enforcer, standing by the table again.

"Time to talk." Jiao said. On the map were moveable markers. Buildings were placed around the map where the Triads had their workshops or hideouts. A letter "F" was present for where the Families dominated things.

"About what?" Robbie asked. Jiao placed new markers down, resembling a man. Multiple ones went down around the Family territory, looking as if they were going to try and flank from different positions.

"Mr. Fong wants men all over the place. You leading the charge with me." Fang said, pointing at the symbols. "We wipe out each of them."

"He wants me on the front lines to kill me doesn't he?" Robbie asked. Fang remained quiet, staring at the map, a hand on his katana's handle now. "I guess it's a good as time as any to die."

"Do good work, and you live." Fang said. He turned around, leaving the room, having done his job. Robbie watched as the man walked away. He stared down at the map and sighed, knowing his crimes would one day catch up with him.

"So this is how I go out? Killing people, getting arrested, breaking out, and ending up as some poor guys chinese food." Robbie said. He flipped over the table with the map, sending the pieces on it to fly off. He brushed his hair back with his hand and walked over to the window, looking out it at the sweatshop workers down below. "I gotta get the hell out of here."

* * *

Alexa drifted around a corner, stomping on the gas once she was in the clear. Cars honked at her as Ethan was right behind, lights flashing in his window to signal people to move out of his way. He had one hand on the wheel, another on his gun which was in the seat next to him. Alexa was in the same situation, but acted with her gun. She aimed backwards, firing off a couple shots, shattering Ethan's windshield.

"Fucking bitch." Ethan muttered to himself, a big hole now present in front of him. Two cop cars spun around a corner, appearing behind Ethan, giving him backup. Alexa saw a large cargo truck about to cross the intersection she was approaching. Her foot slammed down on the gas, making her fly forward, going right past the truck. As she passed the truck, she jumped out of her car, sliding across the street, rolling a couple of times.

Alexa rocketing forward caused multiple cars to swerve away, making the cars and the truck pile up at the four way intersection. Ethan stomped on the brakes, punching the steering wheel and making his car honk.

Meanwhile, Alexa had gotten up, bleeding from her knees and elbows, and probably bruised all over. She ran into an alley, smiling to herself knowing she had gotten away from the cops before anything bad happened. She stopped running and began to walk slowly, taking deep breaths in order to calm her adrenaline and get rid of the burning pain on her cuts. The sound of a gun clicking made her freeze.

"Remember me?" Sarah asked, holding the golden gun of Paul Madden.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

"Take it easy darling." Alexa said, holding her hand up, staring at the golden gun. She began to reach for her own when Sarah's finger began to push on the trigger. Alexa put her hands fully in the air at that point. Sarah just shook her head, her arms trembling wanting to pull the trigger… but wanting answers at the same time.

"Do you remember me?" Sarah asked, feeling a tear starting to roll down her cheek.

"Of course I remember you." Alexa said with a small laugh. "How could I forget you. Mitchell's baby sister, Sarah."

"Don't say his fucking name you bitch." Sarah said, walking up to Alexa, grabbing the gun out of her holster and putting it into her own bag. Alexa sighed and nodded her head, understanding why Sarah was being so harsh.

"What do you plan on doing? I know there isn't a bad bone in your body Sarah." Alexa said, being patted down now.

"I guess we're gonna find out if that's true." Sarah said, pushing Alexa down the alley, out of anyone's view. Alexa unwillingly walked, the gun pushed into her back. "Why did you kill him?"

"It was a job honey. I got paid to do it, I didn't do it for shits and giggles." Alexa said, facing a brick wall. Sarah felt her blood boil, pushing Alexa into the brick wall.

"Didn't you have feelings for him? How can you go from wanting to run away, to killing without hesitation?" Sarah asked her, using all her will not to pull the trigger.

"That's the thing. I couldn't do that. I still can't. There is always hesitation, I freeze up whenever I think of the moment." Alexa said, letting her guard down. "It's something I will never be proud of, the look on his face…"

"Stop." Sarah warned, pushing the gun into the back of Alexa's head now. "Let's just make this quick."

* * *

"What is this about?" Alex asked as he was shoved into the backyard by Tank. Catherine was standing out there as well while Carlos and Leo sat on the fence. Tank walked over and joined the two, leaving Alex and Catherine standing there in the middle of the backyard.

"Do you know what's going on?" Catherine asked, receiving a shrug from Alex as a response. Leo cleared his throat, drawing the two's attention.

"We are tired of you two fighting like school yard kids." Leo said. Alex raised an eyebrow and Catherine just scoffed at the comparison.

"It's fucking annoying." Tank said.

"It's our problems, let us handle it." Catherine said. Alex nodded but they didn't leave, knowing the three weren't done talking.

"Well, it is our problem when you argue so loud we hear it. Or fight right in front of us." Carlos said. "You guys are leading us, you know that right?"

"Mitchell treated you two like prophets or something. He knew you two were gonna lead when he was gone." Leo said.

"Prophets?" Alex asked with a laugh. Catherine kept a serious face, not liking having to be talked to as if she was young kid. Leo paced back and forth in the yard now, rubbing his head and looking at the ground.

"Y'all need to just kiss and makeup." Tank said with a simple shrug. Carlos nodded, agreeing with the idea, but it obviously wasn't that simple.

"We are disagreeing on a few things yeah but none of you need to be involved. It's our problems let us handle it. And Alex is not in charge. I'm not either. We all have a say in what we are doing, as a group." Catherine said, looking at Alex when she said the last part. She walked inside after that and Alex just sighed and closed his eyes.

"What the hell are we supposed to do man?" Leo asked, looking over at Alex. Carlos and Tank now stood next to Leo, all waiting for an answer. Alex looked up at the three and shrugged.

"You heard the girl. We all have a say. I'm not in charge." Alex said. Carlos just shook his head and walked away, back inside the house. Leo and Tank walked over to Alex and they lowered their voices now, in case anyone inside was trying to listen for some odd reason.

"We your boys Alex." Tank said.

"We got your back no matter what." Leo said. Alex nodded his head and the two slapped his shoulders as they walked back inside.

* * *

"So where we headed?" Dean asked through the window in the back of the pickup truck. Colton looked in the rearview mirror at him.

"A place I learned about working for Morgan and Paul. It's an old abandoned shack across the lake here. Quiet. No one will bother to look there." Colton said. Dean nodded in response. Sam and Spencer were sitting in the back with him. Jensen was in the front of the car with Colton, plucking at the strings on his guitar.

"We appreciate this a lot." Sam added in. "It's the first time in so long we been out. The fresh air is nice."

"Better than looking at concrete and ugly guards everyday." Jensen said with a smirk.

"Us four and Daniel… we were the first ones ever in that hell hole. Hell I still don't know why these guys ended up there. But for some reason we all ended up in the same grouping system." Dean said with a small chuckle. "Funny how things work out huh?"

"Group A." Colton said with a nod. "Those are the dangerous ones. The ones who get the most attention from guards and higher ups. Alex and I have been a thorn in Morgan, Paul, even Connor's side. I never heard about you guys back in the days I worked for them."

"I witnessed Paul Madden execute the mayor before him." Jensen said. "Made it look like a suicide took place. I only witnessed it cause it was out in Sandy Shores where I lived. Standing on my porch and I see a gunshot go off in the house across the street. Paul walked out and saw me standing. Surprised I didn't die."

"Paul was a smart man. He didn't want too much blood on his hands or in his tracks. He would've been figured out quickly if that was the case." Colton said. Jensen nodded his head and went back to playing with the guitar.

"Spencer has always been quiet. Since the day he entered the prison. Only reason we knew his name was cause Clarence told us." Sam said. Dean nodded at this and looked back inside the open window.

"You think that Smiles guy is gonna kill Clarence. He may be a dickhead guard like all the others but he seemed to have feelings under all that douchiness." Dean said. Colton just shrugged, honestly not sure if Clarence was going to be killed by Smiles and his gang.

"So out here, we just gonna wait 'till you contact us?" Jensen asked.

"Yeah. I'll leave a disposable phone with you guys to call me with, or for me to call you. Only for emergencies got it?" Colton said, handing the phone over to Jensen who nodded. Colton then turned on the radio, driving the rest of the way in silence.

* * *

Tyler walked outside Steven's house, needing to get away from the mess of people who were inside it. He saw Tony sitting in a rocking chair outside the house, a shotgun in his lap. Tyler couldn't help but laugh at the site as Tony slowly dozed off. Tyler walked over to him, tapping his shoulder. Tony's eyes shot open and he clutched the gun, aiming it forward, causing Tyler to raise his hands in the air.

"Sorry to wake you." Tyler said, scared he was about to die.

"Ah shit kid. Don't do that. I almost shit myself." Tony said, shaking his head. "I haven't had my medicine in a while. I'm saying all this random shit." Tony said with a laugh.

"You miss the home?" Tyler asked, sitting down next to him. Tony slowly turned to look at the boy and raised an eyebrow.

"Are you kidding me? Fuck no." Tony said with a laugh. "This is the most fun I've had in forever. It's exciting. Gets the dinosaur blood in me pumping."

"That's good to know. I can't believe no family ever checks in on you. Kinda strange you had no one until I came along." Tyler said, leaning back in the chair he was on. Tony looked over at him and sighed, taking a moment before he continued the conversation.

"I do have family. They just left me there in that place and took off. After what happened… watching all my men be gunned down by one of their own… something changed in me. I was paranoid for a while. I would talk to myself, almost as if I was insane. My daughter didn't like it. It made her cry… made her for fear for my own safety probably. I knew what I was doing though… I was keeping myself from losing it. See… it's better to talk out loud then to keep it in. Keeping it in boils things up, making it worse. Letting out there is relaxing… she just always caught me at the bad moments. Well it had gotten to the point where she was scared for her own son's safety when she found my pistol. I only kept for safety reasons… you should understand." Tony explained, trying to find the words to help piece everything together for Tyler as he went along. "But to my own amazement, my family found me again one day. The day my grandson walked into that old age home to visit me."

"Wait… what?" Tyler asked, looking at Tony in shock. Tony just slowly smiled and closed his eyes. "You and I are related? But my mom told me to visit you for commun… Holy shit!" Tyler shouted, jumping out of his seat. "You never said anything!"

"I didn't want to scare you off. Why do you think I was so hard on you? I wouldn't have given a shit otherwise." Tony said. Tyler calmed down and sat back down beside him.

"Should've told me sooner you old fart." Tyler said, looking out at the road, not knowing what to think.

"Love you too sonny boy. Love you too."

* * *

Maddog, Elijah, Tyreese, and Fat Richie stood around a table. Two dozen men stood with them, armed with pistols, Mini SMGs, and shotguns. Maddog had plans laid out in front of him, holding Reg's old revolver in his hand. He used the revolver to point from place to place on the plans, explaining what was going to happen with his men.

"Each of you will be split into four groups." Maddog said. "I'll decide that shit later, but Tyreese found a Triad hideout while scouting the area."

"They got guns, money, drugs, lots of shit stored up there." Elijah added in.

"This ain't about making a point. This about fucking up the guys that killed our brothas. We won't stand for that shit and we gotta prove that to them. They branded our boys, leaving a dragon on their fucking foreheads. We gonna kill each one of them in that hideout, then piss on their fucking bodies." Maddog said, receiving hoots and hollers from his men.

"We are gonna be noisy with this shit, stealth don't matter. We are hitting them hard and they are going to fucking know it." Elijah said, causing more men to shout in agreement.

"If you get shot, walk it the fuck off. If any of you die I'm pissin' on your body too since you ain't give it your all." Maddog said, causing the room to fall silent.

"People with me, let's go get us some ammo." Tyreese said. "Grab bats, knives, axes, pipes, whatever you need to bash some skulls." he said, leading the small army of gang members out of Maddog's house.

"I'll organize the boys into the four groups boss." Fat Richie said. Maddog nodded and Fat Richie walked away. Maddog looked up at Elijah, who was staring at the plans on the table.

"They wanted a war, they got one." Maddog said. Elijah looked over at him and nodded without hesitation, showing they were on the same page.

* * *

Steven walked to his door after hearing someone knock on it. He opened it up and standing there was Raquel, wearing actual clothing instead of her stripper clothing she had on at Maddog's. Steven squinted his eyes at her and look behind her.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"Is Heath here?" she asked back. Steven stepped away from the door, going into the kitchen where Heath was talking to Carlos.

"Heath there's a girl here for you." Steven said. Heath looked surprised, but not as surprised as Carlos. Heath stepped out of the kitchen and walked to the front door, smiling at the sight of Raquel.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, the smile not leaving his face. She smiled back and looked around.

"Should I come again later?" she asked.

"No no. Come in." He said, moving out of the way so she could walk in. Carlos and Steven stood in the living room as the two came in and sat down on the couch. Carlos took a seat in one of the reclining chairs while Steven just leaned against the wall.

"This is my friend Carlos, the one I talked to you about. That's Steven, he owns this house." Heath said, introducing her to the two.

"Howdy." Steven said, still in shock at the situation.

"Are they shocked cause I'm black or cause I'm a girl?" Raquel asked with a laugh.

"Definitely the girl one." Heath said with a laugh back. "So what are you doing here?"

"Elijah gave me the address. He told me I had to get out of the neighborhood, that Maddog was going to start something bad. When I left this morning he had at least twenty or more guys piled into his house, and not for a party. I think they are planning on fighting someone." Raquel said.

"Fuck… the Triads." Heath said. "I knew they had problems but that isn't good at all."

"Is Maddog the one we want on our side?" Steven asked. Heath looked up and nodded. "Fuck. Then it really isn't good."

"Is there anything we can do?" Carlos asked. Raquel just shook her head.

"When he wants to do something, he's doing it. Do… do you think I can stay here for a bit?" She asked looking at Heath and then at Steven. Steven just shrugged before walking away and Heath smiled again.

"You'll be safe here. For now at least." Heath said. Carlos gave a small laugh and Raquel seemed confused. Heath just waved it off, and Carlos left the room, letting the two get a chance to talk privately with each other.

* * *

Smiles stood in a barn that his gang owned. The doors to it were closed and lots of tools were spread across tables. The tables were around Clarence who had a bag over his head, not able to see anything. His hands were tied to the arms of the chair he sat in. His legs were tied down as well, and his mouth was gagged just for good measure. Smiles took off his suit jacket, handing it to one of his men. He then rolled up his sleeves, revealing tattoos that went up and down his arms.

"How are we doing today Clarence?" Smiles asked, grabbing a sledgehammer off one of the tables. He smacked it against his hand, and motioned for his men to remove the bag from his head. The gag was taken out as well and all hope seemed to be drained from Clarence's face when he saw the view.

"Fuck." Clarence said.

"Fuck is right." Smiles said, smiling that signature grin. He put the sledgehammer down onto Clarence's foot, slowly pushing down onto it. Clarence gritted his teeth and closed his eyes. "I want information Clarence. Are you going to give me that information."

"Go fuck yourself." Clarence said. Smiles looked at his men and laughed. He took the sledgehammer off of Clarence's foot and then slammed it right back down on his foot, a cracking noise going throughout the barn. Clarence yelled out in pain, feeling his foot throb in pain.

"The name Smiles is obviously not my real name." Smiles said, putting down the hammer and picking up a knife off one of the tables. "It was given to me. Do you wanna know why?"

"I assume you smile a lot." Clarence said, toughing it out through the just laughed and dragged the knife along Clarence's cheek, causing a small cut to form where blood started to come out of.

"I used to torture scumbags like you daily. No matter what they would say, or how tough they would act, I'd end up getting what I wanted. And I would always make sure to leave those people with smiles on their faces." Smiles said, putting the knife next to Clarence's mouth now.

"You can act tough all you want, but you'll sing like a canary eventually." G said, standing around Clarence with some other Vagos boys. Smiles nodded his head then slammed the knife down into Clarence's leg, a small amount of blood shooting out of the cut being plugged up by the knife.

"Fuck!" Clarence yelled, gripping the handles of the chair. Smiles punched him across the face, as hard as he could. Clarence's head snapped to one side, and he slowly moved back to sit straight up. Once he was straight up, Smiles punched him again. It happened again, and again. Over and over until Clarence's eye was swollen, his mouth filled with blood.

"I'm going to beat you within an inch of your life." Smiles whispered to the man. "I don't care who you are. I don't care what people are on your side. If I gave any fucks, this wouldn't be happening."

"Just kill me." Clarence said, the blood spilling out of his mouth and onto his chin. Smiles backed up, shaking his hand, a small pain in it after so many punches.

"I'm going to. But not now. You don't deserve it yet." Smiles said. He picked up a pack of cigarettes, pulling one out and lighting it. He didn't smoke it though. Instead he walked over to Clarence and pushed the burning end into Clarence's neck, causing smoke to rise out from the spot.

Clarence let out a roar of anger and pain as the burn was inflicted on him. A small dark circle formed on his neck and Smiles threw the crumpled cigarette onto the ground. He grabbed another one from the pack, lighting it. He snapped his fingers this time and his men grabbed Clarence. They began to rip his shirt off, revealing his chest. Smiles grabbed the back of Clarence's head and smiled at him.

"You a smoker?" Smiles asked. Clarence took a moment before answering, not knowing what to expect. He nodded his head and Smiles slapped his cheek. Clarence opened his mouth and Smiles put the lit cigarette into Clarence's mouth.

"Get the iron." G said, looking back at some of the Vagos boys. A steaming hot iron was passed from person to person as Smiles slid a kitchen mitt over his head and took hold of the iron.

"Don't let that smoke fall." Smiles said, slamming the burning iron into Clarence's chest. Clarence's mouth opened, but nothing came out. He couldn't scream in pain, or let out any noises. When Smiles pulled the iron away from Clarence's chest, skin was pulled off of his body slowly.

"Ready to sing me a song?" Smiles asked grinning, as Clarence began to pass out.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

It's early in the morning and the sun is just rising. Alex is the only one up inside the house, and somehow he managed to fall asleep on the living room couch. Heath was on the couch and Carlos was in the armchair. Alex quietly stood up, stumbling towards the front door as he grabbed a leather jacket off the coat hook and put it on. He had his gun in his back pocket, a clip of ammo in the jacket. He walked out the front door, feeling around his pants, pulling out a pack of Redwoods. He put one into his mouth and lit it, causing a small light in the darkness of Sandy Shores.

"Babe wait!" a voice yelled out. Alex looked over at the house across the street, seeing a biker run into his house after a woman. He left the keys in his bike which Alex stared at intently. The bike was a Daemon and Alex liked the look of it.

He jogged across the street, getting onto the bike. The keys were left in it, and he looked at the house, the door now closed and yelling could be heard. Alex revved the engine, smiling to himself. He puffed smoke out of his mouth and slowly began to drive off on the bike.

Tyler was sitting on the porch, watching Alex. He wasn't noticed and didn't want to make himself noticed. He got onto his Sanchez, another motorcycle that he was able to get to Steven's when he was back in the city. Tyler revved the engine of the Sanchez and slowly took off as well, following Alex at a distance as the two made their way to the highway.

Alex smiled widely now, flicking the cigarette onto the side of the road as he looked at the quite lifeless place that was Sandy Shores. A few helicopters flew overhead, as well as airplanes but none of them were after Alex. No cars were chasing him, no guns were aimed at it. He felt free.

* * *

Alexa and Sarah had stayed in a rundown apartment building for the night. Alexa was handcuffed to a pipe, making it difficult for her to break free. Sarah couldn't shoot her the day before since people began to notice them in the alley, the awkward way things were going down there. Sarah didn't sleep the whole night. She was up staring at the picture of her and Mitchell, holding the gun at all times. Alexa was just waking up as she looked over at Sarah.

"Can I get off of here now?" Alexa asked, her eyes barely open. Her back was killing her from having to sleep against the wall.

"No." Sarah answered, putting the picture away into her bag. She stood up, cocking the gun and taking a deep breath. She aimed it over at Alexa. Alexa remained calm, which angered Sarah even more.

"You aren't me hun. You aren't your brother either. You can't do this." Alexa said.

"I have to." Sarah said, her hand shaking, tears rolling down her cheeks now. "I have to be the one to do this, not someone else. You killed MY brother."

"I think that has been established. Killing isn't something done easily though. There's a lot of baggage that comes with it." Alexa said. "Those people you hang around, they probably can't sleep at night."

"I couldn't sleep last night. I haven't been able to since I learned what happened." Sarah said, sitting back down on the bed.

"It's who we are Sarah. The things we do are based off who we are." Alexa said. "You are no killer."

Sarah shook her head, breaking down and putting her head in her hands. She dropped the gun onto the ground and Alexa's eyes immediately went to it, then back to Sarah. Sarah wiped away the tears, and stared at the ground.

"I miss Carlos." she said with a sigh.

"I bet they all miss you too." Alexa said. "Let me go, and we can walk away from this. Forget this ever happened."

"Who I am is someone who accomplishes their goal. I'm not a quitter." Sarah said, picking up the gun. "You aren't going anywhere." Sarah said, walking out of the apartment room, locking the door behind her and leaving Alexa in there with no way out.

* * *

Fang pushed Donny out of the elevator where Morgan had her men waiting. Donny sighed in relief as he scratched the back of his head, walking away from Fang and the Triad men he had brought with him. Donny and his "escort" made their way towards Morgan's office where she was standing outside the door, smiling.

"Thank you Mr. Fang." Morgan said. Fang bowed, looking at Donny and then Morgan.

"It is never too late to come back and help the cause." Fang said to Donny. He turned around and left after that, leaving Donny and Morgan to talk.

"What happened to you?" Morgan asked, seeing cuts and bruises on Donny's face. Donny looked back at the Triads and took a moment before answering.

"The Families. They really did attack me. I thought I was done for." Donny said, looking at the ground. Morgan sighed and walked into her office with Donny right behind her.

"I guess Jiao-Long was right. It seems The Families are going to be a problem for us as well." Morgan said, sitting down behind her desk and slamming her fist onto it. "Maybe we should send him some help, they might be going to war."

"I think they can handle it themselves. I've seen their forces." Donny says, not wanting to go back to their facilities.

"We'll see. For now you need to rest up. You are the only person I have who has returned from outside. Connor, Boles, and Alexa are all still out there." Morgan said. Donny nodded and left the office, going to find someplace to rest and also fearing what the Triads have planned.

* * *

Abraham entered the FIB building, seeing his co workers and smiling at them. The only ones on the lobby floor were the receptionist and some janitors but it was still nice to see familiar faces for him. He made his way to the elevator where he stepped in and saw the man in charge of autopsies. He smiled and the two shook hands.

"Kevin Brown. How are you doing?" Abraham asked.

"Couldn't be better Mr. Dixon." Kevin said. He was short, bald, and had large rimmed glasses making him look like a gigantic geek. He held a clipboard in his hands which Abraham assumed was the list of bodies he had to look over.

"I need you to do me a favor Kevin. It's for a case." Abraham said. Kevin looked up at the agent and raised an eyebrow.

"Well I uh, don't know about that. What case are we talking about? Some bodies are wrapped up and gone already." Kevin said, looking at his lists and the previous lists as well.

"The body of Mitchell Spruce." Abraham said. Kevin's eyes went wide and he stopped flipping through the clipboard. The elevator dinged and the two stepped out as more people came in. The sun shone through the windows as Kevin speed walked to his office, with Abraham right behind him.

"Kevin!" Abraham hissed as the two got into the morgue. Kevin turned around and shut the door.

"Do you not understand how many people have come in here asking to see his body? Asking me to get it out of here?" Kevin asked rhetorically.

"Who?" Abraham asked. Kevin was quiet now, the coldness of the room causing goosebumps to rise on Abraham's arms. "Who Kevin?" he asked again.

"Just some weirdos. Janitors trying to bribe me. Police sent from all over. Your partner. People who just have a past I guess." Kevin said, putting his clipboard down. He picked up a mask and gloves and put them on.

"Ethan came in here?" Abraham asked. "He told me he hasn't found out anything on the case…"

"Yeah he came in here and got the whole autopsy report. I thought he came in here for the case. So, because of that I assumed you were one of the people who had a history with the deceased." Kevin said.

"He took a report too?" Abraham asked, leaning against the door.

"I can tell this is not something good… Come here, I'll show you the report and the body." Kevin said, feeling a bit guilty. He opened one of the many doors in the morgue, pulling out the tray that held a covered body.

"Smells wonderful." Abraham said, walking over.

"Pine air fresheners." Kevin joked. Abraham pulled the cover back and there was the face of Mitchell, pale and drained of all color. His eyes were shut and there was a bullet wound in his stomach. Multiple scars covered his body and there was a tattoo over his heart. The tattoo was of a heart with the word "Sarah" inside of the heart.

"Wife?" Abraham asked.

"Sister. We haven't been able to contact her." Kevin said, staring down at the former assassin. Abraham looked at the bullet wound, then at Mitchell's face.

"I remember when he came to the city. We were informed about it and we kept an eye on him for the first year. Nothing. He just drank, read the newspaper, and drove around in his car. When none of his crimes could be pinned to him we gave up." Abraham recalled.

"Your partner said he was wanted for killing the now deceased mayor. The autopsy for that guy was just a pile of skin and bones. There wasn't nothing to even look at really." Kevin said, putting the sheet back over Mitchell and sliding him back into the holder. "He's being buried in a few days."

"Thanks for the help." Abraham said, being handed a copy of the report Kevin had to fill out. Kevin nodded and picked up his clipboard.

"Figure this shit out. And don't ask me for anymore favors." Kevin said as Abraham left.

* * *

Emma and Frank walked into the police department and all eyes were instantly on them. The two had become ghosts for a while, both disappearing and leaving the place without leading figures until Ethan and Abraham took charge. Emma looked at everyone and smirked.

"Get the fuck back to work!" she yelled out and everyone averted their eyes, going back to what they were doing. She walked through the building, Frank right behind her as she stormed towards one of the holding rooms.

"What's the gameplan?" Frank asked.

"Bad cop bad cop." Emma said. She shoved open the door and Larry was sitting there, sleeping on the table, his wrists red from having the cuffs on for such a long time. Emma took the cuffs off of his wrists and Larry looked up at the two, surprised to see them.

"Where are the FIB guys?" he asked, rubbing his eyes, his wrists feeling a sense of pressure off of them.

"Doing work." Emma said, using a police hat to cover the camera watching the room. Frank shut the blinds to the room then closed the door, locking it. He dropped the keys at the door and then kicked them into a corner.

"Ah damn. Lost my keys." Frank said, looking over at Larry. Larry looked back and forth at the two, standing up and backing away.

"This isn't right. This is unlawful!" Larry shouted.

"Oh shut the fuck up." Emma said.

"You're wanted for murder. Don't give me that 'unlawful' shit." Frank said, kicking a chair out of his way as he stepped towards Larry. Emma and Frank had him trapped as he cowered down, sitting in the corner and put his head in his hands.

"You're people have not stopped attacking us." Emma said. "I've been on the run from Alexa for the longest time now."

"Donny nearly killed me." Frank said. Larry looked up at the two and seemed to be normal, no longer scared.

"You just get in their way of killing me. That's their real goal." Larry said. "They think I would rat, that's why they want to get here."

"Well we aren't going to let you die. But we can't keep you here anymore unless you give us information that will be useful to bring one of them in." Emma said.

"We're gonna give you a day to decide what you will do. The cuffs will be off you so you can walk around this room as much as you please." Frank said, turning and walking to the door. Emma stared down at Larry for a bit longer before turning and leaving the room with Frank. Larry sighed and continued to sit in the corner, huddled up in the fetal position.

* * *

A lowrider with five Vagos boys in it drove down the streets of Sandy Shores slowly. The men inside were armed, just patrolling their streets, making sure people knew who owned those grounds. It was bright daylight, not usually when things go down for gangs. However if the rivalry was deep enough, time and place didn't matter.

As the lowrider came to an intersection, a black van pulled up behind them. Across from them a black SUV was stopped at a stop sign. Two more SUV's were parked, one on the right and the other on the left. Each driver had glasses and wore a suit, all having gold watches on their wrists as well.

The black van honked at the Vagos who honked back, taking their time patrolling. They slowly began to drive forward as the black SUV in front of them turned so it stopped them from going forward. The two other cars did the same, trapping the Vagos in between four cars. The back of the van opened and The Reaper walked out, a cigar in his mouth and a shotgun in his hands. He cocked the shotgun and walked towards the car, his sunglasses blocking the desert sun from blinding him.

"What the fuck is this pendejo?" a gang member called out. The window he shouted out of was blown to shards of glass as The Reaper fired his gun. The Vago boy backed away from it in shock and the others in the car grabbed their Mini SMG's. They opened the car doors and came out aiming their small guns at the Mafia's much larger ones.

"This is a message, cabron." The Reaper said, smiling with the cigar still in his mouth. His men began to unleash fire, putting at least a thousand bullets into the men and the car, possibly even more than that. Blood splattered out in every direction and the Vagos boys bodies dropped to the ground. One was still alive after the storm of lead pierced through him. The Reaper walked towards the group, pulling out a Vintage Pistol and aiming it down at the boy.

"Who are you?" he choked out, staring up at him as he could feel the blood fill his throat. The Reaper just smiled down at him and pulled the trigger, sending a bullet through the boy's brain. His men looked at him, awaiting their next orders.

"Torch it." The Reaper said. He tucked the Vintage Pistol back into it's holster and began walking back to the van, wiping away some of the blood that spurted out into his face. His men began to dump gallons of gasoline onto the bodies and the car, and once it was doused enough, one man threw a lighter into it, causing a large fire to shoot up into the sky. The Reaper watched the fire rise and he smiled, puffing smoke out of his mouth and relaxing in his seat as he was driven away.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

Connor parked his car on a cliff right above a tunnel for a train. He pulled binoculars out of the glove compartment and looked through them. He saw Steven walking around the outside of his house. Boles was in the passenger seating, cleaning off a sniper rifle the two had with them. Connor watched as Tony walked out of the house and he and Steven began talking.

"Two of my targets there." Connor said, putting the binoculars down. Boles picked them up and looked, then nodded his head.

"No sign of Alex or Colton." Boles said. "Or Dean."

"The fact we let him go…" Connor said, taking the binoculars from Boles. Boles looked down, cleaning the gun again. "It isn't your fault. We should've realized Alex wasn't going down easily."

"None of them would go down easily." Boles said. "But they don't know what they did freeing Dean."

"They can't know either. Alex would kill him before we got him back. We still need his knowledge." Connor said. Boles grabbed another sniper, cleaning that one off as well. "It may not seem like it but the kid is quick to shoot first."

"Paul teach you that?" Boles asked. The mention of the name caused Connor to grit his teeth. He looked out the window, biting his thumb now.

"No. He didn't. I learned from watching him." Connor said. Boles nodded his head, putting both of the snipers in the back now. The two both stared forward now, watching as Steven did things around his house, boarding up windows that were shattered.

"Merryweather is glad to have such a strong relationship with you and Morgan by the way." Boles said. Connor just nodded, not caring about much of anything. He had one thing on his mind, taking out the two that got away.

* * *

Maddog kicked down a door entering a restaurant a few blocks down from his neighborhood. The doors were locked but after a few kicks he got them to budge. He had men behind him as well as Fat Richie right by his side. Elijah, Tyreese, and the Family members they had entered from the bag, everyone having a weapon of some sort. Maddog held up a shotgun and the revolver. He stepped inside, stepping on glass that shattered from his last kick.

"Yo!" Maddog shouted. A Triad member popped up from behind the counter and fired a Micro SMG at Maddog and his group. One of his men jumped in front of him, taking the bullets for Maddog who turned and covered his head. Fat Richie fired a shotgun at the Triad, causing him to retreat into the back.

Moments later the same Triad sprinted out of the back with three other Triads, holding hatchets and swords. Elijah and Tyreese appeared behind the counter, chasing the four out of hiding. Elijah fired his pistol at one, sending a bullet through the side of their head. Maddog fired his shotgun, sending fragments into one of the men, leaving two standing. One of those Triads threw a hatchet at Maddog who just moved his head in time. The hatchet went into the head of one of Maddog's men which angered him.

"Fuck them up." Maddog ordered, stepping out of the way. His standing men began to release fire with the guns they had, causing blood to spurt out of the bodies of the two Triad members. Once their bodies stopped flailing, they dropped to the ground.

"That was too easy." Elijah said. Fat Richie nodded as his two large black SUV's pulled up outside the restaurant. Men exited the vans, holding hatchets and swords just like the others, with pistols strapped to their legs.

"I been waitin' for this!" Tyreese yelled with a smile. He dropped his pistol and pulled a knife out of his pocket. He ran at the Triads with the other men right behind him as Maddog stood behind and watched.

People on the streets ran and screamed as the two gangs began to stab each other, throwing punches and sharp objects, causing blood to spurt out in all directions. Maddog smiled as Tyreese slammed the knife down into the chest of a Triad fighter. Maddog dropped his shotgun, walking into the fighting. He watched a Triad member shove their sword through one of his men. Maddog immediately fired the revolver, sending a bullet into the Triad's head. Elijah did the same as his leader, killing the Triads that were still standing. Fat Richie grabbed two Triad members and slammed their heads together. He then grabbed a hatchet and swung at another Triad, hitting him in the neck. Blood spurted out all over Fat Richie's green shirt, causing him to groan.

"My mom just washed this bro." Fat Richie said. He pulled the knife out of his neck and then swung it again, causing his head to detach a bit.

"That's just fucking gross." Maddog said looking over at him.

"He got his blood on my shirt nigga." Fat Richie said, kicking the body onto the ground. The Triad wiggled on the ground, blood pouring out of his neck. He felt the pain of it, having to go through it, not dying yet. Maddog turned to see Tyreese pushed to the ground, a hatchet about to be put into his skull. He quickly fired the revolver, killing the Triad and saving Tyreese.

"Thanks boss." Tyreese said, his face covered in the blood of his victims. Elijah just watched as the last bit of Triads were killed, seeing some of his brothers bodies mixed with the enemy.

"I think they got the message." Maddog said, slapping Elijah on the shoulder. Tyreese, Fat Richie, and the eight remaining men they had walked around, picking up any guns they could use for the Families.

* * *

The sun was beginning to set as Alex spent most of the afternoon driving around. He was around the border of Blaine County and the city. He saw a church, one of the only buildings that stood out. Alex drove the bike up to the parking lot and turned the engine off. He parked the bike and got up, looking around. Tyler was still slowly behind him, parking his bike once Alex walked inside the church.

Alex walked into the large church, seeing all the seats empty. In fact the whole place was empty except for a man standing at the front of the church. His back was to Alex and his head was bent down. Alex looked around and saw a room that branched off from the inside, probably the man's office.

"Excuse me." Alex said, standing in the middle of the church. The man turned around, showing he was a priest. He smiled at Alex and sat down in the first row. Alex walked over and joined him. Tyler quietly stood in the doorway, catching the door before it closed.

"How can I help you?" the priest asked.

"I um… I'm not a man of religion Father." Alex said, looking at the bibles and religious belongings he barely had any idea about. "But I am came to ask forgiveness."

"What is it you have done?" the priest asked.

"I've done a lot. Lots of bad things over the course of my life. I don't want forgiveness for any of those though. So it isn't what I've done, it is what I'm going to do." Alex said, looking at his hands as he sat on the bench.

"Will you tell me what you are going to do?" he asked.

"No. I can't say it out loud, I can't make myself. But it is very bad." Alex said. The priest nodded and looked at the ground now.

"Many people have to make tough choices in life. It may be something that ends up affecting just them, or it can affect everyone around them. Usually, those people are one of two types. Only caring for themselves, or caring for the ones around them. Which are you?" he asked.

"I… I wanna say the people around me." Alex said. Tyler continued to silently listen, closing the door slowly so it wouldn't make any noise.

"But?" the priest asked.

"But… I don't really know." Alex said, sighing. Tyler took a seat on a bench in the back.

"That is something you will need to decide. This big bad thing you are doing. How will it affect your friends and family? Or is it only going to affect you?" the priest asked.

"I don't have many friends. Just people who are trying to live that I'm around. The few friends I've made, most of them are gone. There was the person who basically saved my life, the girl that opened my eyes, and the man that mentored me. He made the biggest impact on me. I've tried to base my actions off of what he would do." Alex said.

"You can't do that. You and that person are different. Both of you took different steps in life. You can never try to be someone else because then, there is no you." the priest said. "Don't try to be someone else."

"That someone else is better than I ever was. He was ready for whatever. He thought on his feet, saved lives. Mitchell was like family. My family hasn't been there for me. I never told anyone this but my parents just tossed me to the side when I was eighteen. When I needed help most they just threw me to the curb. My brother and sister? They had no idea. They were told I ran away. I've had no one since then." Alex said.

"You said you weren't a man of religion. Why come here?" the priest asked.

"I just needed someone to talk to." Alex said.

"Is there no one special in that heart of yours?"

"There is. But she wants nothing to do with me right now." Alex said. Tyler felt sympathy for Alex, hearing the true story about his past. He wanted to say something but any words just got caught in his throat. He looked over at the door to the priest's private study and it was opening. The man opening the door was… Jordan Ferris? The two made eye contact and Jordan froze. Tyler rose to his feet.

"Alex!" Tyler yelled. Alex's head snapped around, looking at Tyler and then following his gaze to Jordan. Jordan sprinted for the exit as Tyler and Alex began to run after him.

* * *

Carlos and Catherine sat outside as the afternoon continued. It was a quiet day at Steven's house, the only thing standing out was Alex and Tyler missing. Tony was worried but didn't show it and Catherine tried to act cool about it. Carlos could tell something wasn't right. He had sat with her once he saw a chance to speak with her alone.

"Hola." Catherine said, looking at him then back to the road. Carlos smiled and sighed.

"I wanted to apologize for snapping. I was angry with myself… about killing those men." Carlos said. "I had never done that before. Just shooting someone to the point of death. I tried to avoid it all these years."

"Me too. Things change." Catherine said. "I understand though. When you first kill someone you question yourself."

"Exactly. I didn't know what I had done. But I've been telling myself the facts. I saved Steven and Frank's lives. Those men were bad people, killers themselves." Carlos said. "But then I think, what if they had families? Children? Wives?"

"Try not to think about that." Catherine said, looking him in the eye. "You are going to kill yourself worrying about that."

"Yeah… well anyway. That wasn't what I wanted to talk about. We've known each other a while. Almost a year right? Something around there." Carlos said. Catherine just let out a small laugh.

"What's your point?" she asked.

"Throughout this year, I haven't seen you happy. I mean happy with someone else too. I watched you go out with Heath for like, five minutes. You went on a date with Jordan Ferris, which lasted, I don't know, ten minutes? Alex is the first one I've seen you worry about in a special way. I recognize the looks you give him. It's the same way I look at Sarah." Carlos said.

"I care about him. Everyone knows that. But Alex is a hothead. I'm always here for him but he needs to keep his anger down." Catherine said.

"He is stressed hermana. We all are. And we all show it in different ways." Carlos said. "I don't know if I'm going to see Sarah again. She's on a suicide mission basically." Catherine looked at him, seeing the sadness and pain present on his face now.

"Sarah will be back." Catherine said. "I've come to know her pretty well."

"Me too." Carlos said with a small laugh. A silence fell over the two. Carlos looked at his feet, taking a deep breath before saying his next words. "I feel useless with you guys. Everyone has a special trait that makes them stand out but I'm just there. I don't kill, I don't hack, or make good plans. Sometimes I wonder why you guys have kept me around here."

"We all love you Carlos. You aren't useless at all. If anyone is it is definitely Leo or Tank." Catherine said.

"I fucking heard that." Leo said from the side of the house. Carlos couldn't help but smile and Catherine rolled her eyes. Carlos patted her knee and stood up.

"Don't give up on him." he said walking back into the house. Catherine wanted to stop him from thinking he was useless to them but Leo and Tank walking around the side of the house stopped her.

"We are heading to the city." Leo said. Tank tossed him the keys to Steven's pickup truck. Leo caught them and began to get into the car.

"So we are all splitting up again it seems." she said.

"We'll be quick." Tank said.

"Yeah, we'll be back tomorrow." Leo said, starting the car and smiling.

"You better be." Catherine said as Leo began to pull away from the house.

"Later mom!" Leo yelled out with a snicker, driving off. Catherine sighed and walked back into the house, her hands in her pockets and a lot on her mind.

* * *

Night settled over Los Santos now as Steven sat outside his house, smoking a cigarette. He scratched at his beard, which was pretty much fully grown in now. His hair had become longer than he usually lets it, and it was much greasier than usual as well. Steven stared at a car that seemed to be overlooking his house. While staring at it, he began to grow uneasy and suspicious on why the car was there. He stood up and walked into his house, coming back outside moments later with Tony, Sergio, and Buster.

"What's going on?" Tony asked.

"I want you guys to go into hiding again." Steven said. Sergio rubbed his eyes and began walking to his van, not minding the chance to get away from the packed house.

"Is something going on? Did Tyler come back yet?" Tony asked. Steven seemed to hesitate answering and Tony noticed it. "I'm not going anywhere until that kid is back."

"I talked to him and Alex." Steven lied. "They're on their way home." Tony stared at Steven for a moment before turning around and climbing into the back of the black van. Buster barked and jumped into the back of it as well, laying down on Tony's lap.

"See you later." Sergio said as he began to drive away. Steven looked back up at the car. An odd feeling began to rise up inside him, as if someone was staring right back at him.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

After a day of exploring the deserted area of Blaine County, Colton arrived at his hidden shack right at the bottom of Mount Chiliad. It was recently put there, and it was a place he had invested since he planned on moving in there. It had just two rooms that were separated by a wall and a door. Dean, Jensen, Sam, and Spencer got out of the truck and walked up to the front door of the wooden house. They looked back at Colton who slowly got out and walked up with them.

"It's just a small place for you guys to lay low until we settle things." Colton said. Dean nodded and began to walk in. Jensen and Spencer were right behind him but Colton pulled Sam back, handing him a disposable flip phone. "Only for emergencies."

"Got it." Sam said with a nod, putting the phone into his pocket. Colton nodded his head and began to walk back to the truck. He looked at the truck, noticing how its once bright yellow color was now dirtied and fading.

"I'm sorry about Daniel. Whatever you two were… I'm sorry you lost him." Colton said. Sam looked back at him and smiled before looking at the ground.

"Thank you Colton." Sam said, walking into the house now. Colton nodded again and looked back at the truck that belonged to the Vagos. The fading paint made him think of something deeper than just getting a new paint job. How things fade over time and lose their touch. He felt that way about himself.

"I think it's time I retire." Colton said with a small laugh, climbing into the truck and beginning to turn it around. He slowly began to drive away, glancing back at the shack every once in awhile.

* * *

Abraham got out of his Buffalo and walked over to Ethan who was looking out at the Los Santos River. Abraham handed his partner a coffee mug and Ethan smiled, accepting it then taking a sip. The two stood there in silence, getting a breather from all the work they've had to do with Emma's absence. Now that she was back, they got a moment to relax, but just a moment.

"I looked into the Mitchell Spruce thing." Abraham spoke up. Ethan looked over at him, showing no emotion on his face.

"How did that go? Creepy Kevin treat you well?" Ethan asked with a small laugh.

"He's not even that creepy. He just likes to get work done. But anyway, I inspected the body. Got a report." Abraham said, pulling the folder out of his suit jacket. Ethan looked at the folder and nodded his head. "Kevin said something about you going in there getting a report as well."

"I tried to. He gave me a blank report. Told me I wasn't authorized." Ethan said, looking away from Abraham. Cars passed on the bridge now, causing the noise level to raise.

"You know people are trying to bribe him to get to that mans body." Abraham said, almost yelling.

"Who wouldn't? He killed a lot of people. Left a lot of carnage in his path." Ethan said. He began to walk to Abraham's car, getting into the passenger seat. Abraham got into the driver's seat as the noise was much more contained in the car.

"Why didn't you tell me you went there?" Abraham asked.

"We both know what our cases are. I didn't think you'd get upset with me for trying to solve one." Ethan said, looking at him with a serious expression now.

"That's the only reason?" Abraham asked.

"Yes man. Is there no trust here?" Ethan asked, a tension growing between the two in the car now.

"I trust you." Abraham said, looking forward and driving, heading back to the station to finish their cases.

* * *

Jensen laid on a couch in the first room. He found an iPod in the shack and put in some earbuds. He strummed his guitar as he shut his eyes and listened to the music. Dean and Spencer had gone into the second room, leaving the door partially open. Sam was sitting on a chair, flipping the phone open and then closing it. Doing this over and over. He stood up, putting it back into his pocket and he walked around the first room, looking at pictures Colton had brought to it before he was kidnapped. Pictures of him and his family, him and Lance, and then some pictures of him with his new family here in San Andreas. Sam smiled at the pictures and looked over at Jensen who was now asleep, his hand hanging off the couch and the guitar on top of him.

"They have no idea and can't know." Sam heard Dean say from the second room. "They are fighting our war and have no idea. So let them." Sam slowly walked up to the door, wondering what he could have been talking about.

"So that's it? Use Colton and the others to take out Madden's empire?" Spencer asked. It had to be at least since he was the only other person in the room. Sam was surprised to hear his voice. It wasn't deep or extremely high, but dry and raspy. It was the first time Sam ever heard him speak.

"Yeah. I don't doubt they will join us after. Although some might not, and that's when we have to be tough. We would have to take out the weak links." Dean said. Sam looked at Jensen who obviously wasn't hearing any of this. The noise of a TV blasting through the shack could be heard now and Sam couldn't barely make out what the two were saying.

He slowly pushed open the door, making sure it moved quietly. The two didn't notice and Sam crouched down, slowly moving into the room. Sam pulled out the flip phone, not doing anything until he heard something else that could put his new friends in danger.

"I don't doubt that Alex and Colton would have to go. Only the weak will join us. Like Sam and Daniel did, and they have no idea about it." Spencer said. At that moment, Sam dialed the only number in the phone.

* * *

Robbie sat in a dark room, a lamp the only source of light that barely lit up the room. His bed was a cot, with only one pillow and a small blanket. This is where the Triads kept him when they didn't need him. Being treated like this, he had no idea how much time he really had. Footsteps could be heard above him and all around him. Whenever he entered or left the room it was always with a bag over his head, never knowing where he was.

"Away from the door." a quiet voice said. Robbie raised an eyebrow, taking a step back as the door creaked open and Ping Liew walked in. She wore a suit like usual, her hair down. She had a clipboard in her hands and she looked down at it as she stood in the doorway.

"What do I owe for this honor?" Robbie asked with a smirk. Ping looked around outside before stepping into the room Robbie was being held in.

"I wanted to warn you. Ever since Jiao has partnered with Morgan he has become power hungry. He is using whoever he wants to get power in this city. I'm sick of it. Tomorrow, they plan on moving Morgan. You and Fang will be in her office. Some scouts spotted Alex headed this way. We are going to lead him to Morgan's office. Fang will kill him, then you. Alex is meant to be there to cover up your death as well. I suggest you run when the two start fighting." Ping said. She turned and left, the door slamming behind her. Robbie was surprised at the information. His death was coming soon and he had no idea how he'd get away. And the betrayal by Ping on the Triads surprised him even more. He sat down on his cot and stared at the wall.

* * *

"You don't know how much will power it is taking not to fight this nigga." a man named Darren said as he sat in the back of Steven's pickup truck. Maddog was sitting across from him while Leo and Tank were in the front seat.

"We are getting you two to the meeting safely. No bruises, no nothin'." Tank said, looking back at the two. Maddog just rolled his eyes, looking at Darren. Darren was the new leader of the Ballas, who took over a few days after Tank had been thrown into prison. He wasn't the most muscular or scrawny either. What was notable about him was how he had a high top fade for his haircut, his hair adding an inch or two to his height. A comb was stuck in his hair and he didn't seem to mind, sporting his gangs purple colors.

"Tank you should know the Ballas and Families got the worst beef in San Andreas." Darren said, looking through the window. Leo just rolled his eyes as Tank turned around again.

"I know nigga. But you two need to be on a united front for this meeting. We got Smiles to side with you but these other leaders aren't gonna be easy to persuade. The goal is to stop the Triads before they fuck both of you dudes up." Tank said. With that he shut the window so he couldn't hear Maddog or Darren bitch anymore. Leo just smirked and the two bumped fists.

"I'll side with you, but I still hate your ass." Maddog said.

"Love and war. Love and war." Darren said with a smirk, as the two stared each other down the rest of the drive.

* * *

"Hello?! Sam?!" Colton yelled out through the phone. Moments after dialing him Spencer heard the ringing. Him and Dean grabbed Sam before he could run away. He begged them to let him go, that he heard nothing, that he would tell no one. They didn't see the phone sitting on the ground where he previously was though. Jensen was still out cold on the couch as Dean pulled out a Vintage Pistol, cocking it and looking at Sam.

"I took this bad boy from Colton when he wasn't paying attention. I know you heard us so let's make this quick." Dean said.

"So first you kill me? Then who? Colton?! Alex?!" Sam yelled out, hoping Colton would hear over the phone. Dean just laughed as Spencer held Sam down on his knees.

Colton heard the words and Dean's laugh. He immediately spun the car around, heading back for the shack. Dean put the gun to Sam's head and shook his head. Colton slammed his foot down on the break, barely able to see the shack.

Spencer picked up the phone, hanging it up and then throwing it out a window. Sam stared up at Dean, not attempting to resist.

"You could've been apart of something greater Sam. But you tried to play hero like an idiot. Tell Daniel that I'm sorry you both died like this." Dean said. Spencer walked next to Dean and looked down at Sam as well. "Anything to add?" Dean asked.

"Long live The Rebellion." Spencer said. Dean smiled and fired the gun, sending a bullet through Sam's head, and sending his blood all over the floor and wall.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

Dean and Spencer sprinted away from the cabin as Jensen ran after them. He woke up once the gun was fired and the two had jumped out a window in the second room. Dean looked back and fired the gun a few times, missing each shot. Jensen stopped when he saw how far the two had gotten with their head start. Jensen threw a rock at them as he stood at the back of the house, upset with himself for letting his guard down.

"How did I not realize?" he asked himself. Colton pulled up right as Dean and Spencer disappeared. He jumped out of the truck and grabbed Jensen by the collar as he was walking back to the front of the cabin.

"What the fuck happened?!" Colton yelled.

"I was taking a nap. I woke up to a gunshot. Dean and Spencer left right after I got up." Jensen said.

"Sam?" Colton asked. Jensen couldn't answer. He just pointed to the inside of the cabin. Colton walked in as Jensen followed him. Colton entered the second room and saw Sam's body lying there, a pool of blood below his head, some of it splattered on the wall. "Oh Jesus." Colton said, covering his mouth and looking away.

"I should've stayed awake… I had no idea those two were capable of this." Jensen said, taking a knee next to Sam. He had his guitar strapped over his back now. "Daniel, now Sam. Group A is slowly going down."

"Dean and Spencer will be the next two to go down." Colton said. He walked out of the room, grabbing a shovel from a closet in the first room. Jensen followed him, watching as he went outside and began to dig a hole.

* * *

Alex and Tyler went as fast as they could on their bikes. Jordan tried his best to escape them, going as fast as he could in the rental mini van he had found. He weaved in and out of traffic, causing people to honk at him over and over. Alex and Tyler drove on the side of the road, avoiding all traffic, catching up to Jordan quicker than he was escaping.

"Fuck fuck fuck." Jordan muttered to himself. He made a sharp turn, going through traffic, and heading off-road as he entered the city. The car jumped as it went over mini hills in his way. Alex and Tyler tried their best to keep up with him as they stayed on the road. Jordan made a hard right once he reached a road again. He stomped onto the gas and sped off as Alex and Tyler lost him. The two stopped on the side of the street as cars flew by them, the traffic not stopping.

"What the hell are you doing out?" Alex asked, looking at Tyler. The two slowly began to enter the line of traffic, riding side by side.

"I wanted to follow you and make sure nothing bad happened." Tyler said. "I didn't expect to find Jordan or anything like that."

"You shouldn't have followed me." Alex said. "I wanted some time alone."

Tyler was quiet for some time, driving in silence next to Alex who stared at the road. "We've been gone almost a day." Tyler said now speaking up.

"I plan on being gone a lot more than that." Alex said, as the two began to enter the city. Tyler looked at Alex as the two pulled over.

"What are you talking about?" Tyler asked.

"They wanted to fight. I was going to give them a reason not to stop fighting." Alex said, looking at the large Maze Bank Tower that stood over the city.

"You were gonna get yourself killed?" Tyler asked again, almost yelling at him this time. Alex just stared at him as a dark van drove up to the two. The window lowered and a Triad was sitting there. He tossed a package to Alex and then rolled the window back up, driving back off. Alex opened it, reading the letter that was inside. He then drove off, faster than usual as Tyler immediately went after him.

* * *

Morgan stood in her office as Jiao, Ping, Fang, and Robbie entered with a small group of Triads with them. Donny was with her and the two seemed to be in a defensive stance, not knowing what to expect from the group. The Triad men secured the room, surrounding the important people who stood in the middle.

"Mrs. Madden, we need you to come with us. It isn't safe here." Jiao said, extending a hand to her. Morgan looked confused and turned to Donny who was equally confused.

"Why not?" Morgan asked.

"Alex Polk has been spotted coming here. It seems he has the intention to kill." Ping said, looking at Robbie and Fang, but staring at Robbie a bit longer than she did Fang. Morgan and Donny looked at each other again, this time Donny nodded.

"Lead the way." Morgan said, taking Jiao's hand. He smiled and led her out of the office. Ping and Donny followed them. Once they had left the Triads began to follow them, giving them an escort service to wherever they were going to hide. Fang threw down a bag he was holding. He closed his eyes and sat on the ground. Robbie watched him, raising an eyebrow.

"I am getting ready for a fight. I do not use guns." Fang said.

"So… channeling your chi?" Robbie asked with a smirk. Fang opened one eye and looked at him, then closed the eye.

"In a way… yes." Fang said. He opened his eyes now and opened the bag. He pulled out a sheath sword, then unsheathed it. The blade shined, nearly blinding Robbie. "This blade has taken the lives of many. Today, Alex Polk's name will be added to that list."

"What do you need me here for?" Robbie asked. Fang reached inside the bag again, pulling out another sword. He handed it to Robbie.

"If he somehow gains the upperhand, strike him down." Fang said. Robbie took the sword, staring at it. Fang began to walk around the room.

"If he somehow gains the upperhand… strike him down." Robbie repeated to himself, looking at Fang from the corner of his eye.

* * *

Sergio, Tony, and Buster sat in the same shack Tony was hiding out at once he left the city with Tyler and Sergio before. Tony had cards all around the table, playing a game with himself. Sergio sat on the couch, loading bullets into a clip. Buster was right in front of the door, feeling the breeze on his back.

"What got you involved with Tyler?" Tony asked out of nowhere. He flipped a card around and looked up at Sergio.

"I don't know. Same college." Sergio said with a shrug. Tony just shook his head, flipping another card over. "I told him I needed help once finding someone and I guess that's what skyrocketed our businesses."

"That's what you call it? Business?" Tony asked.

"I am legitimate gun dealer. My shit is liked all over." Sergio said, putting the clip into his pistol and cocking it.

"My grandson doesn't need to be a criminal. He can make a decent living to himself as a real business man. Tyler can do so much better than a life like this." Tony said.

"Why are you involved? Him?" Sergio asked.

"I'm wanted dead. Hell, if these guys waited a year or two, I'd probably be dead because of that boring old age home. I haven't felt alive like this in a while. If only I could use a gun not have to hide with a mutt and Buster." Tony said with a smirk. Sergio squinted his eyes at the old man and Buster began to wag his tail. "Why don't you just leave? They don't want you."

"Tyler is my friend. I don't leave a man behind." Sergio said. Tony nodded his head slowly. He sighed and leaned back in his chair.

"I gotta piss. See you in twenty minutes." Tony said as he slowly stood up and walked out of the living room to go outside. Sergio just rolled his eyes and Buster followed Tony out, running around in the grass while Tony did his business.

* * *

"So you are like the alpha female?" Raquel asked, walking up next to Catherine. Catherine was standing outside the front door, still waiting for Alex to come back. Another whole day had begun to pass since he was last here.

"I guess that's what you can call it." Catherine said with a forced smile. Raquel nodded and looked around.

"It's different out here than in the city." Raquel said. Catherine just nodded, hoping Alex would come back to her that moment, so the two could forget about their arguments and move on. "Heath has told me about all the trouble you guys are in. I want to help."

"You want to help?" Catherine asked, not being able to help a small scoff.

"I've worked with a gang for as long as I can remember. When I focus, I can be a pretty good shot." Raquel said with a smirk of her own.

"I won't deny the help. We could use more females around here. Keep the guys in check." Catherine said. The two shared a laugh and continued to stare out at the barren road. "I messed up. I let Alex just go out there. He should've stayed here. And I should've listened to him more."

"You didn't listen?"

"No. I was tired of being away from everyone. Safety in numbers right? If we split apart people would just end up dying again. Look at us now. Tyler and Alex are missing. Colton and those four are out in the country. Tony and the Russian are gone. It's just like before." Catherine said.

"And don't forget that Sarah girl. Heath said she's been gone for a while." Raquel said.

"Oh shit!" Catherine said. "I can't believe Sarah isn't back yet…" Catherine said.

"Things will turn out okay. Don't they always?" Raquel asked. Catherine looked at her, remaining silent for a moment. Raquel raised her eyebrows, waiting for an answer.

"Oh… yeah. They turn out okay." Catherine said. Raquel smiled and walked back into the house. Catherine sighed and looked back out at the road. "They turn out okay in my dreams. Where nothing bad happens… and the guy I care about is here to hold me instead of leave me."

* * *

"What is this about Abraham?" Skylar Gardner asked, sitting at a table in a local bar. Abraham sat down across from her. She was a couple years older than him, in her late 40's. She had dark brown hair that went a bit past her shoulders. She also had brown eyes which had large bags under them, showing the sleepless hours she had. Her FIB badge was on her belt, and around her neck was a lanyard that had the word "Director".

"I've been growing suspicious of my partner." Abraham said in a hushed tone. Skylar leaned forward, interested yet confused by this statement.

"You two have been together since both of you joined. What's changed your heart?" Skylar asked him.

"His behavior lately has been strange. Ethan visited the morgue, asking about a case and not involving me in it. That's something he's never done. He's just been trying to take everything into his own hands." Abraham said.

"There isn't enough proof to be suspicious of anything. Maybe he's becoming a hard worker." Skylar said, giving a fake gasp and covering her mouth. Her face immediately changed to a cut-the-shit expression. "I can't do anything for you until I have probable cause. Maybe you two need to start having date nights again." She stood up and put down some money as a tip.

"You know those nights are reserved for you." Abraham said with a small laugh as he followed her out. Skyler rolled her eyes and continued out of the bar, Abraham right behind her.

"Let me know if anything serious comes up. Like that incident with Larry. If it happens again I'd be forced to give him time off." Skylar said, waving a cab over her way. She turned around and patted Abraham's chest. "You two are my best agents. That is why I sent you two for clean up duty. Fix this city Dixon. Or we are all gonna end up dying from the pollution in right now."

Abraham watched as she entered the taxi. He sighed and brushed his hair back. "I need to get Emma on my side of things then. I know something weird is going on." he said to himself as he began to walk away from the bar.

* * *

It began to rain that night. Pouring rain actually as it fell at a fast speed, heavily too. Alex stood there, letting the rain cover him as he stood in front of the Maze Bank's doors. Tyler was right next to him, his hood up. Alex's fists were clenched and he felt ready to get whatever was about to happen over with.

"Stay here." Alex ordered Tyler. Tyler was about to protest when Alex turned around. "Please. Just stay down here." Alex began walking into the building, the rain dropping off him onto the clean marble floor as he entered the lobby. It was empty, no one was there, not even the receptionist. He continued walking, reaching the elevator. It was already open when he reached it and he stepped inside. Alex pressed a button and it began to go up.

"I should've told her goodbye. Leo too. Hell, even Tank." Alex said to himself as the elevator quietly made its way up to the first floor. He cracked his knuckles and began to removes his leather jacket. Underneath that was just a regular white t-shirt. The elevator dinged and he stepped out of it, tossing his jacket to the side of the hall.

Alex slowly walked to the door at the end of the hallway. All of Morgan's security was gone. Nobody was working in the offices before hers. The whole building seemed to be deserted. Once Alex had reached Morgan's office he saw the first two people since Tyler. He stepped into the room, a sword waiting for him on the floor.

Fang stood in front of the desk, his sword drawn and he was already in a fighting stance. Robbie was off to the side, feeling anxious about this whole situation. Alex bent down and picked up the sword. He unsheathed it, revealing the blade. He held it with one hand, unlike Fang, who used two hands to hold the hilt.

"Your time has come Alex Polk." Fang said.

"I'm gonna go down swinging." Alex said, getting into a fighting stance now. The two stared at each other for a moment. Then, as thunder roared over the city, the two swung at each other.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter Thirty**

Multiple gang colored cars filled up an airstrip in the middle of the night. Yellow, purple, green, and black all meshed together. Smiles was the first to enter the hangar where a large table was set up in the middle. He sat down in one of the chairs as Maddog and Darren entered after him. The Vagos, Families, and Ballas all stood outside. Jiao-Long was there next, entering the building as his Triads stood outside as well. Javier, the new leaders of the Aztecas, entered the building next. He had changed the Aztecas ways, making them more into a biker gang of sorts. A black van pulled up outside, attracting all the eyes of the gang members. Moses stepped out of it, with only two men accompanying him. Everyone stared at him as he made his way inside and sat at the head of the large table, his two men standing behind him.

"Welcome all." he said, as one of his men turned around to lower the large doors, making the meeting private now.

Elijah was outside, the de facto leader of the Families while Maddog was inside. He had Tyreese, Fat Richie, and a few other men backing him. Smiles had 'G' taking control of things while he was inside. The most interesting thing was seeing Tank standing on the Ballas side, wearing his old gang colors.

Engines roared as motorcycles drove down the airfield, headed for the large meeting. The motorcycles were in the formation of an arrowhead. The leader smiled as he slowed down his bike, wearing sunglasses and a leather jacket. On the back of it, it read "The Lost and Damned". A patch on the front of his jacket said "President". He kicked the kick stand down and stood up, slicking back his already greasy hair.

"I hope I am not late." the man said, his boots making a small rattling sound as he walked towards the hangar. Everyone stared at him and his men as they leaned back on their bikes. "Polk, you are in charge while I am going." the man said, looking back briefly and continuing to walk. He entered the hangar through a side entrance while Tank looked at the man he called Polk, knowing the name also belonged to Alex.

* * *

Alex and Fang's swords collided, causing a loud screeching noise to sound out. Alex backed away and then swung again. Fang blocked it, and every hit that followed after. Fang kicked Alex away, causing him to go into a wall. Robbie stood to the side, watching on, his sword out of the sheath and at the ready. Alex brought the sword up over his head and swung it downwards. Fang blocked that attack too, then swung his sword. Alex's shirt ripped and he yelled out as a large cut opened up across his chest.

"Beg for mercy." Fang ordered. Alex watched the blood drip from his chest and he looked up at Fang.

"Kiss my ass." Alex said, kicking Fang away from him. He swung again and Fang, of course, blocked it. Alex removed one of his hands from the sword and took a swing at Fang. He hit Fang in the stomach while their swords were tangled together.

"You play dirty… Okay." Fang said with a smirk. He pulled the sword away from Alex, causing his hand to start bleeding. Alex's sword went across the office, leaving him weaponless. Fang smiled and shook his hand, causing blood to splatter on the floor.

* * *

Catherine sat up while Steven, Heath, Carlos, and Raquel all slept. She had papers covering the kitchen table. Some were crumpled up, others were scribbled on, scratching out the writing on them. Her hair was a mess, bags starting to form under her eyes. She hadn't slept for two days straight now, worrying about Alex. Her ideas filled the paper, thinking of ways to change the tides of war. There was no way things could be done without lives being put into danger. Catherine didn't want to lose anyone else, no matter how little she knew them. No more lives needed to be lost.

"Hey." Carlos said quietly, walking out of the bedroom. Catherine jumped when he spoke and he sat down at the table with her. She acknowledged him and went back to jotting down ideas.

"I see you've been busy." he said, looking at all the papers covering the table. Catherine just nodded and continued to write down any thoughts that came to her head.

"I want this to end. No more death. No more fighting." Catherine said. Carlos nodded his head and grabbed a pencil. He rubbed his eyes and took a clean piece of paper, starting to think as well.

"You aren't the only one. I think about the people I kill too. But the one thing that keeps me from feeling like such a shitty person… is that they've taken our friends from us. People who have become family." Catherine said, crumpling another piece of paper.

"Understandable. Taking another life though… that's like playing God. We aren't him. He chooses who goes, and then he decides how they go." Carlos. Catherine let out a small laugh, crossing out something she wrote down.

"I never pictured you as a religious man." Catherine said. Carlos just smiled.

"In my free time." he answered, writing down his first idea. "What about a Trojan Horse?" he asked. Catherine looked at him, not even thinking of using an idea like that. She soon began to smile.

* * *

"Did he say Polk?" Tank asked, walking over to where the bikers were hanging out. They stayed a far distance from all the other gangs and were either smoking or chatting amongst themselves. The man who was called Polk looked up at Tank and smirked.

"Yessir. Brycen Polk in the flesh." he said, extending his hand. Tank shook it as the men behind him begin to argue, growing rowdy.

"I can't stand with these stupid ass Ballas for much longer." Tyreese said, staring down one of the men in purple.

"We can't stand staring at any of you pendejos." one of the Azteca members added in. "Especially the white trash bikers. Stupid gringos."

"You got something you wanna handle?" one of the bikers asked, standing up from his bike. He began walking towards the Azteca but was stopped by Brycen who held him back. Tank looked over at the Ballas and Families and watched a Balla punch Elijah across the face.

"He was lookin' at me funny." the Balla tried to reason. Tank ran over to him and shoved him to the ground. Fat Richie pulled Elijah away from the Ballas as Tank stared down at the man.

"Are you trying to die? Fucking idiot. Don't go starting a war you can't win." Tank said, walking away from the Balla. The Ballas stared at Tank who walked away from the large group of mixed gangs and pulled out a cigarette, lighting it and smoking it.

"I have a strange feeling things are going to pop off boys." Brycen whispered to the bikers. "Stay on your toes."

"Ain't a strange feeling at all." 'G' said. "Shit is definitely going down sooner or later."

* * *

Alex's head was slammed into the desk, causing a large gash to open up and blood to slowly start coming out of it. He fell onto the ground, his face slowly being covered in his own blood. His chest was already covered from the cut he sustained earlier. Fang stared down at him, seeming disappointed with the fight he had put up thus far.

"I thought the great Alex Polk would be a larger threat than this." Fang said, shaking his head. Alex saw his sword just a few inches away from him. He attempted to reach for it, but Fang stomped on his arm.

"I didn't want to kill you, but now I wanna shove that sword through your chest." Alex said. Fang just laughed as he lifted his own sword above his head.

"I will serve your head to my boss on a silver platter." Fang said. Before he could swing down, Robbie ran into Fang, knocking him to the ground. Robbie held his sword up and breathed heavily.

"Alex Polk will not die today. And neither will I." Robbie said. He swung at Fang, who blocked it then kicked up, knocking Robbie backwards. Alex grabbed his sword and swung it widely, going back and forth between Robbie and Fang, not knowing who to hit. Fang jumped onto Morgan's desk and kicked Alex away. He did the same to Robbie and watched as the two backed up.

"How the hell can I trust you?" Alex asked, looking at Robbie.

"I don't want to die." Robbie answered. Alex looked at Fang who only smiled. He then cracked his neck and swung the sword around. Robbie and Alex raised their swords, getting ready. Fang jumped off the desk and began to swing. The two tried their best to block the attacks, but ended up getting wounded on their sides and backs as Fang brushed past them easily. Alex had a large cut going diagonally down his back. Robbie got a large cut on his arm.

"Easy work." Fang said. He turned around and stared at the two, who pushed through the pain and stared right back at him. The three swung at the same, causing their swords to collide and a large clanging noise to ring out.

* * *

"It's you attacking me and my boys you stupid yellow bitch!" Maddog yelled, sitting up causing his seat to fly back. Jiao stared at him, slamming his hands on the table and pointing at Maddog. He looked over at Moses now, whose face was covered by the shadow at the back of the hangar.

"Do you see this? He berates me. Kills my men. How does he not expect retaliation." Jiao said, looking at the other leaders as well for support.

"I turned you down, and your men shut up my street!" Maddog shouted back at him. Smiles rubbed his forehead, staring at the table. Darren and Javier remained quiet, not wanting to get involved in the criminal politics. The door screeched open as the cowboy boots entering made little noises. The President of The Lost and Damned reached the only empty chair and sat down.

"Sorry for being late. Didn't wanna smoke inside here." the man said, looking across from him to see Javier smoking a cigar. He just smirked and Moses cleared his throat. Maddog and Jiao both took seats.

"Damon Pearce. President of the newly revived Lost and Damned. Welcome… but you were not summoned to this meeting." Moses said in a quiet yet rough tone. Everyone stared at the shadow covered figure.

"I think I deserve to be here just like everyone else. So… continue arguing boys. Don't let me stop you." Damon said, smiling and leaning back in the chair. Moses didn't say anything after that, allowing Jiao and Maddog to resume what they were arguing.

"I want payment for the men that have been killed because of the Triad fucks." Maddog said.

"What kind of payment?" Smiles asked, finally looking up. Besides Moses and Jiao, he was the only one to wear a suit. All the others had gang colors or something to do with their respective groups.

"Land. Guns. Drugs. Money. Anything I can use to my advantage and keep my gangs rep up." Maddog said.

"Burn in hell." Jiao said.

"All who agree with Maddog?" Moses asked, causing a silence to fall again. He happened to be the one to bring this group of leaders together, wanting to resolve the issues he was causing behind the scenes. Darren slammed his hand against the table as well as Smiles. Javier seemed to hesitate, not knowing which side was better to choose. Damon stood up and began to walk around the table slowly.

"You know when my men have a problem, I let them duke it out. Fist to fist. Whoever is unable to get up, wins. That's how the matter gets resolved. Why don't we let these two fight it out. Plain and simple." Damon suggested.

"His old ass would crumble with one hit." Maddog said.

"I'm going to shoot you." Jiao threatened.

"Fucking do it." Maddog said, raising his arms in the air. Smiles began to sink into his seat, rubbing his temples now. The hot headedness of Maddog was not making things go their way and he knew Jiao would end up getting the vote from Damon and Javier. Damon sat back down and just laughed silently to himself.

"We will get to a vote at the end of this meeting. For now, any other matters to discuss?" Moses asked. Smiles looked up, remembering something he heard from his men on the streets. He began to stand up when bullets began to pierce the walls of the hangar, causing all the leaders to fall to the ground.

* * *

Tank leaned against the hangar, his cigarette a small stub now. He flicked it onto the ground and stepped on it. Looking back, he saw Elijah in the face of the Balla who had punched him. Tank began walking towards the two when he was stopped by some of the Azteca men. Tank looked at them all and they smiled at him.

"Why don't you sit back traitor. Let the real gangbangers handle the situation." one of the Aztecas said. Tank tried to push through them but they just shoved him back. He looked at them all, then looked behind them and saw Elijah punch the Balla, knocking him down.

"Elijah!" Tank yelled. He punched an Azteca across the face, causing that one to fall. The group circled around him and began to jump him. Some of the Ballas looked back and ran to help out their former member, starting a brawl with the Aztecas. The other Ballas began to go after the Families, while Elijah was in the middle of the brawl.

Brycen Polk smiled as the Aztecas, Ballas, and Families all began to wear each other down. He looked back at all his men and motioned with his head. They all began to stand up as the Vagos got into their faces, 'G' eyeing up Brycen.

"We don't have any problems with the Vagos." Brycen said. As he talked with the Vagos, the Triads jumped in the brawls, helping the Ballas start to take down the Families. Tank laid on the ground as he began to crawl away from the Aztecas who attacked him. He looked over and saw the Lost and Damned fighting the Vagos now, a full on brawl between all the gangs starting. Everyone began to intertwine, going after people they didn't even have problems with.

Tyreese pulled out a gun, aiming it at one of the Triads. When the gun clicked, everyone froze, staring at him. The Triad pulled out a gun and it triggered a chain reaction. Tank slowly stood up, looking at everyone around him who was now armed. He slowly began to back away. Tank also noticed Elijah, 'G', and Brycen doing the exact same thing as him, getting away from the weapons. Tyreese fired the gun, causing another chain reaction, and that was when Tank began to run.

* * *

Alex was pushed against the large window, his body losing blood at an extreme rate. His vision was blurred due to the blood exiting from the cut on his head. He still had the cuts on his chest and back, and a new one on his leg now. Robbie was kicked down to the floor, being forgotten by Fang who marched over to Alex now. He brought the sword up and Alex jumped out of the way, causing the window to begin to crack.

"Fuck." Alex said to himself, feeling an immense pain from the jump. He held his leg and watched as Fang walked over to him. A clicking noise was heard and the two looked up at Robbie who had a gun now.

"Good thing the female Madden keeps a gun under the desk." Robbie said, smiling slightly. He fired it, missing Fang but shattering the window.

"You have terrible aim." Fang said with a grin. Robbie then smirked.

"Do I?" he asked. He fired the gun again, hitting Fang in the stomach. Fang grabbed his stomach and began to stumble backwards, catching himself before he fell out the now open window. Alex slowly stood up and looked at Fang who began to bleed out.

"Tell Paul Madden I said hi." Alex said. He kicked Fang, sending him out the window and plummeting towards the ground. He smiled and then fell over, lying on the floor, losing too much blood at this point.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter Thirty-One**

Robbie looked out the window and saw what used to be Fang smooshed on the pavement. His eyes went wide and he looked away, down at Alex. Alex's eyes were closed and he held the cut on his chest. Robbie began to lift him up, slowly carrying him towards the elevator. The wounds Robbie sustained began to catch up with him as he fell over with Alex, the two now lying there as sirens began to fill the streets. The elevator dinged and Tyler ran out of it towards the two.

"I saw the window shatter and ran in. What the hell do we do?" Tyler asked, kneeling down next to Alex.

"We need to leave." Alex said quietly. Tyler nodded and looked at Robbie who nodded at him. The two lifted Alex, and the three slowly made their way out of the building. They entered the elevator and waited there, Alex fading in and out of blackness.

"Get us a car." Robbie said. He carried Alex up to the front desk and the two leaned against it while Tyler ran out. The rain poured down now, washing away all the blood that had formed on the concrete due to the splat Fang had made. Tyler quickly ran back in, staring at the spot as he passed it.

"I got one." Tyler said. Robbie nodded and the two began moving Alex again. Alex blacked out as soon as they moved away from the desk.

When he came back to consciousness Tyler was driving with Robbie in passenger seat. Alex was lying in the back, his small injuries closing up but the large cuts still open. The two were talking… make that yelling looking back at Alex. He closed his eyes and a bump in the road caused him to cry out in pain.

"Where do we go?" Tyler asked, looking back at him. Alex slowly opened his eyes and mustered all the energy he could to tell Alex an address.

* * *

Tank lied in the bushes, hearing the gunfire continue. He looked up to see bodies falling and blood flying out. He couldn't make out who was killing who, and if anyone got away. He turned around and thought about sprinting away, but that would make him an easy target with the emptiness around the area. He slowly moved in his hiding spot, trying not to attract too much noise.

"I thought I'd never be in this spot again." he whispered to himself. He pulled out a gun and released the clip, counting his bullets. He loaded the gun and kept it next to him as he watched feet run around the airstrip, either fleeing or getting to cover.

No one from inside had come out, or shot at the outside yet. Tank had no idea who survived that ran away, or where they ran to. All he knew was that it was all against him if he came out, seeing as how the Ballas were already skeptical about having him with them. The only reason he went was so the Ballas had someone Alex trusted with them.

"Gotta get out of here." Tank said to himself, watching as everything continued on.

* * *

Leo sat in a car loaned to him by Smiles and looked at himself in the mirror. He checked himself out as he rapped along to a song on the radio. As he checked himself out he thought he heard gunfire over the music blaring throughout the car. He grabbed binoculars and stepped out of the car, deciding to check on how the meeting was going. When he reached the end the end of the hill he was on, he looked through the binoculars.

Through them he saw lots of men dead from each gang. No gang had all their men dead however and they continued to fight. He looked at each man in Balla colors and didn't see Tank anywhere on the airstrip. A purple shirt stood out in the bushes and he looked at it, seeing Tank slowly moving around.

"Ah shit." Leo said, dropping the binoculars and running to the car. He got in and started it up, stomping down on the gas and driving off the hill.

* * *

Alexa woke up to a box slamming down at her feet. She reached forward and grabbed it, opening it and seeing pizza inside. She looked up at Sarah who walked over to the bed and sat down. Alexa began to eat. The bags under her eyes showed she hadn't slept in a while. In fact, both had bags under their eyes. Sarah's hair was sticking up in some places, and her face was pale.

"I'm sorry I've treated you like an animal." Sarah said out of nowhere. Alexa looked up, surprised to hear an apology from her. She swallowed hard, her throat scratching due to its dryness. Sarah stood up and walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

"Look we can forget all about this." Alexa yelled out as best she could. She swallowed again, trying to make it easier to speak. "Trust me."

"I don't." Sarah said, walking back out. She had the gun in her hand again, a process that has gone on over and over again with the two. Alexa just rolled her eyes, looking away. Sarah lifted the gun, aiming it at her now, a step further than she's ever taken.

"Wait." Alexa said, her eyes growing wide. She closed them as Sarah pulled the trigger. A moment passed and Alexa opened her eyes again. She looked up and saw the chain connecting the cuffs was broken due to the bullet.

"Get the fuck out." Sarah said. Alexa stood up quickly, backing up towards the door as Sarah lifted the gun again. "One."

Alexa turned around and ran away, sprinting down the hall, not knowing where to go. Sarah looked out the door and watched Alexa reach the elevator. Sarah went back into her room and closed her eyes. She slid down against the wall and began to cry.

"What the hell am I supposed to do… I can't just kill someone." Sarah said to herself.

"Yes you can." she heard someone say. Sarah looked up and saw herself standing there.

"No she can't." another voice said. It was another image of herself that appeared next to the previous one.

"She's done it before. It's called defending herself. She killed Jorge, she can kill Alexa." the first image of Sarah said.

"But killing Jorge has scarred her ever since. Do you not see the sleepless nights I see? The nightmares she experiences? It's like playing God." the second Sarah said.

"She's scared of becoming her brother. That bitch killed her brother. This is justice, not killing for money." the first Sarah argued with the other. The real Sarah sat there on the floor, staring up at the two and looking at each as they spoke.

"Sarah knows right from wrong. It is the law's job to handle the murderer. She is a lawyer remember? She can find a way to put the bitch away for life." the second one reasoned.

"I'm going to kill her." Sarah said, standing up now. The two images in front of her looked at her, the first one smiling. "I just want her to be able to defend herself."

"Our girl wants a fight." the second Sarah said, smirking a bit. "Maybe she is Mitchell's sister after all." the two images smiled at each other as they faded away. Sarah walked through them and grabbed her bag, putting the gun back inside it. She took a deep breath and then walked out the door, ready to find Alexa again.

* * *

Tony sat in what was considered the living room while Sergio was asleep in the other room. Buster was sleeping in that room as well, so Tony kept the door closed to not wake them. He sat there, playing old records. His eyes were closed and he was smiling as the song "My Way" by Frank Sinatra played. While Tony sat there, a car pulled up outside his hide out. However, he didn't hear it due to the music. A car door slammed and Tony looked at the door as the music seemed to get louder. A knock at the door caused him to stand up slowly. He moved towards it and grabbed a pistol off the table across from him.

"Open up Commander Washington." a voice said from the other side. Tony opened the door and Connor was standing there, already holding a pistol, aiming it at Tony. "Drop it."

Tony dropped the pistol and Connor motioned for him to step outside the shack. Tony followed what he said and he motioned his head, telling Tony to start walking. He did and Connor began to follow him as the two walked away from the small house and Connor's car.

* * *

Catherine, Carlos, and Heath stood around the table, looking at the plans. Catherine was half asleep as the two went over the final copy and smiled to themselves. Heath gathered up the papers and stapled them together. Carlos shook Catherine awake and the three began to walk outside.

"What are we going to need to pull this off?" Heath asked.

"Connections." Catherine said.

"I know a guy who can supply things like this, but he's gonna want a lot in return. This is some heavy shit." Carlos said. Catherine and Heath looked at him and he shrugged. "Back from my Azteca days. That's how I know someone."

"Is he threatened by you?" Heath asked.

"What?" Carlos asked back.

"Would he be threatened by an Azteca if one confronted him?" Catherine re-asked Heath's question.

"If I act intimidating enough." Carlos said with a nod. "I need to go grab my Azteca jacket." He began to walk to his old house which was around the same area Steven lived in.

"You get some rest. I'll drive him to meet the guy." Heath said. Catherine nodded and walked back into the house while Heath looked over the plan. Dynamite, tnt, and any other explosive would fill an area, where Connor's crew would be lured in. Once lured in, the explosives would be detonated and then any survivors would be gunned down. However, as Heath read the plans to himself he realized one thing, someone would have to be inside the area to set off the blast.

* * *

Abraham walked through the cemetery, his hands in his pocket. A casket was out in the open as grave diggers dug a 6 foot hole in the ground. The grave next to the empty one had the name "Maxine Smith". Standing there, watching the burial was Kevin Brown, Abraham's coworker. Next to Kevin was also Skylar. Abraham stood next to the two as they watched the casket slowly get lowered into the hole. The rain had slowed down, but now as the grave was being filled with the casket, it began to pick up again.

"Here lies Mitchell Spruce. Beloved son and brother." Kevin said, looking at the ground.

"And killer." Skylar added in. Abraham just stared on as the casket was placed down, and the dirt was being placed back into the hole.

"Killer or not, he mattered to someone." Abraham said as the grave was officially filled. The tombstone was already set up and read what Kevin had said.

"Find the murderer Dixon." Skylar said, putting on sunglasses as she began to walk away. Kevin wiped the raindrops off his glasses and began to walk away as well. Abraham continued to stand there, letting himself get drenched by the rain water. He wondered to himself what Ethan would have to do with an ex-hitman. Abraham just shook his head and put on sunglasses. He then began to walk away.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

Colton and Jensen were closing in on making their way back to Steven's house. They had tried to look around for Dean and Spencer but the two seemed to have escaped them. Colton was quiet the whole ride back while Jensen felt disappointed in himself. The two hadn't spoken the whole ride back, and neither knew what to say.

"Do you think he works for Connor Fox?" Jensen asked.

"Fuck no. Connor Fox would never treat his men like prisoners, even if it is an act." Colton said. "He would've had them kill us a while ago anyway."

"Who the hell would they be working for then?" Jensen asked himself out loud. Colton just shrugged and continued to drive. "What do you know about Connor Fox?"

Colton looked at Jensen and sighed. He focused back on the road and slowed down as they reached a traffic light. "More than I'd like to. He was Paul Madden's apprentice, his right hand man behind the scenes. Connor was in the same boat as me, but Paul thought he had more promise. That's why Connor is taking things so serious, cause his mentor was killed."

Jensen stayed quiet, surprised Connor was so close to Paul Madden and Colton. The two drove the rest of the way in silence, just like how they had started the ride.

* * *

Jordan opened the door to his apartment just slightly. He looked out the crack and his eyes went wide when he saw Dean and Spencer standing there. They pushed their way through into the apartment. Jordan stumbled backwards as they were covered in dirt, grime, and a bit of blood. They threw down the pistol they took from Colton and began to walk around the apartment, checking the place for bugs.

"It's good." Dean said and Spencer nodded.

"Why the hell would my apartment be bugged?" Jordan asked.

"You never know." Spencer said in his dry and raspy voice.

"Okay, well what are you guys doing here? Weren't you out in the desert with Alex and his crew of killers?" Jordan asked as the two sat down on his living room couch.

"Change of plans. One of the people we got out with heard us talking about our plans. I shot him through the skull, no problem." Dean said.

"Jesus." Jordan said, closing the door but not moving from that spot. He brushed his hair back and watched as the two put their feet up on the coffee table and began to make this their home as well.

"We're gonna have to gather the others. Basically I'm saying we need to call a meeting. Shit is going to start going down sooner rather than later." Dean said. Jordan just nodded and looked at the ground, walking out of the living room to go get his phone.

"Jordan doesn't seem to be in it." Spencer said looking at Dean. Dean just shook his head and turned the TV on.

"He'll be in it. We just surprised him that's all. It'll be fine." Dean said, calming Spencer's suspicions. When Spencer turned to look at the TV, Dean looked back for a moment, a confused look on his face. It didn't seem to disappear as he turned back and watched the television.

* * *

Carlos walked into a shady, rundown bar where only gang members and lowlifes went in order to relax. Muscular men with leather jackets stood around a pool table. They watched him as he walked into the bar with a certain swagger about him. He had on a leather jacket that had the word "Aztecas" spread across the back. His beard growing in helped to heighten the tough guy look that he was going for. His hair was slicked back and he had on sunglasses as he made his way to the back of the bar where a man sat in a booth all by himself.

"Can I help you?" the man asked as Carlos sat down across from him without a word. Carlos slowly pulled out a pistol and put it on the table, staring straight forward at the man. He looked down at the gun and grew nervous as Carlos didn't avert his gaze. "I don't want no problems man."

"You sell shit right?" Carlos asked.

"What?" the man said.

"Peter Bennett. Arrested twice on accounts for selling illegal firearms. Gun trafficking. Don't try and bullshit me." Carlos said. He took off the glasses and his eyes burned a hole into Peters'. Peter couldn't help but look down, not daring to look Carlos in the eyes.

"Look man, I don't know what the hell you are talking about." Peter said. He attempted to stand and Carlos' hand immediately went to the gun on the table. The bartender looked over at the two, while Peter froze in his place.

"Sit down." Carlos said in a quiet yet firm voice. Peter did just that, not wanting to die that day. Carlos' hand slowly moved away from the gun. "Do you know who I am?" Peter shook his head and Carlos scoffed. "I'm Carlos Ramirez. My gang, the Aztecas, will follow you everywhere, everyday, until they see the right moment to grab you, throw you in the back of a van, and begin the torture. We need guns and explosives. You are going to provide."

"O...Okay." Peter said, not daring to look up at him.

"Good. Now, shake my hand." Carlos said. The two then shook hands, Peter shaking as he reached across the table. Carlos stood up and holstered the gun. "I'll meet you in three days in the back of this place. No excuses." he told him, walking out of the bar.

When Carlos exited the bar he got into a car where Heath was sitting in the backseat, smiling. Carlos looked back at him and began to smile as well. The two then broke out in laughter and high fived. Heath closed a laptop that showed Peter Bennett's information on it. Carlos handed Heath an earpiece and the two began to drive away.

"Gangster Carlos is scary." Heath said. "You should be him more often."

* * *

As the gunfire outside subsided and morning finally set over, Moses stood up from the ground. His two men had been killed in the crossfire of it all. He pulled out a pistol and aimed it at Smiles who was just starting to stand up as well. Jiao stood up next, seeing the pistol being aimed. Jiao pulled out his own and aimed it at Moses, while Smiles aimed a gun at Jiao. Darren and Javier were up next, immediately aiming guns at each other. When Maddog got up and saw Smiles aiming his pistol at Jiao, Maddog took out his own pistol and aimed it at Smiles, not wanting his vengeance to be taken by someone else.

"Lets all calm down." Damon said as he stood up and saw the web of guns being aimed at each other. That caused everyone to aim their guns at Damon, who pulled out his own and aimed it at each one, moving his aim around after a few seconds.

"What was that?" Moses asked, extremely annoyed.

"Bullets." Smiles said with a small smirk.

"I know WHAT it was. I mean why the hell did that happen?" Moses asked, aiming his gun at Smiles again.

"I don't know. Maybe it was your men coming to sabotage us, take us all out of the game." Smiles said, becoming serious and aiming his gun at Moses now. The other leaders were staring at the two.

"My own men were killed by the gunfire." Moses said, not missing a beat and not letting this turn around on him.

"Casualties that needed to happen?" Damon asked, walking over and standing with Smiles, aiming his gun at Moses as well. Smiles looked at Damon a bit skeptically.

"What if it was one of your idiot men?" Jiao asked, aiming his gun at Damon.

"Or one of your chinky bastards that got to trigger happy." Maddog said, aiming his gun at Jiao.

"Whoever the hell's men started it, there will be punishments to pay. I will review what I can from my security cameras, then summon you once I've found the culprit." Moses said, moving away from the table. No one stopped him as he walked out of the warehouse and into his black van. Out of the rear view mirror he could see the gangs still fighting each other, even if the gunfire had stopped. He smiled to himself as bodies lied all over the airstrip.

Back inside, the gang leaders continued to aim their guns at each other. However, everyone was starting to back away. Damon was leaving Smiles' side and Jiao was backing up towards the back exit.

"Everyone get out of here. Rally your men. Then head back to where you belong. No reason for more blood to shed." Smiles said as he watched them all begin to back away.

* * *

Right as Moses took off Leo pulled up outside the warehouse. Tank ran to his car along with Elijah and 'G' who had popped out of the bushes on the side of the airstrip. Leo immediately began to drive once those three had gotten into his car.

"What the fuck happened?!" Leo shouted at them. Tank was staring in the mirror, looking back and watching the gang leaders leave the warehouse and pick up their still living men. Damon ended up leaving with all of his motorcycle crew intact. Lots of men following Maddog and Jiao had been killed due to their growing rivalry.

"Shit hit the fan fast man." Elijah said, with blood covering his purple shirt.

"You can say that again." 'G' said with a streak of blood covering a part of his face. Leo just shook his head as he drove away from the sight.

"Tank, you alright?" Leo asked, looking back at him.

"I'm good. I'm good." Tank said, shaking his head. This incident made him remember why he was thankful for being out of a gang, and away from that life. But was the life he was living now any better?

* * *

Tyler slammed his hand against the door in front of him while Alex's face grew sickly pale. His body was beginning to fall, too heavy for Tyler to hold up. Alex's eyes slowly opened and closed, floating in and out of consciousness yet again. Robbie was in the car, parked a few houses away. Tyler and Alex had managed to get inside the apartment building, but once they got to the apartment door was when Alex started to take a turn for the worse. The door to the apartment opened and Emma stood there in shock. Frank was right behind her as Tyler walked in, pushing his way past them with Alex.

"What the fuck?" Frank asked.

"What the hell happened?" Emma asked.

"We had a run in with the Triads." Tyler said, putting Alex on the coffee table in the middle of the living room. Frank ran to the bathroom to grab the medical kit Emma had.

"I'd hate to see the other guy." Emma said.

"He's probably being scraped off the ground as we speak." Tyler said in a non-joking tone. Emma's eyes widened and looked at him as Frank ran back in with the medical kit and a few other things. Tyler ripped open Alex's bloody and wet shirt.

"How many cuts does he have?" Emma asked.

"That one on his chest is the worst one. Focus on that." Tyler said, biting the nail of his thumb. Emma and Frank began to put on gloves as they pulled out a needle and thread. Frank cleaned the wound causing Alex to scream out in pain, his eyes shooting open.

"FUCK!" Alex screamed out as his skin began to burn immensely. Emma took a deep breath before she began to put the needle through his skin. Tyler looked away, unable to bear the sight. Frank took deep breathes, hating the sight of what was happening.

"Have you done this before?" Tyler asked, looking around the apartment.

"First time for everything right?" Emma responded. Tyler looked back at her and she continued to focus on saving Alex. Alex balled his hands into fists and forced his eyes close as Emma began to clean the large cut across his chest.

"If you guys have extra medical stuff, we could really use it." Alex said through gritted teeth, fighting through the pain. "Just in case."

"Yeah. Sure." Emma said as she continued to stitch him up. She pointed at the stuff on the table she wasn't using and Tyler grab it.

"I gotta get back to the others. Alex, I'll make sure someone comes back for you." Tyler said. Alex gave a slight nod as Tyler took the medical supplies and walked out.

* * *

Steven drank coffee out of a mug as he read the newspaper. He had just woken up and knew that everyone in the house was out except for Catherine and Rachel, who slept in. A knock on the front door startled him, since everyone he knew just seemed to barge into his house. He sighed and put the paper down, bringing the coffee with him as he walked to the front door. Steven didn't see any large black vans parked outside, ready to shoot him or kidnap him. He opened the door and saw a man with his back towards him.

"Can I help you?" Steven asked. The man turned around and smiled at the sight of Steven. He took off his sunglasses and pulled out something from his pocket.

"Ethan Rhee. F.I.B. Do you mind if I ask you a few questions?"


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter Thirty-Three**

Connor and Tony walked through the grass in the empty area as birds chirped and the sun began to hang above the heads of everyone in San Andreas. All of the recent events had taken place in just hours and now, Connor finally had one of the men he wanted to kill so badly in his hands while everything else took place. The two continued to walk, a gun pointed at Tony's back as they distanced themselves from the cabin.

"So you finally got me." Tony said. He gave a small chuckle while Connor stared at the back of his head.

"Shut up." Connor said.

"What? No evil speech prepared? You seem the type to have one of those." Tony said. He stopped underneath a tree that shaded them from the blaring sun that was out after a night of pure showers from the sky. Tony leaned against the tree and Connor rolled his eyes.

"I don't prepare evil speeches. I get shit done. I have no time to play around." Connor said.

"Sounds like you're starting the speech off now." Tony said.

"Shut the fuck up." Connor said, pushing the gun into Tony's back. "I have no plan. I just aim to kill, kill, kill, and kill. That's all I can do in order to be free from this madness once and for all."

Tony looked back at Connor and snickered. "Free? You're the only one that's free Connor. If you don't realize that you are sick. You need help."

"You think I want to kill you? Hell, you're just an old man, breathes away from death. I'm doing you a favor." Connor said.

"If you didn't want to kill me, why the big struggle to reach and find me? None of this would be happening Connor. None of it. You get a joy out of killing people, especially the innocent." Tony said.

"Nobody is innocent!" Connor yelled at him. Tony began to turn around and Connor cocked his gun. "Turn around. Now."

"Can't look me in the eyes?" Tony asked. Connor was silent as he looked away, but kept the gun aimed at Tony's chest. Tony sighed and turned back around.

* * *

"So you haven't seen this man recently?" Ethan asked, holding up a picture of Connor Fox. Steven sat in his living room with Ethan, still drinking his coffee.

"Well yes actually I have." Steven said, putting the coffee mug down and taking the picture from Ethan. He looked at it a bit longer, scratching his facial hair while Ethan grew anxious. "He's the one running for Mayor isn't he?"

"I didn't mean see him on TV. I meant in person, face to face." Ethan said, taking the picture back, almost snatching it out of Steven's hand.

"Then no. I live out here in the desert man. No candidate is going to be strolling the dirt roads out here." Steven said. Ethan shook his head and put the picture away into a folder he had brought with him.

"Right. Right. I was just asking around that's all. Thank you for your help though." Ethan said, beginning to stand up.

"Can I know why? He was going to have my vote but did he do something wrong?" Steven asked, standing up as well and walking Ethan to the front door. Ethan remained silent until he was outside. He pulled out his glasses and put them on, looking back at Steven and smiling.

"Rumored to be involved with gang activity. Maybe more than that. It wouldn't be smart to vote for that man. Stay safe." Ethan said, walking away from Steven. Steven had no reply and shut the door. His mind began to realize that that same man had come here before, with a few other people searching for Alex. How did he know to come here and ask for Connor as well?

"Did they fucking bug my house?" Steven asked himself. He then began to run around, tearing his house apart in the process looking for any bugs that might have been planted.

* * *

Damon and his motorcycle crew made their way out onto the main road. Standing there with his bike was Brycen Polk, who was lighting a cigarette. He looked up at Damon and smiled, seeing that his President was alive. Damon and the others came to a stop next to Brycen and the rest of the crew smiled as well seeing the Vice-President alive and well.

"Good to see you got out of there Polk." Damon said.

"I'm not goin' down that easily." Brycen said. Damon nodded his head and put sunglasses on.

"Let's ride." Damon said, his joking demeanor gone now after nearly being killed. He made his engine roar before riding off. Brycen got onto his bike as the others began to drive off. He drove after them slowly, flicking his cigarette onto the side of the road.

Meanwhile, at the airstrip Maddog was the next one to leave the hangar. He saw Fat Richie and Tyreese sitting in a car waiting for him. They had another guy in the backseat and another car with five guys inside it behind them. Maddog got into the passenger seat of the first car and leaned back in the seat.

"Glad to see you're okay boss." Fat Richie said, sitting next to him in the driver's seat.

"We thought Moses killed everyone when he was the first to leave." Tyreese said.

"That was The Reaper. He hears you call him Moses and he'll cut your fucking tongue out." Maddog said, looking at Tyreese. "Just fucking drive man." he ordered Fat Richie who listened, driving away from the airstrip.

Smiles was the next one out. Instead of gathering his crew he sat on a crate that was outside the hangar with a few bullet holes through it. He pulled out a cigarette and began, lighting it, then smoking it. He watched as Javier, Darren, and Jiao collected the rest of their living men and began to leave. Javier and the three guys he had left stopped their bikes in front of Smiles.

"What are you waiting for hermano?" Javier asked.

"Making sure you all get out of here. Cops will be all over this place soon." Smiles said, puffing some smoke out of his mouth. Javier nodded and rode off on his bike, his three men following him. Smiles hopped off the crate and saw that he had no men left. All of his were killed in the crossfire. 'G' was nowhere to be found.

"Hopefully you got away Guillermo." Smiles said, walking towards a yellow car that seemed to still be functionable. He got inside it and saw the keys still in the ignition. He turned the engine on and began to drive away, leaving the blood stained airstrip filled with bullets, weapons, and gang members from every big crew in San Andreas.

* * *

Alex laid on the coffee table, staring up at the ceiling. His wound was finally closed up, but he was still in immense pain. Emma and Frank were cleaning up all the bloody bandages and Alex began to sit up. He let out a groan of pain as he sat up while Frank handed him a shirt with no rips or tears in it.

"Thanks." Alex said.

"No problem." Frank said. He and Emma exchanged a look and Alex picked up on it.

"What?" he asked. Frank sighed and walked out of the room. Emma sat down on the couch, staring at the ground.

"We need to talk about this deal we made." Emma said.

"I'm working on it okay. I can get you Alexa, Connor, and Morgan. Even Donny. Just give me time." he said. However, he didn't fully believe himself. He knew his friends would want to have a part in killing each one of them.

"It isn't that. This is about the group that escaped from the prison." Catherine said. Alex felt himself tense up, not knowing what to expect. "The people from the FIB want to crack down on that case. They've been down my neck about it. I'm putting my career on the line to help you, I need you to help me."

"Help you how?" Alex asked.

"I know you're close with a few of the escapees. Carlos. Tank. Maddog. We need you to turn one of them in. It doesn't have to be those three, just one of the men who broke out. It would buy us time." Emma said.

"Are you fucking serious?!" Alex asked, standing up and backing away from her. Emma stood up as well and Frank appeared back in the room. "If you want Connor Fox and everyone else responsible for this goddamn city going to hell, then you have to understand I can't turn them in."

"Then get hunting and go after Robbie and Donny." Emma said. "Look. Two of the inmates were found dead, one being my father. We have a man locked up who helped them get out. But none of them are back where they are supposed to be."

"If you want our help, we need your help." Frank added in. Alex looked at the two before taking a deep breath and walking out of the apartment. He made his way outside and sat down on the steps leading to the front door. Alex put his head in his hands and closed his eyes.

"Fuck." he whispered to himself over and over.

* * *

Catherine walked out of Steven's house and put her hands on her hips. She took a deep breath and looked around. The house had been strangely quiet. Not having Alex, Colton, Leo, and the others around made things strangely uneasy. She began to walk around to the back of the house when a hand covered her mouth and an arm went around her throat.

"Stay quiet." Boles said, breathing into Catherine's ear. "Sleep." he said as he began to choke her out. She reached back and fought to get out of his grasp, scratching across his eyes. Her nails ripped off some skin, causing him to begin to bleed a small amount.

"You bitch!" Boles said, letting her go and covering his eye. Catherine dropped to her knees, gasping for air. She put her hands on her throat and turned her head around only to be kicked in the face by Boles. Her vision when blurry and soon began to fade as Boles picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

* * *

Donny and Morgan returned to the Maze Bank Tower and saw that her office door was left open. Blood stained the carpets and left a trail in and out of her office. The two walked in and saw that the window had been shattered. The furniture in her office was tossed around and had cuts in it. Two swords were left there, which threatened to tie her to the Triads.

"Get rid of those." Morgan ordered. Donny nodded, picking them up. She looked around a bit more and saw that her framed picture of her and Paul was missing. The frame was lying on the ground, the glass shattered but the picture was missing.

"You think he took the picture?" Donny asked. Morgan looked on her desk and saw a folder lying there that she didn't leave out. She opened it up and saw the picture in the folder. "Still Alive" was written over Paul and Morgan's faces in the picture. Morgan could tell blood was used to write the words and she felt sick. But the sickness wasn't due to the blood. Alex was still alive and out there.

"He killed Jiao's man." Morgan said.

"Robbie too?" Donny asked. Morgan shrugged and sat down, surprised Alex survived a master swordsman. She pulled a bottle of whiskey out from inside her desk and placed on top of her desk. Alexa ran into the room, smiling at the sight of the two.

"It's good to be back." Alexa said, walking through the doorway. She looked at the shattered window and then at Morgan. She then looked down and realized blood was all over the carpeting in her office.

"I think it's time we get our shit straight. They've been fucking up our operations. We need to get rid of some of them. As a threat to back off." Donny said.

"Mitchell is dead. What else do you want me to do?" Alexa asked.

"That just lit a fire under their ass. We need to crush their morale." Donny said. The two then looked at Morgan who began to drink straight from the bottle.

"I'm open to anything." she said, leaning forward after taking a drink.

* * *

Connor stood there, the gun still aimed at Tony. Tony was staring forward, a beautiful view in front of him. The sun had finally rose, birds were chirping, bushes had flowers growing off them. It was the perfect last image. But Tony didn't want a perfect last image. He sighed and leaned against the tree the two were standing under.

"Tell you what." Tony said. "You can kill me Connor. You have two guns, there's no way I am getting out of this."

"But?" Connor said.

"I want to go out swinging. My whole life I put up a fight. I fought to earn things in life. Never once did I sit down and wait. Let me go out with a fight. Give this old man his dying wish." Tony said. He turned around and Connor couldn't bare to look him in his eyes.

After a long moment of silence, Connor responded by saying, "Fine."

Tony smiled and took a deep breath. Connor kept his gun raised and Tony raised his fists up. He swung at Connor, punching him in the jaw and causing him to take a step back. Connor was surprised at the old man's strength. He didn't have time to respond as Tony hit him with an uppercut, rattling the teeth in his mouth basically.

Connor opened his eyes briefly and saw Tony smiling. His fists were still raised but he no longer moved to swing. Connor looked away again, pulling the trigger. Tony's life flashed before his eyes and the last image he saw was Tyler as the bullet went through his head. The now lifeless Tony dropped to his knees and fell to the side. Connor then walked away, back to his car, unable to look at Tony. His face was full of sorrow and all he felt as remorse as he entered his car and drove off.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter Thirty-Four**

A gunshot rang through the air which caused Sergio to jump awake. Buster's ears pointed upwards and he stood up. Sergio opened the door and saw that Tony was nowhere to be found, and the front door was left wide open. Sergio's expression changed from confusion to being scared extremely quickly. He began to sprint outside as Buster ran after him. Sergio saw a black car driving away and a body lying on the ground underneath a tree a few feet away. He began to run again, heading for the body now. Sergio dropped to his knees next to the body, eyes wide, and mouth wide open. Buster whimpered and laid down next to Tony's body. Sergio pulled out his phone and dialed a number.

"You need to get here now." Sergio said.

* * *

Tyler was driving towards Steven's house with Robbie in the backseat. He had finally bandaged himself up with the extra supplies and stopped the bleeding. He was now resting his head and was dozing off as Tyler received a call on his cell phone. He answered the phone while driving on the highway. Whoever was on the other end only got out a few words before Tyler let the phone fall from his grip. He then turned the car and drove into the lane going the opposite. He crossed the lane and then went onto a small hill, driving towards the shack where Sergio and Tony were. Robbie's eyes shot open when Tyler did that, but he didn't question anything.

* * *

About ten minutes after Sergio made the first call everyone had gathered at the spot he said he was at. Steven, Heath, Raquel, Carlos, Leo, Tank, Colton, Jensen, and finally Tyler and Robbie had arrived. Tyler stopped the car and ran out and over to where everyone was standing. Robbie got out of the car but didn't move over. Tyler dropped to Tony's side and fought tears that formed when he saw his grandfather just lying there.

"I'm so sorry Tyler." Sergio said. "I saw him sleeping and thought I could nap as well."

Tyler remained quiet as he stood up. He looked at Sergio and then swung his fist, connecting with Sergio's cheek. Sergio fell to the ground and Tyler stared down at him. Everyone watched as the two just stared at each other, both feeling different emotions.

"Don't fucking apologize. He's dead because of you. Which means you're dead to me." Tyler said. He went back to Tony's side while Carlos and Tank saw Robbie standing there.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Tank whispered to Carlos. Carlos just shrugged as Steven overheard them.

"Alex called me and told me he was on our side. He helped Alex killed one of the Triads top men." Steven explained to the two. Carlos and Tank both felt uneasy about Robbie being on their side, not sure if they could fully trust him.

"Everyone get back to Steven's. Heath, take that guy where he needs to go. Steven, Tyler, and I will bury Tony near the shack. Come on." Colton instructed. Heath walked over to where Robbie was, while Leo, Tank, Carlos, Raquel, Sergio and Jensen started heading back to Steven's. Colton and Steven lifted Tony's body and carried him towards the shack while Buster and Tyler followed the two.

* * *

Jordan, Dean, and Spencer walked down an alleyway. In the middle of the alley, a man in a suit stood outside of a door. His sunglasses covered where his gaze was and he kept his arms behind his back. Upon seeing Dean, the man changed his stance, relaxing a bit more.

"Welcome back Mr. Cunningham." the man said to Dean. Dean nodded and the man moved out of the way, letting the three walk into the building.

Inside, Moses was wearing a white tank top and basketball shorts along with boxing gloves. He hit different combinations on a punching bag, wiping his sweat away in between swings. He hopped around the punching bag as one of his men held it still.

"There's my man." Moses said with a smirk as he saw Dean entering the room. He put his fists down and was tossed a small towel. He used it to wipe his face and then took off the gloves. Moses shook hands with Jordan, Dean, and Spencer before leading them to another room. A large table and chairs were set up. "Make yourselves comfortable. I'll be back in a moment." Moses told them. He disappeared behind yet another door as the three sat around the table.

"So this is where The Rebellion meets?" Jordan asked Dean and Spencer.

"It's been a long time since any of the members have met. After we got locked up, things slowed down." Dean told him.

"When we invited you, that's when we began to pick things up again." Spencer added in.

"With Big Reg dying, our manpower has slowed down a bit. We've been relying on Moses more heavily." Dean said. "You're the public face. You are here so you can get the people to back us. When everything begins to go down, we are going to sell out Morgan Madden and her crew of criminals. We fight for a better cause."

"I know we do." Jordan said. "That's why I joined you. You want better things for the people of Los Santos."

Moses entered the room after Jordan had said that. He was now wearing a suit and he didn't look like he was just working out at all. He sat down at the head of the table. One of Moses' men passed out folders to the other three.

"Aren't we missing a member?" Jordan asked.

"He is busy keeping himself out of suspicion. Now, how are we in the plan?" Moses asked.

"We had to kill someone who overheard us talking about The Rebellion. He would have been a threat, but that threat was quickly eliminated." Spencer told Moses. Moses nodded and stroked his chin, opening the folder. Pictures of the other gangs in the county were in the folder. Photos of Alex and his friends/crew were also in there. Then at the end was Morgan and her crew.

"This is what we are dealing with?" Moses asked.

"Once are cover was blown, we had to leave Alex's team. We weren't going to be able to use them to our advantage." Dean said. Moses looked at Jordan and the at Dean.

"What about him? Wasn't he in with them?" Moses asked. Dean and Spencer looked up and at Jordan who was beginning to grow nervous.

"How did you get caught?" Dean asked.

"Stupid mistakes that won't happen again. I promise." Jordan said. Moses stared at him for a moment longer before continuing on with their meeting.

"The gangs have been dealt with for now. The meeting worked as I hoped. All the rivalries I've created blew up. Lots of dead gangsters at that airstrip. None of the leaders went down, but their manpower did. Soon there will be war. I don't doubt it." Moses said.

"We trust you with that Reaper." Dean said.

"What about Madden and her crew? What do you plan on doing with them?" Moses asked. He closed the folder and handed it to one of his men. The other folders were collected and Moses' men left the room leaving the four to talk in private.

"Our idea was that Alex and Morgan would cancel each other out. They are bound to head to war soon themselves. The tension has been building long enough. Everything is going to explode sooner rather than later. Once that happens, we swoop in and kill off the weak." Dean said. Moses stood up and nodded. He buttoned his jacket and shook each one's hand again.

"Call me on my private cell if we need to meet. I'll be busy otherwise." Moses said, leaving the office. Dean, Spencer, and Jordan than stood up leaving through the same way they came in, walking out of the alley and back towards Jordan's apartment.

* * *

Alex stood on one of the street corners, leaning against a stop sign. He had a cigarette in his mouth, starting to stress smoke. A yellow car slowly pulled up beside him and he got into the passenger seat. Smiles was in the driver's seat. The two fist bumped and then they were off headed back towards Blaine County and the others.

"Shit is gonna hit the fan." Smiles said, breaking the silence.

"What are you talking about?" Alex asked.

"The gang members started a shootout at the meeting. I don't know if any of the leaders told their men to do something, but lots of people died." Smiles said. Alex flicked his cigarette out of the window and looked at Smiles, waiting for more details.

"Each of the leaders lived. Tank, Elijah, and Guillermo lived. Besides 'G', all of my men were killed. The Triads and Families lost a lot. A biker gang showed up. Everyone got away for them. It was too much blood man. Too much." Smiles said.

"Blood for blood right? Let's strike back." Alex suggested.

"Man I don't work shit like that. I may be a gang leader but I don't ase my actions off revenger. I do what's best for my Vagos boys. This would get more of them killed. I'm not Maddog or Jiao. I'm smart and tactical Alex." Smiles said.

"Speaking of being tactical. I need to speak with Clarence." Alex said. The two had got onto the highway now. Smiles kept one hand on the wheel as he leaned back in his seat.

"Done. We'll head there now. For what though?" Smiles asked.

"I'm gonna need him for something." Alex said, not giving away any obvious information to Smiles. Smiles just smiled and continued driving to the captured soldier that belonged to Morgan Madden.

* * *

Emma was sitting in her office with Frank when Abraham walked in. He left the door open behind him as he sat down next to Frank in front of Emma's desk. The two stared at the FIB agent with confused expressions as he just sat there, not speaking. Really, he was thinking of what to say to the two. He needed them to be on his side of things if anything went down with Ethan.

"Something is going." Abraham decided to say.

"With what?" Emma asked.

"It's Ethan. He's been acting strange since we started helping out here. He hasn't been himself, at least it seems that way to me." Abraham said. In the middle of the sentence Ethan was passing by the room and heard his name being mentioned. He stood behind the wall and continued to listen to the conversation.

"What's been strange about him?" Emma asked.

"He's been trying to do things on his own. I know that's good, but he isn't doing things by the books. Ethan is doing things the dirty way. He nearly broke Larry's jaw but I stopped before he could continue the beatdown. It doesn't seem like a lot, but Ethan has always been the goody two shoes between us. Always doing things by the books. I need you guys to keep an eye on him." Abraham said.

"He's your partner Dixon." Frank said.

"We'll keep an eye on him." Emma said, shooting Frank a look. Abraham let out a sigh of relief. Ethan was filled with anger seeing that his partner distrusted him… or was it anger in being caught? He quickly walked away from the wall he was hiding behind when Abraham began to get up and leave the office.

"It hurts me to make you guys do this. He used to be my best friend for a time. I don't feel I can trust the guy anymore. Things feel very different now." Abraham said.

"Things in the city have been changing. Nothing is the same anymore." Emma said, staring Abraham in the eyes. Abraham nodded before leaving the two to discuss whatever they were talking about before he barged in.

* * *

Catherine woke up in the back of a car. Her hands weren't tied and neither were her legs. A small amount of dried blood was stuck to her face and mouth. She looked up and saw Boles and Connor arguing with each other through the windshield. The two began walking away from the car and Catherine took this as a good time to try and get away. She might as well since they didn't tie her up. She slowly opened the door and quickly began to climb out of it.

"You killed the old man?!" Boles yelled at Connor. "I thought we were gonna take them all out together. Do you realize how pissed they'll be?"

"This was something I had to do Jonathon. Can't you understand that?" Connor asked, growing angry with Boles.

"I wish I could, but this is about the cause. Not some personal vendetta." Boles said. Catherine was now fully out of the car and saw they were at a gas station. She realized that in their argument, they totally forgot Boles had captured Catherine.

"This was for the cause. Everything I do is for it." Connor said. "You think that old bitch knows what she's doing? Fuck no! I'm the brains behind all this. I have no idea why Paul trusted her with taking over." Connor said.

"Then you need to make things more strategic instead of sloppy. Everyone one of them will want a piece of you now." Boles said. The two seemed to be a good distance away now since Catherine couldn't hear the conversation. She slowly pieced everything together and realized Connor had gotten to Tony and killed him. When the two entered the store next to the gas station, Catherine began to run. She was about a mile away from Steven's and didn't plan on staying with those two. In the back of her mind though she knew her escape was too easy, but she had no idea why.


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter Thirty-Five**

A few days passed and Carlos was waiting behind a bar, dressed in his old Azteca gear once more. He played with a gold chain that was hanging around his neck as Peter Bennett drove a black van around the corner. He stepped out of the van and nodded at Carlos who began to walk towards the back of the van. Peter walked back with him and opened up the doors, revealing stacks of sticky bombs ready to go.

"Here's your payment." Carlos said, handing him an envelope filled with cash. Heath pulled up behind the van and got out of the car, helping Carlos load the explosives into their car. Paul helped out as well, not wanting to be on Carlos' bad side after being threatened.

"What is this for anyway?" Peter asked as he put a handful into the trunk of Heath's car.

"Keep it to yourself and you'll stay alive." Carlos said. Peter immediately shut up and continued to help. Once the three were done, Heath got back into the driver's seat, waiting for Carlos.

"Anything else you guys need?" Peter asked nervously.

"No. But I'll keep in touch just in case." Carlos said. Peter nodded and began to get into his van. "Hey Peter."

"Yeah?"

"Thank you." Carlos said, smirking a bit. Peter smiled back at him and then proceeded to drive away. Carlos got into the car with Heath and the two began to drive back to Steven's.

"Gangster Carlos has a soft spot." Heath said with a smile.

"Everyday Carlos has a soft spot asshole." Carlos said, punching him on the arm. "It takes too much energy to act so tough." he let out a small laugh and the two continued on their way.

* * *

Alex was lying down in the spare bedroom Steven had. His shirt was tossed on the floor as Catherine changed the bandages on his sword wound. She cleaned it and watched him wince. She then put on the clean bandages and saw how he was starting to get a collection of scars on his body.

"I'm sorry I went off on my own." Alex said finally. The two had not spoken about their arguments at all since they had happened. Both wanted to forget it happened but it stayed with them.

"I'm sorry too. We should be on the same page. Not fighting." Catherine said. She laid next to him and the two stared at the ceiling.

"We are on the same page now. I'm following your plan. You're the mastermind here." Alex said, putting an arm around her.

"Thank you. Let's make sure that never happens again." Catherine said, relaxing and smiling.

"Agreed. I will never again use a sword. Always guns from now on." Alex said with a smirk. Catherine slapped him for joking around at a serious moment but she couldn't help but smile as well. The two looked at each other, looking into each other's eyes, before kissing.

* * *

Robbie sat in Jiao-Long's office, waiting for his "boss" to appear. He had been called here to discuss recent events, and Robbie knew the exact events Jiao was talking about. The fact that Fang had died but Robbie somehow got out of the situation alive. Even Robbie knew it was highly suspicious. He was trying to think his way out of certain death as Jiao barged through the doors into his office, the sight of Robbie just enough to infuriate him. Ping was right behind him, surprised that he had actually made it out alive as well.

"How is this possible Robbie?" Jiao asked, not exploding with anger right away. He sat down behind his desk and stared at Robbie who looked around the room, hoping an answer will come to him.

"Did you kill Fang's opponent?" Ping asked, standing next to Jiao.

"Opponent? This is no game honey." Robbie said. "Those two were in a fight to a death. Not wrestling in a ring."

"Did you kill him?" Jiao asked, leaning forward.

"Sadly I did not." Robbie said. Jiao's expression changed quickly. His curiosity became anger and he seemed to be done with Robbie right then and there. "But! I secured his trust. After he killed Fang, all by himself might I add, I pleaded for my life. He told me, if I were to spy on you for him, he would keep me alive."

"You plan on selling me out?!" Jiao asked, yelling at him. He stood up in his rage and grabbed a katana that was hung up on the wall above him.

"He tricked him Mr. Fong." Ping said, stopping Jiao from doing anything rash.

"Exactly. Look Jiao, I told him I would give him info, but really I can help you. Since I have his trust, I can learn what his plans are going to be, where he will attack. This way you are always one step ahead." Robbie said. He didn't know if he believed himself. He had no idea who he was going to help, he just wanted to live. So for now, for this moment, he was saying what Jiao wanted, no, needed to hear.

"You will report to me every three days Robbie. If this information is worth nothing then I will kill you myself. Now, I need to go find myself a new enforcer, a new right hand man." Jiao said.

"I could be your right hand man Jiao. No one is more reliable than Robbie." Robbie said with a smile. Jiao just scoffed as he walked past Robbie and out of his office. Robbie stood up but Ping stopped him from leaving.

"Did you really not do anything to Fang?" Ping asked.

"I did not kill Fang if that is what you are asking. Alex kicked him out the window. I did not." Robbie said, which was the truth. He only shot Fang, he didn't kick him out the window. Robbie then left the office, leaving Ping to question what words of his were true.

* * *

Smiles stood outside of Steven's house as Alex came outside to meet him. The two gave each other a head nod before walking down the street, creating a distance between themselves and everyone else. Alex had told Smiles that it was something serious, something he couldn't go to anyone else for.

"What is it?" Smiles asked.

"You know how I've been trying to get the cops on my side right? At least the Chief so I can get away with a few things." Alex said.

"Yeah, why?" Smiles answered.

"She wants me to turn over one of the escapees. One of the guys who escaped from prison." Alex told him.

"Carlos and Tank? Aren't you close with them? You can't do that to them." Smiles said as he and Alex stopped walking at the street corner.

"Exactly. The only other escapees I can contact are Robbie and Maddog. I need Robbie, Smiles. He can get us information about Morgan and her plans." Alex said.

"He can also get us close to Jiao." Smiles said. "Does Maddog know you are working with Robbie yet?"

"No. I'm trying to delay that." Alex said.

"Didn't Robbie murder Maddog's friend in prison?" Smiles asked.

"Exactly. Maddog is gonna explode if he finds out I'm talking with Robbie and haven't turned him over to the Families. But, this prisoner situation… She said if I just turn in one of them I'll be fine." Alex said.

"Who are you thinking?" Smiles asked.

"Maddog is a wildcard." Alex said reluctantly. "Elijah would be a better leader for the Families. Heath put the idea in my head after he spent a day there. Maddog has to go."

Smiles nodded his head and pulled out his cellphone. "I'll set up a place where we can meet with him." He dialed a number and began to walk away, starting to speak with Maddog as Alex headed back to Steven's house.

* * *

 **A FEW DAYS EARLIER** Sarah watched as Alexa ran into the Maze Bank Tower. Her plan had worked and Sarah knew where to find the others responsible for Mitchell's death. Sarah also knew she wouldn't be able to kill them all by herself. She needed to go back to Carlos, Catherine, Alex, and the others. She smiled to herself as she began to walk towards the desert, not bothering to call a taxi or hitch hike. She planned on walking miles in order to get back to the others. And with that, her next journey began.

* * *

 **PRESENT DAY** Carlos and Heath arrived back at Steven's house and called for Sergio and Tank to help them carry the explosives into the house. The four went back and forth until the car was emptied of explosives. However, as they began to set it up around the house the way Catherine wanted it, Carlos and Heath began to realize something. Peter hadn't given them remotes to activate all of it. The explosives would have to be blown up with the person being right next to it since there was no fuse on them. The two made eye contact as they both came to terms with the flaw, but neither said in anything.

* * *

Steven watched as the four set up the explosives around his house. He grew sad, realizing he was gonna have to leave his little shack behind. Ever since he got out of the army this is the place he had always lived. Buster was a puppy in this house and grew with Steven. He walked around the house, seeing how the stacks of sticky bombs soon began to take up the hallways. Steven looked at the paintings, the pictures of his family, and the antiques he collected over the time he lived. He looked over at Catherine, who was orchestrating the placement of the sticky bombs. She looked at him and didn't give into the sadness on Steven's face. She continued to tell the four where to place everything.

Buster made a crying noise as he watched his home get filled with strange equipment and Steven patted him on the head.

"It'll be alright buddy. It'll be alright." Steven said, although it seemed he was talking to himself and not Buster.

* * *

Colton was out in the backyard, looking at the neighborhood behind Steven's house. Jensen walked out of the house and up next to Colton, staring out at the other houses as well. The two stood their as night began to set over Blaine County. Crickets chirped and lights in the houses began to turn off.

"I'm sorry about how I acted after Sam's death. I was in shock." Colton said. "I didn't think those guys would betray us."

"I understand. No one is more hurt than me." Jensen said. "I lived with them much longer than you did. I thought we were all brothers, like family. Since day one we planned to escape from their together. And when Daniel died, I thought it was going to bring us closer ya know? Help us unite to finally escape. They just shot Sam though. And for what? Cause he heard something he wasn't supposed to? Why not take me?"

"They probably were planning on killing you… if that makes you feel any better." Colton said. "Probably all of us now that I think about it. I just don't know who they are working for. It can't be Connor or Morgan."

"It doesn't matter. All that does matter is that they are brought to justice. Sam was an innocent person who didn't deserve death. He did nothing wrong in life. Being thrown underground and the moment he gets out, shot through the head." Jensen said. He shook his head and turned around, looking inside the house. "Those people in there. They are tough."

"You're telling me? I thought they were weak when I first met them. Didn't think they could kill Paul Madden and here they are planning to trick Morgan Madden's army." Colton said. "I'll give them this, they got heart."

"So do you." Jensen said with a smirk. "You guys are going to make it past all this. Hopefully all of you do."

"Let's hope Tony was the last casualty." Colton said. Jensen hesitated a moment. He looked like he wanted to say something but he let it go. Colton walked back inside and Jensen looked up at the sky.

"Let's hope." Jensen said.

* * *

Everyone was sitting in the living room except Tyler who was staying up at the cabin for a night, mourning over his grandfather. Carlos stood in front of everyone, thinking of how he was going to deliver the bad news. Alex sat on a reclining chair with Catherine sitting on him. Heath and Raquel sat on the couch. Next to Heath was Steven who had Buster at his feet. Tank and Leo were sitting on the floor while Colton and Jensen walked into the living room from outside. Sergio was the last to join the group before Carlos began to talk.

"There seems to be a problem with Catherine's plan." Carlos said, speaking up. Everyone who was talking began to quiet down and Heath knew what was coming. "The guy I bought these from left no detonator. And there are no fuses on the sticky bombs either."

"So how will we make them explode?" Leo asked.

"It's going to require someone stays behind. When we all leave here, one person is going to be left behind in order to set off the explosives manually." Carlos said.

"Isn't that suicide?" Colton asked.

"Most likely." Heath said, speaking up. "The chances of someone surviving are very low, and that's if they drop a lighter threw the window. Everything would explode right away."

"One of us is going to have to give their life in order for this plan to work." Carlos said, hating to think one of his friends, or even himself, would have to die so the others could live.


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter Thirty-Six**

Steven grabbed family photos out of the glass cases he had them. He put them into a backpack which also contained some food and water. He sighed and looked up and saw everyone else putting food and water into their bag. Alex, Catherine, Tank, Heath, and Carlos watched everyone preparing to leave. Tyler sat on the couch with an empty bag in front of him. Heath went over and helped Raquel get clothes into her bag. Leo and Sergio took the full bags out to Steven's pickup truck where they loaded the bags into the bed of the truck.

"I'm sorry." Alex said, looking at Steven. Steven looked over at him and sighed.

"Aren't we all?" Steven asked rhetorically. Colton filled a duffel bag with the guns he could find in the house. Their group was running low on ammo but with Carlos' guy, they could get some new guns at any time. Alex wrote down an address on a piece of paper and handed it to Steven.

"Go there when you all leave. It'll be alright for a day or two." Alex said. Steven nodded and zipped up his bag. He walked out, past Leo and Sergio and put his bag in the passenger seat. He got into the driver's seat and just sat there, even if they weren't leaving for another few hours.

"He's mad at us." Catherine said as her and Alex stepped into the doorway.

"He has a reason to be. But… he'll get over it." Alex said. Catherine nodded and the two walked back into the house.

Once Alex and Catherine were back in the house, Catherine looked over at Tank, Carlos, and Heath. She nodded her head and the three began to take the sticky bombs and stack them into different rooms of the house. Instead of them being lined up in the halls, they would be hidden in the rooms.

"Who is going to stay behind?" Catherine whispered to Alex. He stared ahead, zoning out as she asked the question. He knew he wasn't leaving with Steven and everyone else, but others were staying back with him. The people who were going to stay behind would then decide who stays in the house, and dies with it.

"I'll figure that out soon." Alex told her, putting an arm around her waist. The two watched everyone rush around the house, getting what they needed. Catherine put her head on Alex's shoulder and sighed, wishing it didn't have to be this way.

* * *

Jiao stood in his office, staring down at the workers he had slaving away in the warehouse. Some looked up at him, but once they realized he was watching, they immediately switched their focus back to working. Ping entered his office and he didn't move, continuing to intimidate the workers.

"Do you see the fear that strikes them when they see me?" Jiao asks as Ping walks up next to him.

"Yes I do sir." Ping said, nodding her head.

"That rat Robbie should be the same way. Yet, he never cowers in fear around me. He is too cocky. Too self assured." Jiao said.

"I see that as well sir." Ping said.

"Nothing is more concerning than a spineless fool that grows a spine." Jiao said. "I do not believe what he told me the other day. He had a part in killing Fang."

"Why do you say that?" Ping asked.

"Alex has showed that he is a ruthless fighter. He would not show mercy for somebody like Robbie. Either Robbie helped him, or he abandoned Fang. Both of which, are signs of betrayal." Jiao said.

"What do you want me to do sir? He can be dealt with easily." Ping said, standing up straight.

"I want you to hold the trials for my new Enforcer. Take some of the factory workers and make them into Triad soldiers. Only the scared but tough ones… those are the ones that will stay in line. They will keep loyal. I will deal with Robbie." Jiao said. Ping nodded and bowed before walking out of his office. Jiao put his hands behind his back and stared down at the many workers who slaved away.

"I will deal with more than just Robbie. I will run the criminal underground before I die." Jiao said to himself.

* * *

Alex and Smiles walk into a small bar in the middle of nowhere. Smiles knew about the place and that was where Maddog was going to meet the two. When they entered, he was sitting in a booth, a bottle of beer in his hand. Maddog looked over at the two and smirked. Alex nodded at him and Smiles was of course, smiling. Maddog got up to walk over to them but stopped in his tracks when he saw Triads walking into the bar behind Smiles and Alex.

"You mother fuckers." Maddog said, pulling out a pistol. Alex and Smiles turned around and saw the Triads taking over the bar, outnumbering the three by a great amount. The Triads walked right by Smiles and Alex and surrounded Maddog.

"Don't let him die." Alex whispered to Smiles, who nodded in return. Alex grabbed a Triad member and spun him around. Alex then punched the man across the face, knocking him to the ground.

Smiles grabbed one as well, taking the Triads pistol away, and then smacking the Triad across the face with it. The Triads had twenty men once Smiles and Alex took down two of them. The jukebox in the corner of the room began to play "My Way" by Frank Sinatra as Maddog fired his pistol, shooting one of the Triads in the chest.

"Don't shoot!" Alex yelled, punching one of the Triads in the back of the head. Smiles didn't agree with Alex as he cocked the pistol he took and fired it twice, taking down two more Triads. Maddog's pistol was knocked out of his hand but that didn't stop him from fighting. He was tackled onto a table, causing the table to break underneath him.

"I just started a war Alex!" Smiles yelled at Alex as he fired the pistol two more times, putting two bullets into a Triad soldier's chest. Alex kicked a Triad into the booth and then jumped on top of him. He punched him across the face a few times before seeing the soldier was knocked out.

"Why do you think I yelled don't shoot?" Alex asked as he picked up the downed Triad's gun. He fired it at the soldier on top of Maddog, killing the soldier. Maddog threw the man off of him and stood back up, only to be taken down by two more soldiers.

"Get these fucks off of me!" Maddog shouted. He punched one in the head only to be punched by the other one. Smiles threw his gun to the side and grabbed a Triad soldier who quickly punched Smiles in the stomach. He then threw Smiles over the bar, smashing glasses and bottles. One of the soldiers ran at Alex, ramming him into the wall. While pinned against the wall, Alex saw a Triad running towards him. Alex shot the Triad in the head and then shot the guy pinning him to the wall in the back three times.

"Eleven more." Alex said. He shot another in the neck and watched him drop to his knees as blood gushed out of his mouth. Five more men ran through the door and Alex sighed. He attempted to fire the pistol but it clicked, signaling it was out of ammo. He threw it to the side as he was tackled to the ground by one of the Triads.

"Was this a fucking trap?" Maddog yelled at the other two as he got the two Triads off of him. He pulled out a large hunting knife and stabbed it through the neck of one of the soldiers. The soldier quickly fell to their knees and Maddog pulled the knife out of his neck.

"Does it look like a fucking trap?!" Alex yelled back at him as he shoved the Triad off of him. Alex took the pistol from the Triad and then shot him in the face two times.

"Both of you shut up and kill them!" Smiles yelled as he stood up behind the counter. The bartender was taking cover behind there and handed Smiles a shotgun. Smiles smiled widely and cocked the shotgun. He climbed up onto the bar and began to fire the shotgun at the Triads running around. One fell, then a second, a third, until a total of five had fallen and began to bleed out.

Maddog pushed a Triad up against the wall and then slammed his knife through their head, pinning them to the wall. He left the soldier like that and turned around to be punched in the stomach. Maddog grabbed the Triad's pistol and then fired three times into the soldier's stomach. The man dropped to the ground and Maddog saw Alex being punched in the stomach and face by two different guys. Maddog aimed the gun and saw he had an opening to shoot each man and then Alex in the head if he really wanted. Smiles saw what he saw and then aimed the shotgun at Maddog.

"No." Smiles said. Maddog looked over at him and saw a Triad pop up in between them. Maddog shot him in the head while Smiles shot him in the back, causing blood to shoot out in both directions. Alex kicked both men away and then shot one in the head. His gun clicked again and he tossed it aside. The other Triad picked up a chair and swung it at Alex, hitting him over the head with it. The chair smashed to wooden pieces as Alex fell to the ground. Smiles immediately shot the Triad.

The last three men ran out of the bar, not wanting to die like everyone else had. Maddog dropped the pistol and stepped over the bodies as blood covered the floor of the bar. He took his knife out of the mans head, and the man fell into a booth, slumping over.

"Fuck you guys. One of you led them here, and nearly got me killed." Maddog said as he walked to the door. "Don't go asking to meet up again."

Smiles watched as Maddog left and Alex slowly got up. He rubbed his head and looked at Smiles who shook his head. "We gotta get the fuck outta here bro." Smiles said. Alex nodded and quickly got up, letting Smiles help him out of the bar. The bartender stood up and saw his bar ruined and sighed.

"Fuck me." he said.

* * *

Morgan, Connor, Alexa, Donny, and Boles sat around a meeting table right next to Morgan's office. Connor was leaning back in his seat, annoyed that they were having a meeting instead of going after the rest of Alex and his crew. Boles sat next to him, pissed off how an argument between Connor and himself let Catherine escape. He never felt more dumb than when he walked back to his car to see the door wide open and that his hostage was gone.

"We need to discuss a strategy for handling this." Morgan said to her most trusted members. Connor rolled his eyes while Alexa seemed ready to follow whatever Morgan was going to say.

"Talk. Talk. Talk. That's all we fucking do." Connor said. "We are barely getting any men from Merryweather anymore because we let them all die. Get your head out of your ass Morgan. We need to attack."

"He's right. Waiting won't get us anywhere." Boles said.

"How successful have we been so far when listening to you Connor?" Morgan asked rhetorically.

"I've been doing my job. I got rid of one of our problems. What about Alexa though?" Connor asked with a wicked smirk.

"What about Alexa?" Alexa asked back.

"The cops were on you, and then you disappeared for days. What if there are police swarming the building right now? She could even have a wire. She could've bugged your office Morgan. Did no one consider that?" Connor asked. Boles and Donny looked at Alexa questioningly, unsure of if they could trust her now. Morgan just seemed more annoyed with Connor's outburst.

"I say we let Sergeant Jonathan Boles take whatever men we can gather and launch an attack on Steven's house. That is where they are all at right? We don't kill them all but we eliminate a majority of the threat. Case closed." Connor said, smacking his hand on the table. He stood up and walked out of the room. Boles smirked and followed him out while Morgan sat there, silently steaming.

"I'm gonna give more money to Merryweather for more men." Morgan said, looking straight ahead. She got up and quietly left but Alexa and Donny both knew she was furious.

* * *

Carlos was sitting outside Steven's house as the others started to get ready to leave. His eyes were closed and he had his hands folded in his lap. Lately had had begin to pray. Not for anything in particular, just because he wanted to. He used to when he started out with the Aztecas, but working with murders changed him. Alex, Catherine, and the others killed people, but they did it for a reason. The Aztecas killed people because they wanted to. Carlos wanted everyone to get out of this unscathed. He wanted everyone safe.

"Amen." Carlos whispered to himself and he opened his eyes. He saw Leo standing in the bed of the pickup truck, looking off in the distance. Catherine was there with him, pointing at something. Carlos stood up and looked where they were looking.

"Is that…?" Leo asked. Carlos took off running down the street, a smile spreading across his face. The person he saw took a few more steps before dropping to their knees. Once Carlos reached them he dropped to his knees as well and began to laugh and cry at the same time.

"Miss me?" Sarah asked, smiling herself and letting tears roll down her cheeks. Carlos put his hands on either side of her face and pulled her into him. The two kissed and began to hold each other.

"I didn't know when I'd see you again." Carlos said when he finally backed away from Sarah.

"Me neither." Sarah said having a handful of his hair in her hands. The two stood up together and began to walk towards everyone else. Carlos put his arm around her waist and helped the extremely tired Sarah onto the back of the pickup truck. She hugged Catherine and Leo and said hello to everyone else who was there. She introduced herself to Raquel, Sergio, and Tyler and reintroduced herself to Steven.

Alex walked out of the house as Steven began to drive. Catherine waved to him and he blew her a kiss as the truck left. A yellow car took its spot and the trunk to it opened right away. Smiles stepped out from the driver's seat and went to the trunk, pulling out a body. Alex had a black eye forming from the bar fight he had early. Seeing Smiles reminded him of the fight and he remembered the chair getting smashed over his head.

"That him?" Colton asked walking outside with Tank, Heath, and Jensen. Alex nodded and Smiles pulled a bag off of the body's head. Colton, Alex, Tank, and Jensen walked forward towards the two.

"He wants to talk to you guys." Smiles said with a shrug. Alex, Colton, Jensen, and Tank looked down at Clarence who was tied up. His face was badly bruised and his chest was deeply scared due to the iron being pressed into it. Clarence's face also had burn marks from the cigarettes that were pressed into him.

"We're listening." Colton said. Clarence looked up at him, his eyes looking lifeless.

"I want to help you. I'm with you guys. Please." Clarence said, trying not to break down. He was in this mess because of Boles and he wanted revenge. Alex, Colton, Tank, and Jensen all looked at each other. Alex then looked at Smiles and nodded.


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter Thirty-Seven**

Alex, Colton, Clarence, Heath, Jensen, and Tank sat in the living room of the now extremely quiet house. The six knew they had to decide who was going to be left behind, but no one wanted to be the first to start the discussion. However, Colton knew they needed to get this over with. Connor's men could be coming at anytime.

"I'll stay behind." Colton said, trying to make it easy for everyone.

"Are you crazy?" Jensen asked.

"This is fucking stupid. No one should be left behind." Tank said, staring at the ground. Alex sat there quietly. He knew none of them would let him be the one to stay, but he had to try anyway.

"I'll do it." Alex said. As soon as he did everyone in the room looked at him like he was crazy, even Clarence.

"There is no way in hell you are going to be the one staying behind." Heath said. "You're basically our leader."

"When this house blows, and their men die, we enter a war. That war will be different than anything we've gone up against yet. You're our General, Alex. We need you." Colton said.

"Let me stay behind. I need my revenge on Boles." Clarence said. Jensen, Colton, and Tank looked at Clarence now.

"You do?!" Tank practically yelled at him. "You were his fuking right hand man. We were bruised and beaten by that fucking cracker jack."

"We deserve revenge much more than you do. He didn't beat you every day, and shove you into a cell. He didn't make you sleep on the cold, rock hard ground. You didn't have to eat shit everyday, three times a day. And he damn well didn't murder your friend right in front of your face." Jensen said, staring at the ground. Everyone was quiet after that, not knowing what to say.

"So it clearly isn't Clarence or me." Alex said, trying to ease the tension. Tank snickered at the remark and Heath just shook his head. Jensen sat on the floor, holding his legs close to his body. Colton patted his shoulder and sat there next to him, remaining quiet as well.

* * *

Sergeant Boles strapped a bullet proof vest onto himself. He then grabbed a Carbine Rifle and put a clip of ammo into it. He strapped it over his shoulder and swung it around so it was on his back. Boles then grabbed his golden gun and put a clip of ammo into it. He then placed the gun into a holster on his vest. He grabbed two more pistols, filled them with ammo, and then put them into holsters on his belt. Boles put clips of ammo into his pockets and then got a belt of grenades and strapped them over his shoulder.

"Everybody ready?" Boles asked, turning around to face the men Connor had gathered for him. They were all preparing themselves for battle as well, but none were as geared up as Boles. His men nodded to him and Boles nodded back.

"Let's end this." Boles said, walking out of the armory they were in.

* * *

Steven drove the truck, glancing down at the map occasionally. The space on the map Alex had circled was apparently a church where the priest took in people that needed it. Steven looked at the rear view mirror and saw pretty much everyone was asleep. Sergio was leaning against the back of the truck and Tyler was closest to Steven. Carlos and Sarah were awake talking to each other and smiling. Leo and Catherine were on either side of Buster who was on his back being played with.

"I'm so glad you're back mi amore." Carlos said, smiling at Sarah. Sarah smiled at him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I almost turned into my brother out there. But the thought of you stopped that." Sarah said. "I was close to killing Alexa, but I'm not a killer."

"I've seen you kill before. That was to protect me though." Carlos said. Sarah nodded and squeezed Carlos' hand.

"I didn't feel like myself. I had her handcuffed to a pipe. She ate the leftover pizza that I didn't eat. I struggled every day and night with whether to kill her or not. I lost so much sleep over it." Sarah said.

"So get some rest. We can talk about our adventures once you've got a full tank of energy." Carlos said with a smile. Sarah closed her eyes and Carlos kissed her head, letting her rest.

"You think Alex is gonna stay behind?" Leo asked, looking at Catherine. The two of them were rubbing Buster's stomach and he was loving it.

"Colton isn't going to let him stay behind. Neither would Heath or Tank. He'll be coming back to us." Catherine said to him. "You think Tank is gonna stay behind?"

"That nigga is crazy enough to do that. But if he did stay behind, that nigga would be crazy enough to find a way out of there too." Leo said with a smirk. "I used to hate that dude's guts. I would've shot him without hesitation for killing Jesse. But things change ya know? I remember seeing him talkin' to Rory's grave and I realized he was corrupted. Killing Rory changed him."

"I'm proud of you Leo. I don't think any of us would've stopped you from killing him, but you were the better man." Catherine said. Leo nodded his head.

"Would you do the same with Donny?" Leo asked her.

"You and I are different Leo. You let Tank live. But me? I'd shoot Donny twenty times over with no hesitation." Catherine said coldly. Leo could feel the hatred from her words and he nodded.

"Understood." Leo said.

* * *

Damon Pearce and Brycen Polk pulled over near a gas station where they were told to meet Smiles. He was standing there outside of a black van, leaning against it. He chewed gum wearing his black sunglasses as the two killed their bike engines. Damon got off his bike as well as Brycen. The two walked up to Smiles who shook their hands.

"What do I owe this pleasure?" Damon asked.

"Things are going to get crazy in this town." Smiles said. "The city, Blaine County, hell even Paleto Bay. Shit's gonna hit the fan soon."

"What does this have to do with The Lost and Damned?" Brycen asked, looking around.

"I'm on the good side. The side against the Triads. I feel like Moses and his guys are with them, but I can't tell. A group of my men were attacked and there's no reason the Triads or anyone else would come out here, unless they wanted me to think something." Smiles said. "I saw how you stuck up for me at the meeting. I want you on my side Damon."

"Is that so?" Damon asked with a smirk. "You guys didn't seem to want me there, but here we are. The big bad Smiles asking for Damon Pearce's help."

"I can go to someone else if you are going to be an asshat about it." Smiles said, opening the door to his van. Brycen stopped him from opening it and shot Damon a look.

"What my president was trying to say was that, he would love to join you guys in the fight. Just as long as we can count on you and the Vagos for some favors as well." Brycen said. Smiles nodded and looked at Damon. Damon was looking at Brycen skeptically but then nodded his head, looking at Smiles.

"I'll be in touch." Smiles said. Brycen and Damon nodded as Smiles got into his van and drove off. Brycen smiled and looked at Damon who appeared to be pissed off.

"Who's the president of this club?" Damon asked, grabbing Brycen by his leather cut. Brycen sighed and didn't make eye contact with Damon.

"You are." Brycen said rolling his eyes. Damon tightened his grip on the leather cut and pulled Brycen in closer.

"Then you should realize I make the fucking decisions. So next time, let me handle business and you stand behind me and look tough. Got it vice-pres?" Damon asked.

"Understood." Brycen said. Damon let go off Brycen and walked back to his bike. Brycen fixed his cut and walked back to his bike as well. The two revved their engines and then drove off back to their clubhouse.

* * *

Emma, Abraham, Frank, and Ethan sat in Emma's office all going over certain objects in a folder that some of the officers had prepared for them. In the folders were the unsolved cases that the four had yet to close.

"You guys hear about the gang shootout in Blaine County?" Ethan asked.

"You mean the bloodbath?" Frank asked.

"Rumor has it that each gang has a higher up in the city they check in with." Emma said, putting her folder on her desk.

"None of The Reaper's men were there either. Just one body compared to all the Ballas, Families, and Vagos." Abraham said.

"The Reaper is smart. That's why he is considered the top crime boss in San Andreas right? He knows how to do things. None of us in the law have ever been close to catching him." Ethan said. He closed his folder and tossed it on top of Emma's as well.

"He probably has cops on his payroll. It would make sense." Frank said. Something connected in Abraham's head and he glanced at Ethan who didn't give away anything at what Frank had said. Abraham quickly pushed the thought of his head and tossed his folder onto the pile now.

"All I know is that this city is close to being torn apart. When that happens, it's up to us to keep the innocent people of Los Santos safe." Emma said. Frank, Abraham, and Ethan all nodded at what she said. The four then stood up and began to leave her office.

* * *

"I'm going to stay." Jensen said. Alex walked out of the kitchen and looked at him, not sure how the others would feel about it.

"Why would you do that?" Clarence asked.

"I have nothing left guys. My friends are dead or have betrayed me. I'm grateful to you guys for taking me in… but I have no place here. I have no family to go to, I might as well sacrifice myself. You guys have sacrificed enough to help me." Jensen said. Colton looked at him, knowing he had point, but he didn't want to lose another friend.

"No, you get out of here. I'll stay." Colton said.

"Colton. Stop. Let me do this. I need to do this." Jensen said, looking at everyone. Alex nodded at him and Colton was in shock how easily Alex gave in. Alex dropped a quarter of a tank of gasoline next to Jensen and handed him a pack of matches.

"You can't be fucking serious?" Colton asked. Alex shook his head at Colton while Heath and Clarence walked outside. Alex and Tank basically pulled Colton outside, who put up a struggle leaving.

Once the five were outside, Jensen walked to the door and stared at them. Clarence hung his head and walked to a van that Smiles had left for them. Heath did the same while Alex, Tank, and Colton looked back at Jensen.

"Taking one for the team. Respect my nigga." Tank said, pounding his chest. Alex nodded at Jensen before walking to the van with Tank. Jensen smirked at Colton and closed the door to the house. Colton looked down and shook his head, walking to the van as well.


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter Thirty-Eight**

Alex, Colton, and Tank sat in the back of the van while Heath drove and Clarence sat in the passenger seat. Alex pulled a notepad out of his back pocket and looked at his to-do list. He had to gather weapons and figure out who was going to go with him to attack Connor's men. He looked up and saw how everyone was staring forward, not speaking or anything. Alex had grown used to this. It seemed to happen often when he and his friends lost someone. The silence was sort of a nod of respect to the fallen soul.

"Clarence. Tank. I can count on you to be part of my firing squad right?" Alex asked. Clarence just nodded.

"You can count on me Alex." Tank said. Alex nodded his head and looked at Colton who was staring out the window.

"Don't ask me." Colton said. "I'm not a killer anymore. I can't do that." Alex just nodded his head and looked back at his list. He knew Catherine and Leo would help him, so would Steven. Smiles would be able to bring a few men of his, and Robbie might be willing to help as well.

"Let's head to the church." Alex said, handing directions to Heath. "Everyone else should be there by now." Heath took the piece of paper and nodded. The five continued to drive in quiet the rest of the way, paying respect to Jensen along the way.

* * *

A man stepped out from the Los Santos airport. His light brown hair was slicked back and he had stubble growing on his face. He wore a suit and had on sunglasses. The man had a business look to him with an earpiece in his ear. A gold watch jingled on his wrist and he stepped into a limo waiting right outside the airport.

"How are you today William?" a woman said, waiting in the backseat for the man. William loosened his tie and stared forward. He took off his sunglasses, showing his cold brown eyes.

"It is Mr. Elliott to you June." William said coldly.

"Yes. I'm sorry Mr. Elliott." June said, looking down at her clipboard.

"Have you found any of the targets?" William asked as the limo began to drive, heading towards the city.

"No. Not yet sir. They have yet to cause a big commotion like before. They will screw up soon though. I don't doubt it." June said.

"I'm counting on it." William said, still not looking at his assistant. He pulled out his phone and looked through it as the car ride continued.

* * *

Connor was walking down the hall of the Maze Bank Tower. His arm was grabbed and he was spun around by Alexa and he smiled.

"What do I owe this honor? Feeling lonely tonight?" Connor asked her. Alexa just rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"Don't flatter yourself Connor. I need to talk to you about Morgan." Alexa said. Now it was time for Connor to roll his eyes as he began walking down the hall again. Alexa ran after him and stood in front of him now.

"Out of my way Silverman. I don't have time for something as stupid as this." Connor said. "Morgan is nothing to me. She's lucky I've let her live this long."

"You would kill your own boss?" Alexa asked.

"My boss? The old bitch has done nothing but bide her time. And her time is up. Once Boles takes out Alex and his people, I'm taking out Morgan. Open your eyes Alexa, it's time to choose a side. Her or me. You want money. I can give you that. Morgan is losing us money and men because she wants to do things quietly. No more! I'm done waiting!" Connor started to yell.

"We need to stand together Connor or it will be easy for them to take us out. I'm lucky to be alive, and so are you. We were both captives and now we are free. Let's take a deep breath and just relax. We don't have to kill each other." Alexa said.

"If Morgan hands over leadership, no one has to die. Otherwise, a civil war will take place between us. Warn her, because the time is coming. I'm hungry for blood Alexa. You better hope Morgan's blood isn't the one I end up getting." Connor said, pushing by her now. Alexa was speechless as Connor walked into the elevator and disappeared behind the closed doors.

* * *

Elijah walked into Maddog's house and heard men cheering. Tyreese and Fat Richie were waiting by the door, looking sick in the face. Elijah stopped in front of them and looked at them for answers but both just shook their heads and looked away. Elijah walked forward, seeing Maddog standing over somebody. Fat Richie and Tyreese backed up Elijah who just saw Maddog was beating up an asian man.

"What the fuck?" Elijah asked. Maddog turned around and smiled seeing his right hand man.

"This Triad fuck was walking through the neighborhood unarmed. What a fucking idiot!" Maddog shouted and laughed. The men surrounding the asian men laughed as well and Elijah recognized him as one of the store owners down the block.

"He ain't no fuckin' Triad Maddog!" Elijah shouted back. Maddog just continued laughing and motioned for his men to lift the asian man back up. They did and his eyes were swollen shut, his mouth had a mixture of blood and drool pouring out of it.

"Tell Jiao not to fuck with me no more!" Maddog yelled at the man who coward in fear. Maddog was about to swing when Elijah jumped in between the two.

"Let the poor dude go. You proved your fucking point Maddog." Elijah said. Maddog stared at him and his men became quiet, no longer hyping their leader up.

"Don't you ever, step in front of me again. I run these fucking streets. Not your punk ass." Maddog said, shoving Elijah to the ground. Maddog then pulled a pistol out of his pants and cocked it. He pointed it at the asian man's head and looked at Elijah.

"No!" Elijah screamed as Maddog pulled the trigger, killing the shop owner. Maddog's men stepped away, not expecting their boss to do something so drastic. Blood began to stain Maddog's carpet while Maddog squatted down to be eye to eye with Elijah.

"I ain't showing no mercy." Maddog said. He stood up and spit on the man's dead body. "Clean this shit up." he ordered some of his me. He stepped over the dead body and walked into the hallway towards his room. His men listened without hesitation, not wanting to suffer the same fate. Elijah just stared at the body while Tyreese and Fat Richie helped him up.

"Boss man gone crazy." Tyreese said.

* * *

Ethan walked into the interrogation room where Larry had been staying. He was sleeping on the table with his hands cuffed to the table as well. Ethan sat down across from Larry and saw the red light on the camera turn off since he paid off one of the cops. Ethan slammed his hand down on the table and caused Larry to jump up.

"Rise and shine." Ethan said with a smile.

"Oh fuck." Larry said when he realized he was alone with Ethan and the camera was off.

"Don't be scared. I have a plan that you need to follow. You will get out of here without a scratch, and I will get people off my back." Ethan said.

"A plan? Like what?" Larry asked.

"You are going to be released soon. Me and my partner are in charge of that. When we come in here just follow my lead. Once I hand you my gun, you need to run out of here and out the back exit of the building. I'll leave it unlocked." Ethan said.

"What are you planning on doing?" Larry asked. Ethan just smiled and stood up. He walked to the door when Larry said, "why are you doing this?"

"Long live The Rebellion." Ethan said before exiting the interrogation room.

* * *

Alex, Leo, and Carlos sat outside the church while everyone else sat inside or began to go to sleep. Alex was smoking a cigarette while Leo drank from a beer bottle. Carlos just leaned against the church, holding the cross that hung around his neck. The three were staring at the ground, not knowing how things were going to turn out when tomorrow hit.

"Robbie said it's tomorrow night for sure?" Carlos asked. Alex just nodded and Carlos sighed.

"Whatever happens, I need you two to know something. We may not talk all the time. We all have our own stuff to deal with it. But you two need to know you're like my brothers. There's no one I trust more than you two." Alex said, staring at the ground.

"I couldn't have asked for better best friends." Carlos said. Leo smirked and Alex smiled with the cigarette in his mouth.

"We all started in different places. Look at us now." Leo said, shaking his head. He took a big sip of his beer and then threw the bottle into a nearby bush.

"We're all doomed." Alex said with a small laugh. "I'm gonna do my best to make sure nothing happens to you two. We've been in this together since the beginning."

"The three of us got dragged into this crazy shit. Now we gotta finish." Carlos said. "If only Mitchell was here to do it with us."

"And Lil Mikey." Leo said.

"And Maxine. Tony." Alex said.

"Jensen. Sam. Daniel." Colton said, stepping out of the doorway of the church, joining the three.

"Rory." Tank said as he joined the now group of four. The five stood there and looked at each other.

"We're left. We have to carry on for them. We end this for them. Everything we do is for them now. To honor them." Alex said. The four nodded and looked at Alex. "I told Leo and Carlos how I trust them the most, but you two have always been there too. Heath. Catherine. Sarah. Some of us are gonna die. I can't stop that. But I'll let myself die before any of you."

"We won't let that happen anyway." Tank said. Colton nodded along with Leo and Carlos.

"Tomorrow marks the beginning of the end boys. Let's make the first day of the rest of our lives count." Alex said. He grabbed a beer bottle from the pack on the ground and held it up. The others did the same and clanked the bottles together, all taking a drink. The five remained silent as they continued to drink, and feared what tomorrow held.


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter Thirty-Nine**

Jensen walked around Steven's house which felt like it was a ghost house. It was empty, the paintings and family pictures gone. No food or water was in the house and the only noise was the rumbling of Jensen's stomach. He saw how the drawers were emptied out and thrown on the floor. Beds were stripped of the blankets, sheets, and pillows.

"They really took all they needed." Jensen said. He walked to the backyard and saw a closet on the way. He opened up the closet and saw lots of cleaning supplies. Among the supplies was a guitar, which caused Jensen to smile.

Jensen walked back out into the living room and sat down on the recliner. He strummed the guitar and tuned it. He did this over and over until it was perfect for him.

"No I won't back down." Jensen began to sing as he strummed the guitar.

* * *

Alex walked over to Catherine who was standing in the back of the church. The priest was talking to everyone, going from one person to another, a smile always on his face. Alex put his arm around Catherine's waist and a small smile appeared on her face. The two stood there, watching everyone and saw how Tyler was sitting away from the others, sleeping.

"Poor kid." Catherine said. Alex just nodded in response and sighed.

"Catherine." Alex said, getting her to look at him. "No one has made me happier like you have since Maxine died. She meant so much to me, but you mean so much more."

"You're scaring me." Catherine said with a laugh. "What are you getting at?"

"Whatever happens, I want to be with you. No matter how hard headed and stupid I get. Or the dumb decisions I make. I want us to be together through it all." Alex said. He wasn't used to showing his emotions like this.

"I remember when you were just some scared punk." Catherine smiled. "I also remember seeing you snap. The moment that gang member said he killed Chris. Before you found that out, you were quiet, and followed the flow. After… you were someone else."

"I became the real Alex Polk that I tried to let die." Alex said. "What are you getting at?" Alex asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm trying to say that I've been there through it all. I'm not going anywhere now." Catherine said, smiling at him. He smiled back at her and then kissed her. Catherine kissed him back and the two heard Tank scream out "Aw!" Alex smiled while kissing her and stuck up the finger at them.

* * *

Meanwhile, the priest had allowed Carlos and Sarah to stay in his office. He moved things around so there was room for them to sleep on the ground. Once they had set up a makeshift bed he nodded at the two and went to leave.

"Please no funny business in my office." the priest said with a laugh and a smile, before leaving and closing the door behind him. Sarah closed her eyes and let out a small laugh as well.

"That isn't awkward at all." Carlos said, shaking his head. The two lied down on the blankets they had set up and stared up at the ceiling. Carlos put his arm around her and she snuggled up close to him.

"So Jordan betrayed us?" Sarah asked. Carlos nodded and she sighed. "Remember when I killed Jorge?"

"Yeah. The bullet that went through him nearly went through me." Carlos said with a smirk. "Why are you bringing that up?"

"When I had Alexa there, and I had the chance to kill her, he kept popping into my head. I only killed him for one reason." Sarah said.

"He was the enemy." Carlos answered.

"No. He was going to kill you." Sarah said. "We never told Mitchell I killed him. He assumed you had done it. He wouldn't want me to kill Alexa. She's suffering enough."

"Don't you want her dead though? She's the woman who killed your brother. Why leave her alive?" Carlos asked.

"You, the person against killing, is asking why I let someone live?" Sarah asked with a smile. Carlos just shrugged and Sarah sighed. "Her time will come. Justice will be served. I needed to get away from her though. Deciding whether to do it or not was driving me insane."

"At least you're back here." Carlos said, hugging her closer. "That's all that matters." Sarah closed her eyes and smiled. The two both began to fall asleep, knowing neither of them were apart of Alex's squad for tomorrow.

* * *

Ping was standing in Jiao's office, confused as to why she was called there. Usually she knew of what Jiao was going to do, but this time she was in the dark. Jiao walked through the office doors with two armed men behind him. They stood at the door once Jiao was at his desk, holding their guns firmly. Ping was suspicious as she looked back at the two and then at Jiao.

"It has come to my attention that you have betrayed me Ping." Jiao said, not looking her in the eye. He dropped a CD on his desk and pointed at it. "That contains the evidence. You warned Robbie of his pending execution. We still have no proof he betrayed us, but I will find out soon. You, however, should be killed for what you've done."

"This is absurd!" Ping tried to fight it. "I've done everything for you and the Triads. I didn't want to see another innocent person die. I've killed many of the workers who have disobeyed your orders, and now this?"

"Don't make this more difficult than it has to be. It's paining me greatly to do this but you must leave. I am sparing your life. You are allowed to live but are to never come near me or a Triad hideout. If you do, death will quickly follow." Jiao said, still not looking her in the eye.

"Fuck you Jiao. Burn in hell." Ping said as the two men stepped forward and grabbed her arms. She pulled away from them and pointed at Jiao. "You won't get away with this."

"Leave now, or I will take back what I said. My men will shoot you dead right here. Leave. Now!" Jiao shouted. Ping backed up, staring at him as he sat down behind his desk. She walked out of his office, storming off as the two men closed his door and stood there.

* * *

As Boles and his men were packing into their vans and jeeps, Donny walked up to them wearing the bulletproof vest and army gear that they were wearing. He was armed up just like Boles was. He also had his golden pistol.

"What are you doing Donny?" Boles asked.

"I'm here to join your army Sergeant." Donny said, smiling at him. A smile began to grow on Boles' face and he waved him towards the vans.

"Let's ready up troops! Tomorrow we kill off the infection that is Alex, Steven, and everyone else in that little gang." Boles said. His troops banged the sides of the vans and he smiled. "Aim and shoot to kill."

* * *

Ethan and Abraham sat in Ethan's car, drinking coffee. The two were waiting to hear if any crimes were going to happen. The first sign of any thing referring to their biggest cases, they would spring into action. However, as they sat there in silence, each of the FIB Agents felt a sort of sadness overwhelm them. Ethan felt sadness for an act he was going to commit. Abraham felt sadness for believing Ethan was slowly betraying him.

"I think we need to talk." Abraham said. Ethan nodded his head, taking a sip of coffee from his cup.

"I know what you want to talk about." Ethan said. Abraham seemed a bit surprised that Ethan knew, but he remained quiet, letting his partner talk. "You need to know something Abraham."

"What's that?" Abraham asked.

"You're my brother. From day one you have been. There is no one else I have trusted the way I trust you. I know things have been shakey between us lately, but I needed you to know that. You will always be my brother." Ethan said.

"You really mean that? Man, I thought we were parting ways. Maybe you were gonna get a new partner or something." Abraham said, smiling at Ethan. Ethan smiled at Abraham but looked away quickly.

"I've got a bad feeling about things lately. Whatever happens you just needed to know that." Ethan said, looking out the window. Abraham nodded, getting quiet. Ethan finished his coffee and threw his empty cup out the window, driving away from their parking spot now.


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter Forty**

The next morning, Alex, Catherine, Clarence, Leo, Sergio, Steven, and Tank were outside the church. Everyone else was staying behind, waiting for today's events to take place. Alex had gotten ahold of the arms dealer Carlos had talked to. Peter Bennett had dropped off cases of ammo and guns for the seven. Standing outside, with his van parked next to their cars, the crew was gearing up, taking the guns they needed and loading them up with ammo. Peter had told them it was on the house after such a big shipment for Carlos.

"You guys have gun collection or something?" Peter asked.

"Nah. We goin' to war dog." Tank said, holding a gun up and looking down the sights at Peter. He immediately went quiet and started to mind his own business, letting them load the guns and ammo into the back of Steven's truck.

* * *

Boles, Donny, and the other volunteers sat around their base inside a Merryweather facility far off from the city and the towns outside the city. Boles took one look at the clock and stood up. Everyone looked at him and he simply nodded. His men got up and began to gather their things, preparing themselves with the weapons they had chosen when they were in the armory. They then began to exit the base, into jeeps and vans. Some of the men hung on the side of the vans just to send fear into the civilians that were going to see them. Boles and Donny were the last two to exit and got into their own private jeep in the middle of the convoy.

* * *

Ethan and Abraham were sitting in the office when Abraham had received a text from their boss, the director of the FIB. It was time for them to take Larry to the prison he had helped Donny and the others escape from. He hadn't provided them with any useful information so his time was up. The two stood up, grabbing a pair of regular handcuffs. They walked to the room where Larry was waiting, knowing he was done. His leg bounced up and down and he bit the nail of his thumb, growing nervous.

"Larry Garfield. You're time is up." Abraham said, opening the door and walking into the room. Ethan was right behind him and the two stood there, staring at the wreck of a man.

* * *

Dean was sitting in the same meeting room as before with Jordan, Spencer, and Moses. The four had gathered knowing what was going to happen around San Andreas today, due to rumors in the air. With their inside man, Ethan, also supplying them will hints here and there, they knew their rise to the top was going to happen sooner rather than later.

"Boys, it's going down today." Dean said with a big grin on his face. He looked at Moses who sat at the head of the table.

"What exactly is going down?" Moses asked.

"The beginning of the end." Spencer added in. Dean nodded in agreement.

"Our enemies are going to take each other out in the following days, maybe weeks. Things are going to spiral out of control and that is when The Rebellion builds upon the spiral. The people will flock to us for safety. Not Morgan Madden. Not Alex Polk. But us." Dean said, smiling again. Moses just nodded his head, liking what he heard but wanting it to be true before smiling the way Dean was.

* * *

William Elliott was up and out of bed bright and early. He had gotten one of the most expensive apartment buildings and he stared out of the large window, overlooking the city. June Hawk was also in the apartment, living in a guest bedroom for the mean time. She had a clipboard with multiple names written down on it, doing what her boss had asked of her.

"Have you located Mitchell Spruce's location?" William asked, not turning around.

"Mitchell Spruce was killed sir." June said, knowing her boss was not going to like the bad news he was just delivered. William showed no emotion change, continuing to stare out the large window.

"Did he leave behind any connections? Girlfriends? Associates?" William asked, propping one arm against the large window now.

"He has a sister in town. Lots of friends according to what I found. An old girlfriend of his is in town as well, Alexa Silverman." June Hawk said. William started to smile, June seeing this due to his reflection in the mirror.

"Let's go and find these friends of his." William said, turning around and walking past her on the couch.

* * *

Connor, Alexa, and Morgan were sitting in Morgan's office. They were waiting anxiously for Boles to give them the call, letting them know everything was over. Connor was waiting especially for his chance to take the reigns of their whole campaign. He wanted to make sure things go right from here on out, no more mistakes.

"When he takes out Polk and those band of idiots he hangs around, things are going to go right for us." Morgan said with a smile. She looked at the picture of her and Paul that she replaced the old one with.

"You're right Morgan. But it won't be you who will lead things in the right direction." Connor said, standing up. He unbuttoned his jacket and Morgan looked up to him, puzzled by what he said.

"Connor…" Alexa tried to reason.

"No Alexa. It's time for you to choose a side. Morgan is clearly not fit to lead our campaign to a better San Andreas. She's old, frail, and senile." Connor said, pointing at the woman he was talking about. "Following her any further is asking for death."

"Following me? Following me has gained you an opportunity at a new life. Should I reveal to the world who Connor Fox really is? That he really is Jeremy Lucas, the scared little pussy who killed his own squadron just for a few bucks?" Morgan asked, standing now. The two were separated by the desk while Alexa stood up and backed away from the two.

"This 'scared little pussy' gunned down his own men because you wanted to profit from the oil fields they were planning on raiding. Not for a few bucks, for a long term investment. This moment right here! Paul didn't teach me all he knew for nothing. He wanted me in charge. Not some old hag, wishing she was the one her darling husband chose." Connor shot back, the tension between the two finally coming to a head.

"Don't you dare mention Paul you ungrateful little bastard." Morgan said.

"Both of you calm down!" Alexa shouted. Both of them looked at her and then back at each other.

"If you don't move from behind that desk I will kill you myself. It'd be the only favor I do for Alex and his group of fuck ups." Connor said. "Alexa, you either help me move her, or stay out of my way." Connor was walking around the desk when Alexa jumped in front of him, stopping him from attacking Morgan. Connor looked down at Alexa, hurt by the choice she had made.

"You come near me and you'll regret every choice afterwards." Morgan said. Connor shoved Alexa out of his way, causing her to fall to the ground. He stepped towards Morgan who slapped him in the face. Connor was stopped in his tracks, surprised by the fact that she would go to such a length.

"I'm gonna regret my every choice huh? Not after that." Connor said. He balled his hand up into a fist and cocked it back. Alex caught his arm and distracted Connor from punching Morgan. Morgan then slapped Connor again, adding more fuel to the fire that was his rage. Connor shoved Alexa back, causing her to slam into the wall. He then pulled out his golden gun from inside his jacket pocket and aimed it at Morgan.

"Connor wait." Morgan said, holding up her hands. He stepped towards her, causing her to back away from behind the desk. Once she was far enough he sat down in the chair and smiled at her, placing the gun on the desk.

"I'm in charge now." Connor said, looking back and forth between Morgan and Alexa. Connor then propped his feet up on the desk, purposely kicking over the picture of Morgan and Paul.

* * *

Boles and his men had waited for night to set over before launching their attack. He and Donny waited on the sidewalk while some of the men began to surround the house, being as quiet and stealthy as possible. He had a group of men barge through the front door, trying to ambush all of them wherever they might be trying to hide. The only person his men saw however was Jensen who was sitting on the kitchen table. The floor below him was wet and their was a trail of the wetness leading to other rooms in the house.

"Well I won't back down. No I won't back down. You can stand me up at the gates of hell, but I won't back down. Gonna stand my ground. Won't be turned around. And I'll keep this world from draggin me down. Gonna stand my ground. And I won't back down." Jensen sang with his eyes closed as he strummed his guitar. Boles could hear the singing from outside and smiled, realizing who he had found.

"Where are the others?!" one of the men shouted at Jensen. Jensen didn't answer though, he just kept playing.

"Well I know what's right. I got just one life. In a world that keeps on pushing me around, but I stand my ground. And I won't back down." Jensen said.

"Answer me!" the man yelled again. Jensen continued to play the guitar and he opened his eyes, smiling now. He pulled a lighter out of his back pocket and lit it. The eyes of the soldiers went wide, realizing what he had planned.

* * *

Ethan smiled at Larry who was just being released from his confinements connected to the table. Once Abraham had released him, Ethan slammed his own head onto the table in the middle of the room. Both Larry and Abraham looked at Ethan, wondering what the hell had just happened. He then began to pull out his gun, aiming it at Larry first.

"What are you doing man?" Abraham yelled at Ethan. Ethan was starting to bleed from a cut on his head and from his mouth. He then turned his aim to Abraham, knowing no one was watching what was going on in the room.

"I'm doing what I have to. Rest easy brother." Ethan said. He fired the gun, sending a bullet through Abraham's skull. His body immediately fell over onto the ground. Ethan then tossed the gun to Larry.

"Hit me across the face with it." Ethan said. Larry looked at him as if he was crazy. Police could be heard gearing up, preparing to take down Larry after the random gunshot. "Now or never. Hit me then run to the back exit, it's unlocked."

"Fuck it." Larry said. He whacked Ethan across the face with the gun and then sprinted away. Ethan fell over onto the ground, next to Abraham's body. Ethan looked at it and began to tear up but smiled at the same time.

"It had to be done. Nothing personal." Ethan said, collapsing onto the ground, lying next to his best friend's dead body.

* * *

"What the hell happened?" Emma shouted at Ethan who she saw was still alive. She had to force herself not to look at the dead body of Abraham who she was just beginning to grow fond of.

"Larry. Stole gun. Shot him." Ethan said through multiple deep breathes. He looked like shit with blood covering his face and coming out of his mouth. Emma left the room as more cops piled in to take care of Ethan. She saw that the back door was open and she ran out, seeing Larry sprinting down an alley. Emma pulled out her gun and began to chase him.

Once she made her way out to the street she had lost sight of him, as people had began to run around after hearing the gunshot come from inside the police station. She cursed under her breath and hurried back to the station to make sure Ethan was alright.

* * *

Jensen let the lighter drop out of his hand. As soon as it fell he began to strum the guitar again. The lighter caused the wet spots on the floor to catch on fire and it followed the trails back to the rooms. Everything slowed down for Jensen as explosions began to shoot out from the rooms. Fire filled his view and wood began to fly out from the walls. He smiled as the men were hit by the flying debris and caught in the explosions. The roof began to fly upwards as well and soon the explosion consumed him as well.

Outside, Boles and Donny watched as the house quickly erupted, blowing up and sending debris in all different directions. Screams could be heard from inside and there was no more singing or guitar strumming. Boles and Donny were knocked to the ground by the explosion and both covered themselves from anything flying their way.

Driving down the street were multiple vans, the pickup truck, and one yellow lowrider. Alex jumped out from the back of the pick up van with Clarence, Catherine, Leo, Tank, and Sergio. Steven jumped out from the driver's seat and all began to release fire on the men standing watch and the ones running from the blast.

Smiles got out of the yellow lowrider and his men began to pile out of the vans behind it. They were all armed as well and opened fire on the unsuspecting Merryweather men. The men began to realize they were being ambushed themselves and started firing back. Donny saw an escape route, and he took it, sprinting away from the action.

Robbie happened to be with Alex and his crew and jumped out of one of the vans as well, firing a pistol at the men who were trying to escape. He smiled as he watched some start to fall after being hit by the bullets he fired. Boles was still on the ground while Alex made his way closer to the man who tortured his friends.

Donny saw a woman sprint out of her car after witnessing the explosion take place. She left her keys in the ignition and Donny took the car for himself, driving away from the massacre that was taking place. Boles looked up finally and saw a gun being aimed at his face. Alex was standing there with Catherine, Leo, Steven, Tank, Smiles, Robbie, Clarence, and Sergio standing behind him.

"The tides have turned mother fucker." Alex said, hitting Boles in the head with his gun.

 **END EPISODE THREE**

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

Author's Note:

This marks the end of Episode Three. It ended on a bit of an awkward high note but the fourth episode will be started soon and it will be filled with action, bigger plot twists, and some big character deaths. Lots of new characters have been introduced and each one plays an important part in the future of the series. Thank you to all who read, please make sure to review and follow me to be notified when the fourth story is posted. Have a great day all, love you!


End file.
